GENESIS
by ka-mia2286
Summary: So it begins
1. SAMUEL JAMES GREY

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender. I didn't own it in the first story I wrote and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to own it in the next story I write._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAMUEL JAMES GRAY**

* * *

_July 19,1960_

_2:21am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Blue Cove Memorial Hospital_

She was tired. She was beyond tired. She had just undergone twenty hours of a difficult labor. And though she was exhausted it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"So what are we going to name him?" A woman said cradling her newborn son. The baby had a mop of black hair and was beginning to fall asleep. Standing along side the woman was her husband who looked on in awe at the beautiful sight that beheld him, his wife and his first born child.

"Allen did you hear me." Elizabeth said smirking at her husband.

"I heard you." Allen whispered as he gently ran a finger down his son's cheek afraid that he might hurt the newborn if he wasn't too careful. The baby yawned in response and Allen smiled.

"So?" Elizabeth said prompting her husband.

"Samuel, Samuel James Gray." Allen whispered as he looked down at his son.

"It's a beautiful name." Elizabeth spoke.

"Welcome to the family Sammy." Allen said kissing his son.

Samuel James Gray then drifted off to sleep in his mother's arms. He slept not knowing the life in store that waited him. In a few years it would be a life filled with heartache and pain for quite some time. But at that moment that life was still a few years off. At that moment everything seemed to have wonderful possibilities.

* * *

_January 5, 1962_

_7:25am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Gray Family Home_

"Good morning dear." Allen said entering the kitchen. His wife sat at the table feeding their toddler Sammy.

"Daddy." Sammy squealed banging his fist on his high chair as his mother tried to get him to eat his oatmeal.

"Sit still Sammy and eat your oatmeal." Elizabeth gently chided her son.

"Oh he's just excited Lizzie." Allen replied. "You get to see what your Pop does all day long today champ." Allen said tickling his son under the chin. Sammy kicked out his legs and giggled.

"Allen is it really safe to be taking Sammy to the Centre."

"Lizzie the Centre is a perfectly safe place, you know that."

"But that Dr. Raines Al, I don't like the way he looks at Sammy. He stares at Sammy as though Sammy is some lost treasure or something." Elizabeth said.

"You worry too much Lizzie. Raines wouldn't harm a living soul. He's a good man who loves his wife and daughter."

"Sometimes I wonder just how much he loves his wife and daughter." Elizabeth said quietly.

"So Sammy you almost ready to go? Catharine can't wait to see you again. She's going to bring in her little girl today so you can have a playmate." Allen told his son picking him up out of his high chair.

"Go see Cat?" Sammy said scrunching his brow.

"That's right. Let's go get you changed huh?" Allen said and took Sammy to the nursery to change him into a green pair of overalls and a black shirt.

Half and hour later Allen parked in the Centre lot and headed to his office adjacent to the chairman's. Allen was associate director of Centre security and worked closely along side the Chairman's wife Catharine Parker.

"Good morning Allen."

"Jacob how are you?" Allen said turning around holding Sammy.

"I'm doing well Allen and you?" Jacob asked

"I can't complain."

"And how are you young sir?" Jacob asked Sam

"Sammy good." The toddler replied, and Jacob and Allen chuckled.

"How old is Sammy now?" Jacob asked Allen.

"Eighteen months." Allen said proudly, Jacob suppressed a grimace.

"Well I must be off Sydney and I are conducting research on the bond between a set of twins."

"Are you two the test subjects?" Allen jested.

"Very funny." Jacob replied. "Have a good day Allen." The Belgium said as he walked off to his office next to his brother's.

"Come on Sammy, let's get you settled in Catherine will be here any moment with her little girl." Allen then entered his office setting Sammy on the floor.

"Susan?" Allen said pressing the button on the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" Came the voice of a woman.

"Can you bring me in this morning's files?"

"Right away Mr. Grey." Susan replied. Three minutes later a petit blonde entered Allen's office. She was carrying an arm full of files and a small bag

"Hello Sammy." Susan greeted the toddler.

"Hi Su-in." Sammy replied cheerfully

"I have a surprise for you Sammy." Susan said crouching down in front of the baby. "Close your eye's and no peeking." Sammy quickly flung his hands over his eyes. Susan then pulled out a set of blocks. "Okay Sammy you can open your eyes." Susan told the baby. Sammy did and squealed in delight at the sight of the brightly colored blocks.

"What do you say Sammy?" Allen prompted his son

"Tank oo Su-in."

"Your welcome Sammy." Susan replied. "Mr. Gray will there be any thing else I can do for you?"

"No Susan that's all for right now." Allen told her.

"Have a good day then sir." Susan said and left the room.

Sammy happily played with the colorful blocks talking to him self as he did. Allen meanwhile busied himself with his paper work. Half an hour latter Susan buzzed Allen to alert him that Catherine Parker had just waked in to her office.

"Tell Catherine that I'll be over in a moment with Sammy."

"Yes sir." Susan replied.

"So champ you ready to see Catherine and her little girl?'

"Cat, Cat." Sammy chanted.

"Alright lets go," Allen said stepping over the blocks Sammy had strewn over the floor. He accidently stumbled knocking over a tower of blocks Sammy had built.

"Boom," Sammy giggled clapping his hands as his father went to pick him up. Allen then carried Sammy off to Catherine Parker's office.

Had Allen looked at Sammy's tower he would have seen that there were five blocks stacked on top of each other spelling out the word 'Sammy'.

Allen knocked on the door to Catherine's office.

"Come in Allen." Catherine called. Allen pushed open the door and entered her office.

"How did you know it was me?" Allen joked.

"I guess I have a sixth sense about these things." Catherine said. "Hello Sammy."

"Hi Cat." Sammy said sheepishly hiding his face in his father's chest.

"Sammy I have someone I'd like you'd to meet. Hold on one second." Catherine said to the boy as she crouched down under her desk. "Come from under there baby." She whispered.

"No want Momma." Came the voice of a little girl.

"But baby there's someone here to meet you."

"Jar?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"No baby Jarod's in Washington with his Momma and Daddy."

"Want my Jar." the toddler pouted sticking out her lower lip.

"I'll tell you what we'll call Jarod later tonight." Catherine bargained with her daughter. "Now will you come out?"Slowly two-year-old Miss Parker crawled out from under her mother's desk. She then stood up and smoothed out her blue dress that matched her eyes.

"Up," little Miss Parker commanded her mother. Catherine stared at her daughter. Miss Parker tied again. "Up please?"

"That's better." Catherine said picking up her daughter. "Now baby I want you to meet Sammy. Sammy this is my daughter."

"Momma and my Jar call's me Mor. You not call me Mor call me Park." Miss Parker told Sammy firmly.

"Kay." the little boy whispered. Sammy found himself intimidated by the forwardness little girl.

"Now Sammy can you and Little Miss Parker play nicely in Catherine's office while I go get some work done?" Allen asked his son.

"Sammy be good." Sammy told his father.

"Ata boy." Allen said sitting Sammy down on the floor as Catherine sat her daughter next to Sammy.

"I'll be back around lunch time for Sammy, Catherine." Allen spoke.

"Okay Allen I'll see you then. Say goodbye to your Daddy, Sammy."

"Bye Daddy." Sammy waved at his father.

"Bye Sammy." Allen said and exited Catherine's office.

"Okay you two play nicely and I'll be right here at my desk if you need me okay?"

"Kay." The two toddlers chorused. Catherine went to her desk and set down occasionally glancing at the two children.

Miss Parker and Sammy looked each other up and down.

"You wan play?" Sammy asked her.

"Wit what?" Parker asked him.

"Where toys?"

Parker began to grin mischievously. "Come, me know where dey are." Parker glanced towards her mother. Catherine had become engrossed in a file and was no longer paying attention to the children. Parker signaled for Sammy to follow her as she crawled over to the air vent and pushed it open. Sammy paused and looked back at Catherine.

Parker looked back at the younger boy, and nodded her head towards the vent. Sammy grimaced and reluctantly followed Parker.

The two toddlers crawled through the air vent. "My Jar nev'er want to come wit me. He sucha baby." Parker told Sammy.

Sammy could see why Parker's Jar wouldn't want to come with her. Clearly this little girl was a trouble maker.

"We bet go back, Park." Sammy said not wanting to get in trouble.

Parker gave a theatrical sigh. "You and just like my Jar, a baby."

"No I not."

"Den come, sides we almost dare." Parker told Sammy.

"I comin'." Sammy said. Parker inwardly smiled, boys are so easy to fool. She thought to herself.

Parker had already become a master at manipulation when it came to her Jar. All it took was a batting of her eyes and a false tear and her would bend over backwards for her.

Arriving at her destination Parker pushed the air cover off the vent. She then leapt down landing nimbly on her feet. Sammy followed her.

"Where we at?" Sammy asked his new acquaintance.

"Syd and Jake office, dey got all da bestest toys. Come on." Parker said pulling Sammy along by his arm. They reached a table on which a set of wooden blocks, legos, a bowl of plastic sticks, and crayons all sat.

"Wow." Sammy gasped.

"See told you. Let's play." Parker told him. For the next thirty minutes the two children played undisturbed until Dr. Raines entered to office searching for Jacob and Sydney. Sammy not knowing who this new person was, and worried for his new friend's safety placed himself between the doctor and Parker.

"Well, well what do we have here." Raines said looking at the children's creations. Both children had made a tower of blocks spelling out their names. Morgan had made a pyramid of blocks on which the numbers that decorated them were in numerical order.

The two toddler's looked up at the doctor in fear. "Hello children." Raines seared.

"Don't hurt Park." Sammy said bravely all the while trying not to trembled out of fright. Luckily Sydney chose that moment to return to his office.

"Raines I heard that you were looking for Jacob and me." Sydney said. Raines turned from the children, and for the first time Sydney caught sight of them and their frightened expressions.

"I had a question concerning the experiment the two of you were running."

"Jacob is in the lab why don't you ask him while I return Miss Parker and her friend to Catherine." Sydney told Raines.

"Yes of course." Raines said and left the room.

"Hi Syd." Miss Parker said her courage returning once Raines had left the room.

"Hello Miss Parker," Sydney said sternly.

"I in trouble?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Sydney asked her.

"Yes." She said scrunching her brow.

"You would be correct." Sydney told her "It appears Miss Parker that you have a knack for getting into trouble, and dragging others into it." Sydney said as he glanced at Sammy.

"Dat a good thing?" Parker asked the psychiatrist.

"Not really." Sydney told the little girl picking her up. "So who is your little friend here? Is this the Jarod you've told me so much about."

"No he not my Jar. Dis Sammy." Parker said resting her head on Sydney's shoulder.

"Ah you're Allen's little boy." Sydney said to the boy. Sammy nodded his head in response. "Well why don't I return you to back to your parents. Come along Sammy." Sydney instructed offering his hand to the toddler.

"Sammy stayin' wit me till lunch, Syd." Parker told the man.

"Really, well try not to get Sammy into any trouble until then." Sydney said.

"I'll try." Parker told him and Sydney laughed. Sydney truly loved the little girl in his arms. He often wished that she was is. A few years ago he had wondered of Miss Parker's true paternity, if he was her father. But Catherine had quickly squashed his hopes that he was.

A few months after Miss Parker had been born Sydney finally gathered enough courage to approach Catherine.

* * *

_**May 21, 1960**_

_**She had just returned to work. Sydney caught sight of her walking into her office. He followed her closing the door behind him. Catherine looked up in shock.**_

"_**Hello Sydney." She said quietly.**_

"_**Catherine." He said in reply.**_

"_**It's been a while. I have seen you since I left to have Morgan."**_

"_**Catherine I must know is she mine?" Sydney asked placing both hands on her shoulders.**_

"_**No Sydney she isn't. I'm sorry." Catherine said and quickly walked away. Sydney left the room heartbroken.**_

* * *

"Syd." Miss Parker said tugging on his shirt. "Syd."

"Yes Miss Parker?" Sydney replied.

"You gotta press da button dat's what Momma do." Parker said pointing to the elevator door.

"Oh yes how silly of me." Sydney said pressing the up button. The elevator dinged and the three got on.

"Is Momma gonna be mad?" Parker asked innocently as the elevators opened and Sydney and the three children walked towards Catherine's office.

"By now she has become use to your expeditions, she will be more concerned for your and Sammy's safety than any thing else." Sydney said

"I in trouble?" Sammy asked worried that he had made his father and Catherine angry.

"It's very doubtful Sammy. Both Catharine and your father know how much Miss Parker enjoys wandering." Sydney spoke as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Catherine's semi-frantic voice. Sydney entered the office with the two children in tow. Catherine was sitting at her desk talking on the phone.

"If you see them Edna please let me know." Catherine said and hung up the phone.

"I believe that you are searching for these?" Sydney said indicating the two children.

"Oh Sydney thank God. Where did you find them?" She asked taking Miss Parker from Sydney's arms.

"They were in my office playing." He told her.

"Sorry Momma." Parker said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time little miss. I have warned you repeatedly about running off. And then you drag poor Sammy into it."

"But Momma we want toys, and der were none." Parker told her mother.

"Then you should have asked. You know that I brought toys for you and Sammy to play with." Miss Parker looked down guiltily.

"I in trouble." She asked.

"Defiantly." Catherine told her daughter. Miss Parker then glanced at her new friend, who was obviously scared.

"Sammy in trouble?" Parker asked her mother. Sammy looked up his hand still in Sydney's "Cause he was a good boy. I made im go. He no wanna come." Miss Parker continued.

"No Sammy isn't in trouble. I figured that like Jarod you dragged Sammy off on some wacky adventure."

"Can we take Sammy to see my Jar?"

"We'll see. Maybe we can convince Margaret and Charles to visit and bring Jarod with them. But for now little miss you are in trouble. That means no phone call to Jarod tonight." Catherine told her daughter.

Miss Parker began to scrunch up her face to cry, hoping that a few tears would change her Mother's mind. Catherine quickly placed a finger over her daughter's lips. "Don't even try it." Catherine warned her daughter. Catherine then sat Parker down on the floor where the little girl stomped off to the corner.

"Thank you again Sydney." Catherine said taking Sammy from Sydney.

"You're quite welcome." He said and then left.

"Are you okay Sammy you look pale?" Catherine said to the boy. Sammy just looked at her and Catherine laughed. "Lets me guess she made you crawl through the air vents?"

Sammy nodded his head. "Well consider yourself lucky last month she made Jarod follow her in to the woods and he got poison ivy." Catherine told him. Miss Parker scowled at the mention of her Jar knowing that her mother was always true to her word. If Catherine said that there would be no talking to Jar then there would be no talking to Jar.

Sammy on the other hand was relived to be back in Catherine's office. That Doctor Raines had scared him. He did not like the way Raines had looked at him or his new friend. Exhausted from his ordeals Sammy fell asleep next to a sulking Parker, as Catherine continued to work. A short while latter Little Miss Parker also fell asleep.

* * *

**_This story will more or less be focused on Sam. So what do you guys think so far click on the little purple botton and tell me. In the next chapter Jarod makes his appearance and the three kids find themselves in serious trouble._**


	2. THAT RED RED ROBIN

**_Author's Note: Two things:_**

**_One, I'm sorry that it took me so long to post but I was out of town._**

**_Two, Just so that everyone knows this story is a prequel to my first one The Black Files. You don't really need to read The Black Files to understand this story, but I do make a few allusions to The Black Files every now and then. morgan- thanks for the review_**

* * *

**_Me- I working on the connection more is explained in this chapter. And lets pretend that a two year old will crawl through air vent and maybe climb a tree. I thought about changing the time line but I wanted to remain somewhat true to the show._**

**_LJP- it may be a Sam story but it's still about Sam, Parker, and Jarod. It leads all the way up to the first chapter of the black files. As I get further along I'll probably start having Will, and the other kids make their appearance. I already have a few allusion to the Will, in the next few chapters._**

**_Miss Dynamite- Thanks I felt that Sam deserved a few pages about him. Especially since I didn't realy talk much about his childhood in my last fic_**

**_suspensewriter - Nah I wasn't influence by another fic writer into making Sam a good guy. I've written about twenty chapters of this fic so far and right now I'm experimenting with a slightly dark Sam. And I saw "The World Is Changing" and I came up with an idea on why Sam hates Jarod so._**

**_Joel-Gomes - I'm Going to get my beta back soon. She just moved back to school. So I figured I've give her a break and let things settle down before I shoved a new story at her._**

**_Erikstrulove- I didn't plan on posting this soon but I was bored so I figured what the hell._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THAT RED, RED ROBIN**

* * *

_July 27, 1962_

_10:17am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Family Summer Home_

"Sammy come on." Park said tugging her friend along.

"I comin' Park." Sammy said agitated. He was spending the week at the Parker's summer house. In a few hours Park's friend Jar would be arriving with his parents. It would be the first time Sammy had met this 'Jar' that Park talked so much about. Sammy was looking forward to meeting this other boy. Hopefully with their combined efforts the two boys would be able to keep Park in check. It was a full time job and Sammy felt that with Jar there, Sammy would be able to get a break from Park's explorations.

"What we doing anyway?" Sammy asked as Park led him to the backyard.

"I gotta show you somethin'." Park told him "Look." She said pointing up a tree.

"Don see nothin'."

"Over dere silly." Park said.

Finally Sammy saw what she was pointing at and wanted to cry. _'Why me'_ he thought. Ten feet above them was a bird's nest. He knew that Park would want for him to climb the tree with him. And once Park became bored with the birdnest she would want to see how high they could climb. Then they would get stuck in the tree and have to wait until one of the adults came. Over the six months he had come to know Park by now he knew how she operated.

"Gimmie a boost." Park commanded Sammy. Sammy laced his fingers together and Park placed her foot in his hands. She then reached for the closest branch that would support her weight. Once seated on the branch she held her arm out to Sammy and pulled him up. Once Sammy was on the branch with her Park reached for the next branch. Fearlessly she continued to climb the tree. Sammy sat on the lowest branch watching her in awe. Park was the bravest person he had ever met. Sammy felt that Park was afraid of nothing.

"Come on!" Park yelled down to him. Sammy sighed and kept climbing.

"Look." Park said in awe as she held out an egg. Sammy stared at her and Park sighed something along the lines of boys under her breath.

"Let's show Cat." Sammy said hoping that it would distract Park enough for them to go back inside at the very least get out of the tree.

"Kay." Park agreed and Sammy inwardly sighed with relief. Until he had met Park he had never sighed. At the age of two Sammy sighed at lest five times a day if he was around Park.

Park carefully placed the robin egg in the front pouch of her overalls. She then carefully climbed back down Sammy following closely behind. Once on the ground Park took off at a run._ 'Why can't she walk'_ Sammy thought to himself. Park never walked anywhere she always ran.

"Momma! Momma!" Park yelled

"What is it baby?" Catherine asked with a hint of fear in her voice. From the way her daughter was yelling it sounded as though someone had been hurt.

"Look Momma." Park said holding out her cupped hands. "So can I keep it?" She asked as Sammy came running up behind her panting.

"I don't see why not. And when Jarod gets here you can show him ."

"He'll like it." Park said glaring at Sammy. Sammy just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the sounds of car doors were hear closing.

"Speaking of Jarod." Catherine spoke. Park once again took off at a run.

"Jar!" She yelled taking off. Sammy once again sighed after all he had to meet his quota for the day.

"Sammy my Jar" Park said proudly. "Jar, Sammy."

"Hi," Jar said sheepishly. Sammy took in the boy's appearance. For a three year old Jar was tall. The older boy had chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was almost black. He wore a blue shirt with the picture of a jet on the pocket, and beige pair of shorts.

"Hi." Sammy replied.

"Look Jar," Park said pulling out the bird egg handing it to Jar. The boy inspected it closely, intrigued.

"Were ya find it, Mor?" Jarod asked.

"Follow me," She said and Sammy noticed Jar's eyes widen.

"Mor, where ya get it?" Jar asked slowly, digging his heels into the ground as Park tried to pull him along.

"Sa surprise."

"Oh no." Jar said cringing as Park pulled him along. Sammy was relived that he didn't have to go along. With Jar there Park had completely forgotten him, thus giving Sammy a chance to relax.

"Sammy!" Park yelled over her shoulder.

Sammy had heard his father use serval words, that Sammy had been told never to repeat. Sammy felt that right then was the prefect time to use one. Reluctantly he followed to two older children. He met them at the base of the tree. Jar had placed the egg in a nook under one of the roots so that it would not become damaged. Jar then gave Park a boost.

"Ya need one?" Jar asked Sammy. Sammy nodded his head. Jar helped ease the younger boy up to the tree branch. Sammy and Park then helped Jarod up.

The three children then made their way to the birds nest. In the nest was empty save two other eggs.

"Let's get da others." Park said. "Da nest too."

"Kay." Sammy and Jar replied. Jar then pulled some leaves off the tree and stuffed Park's overall pocket with them.

"What they for?" Sammy asked Jar.

"Keep eggs from breakin'." Jar replied as her carefully placed the eggs in Park's pocket and then another layer of leaves. "Sammy take da nest." Jar instructed the younger boy" Sammy took the nest and then looked down.

"How I gonna get down?"Sammy asked.

"Um." Jar said thinking. "Gimmie your shirt." Sammy took off his shirt and gave it to Jar. Jar then tied a knot at the bottom of Sammy's shirt and then carefully placed the birds nest in it through the hole for the head.

"Come closer Sammy." Jar said. Sammy complied, and Jar tied the sleeves of the shirt around Sammy's neck.

"I gotta cape." Sammy giggled.

"We'd better go." Jar said and the three children began their descent, Sammy first, followed by Park and Jarod last. Suddenly a robin came flying at straight at Park who was still seven feet up in the air. Startled Park lost hold of the branch she was holding. Jar grabbed hold of her suspenders

"Jar, help." Park cried.

"I got you Mor,"

"Don't let me go." She cried.

"Never." Jar said gritting his teeth. All the while the robin kept diving at Park, who was swinging her arms and legs wildly in attempt to keep the bird away. "Sammy go get help!" Jar yelled. Sammy jumped the last three feet out of the tree and landed on his knees. He the ran as fast as he could to the house, yelling "Cat" as loud as he could

Catherine, Margaret and Charles came running out of the house. Sammy ran into Catherine's arms sobbing. "Bird got Park and her Jar. Gotta help."

"Where are they Sammy?" Catherine asked. Sammy ran off into the woods. The adults in hot pursuit.

"Up dere." Sammy pointed. The adults gasped at the sight of Jarod holding on to Park by her suspenders

"Jar, make it go way." Park was crying as the robin took another dive at her.

"Stop kickin'" Jar yelled down to her as one of her suspenders ripped. Park, Catherine and Margaret yelled in fright.

"Daddy help!" Jar called out to his father.

"Let her go son."

"No!" Park cried.

"Charles that's my baby." Catherine yelled.

"Don't worry I'll catch her. Jarod let her go."

"Jar please don't let me go." Park cried.

"I won't I swear." Jar said also beginning to cry, tears blurring his vision.

"Damn it Jarod, let her go." Charles yelled again. But Jar didn't have to as Park's other suspender ripped.

"Moorrr!" Jar yelled

"Jaarrrr!" Park screamed as Charles caught her.

"Gotcha." Charles said as the little girl buried her face into his chest sobbing. Charles handed her over to Catherine as Jar quickly climbed down the rest of the tree. Charles scooped his son up in her arms.

"Mor okay?" Jar asked his father looking over his shoulder as Park sobbed in her mother's arms.

"She's a little worse for the were but nothing to worry about." Charles told Jar. Margaret then picked up Sammy and the three adults carried the children back to the house. The three children were placed on the couch and Catherine went to retrieve the first aid kit.

Park had several deep scratches along her arms, legs and face. Jar too had cuts along his arm. Sammy had a scratch along his chest from climbing down the tree so quickly as well as two rather badly scraped knees.

"What happened?" Catherine asked as she, Margaret and Charles patched up the children. "And Sammy why is your shirt like that?"

"Mor found da bird's nest and wanted t' show me. I put the eggs in Mor's pocket and the nest in Sammy's shirt. We were climbin' down and da bird 'tacked Mor." Jar told the adults. He then turned to Park and took the two blue robin's eggs out of her pouch pocket. Miraculously they had survived.

"How about the three off you take a break from climbing trees." Charles suggested. The children dutifully nodded their heads. Once done patching up the children the adults went to make lunch.

"You two okay?" Jar asked.

"Yeah, dat was scary?" Sammy spoke.

"Mor? You kay?" Jar asked taking her hand. She nodded and then laid down resting her head in Jar's lap and her feet in Sammy's, as she placed her thumb in her mouth.

Sammy looked at Jar.

"She'll be okay. She just still scared." Jar said answering the younger boy's silent question.

Sammy was concerned never in the six months that he'd known her had he seen Park behave in such away. She was usually so brave.

And then there was Jar to think about. Park had always said that her Jar acted like such a baby, never wanting to go on explorations with her. From what Sammy had seen Jar extremely brave. If it had been Sammy in Jar place he would have surly dropped Park. Jar also seemed very smart. Jar wasn't a baby when it came to Park's adventures he just thought things out further then she did.

Sammy sat watching his new friend. Jar was running as hand through Park's hair in effort to sooth her. Even at his mere two years of age Sammy realized that Jar truly cared about Park, that he would die for her without a moments hesitation. He realized then why Park always refereed to Jar as 'my Jar'. Because he was hers.

Had Sammy been in the kitchen he would have head a conversation similar to his thoughts.

"He loves your girl something special." Charles told Catherine.

"And you're just figuring this out Charlie?" Margaret teased her husband. "I hope that Jarod doesn't become jealous of Sammy or vise versa." She said looking out at the three children.

"No Sammy thinks of Morgan as a big sister. And to Morgan Sammy's like the brother she never had." Catherine said sadly. Margaret gently gave Catherine's shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm okay," Catherine replied softly as she watched the three children on the couch.

"Well on thing is for sure I hope no man ever hurts your little girl because those to boys will kill for if someone ever did." Charles said.

Never had truer words been spoken.

* * *

**_You guys know the drill_**


	3. SIGNS OF A TIME TO COME

_**LadyJadePerendhil- I'll compromise with you on the whole Jar and Mor thing. When the kids aren't talking Jarod will be called Jarod. I'm only have the kids call him Jar. The kids english will get better soon I would have fixed it but I've been so busy. But hey it will become easier to read sooner. And no worries no cliffies any time soon. In fact I don't think I have any cliffhangers planed for a looooong time. I'm staying on their childhood for a while but it will go rather fast. I think I have like fourteen more chapters before I kill off Catherine and then time will speed up a bit.**_

_**Erikstrulove- Mr. Parker is currently lurking in the shadows where all the vampires lurk. But He will come out a grace us with his presence in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

****

**SIGNS OF A TIME TO COME**

* * *

_July 27, 1962_

_11:54pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Family Summer Home_

The three children slept on a pallet on the floor in Mor's room. She had yet to truly speak since the whole robin incident and refused to leave Sammy and Jarod's side. Not that the boys would have left her for a moment. Someone would have had to knock them unconscious to get them away from her.

Catherine had called Allen and Elizabeth and informed them of what had happened. Once confirming that Sammy was alright, Allen and Elizabeth had no qualms with letting Sammy stay the rest of the week.

Sammy suddenly woke up to the sounds whimpering. Jarod was already awake and in the process of waking up Park who was in the throws of a nightmare. Park's eyes snapped open and she clung to Jarod.

"Jar what wrong wit Park?" Sammy asked groggily.

"She had a bad dream Sammy."

"She had one at my house." Sammy told Jarod.

"What was it about?" Jarod asked the younger boy. Sammy shrugged his shoulders.

Jarod sighed. _'Typical Mor, always hiddin' stuff.' _He thought.

"Hey Sammy come wit me and Mor." Jarod said as he helped Park stand. Sammy followed Jarod and Park into the kitchen.

"Sit," Jarod softly instructed the two younger children. He helped them both in to chairs and then pulled another to the stove. Jarod then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Climbing the chair he placed the milk on the counter and then grabbed a sauce pan and a tin of co-co powder from the cabinet along with three mugs.

Jarod poured the milk into the sauce pan and began to boil the milk. Once the milk was boiled he carefully poured it into the three mugs and then stirred in the co-co powder.

"Sammy come here." Jarod whispered. Sammy did. "Take dis and give it t' Mor." Sammy took the mug and then returned for the next one and then the next one. Jarod brought the chair back to the table and sat down on the other side of Park.

"What is it?" Sammy asked.

"Hot co-co my Momma and Cat make it for bad dreams. 'S good." Jarod told Sammy. "Drink up Mor ya feel better," Jarod instructed Park as he took a sip from his mug. Park and Sammy began to drink after seeing that Jarod did not fall ill form his concoction.

"Feel better?" Jarod asked Park. She nodded her head. "Wanna tell me n' Sammy 'bout it?"

"Saw red stuff and doors like da Centre el-eleva..."

"Elevators." Jarod pronounced for her. Park nodded her head.

"There was a loud bang to and a girl cryin'."

"'S okay now Mor. Me 'n Sammy here. Nothin' bad'll happen."

"Jar's right Park. We won't let nothin bad happen t' you." Sammy told her.

"Sammy?"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Mor now." Park told her friend smiling.

"Kay, Mor." Sammy said testing out the name.

"Let's go back t' bed." Mor, said.

"Gotta clean first." Jarod told her. Jarod washed the sauce pan and mugs and then placed everything back where it came from. He led the other two children back to the room and was the last to fall asleep.

* * *

_July 30, 1962_

_7:19pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Family Summer Home_

The three children were in tears. Jarod was returning home and Mor nor Sammy were thrill that their friend was leaving. Sammy had taken an instant liking to Jarod. Having Jarod around was like having a big brother, someone who always watched out for you.

Mor didn't want for her Jarod to go. She missed having him around all of the time. When they were babies Jarod and his family lived in Blue Cove the had moved leaving shortly after the Mor's first birthday. It was rare that the two saw each other. But Margaret and Charles had promised to bring Jarod back in a month. Mor and Sammy didn't know exactly how long a month was but it sounded as though it would be an eternity before they would see their friend again.

The leaving was also hard on Jarod, he wanted to ask his parent's if he could stay with Mor and Sammy but was afraid that they would say no. He wanted to stay and keep an eye on Mor. Jarod could tell that her nightmare had shaken her, that there was something she hadn't told him. Why the adults couldn't see that something was wrong with Mor was beyond Jarod.

The only reason Jarod didn't make a big fuss about leaving was Sammy. Mor had officially let Sammy in the other night. She had opened up to him. That meant she would let Sammy look out for her. With Sammy there Jarod didn't need to worry about Mor as much. Jarod knew that Sammy would always lookout for Mor. Mor had told Jar about the time Sammy had protected her from that Dr. Raines. Jar knew that he could trust Sammy with the responsibly of looking after Mor. He was a good kid after all.

"Come on Ace it's time to go." Charles said as he carried the last suitcase to the car. Jarod stood up as did Sammy and Mor.

"Bye Sammy." Jarod said hugging the younger boy. "Look after our Mor kay?"

"Kay Jar." Sammy said releasing the boy who had become a brother to him in a matter of days.

"Bye Mor." Jarod said hugging the girl almost a year younger than him.

"Bye my Jar." She whispered. "Thanks for not lettin' me go." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll never let you go, Mor." He whispered.

"Come on Ace." Charles said picking up his son. "Bye Morgan. Bye Sammy it was nice meeting you."

"Bye." The two children said sadly, directing their goodbye more toward's Jarod then his father. The Russell family then climbed into the car and set off for home. Sammy and Mor sat on the porch watching the car drive down the road until all that was left was a tiny black dot. They continued to watch until even that was gone.

No longer able to stand the sight of the two depressed children, Catherine walked out to the front porch.

"Hey you two how about some chocolate milk?" She said. At the chance of receiving a beverage to drown their sorrows in the two children trudged inside. Catherine poured out three glasses of milk and then went to receive the co-co tin.

"That's funny I could have sworn that there was more co-co than this left." Catherine said. The two children exchanged sly grins. It had become a ritual for Jarod to make the three of them hot co-co in the middle of the night. He had used up most of the tin not that there was much in there to begin with.

"Well it looks like the three of us are off to the store." Catherine said and the three headed out to the car.

Catherine drove three miles down the road to the grocery store.

"While were here we might as well do the grocery shopping for the rest of our stay." Catherine placed the two children in the shopping cart. "So what would you two like for lunch?" She asked them.

"Grilled cheese." the two said simultaneously. Catherine inwardly sighed, Jarod had introduced the two younger children to grilled cheese during his stay. It had become the only thing that they would now eat.

"How about we try something else today, what about hotdogs?" Catherine suggested.

"No." The two children said shaking their heads. Catherine realized that their would be nothing that she could do to change the children's minds. Mor was an extremely stubborn child and Sammy always went along with her. Had it been any other day Catherine would have told the children 'tough you're eating hotdogs' but she realized that they were still depressed over Jarod leaving. So she grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese, for the children's lunch.

"Catherine." Came a voice.

"Edna, how are you?" Catherine asked turning around. Sammy sighed he knew that this would not be good.

"Come Sammy der gonna be talking forever." Mor said and she eased herself out of the cart. Sammy followed, he didn't want to but Jarod had told him to look out for their Mor. And Mor was one person who could find trouble without even looking for it.

The two women were so engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed the children seeking off.

"Were goin' Mor?" Sammy asked.

"Gotta find da co-co." Mor told him impatiently.

"You know where it be?" Sammy asked her.

"Course I do." Mor told him dismissively. Sammy realized that she had no idea where the co-co mix was. Sammy sighed for the second time that day. _'Three more to go' _he thought. The two children walked down each isle in search of the tin, Sammy following closely behind Mor. Suddenly Mor stopped and Sammy ran into the back of her.

"Sammy." Mor hissed perturbed.

"Sorry." Sammy said. "Whatch see?" Sammy asked her following her gaze.

"That." She said.

"Mor no." Sammy said as he looked up at the shelves of candy. It was okay that Mor wanted candy but Sammy knew what she wanted and it was up high.

"I want it Sammy."

"I know." Sammy whined.

"Don't be a baby. Gimmie a boost." She instructed, and Sammy had a brief flashback of a tree and a bird. _'She's gonna kill herself.'_ Sammy thought as he laced his fingers together. Mor placed her foot in Sammy's hand and then eased herself on to the shelf.

"Can't reach it." Mor said as she tried to stretch her self..

'_Yes' _Sammy thought.

"Sammy help." Mor called down

'_No_' Sammy thought cringing. '_Where are the adults when you need them. Why did Cat have t' come to the store when nobody was here 'cept for people she likes to talk to?'_

"Sammy." Mor call holding her hand out.

"Wait." Sammy said. Grabbed an arm full of cans and brought them over. He then handed them up to Mor.

"Stand on um." Sammy told her. Mor did and it gave her just enough height to reach the candy she desired. She then pulled of as many as she could throwing them down to Sammy. As Mor was in the process of grabbing more candy she lost her balance and toppled falling right on top of Sammy.

"You kay?" Mor asked Sammy.

"Yeah." Sammy managed to say. Slowly he got up while Mor picked up the packs of Pez from off the floor. Mor had become addicted to them. Jarod and Sammy liked them just not as much as Mor. Sammy doubted that anyone like them as much as Mor.

"Let's get da co-co now?" Mor said and Sammy had to resist the urge to throttle her. Dutifully he followed her all the while wishing that Jarod was still there. After ten minutes they came across the co-co display.

"Hold des Sammy." Mor said shoving the packs of candy in the boy's hands. Mor then went to grab a tin.

"Mor no!" Sammy yelled. Mor had gone and pulled a tin of co-co that was part of a pyramid. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise. Sammy grabbed Mor just as the display began to topple. "We go now." Sammy said sternly as he dragged Mor back to the cart where Catherine and Edna were still talking. Sammy gave Mor a boost back into the cart and then handed her the candy and co-co tin. Mor carefully placed them in the cart and then helped Sammy up.

"No more 'venturers today?" Sammy huffed and Mor nodded here head. Sammy then leaned against the side of the basket and closed his eyes.

A short while latter Catherine returned. To find both children asleep Mor's head resting in Sammy's lap. She quickly finished her shopping and went to check out. As she watched the cashier ring up her items she tried to remember when she picked up the Pez and co-co.

* * *

**_Let me know what you thought via the little purple button._**

**_Up next Jarod makes his return and the kids reek havoc on their nanny._**


	4. JAROD'S RETURN

**_LadyJadePerendhil- that was one of my favorite lines too. And I love having little Parker act a lot Like her older self. Just wait and see how she answers the phone in this chapter._**

**_Erikstrulove- Wait no more here is the next chapter._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

****

**JAROD'S RETURN**

* * *

_August 18, 1962_

_8:39am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"Now I expect for the three of you to behave yourselves for the new nanny. Do not give her a hard time. Do you here me Morgan Elixandra Parker?" Catherine said as she and her husband were leaving for work. Sammy noticed how Mr. Parker winced when Catherine used Mor's whole name. Mor winced too, but only because she knew that her mother was serious.

"We be good Cat." Jarod said speaking for all three of them. Jarod was back and Sammy couldn't be anymore relived.

"Catherine we must leave now or we'll be late. I have a very important meeting." Mr. Parker sighed. Sammy wondered if Mor made Mr. Parker sigh a lot or if it was just something else.

"I'm coming Richard." Catherine said as she kissed each of the children and left with her husband.

"Well then what would the three of you like to do today?" Emma asked. _'Poor Emma' _Sammy thought _'she has no idea what she's getting into'_.

Emma was Mor's new nanny, she was Sammy's as well. Recently Sammy's mother had gone back to working for the Centre. She was a nurse in the infirmary, and worked under Edna Raines. Catherine and Elizabeth had decided to hire a nanny for Mor and Sammy and share the cost. Sammy now spent all day with Mor. In the afternoons his mother and father brought him home. Though there were some days when both his parent's worked late and he would spend the night at Mor's. Sometimes if Catherine worked late Mor would stay over at Sammy's house.

With Jarod back for two weeks Mor had planed a load of things for the three of them to do. None of which involved a nanny. In fact nothing Mor ever seamed to want to do involved a nanny. Emma was Mor and Sammy's second nanny in three weeks. June had been the last nanny. Mor took a quick dislike to her. It took two weeks but Mor had managed to get rid of her. Sammy doubted that June would ever be a nanny again after all the things Mor did to her.

"Emma," Mor began sweetly, "We wanna play cowboys and Indians"

Emma looked at Mor "Wouldn't you rather play with dolls sweetie?" Emma asked Mor. Jarod and Sammy tried not to giggle.

"I rather not." Mor replied in that same sweet, angelic tone. Jarod and Sammy exchanged looks they knew that tone of voice Mor was using clearly the new nanny had no earthly clue. Mor defiantly was not sweet or angelic.

"Well then I guess we can play cowboys and Indians." Emma sighed. '_Save your sighs Emma you're gonna need em.' _Jarod and Sammy thought.

"Good." Mor said "Me 'n Jar 'n Sammy are Indian's you is da cowboy."

'_Oh dear God no'_ Sammy thought he knew just where Mor was going with this game she had done the same to June. Glancing at Jarod and seeing his frown Sammy saw that the older boy also knew what Mor was up to.

"Emma you stay we be back." Mor insisted. The three children returned a few moments latter later wearing Indian headdresses and play bow and arrows. Mor wore the largest headdress out of the three children. Mor had said the bravest was always chief of the tribe.

Both Sammy and Jarod had taken off their shirts and had painted their chest with finger paint. Mor had red, yellow and blue lines on her cheeks. In her hand Mor carried a cowboy hat.

"Dis your's Emma." Mor said handing over the hat.

"Thank you Morgan." Emma said. Jarod and Sammy cringed for the outburst that was about to come from Mor.

"You not call me Morgan, Emma. Call me Park." Mor said once again using her angelic tone. Sammy and Jarod stared at her in shock. Usually when some one other than Catherine called Mor, Morgan she went into a rage. It was obvious to the two boys that Mor was putting on her best behavior to lull Emma into a false sense of security.

"Okay, Park now what?" Emma asked the little girl.

"We chase you." Mor told Emma. "Run." Mor said as she notched her tiny bow. Emma jogged away from the children. Yet not fast enough for Mor had let her arrow fly and the suction cup tip of the arrow hit Emma in the small of the back.

"You go Jar." Mor said. Jarod notched his arrow and fired it at Emma it too hit is target. Sammy went last his shot was not as good as the two older children's but it still managed to hit Emma at her heel.

Mor and Jarod had the gift to copy any thing they saw, Sammy did to only he couldn't do it any where near as well as Mor and Jarod. All the older two children had to do was watch a western once and they could imitate the characters on screen, _'almost become them' _Sammy had heard Mr. Parker say last week.

The three children ran after Emma picking up their fallen arrows. Emma had ran out into the backyard. Right were Mor had wanted her to. Mor, Jarod and Sammy grabbed the three pieces of rope Mor had stashed by the back door.

"Can you do it Jar?" Mor asked.

"Think so. Did it before wit the chair 'cept it was smaller." Jarod answered her.

"Do it Jar." Sammy urged. Mor had told him that Jarod could lasso like the real cowboys and Indians in the movies and Sammy wanted to see it. Jarod began to twirl the rope in front of him and then over his head, looking for all the world like a miniature Indian. Mor and Sammy then began to run after Emma chasing her towards the rot iron chair bolted towards the patio that stood a few feet from Jarod. Emma could not see Jarod who was hidden behind a Ficus that decorated the patio.

Seeing the chair Emma collapsed, just as she did Jarod lassoed her to the chair. Sammy and Mor then quickly tied Emma down before she realized what was happening.

The three children then came to stand in front of her grinning. Though reluctant at first to go along with Mor's plan, Jarod and Sammy had to admit it was fun.

"Okay now untie me children." Emma said.

"Can't." Jarod said. "Real cowboys get out on der own say so in da movies."

"Bye Emma." Sammy said.

"Come get us when you free." Mor waved and the three children went inside.

"So whatcha gotta show us?" Jarod asked Mor.

"Up stairs in da attic." Mor said.

"Mor..." Sammy began but was interrupted by the phone.

"I get it." Mor said and climbed a chair to reach the phone. "What?" Mor said.

"Morgan Elixandra Parker what have I told you about answering the phone in such a manner?"Came Catherine's voice.

"Don't" Mor replied sweetly. Catherine sighed

"Baby where's Emma?"

"She in da bathroom Momma." Mor said.

"Oh, is everything going all right?"

"Yup we all playing wit de legos. Me, Sammy 'n Jar bein' good like you say to." Mor lied expertly.

"Okay then I'll see you when I get home. Love you baby."

"Love you Momma." Mor said and hung up the phone. She then began to laugh. "Silly Momma." Mor said and leapt down from the chair.

"What Cat say?" Sammy asked.

"What we doing. And dat she be back after work." Mor answered. "Now come on." She said and led the two boys to the attic.

"Mor maybe we not." Sammy said as he stared at the door.

"We going." Mor said. "Jar get da door." Jarod stretched up and turned the knob. The door creaked open and light filtered into the dark room.

"Mor what bout light?" Sammy asked.

"You and Jar hold me up." She said. The two boys held Mor by her legs and lifted her up. Mor then stretched her arm as far as it could go and managed to turn on the light.

"What up der?" Jarod asked. Mor shrugged her shoulder.

"Let find out." Mor told him. Jarod led the way up the stairs Mor behind him and Sammy behind Mor.

"Hey Mor, Sammy look at dis." Jarod said pointing at a trunk.

"Wow." Mor and Sammy gasped.

"Think gold in it like in da movies?" Sammy asked.

"Let's find out." Mor said opening the trunk. "No gold just paper." Mor said pulling out four red files.

"Maybe a map in um." Sammy suggested. The three children opened the files.

"Look 's us." Jarod said pointing at the pictures of the three of them.

"Jar I seen dat boy in my dream for." Mor said.

"Who he?" Sammy asked.

"Ro-bert, Bow-man." Jarod sounded out. Jarod had been able to read for the past seven months, but the adults didn't know just how well he could read.

Mor studied the picture as she cocked her head to the side.

_twin. lyle. twin. lyle._

"Lets see what else here," Mor suggested shaking her head free of the whispers, and the uneasy feeling she got from the four files. The children placed the files back in the truck.

They then spent the rest of the afternoon in the attic. They had found some of Mor's old toys and played with them. They also played cops and robbers when they discovered a badge that belonged to Catherine's grandfather.

Around noon the children became hungry. They went downstairs in search of Emma. Emma was still tied to the chair and had fallen asleep.

"Emma!" The children yelled waking her up. Emma's eyes snapped open and she glared at the children.

"Guess you no real cowboy." Sammy said as the three children untied her.

"We hungry Emma." Jarod said handing Emma a glass of water. Jarod had thought far ahead enough to come to the conclusion that Emma might be thirsty. "Want grill cheese."

"Okay lets go inside." Emma said after downing half of the water. When Emma first saw the children she was furious with them but when Jarod had given her the water she soften a bit. More then anything she was relived that they were alright. Mrs. Parker had warned her that the children were quite active and had a knack of causing trouble.

Emma had to admit that the children were quite brilliant when it came to trapping her. All and all they did seem like rather sweet children.

Emma led the three children into the kitchen. Emma busied herself with making the children their grilled cheese sandwiches. Sammy, Mor, and Jarod watched her. They were impressed, Emma made grilled cheese sandwiches like a pro.

"Here you three go." Emma said placing a sandwich and a glass of milk in front of each of them.

"Thank you Emma." They said in unison.

"Your welcome. Now I'll be right back can I trust you three not to run off?" Emma asked. The three children nodded their heads, as they chewed on their sandwiches.

When Emma left they placed their sandwiches down on the plates.

"We keep her?" Sammy asked.

"She make good grill cheese." Jarod said.

"She better then June too." Mor said

"So we be nice to her." Sammy spoke.

"But not too nice." Mor replied she still had many things she wanted to show Jarod and Sammy and Mor need Emma out of the way to do it. "We be nice today and tomorrow."

"Kay." The boys agreed and the children went back to their lunch.

* * *

_August 19, 1962_

_6:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"Jarod, Morgan, I want you two on your best behavior tonight while your at Sammy's." Catherine said. Jarod and Mor were going to Sammy's for the night.

"We be good Cat." Jarod replied.

"Alright lets go." Catherine said and took the children to Sammy's

* * *

"I'll pick them up in the morning Lizzie." Catherine said as she left.

"Bye Catherine." Elizabeth said and closed the door.

"What do you three want to do tonight?" Allen asked the three children.

"Cowboys and Indians?" Mor suggested.

"No." Jarod and Sammy said.

"Now boys I'm quite sure that there is a western on tonight. The five of us will sit down to watch it after dinner." Allen said

"Kay Daddy." Sammy said relieved that he, Mor and Jarod would not be tying his parents to any chairs.

"Had a dream 'bout dat boy 'gain." Mor said as the three of them were drifting off to sleep. "I think I knowed him before."

"Sammy?" Jarod said softly after Mor had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You always gonna look after Mor?"

"Course."

"Good cause I can't always. So you gotta."

"Kay Jar." Sammy replied and fell asleep.

Jarod stayed awaken for almost for another hour thinking of the second dream Mor had, had the previous night, the one she didn't remember.

Mor had woken up shaking the night before. She clung to Jarod begging him never to leave her, for him not to let the bad men get him. Jarod promised her that he wouldn't, and Mor had fallen asleep in his arms as she said the words tick-tock over and over. She had no recollection of any of it the next morning.

* * *

All right folks it that time again for me to start begging for reviews. Please Please Please Please review. I would like to know if there are more that two people reading this story 


	5. ROUND TWO

_**

* * *

Miss Dynamite- Well here it is.**_

_**Glodentail- I'm glad you're loving the story and no worries the wait is over**_

_**Ann- Thanks for the review**_

_**LadyJadePerendhil - Ahh yes you are definatly one of my extreamly loyal readers. And guess what you get you're line by Mor today. I put it in just for you.**_

_**Erikstrulove- Yes Mor has many insteresting dreams doesn't she. Elevators, "dat boy", bad men taking away Jarod...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

****

**ROUND TWO**

* * *

_August 20, 1962_

_7:43am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"We're leaving children." Catherine said, as she grabbed her briefcase. Mr. Parker stood by the door looking very impatient. He was tapping his foot and occasionally glancing at his watch.

"Emma, I should be back around seven." Catherine stated.

"Catherine." Mr. Parker sighed.

"I'll have the children fed and in bed Mrs. Parker." Emma replied. "Have a good day ma'am." She waved.

"You three be good, don't give Emma a hard time today please." Catherine said kissing the children goodbye.

"Finally." Mr. Parker said passing Catherine her coat.

"We be good Momma." Mor replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Catherine said and left with her husband.

"All right you three what would you like for breakfast?" Emma asked closing the door behind Catherine and Mr. Parker.

"Oatmeal." Sammy said.

"Okay one oatmeal. Jarod, Park what would you two like?" Emma said leading the children into the kitchen.

"Oatmeal too." Jarod said answering for himself and Mor.

"Alright then oatmeal all around." Emma commented. The three children sat down at the table as Emma set herself to making Breakfast.

"What we do today Mor?" Sammy asked.

"Play in Daddy's office." Mor told the boy. Sammy and Jarord paled, they knew just as well as Mor did that Mr. Parker's office was off limits.

"Mor No." Jarod said firmly.

"But Jar I wanna go."

"We do something else not dat. We not 'pose to go dere."

"Okay." Mor said angry Jarod had denied her of something she wanted to do. Usually she would not agree with Jarod but she could tell that Jarod was firm on the subject. Jarod could be just a stubborn as her when it came to certain things.

"We could lock Emma in the closet." Jarod offered trying to raise Mor's sprits.

"How?" Sammy asked as Mor grinned wickedly.

"Yeah Jar how?" Mor asked. Jarod then began to whisper his plan to the younger children.

"What are you three whispering about?" Emma asked placing the bowls of oatmeal in front of the children.

"Nothin'." They chorused.

"Now what would you three like to do?" Emma asked after the children had eaten their breakfast.

"Hide 'n seek." Sammy said.

"But Sammy it's raining outside."

"Cat let us play inside when it rains, Emma." Jarod told Emma.

"Well I guess it's okay then."

"Yea!" The children cheered.

"I'm gonna be it. You run, I chase . Kay? Last person I find, it." Mor said as though Emma did not know the simple rules to hide and seek.

"Okay." Emma agreed.

"Go hide I count." Mor said, and the other three went to hide.

"One. Two. Three." Mor counted very slowly. "Nine. Ten. 'Leven " As Mor counted she made a peanut butter and poured a glass of milk. "Fifteen." Mor then carried, the glass of water and the sandwich, a book along with, a flash light she had discovered under the kitchen sink and placed them in the coat closet. "Twenty ready not here I come!" Mor yelled.

Squeals were heard as Mor discovered Jarod under her parents' bed. Emma behind the shower curtain, and Sammy in Catherine's office under her desk. Mor had purposefully found Sammy last.

"You count now Sammy." Jarod said.

Sammy began to count, (though not as accurately as Mor) and Mor, Jarod and Emma ran off.

"Emma hide here." Jarod said pointing to the closet.

"Okay Jarod." Emma said and opened the door, and then went inside. Jarod quickly closed the door behind her and locked it.

"See it work." Jarod said turning around to meet the gaze of his two friends.

"Jarod, Sammy, Park, someone, let me out." Came Emma's voice.

"How, Emma?" Mor asked innocently.

"Look at the doorknob sweetie their should be a lock, turn it." Emma instructed.

"Can't reach Emma." Sammy said.

"No worry Emma we leave you lunch n' a book to read." Mor spoke. "Leave you light too. Turn it on."

"Bye now Emma. We go for help, get you out o da closet." Sammy said.

"No, no children don't leave." Emma called out. But the children had already left.

"Dat was fun. Now what?" Mor asked.

"Go outside, play in rain?" Sammy suggested.

"Kay. But how we get out? Lock too high." Mor said.

"Help me getta chair." Jarod said and the three children went to get a chair from out of the kitchen. They then managed to push the chair to the front door. Jarod then climbed it and unlocked the front door. Done he opened the door and leapt down from the chair.

"Let's go." Mor said as the three children then went outside. They splashed around in the mud puddles, and flung mud at on another.

Tired of their game the mud covered children returned to the house.

"Emma you wake?" Jarod asked knocking on the door to the closet.

"Jarod, did you find help?" Emma asked.

"No but we gotta chair." Jarod said."No worry we unlock door now Emma." Jarod stretched up and turned the lock letting the nanny out.

"Hi Emma." The three children spoke.

Emma's mouth dropped at the sight of them. From head to toe they were covered in mud. Emma was ready to cry at the sight that beheld her.

"We need a bath Emma." Sammy said.

"Yeah Emma we dirty." Mor said. Emma couldn't agree more.

"C-come children lets get you three out of those clothes and in to the tub." Emma managed to say. She then led the children upstairs to the bathroom where she started a bubble bath and then helped each of them out of their clothes and into the tub. Once all three were in the tub Emma began washing the mud out of their hair. The water became so filthy from the mud that Emma then had to empty out the dirty water and once again fill the tub with water to finish washing the children.

The one thing Emma didn't count on while bathing the children was the water battle that would ensue. Water and bubbles flew across the room as Emma tried to wash each of the children. By the time all was said and done with Emma looked like a drowned rat.

"Children I'll be right back I'm going to get some towels now don't move." Emma said and left to get the towels. Had Emma thought things through she would have brought towels with her. Both Catherine, Elizabeth and Margaret had learned over the years not to leave their children alone in the tub. Emma soon found out why. As she was returning to the bathroom three soaking wet, suds covered children went streaking past her. Emma uttered a word under her breath that each of the children had been sworn not to say.

The poor woman then spent the next twenty minutes chasing the children. All were exhausted once the chase was over. The three children were so tired in fact that as soon as they were dressed they fell right to sleep.

Relived that her charges were napping Emma too treated herself to a short nap.

* * *

_August 20, 1962_

_7:09pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"How were the children Emma?" Catherine asked as she and her husband entered the house.

"After nap time they were angels Ma'am. But before..." Emma trailed off.

"How bad were they?" Catherine asked.

"Well they locked me in the closet."

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry." Catherine apologized.

"Actually I think that the children have become rather fond of me Ma'am. They left me a

sandwich, glass of water, a flashlight, and a book. Apparently they wanted me out of the way so that they could go outside and play in the mud. Afterwards they let me out and I gave them a bath."

"You ah, didn't leave them alone in the tub did you?" Catherine asked.

"Yes Ma'am I did and let me assure you that I never will again." Emma said smiling at the memory of the three streaking children.

"Emma I understand that the children are a bit... rambunctious if you would like to leave I will write you an excellent recommendation."Catherine told the nanny.

"If you don't mind Ma'am I'd like to stay. At least until young Jarod leaves. They truly are sweet children I don't think that they truly mean any harm to me. They just want to do certain things that they know I would not allow."

"Well then Emma I'll see you Monday. You have a good weekend."

* * *

"You too Ma'am." Emma said and left.

"I know you three are awake." Catherine said entering the nursery where the three children slept.

Jarod, Mor and Sammy opened their eyes and looked up at Catherine.

"We need to have a little talk," Catherine said sitting down on the bed. "The three of you need to go easy on Emma. She's a nice girl whom for some reason is rather fond of the three of you even after you locked her in the closet and left her tied to a chair." Catherine scolded. The three children looked down in shame, if there was one thing they hated most in the world it was disappointing their parents.

"I'm not saying that the three of you must behave as though you are prefect angels, but keep your antics down to once a week. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The children replied.

"Good now what story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Little Princess." Mor said. The boys made no moves to argue, they didn't care what the story was as long as Catherine was reading it.

* * *

_**I will snoopy dance for reviews... Really just ask my room mates**_

_**Up next the kids try to get to never never land. And guess what folks Jarod's time is almost up**_


	6. THAT TIME AGAIN

**Joy - It's okay you missed the story you're here now and that's all that matters. Yeah I hate that Jarod's leaving soon too.**

**Erikstrulove- Damn was star wars out then cause that's a good idea. I might have to insert a chapter. Granted Jarod will be gone then but Mor and Sammy can still have some fun. Ohh Ohh ideas. I haven't been watching the movies recently but I have been watching Indian Jones. Oh Mor and Sammy playing Indian Jones with a whip and a hat, and a large paper mache bolder. I could have a whole chapter devoted to George Lucas.**

**Okay back to your review. Mr. Parker will talk to Mor in the next chapter. But he normally isn't going interact much with her.**

**Crazyrussiangal-Yay you're here. And you're welcome for the stories.**

**I am on board, and that was so sweet! I enjoyed it, having a look at how Parker, Jarod, and Sam would be when they were babies, it is so cute!! Please keep updating and thanks for the cute stories!**

**LadyJadePerendhil- Yes I saw you got your line. And it was just for you. Does everyone see the power of reviews.**

**Yeah Emma's kinda slow but hey she needs the money. So she's gonna stick it out with the kids. And yes the kids are looking for that second star to the right in this chapter so the wait is over. And I sorry bu the kids wont get around to playing any tricks on Mr. Parker. But in the next chapter Jar does kinda hurt Mr. Parker. Oh yeah I was wrong Jar's around for one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

THAT TIME AGAIN

* * *

_September 1, 1962_

_5:21pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

It was that time again. And once again the children were deeply depressed. It was time for Jarod to return home. The past two weeks had been wonderful. The children had enjoyed each other's company. They did not get into as much mischief as they had the first few days of Emma's arrival. But they did test both their nanny's patience as well as Catherine's and Elizabeth. Mostly it was small things such as wondering off in stores when they were to have stayed put, and playing with things they had no business playing with.

For instance Catherine had become very upset when she discovered the three children in her husband's office at the manor playing with a set of blocks. Catherine never explained why she was so angry with the children but the children had made sure to be good for the next two days. Later that night as Jarod and Mor were suppose to be asleep Jar herd Catherine yelling at Mr. Parker about the blocks a few times he had heard the word 'pretender' coming from Mr. Parker. Jarod wondered what a 'pretender' was.

Other than the minor incident over the blocks Jarod's stay had been enjoyable. He sat on the steps leading upstairs. His bags were packed and placed by the front door. He on Mor's right while Sammy sat on her left. The three children had their chin's resting in their hands, their elbows resting on their knees.

Jarod's parents had yet to arrive but the children knew that it was inevitable. They would come, stay for dinner and then they would leave taking Jarod with them. Leaving behind the other two children. Until they were reunited they would spend their time depressed. Jarod especially, other than Mor and Sammy he had no friends. He did not get along well with the other children in his neighborhood. The other children made fun of him because he was different. Jarod didn't know how he was different but he knew that Mor was different too. So was Sammy, only Sammy wasn't as different as Mor and Jarod.

The door bell ranged and the three children exchanged glances, and sighed. Catherine came and opened the door. Margaret and Charles entered the house, and Mor and Sammy ran up the stairs. Jarod was torn between running after his only friends or going to his parents. Jarod went after his friends. Leaving his parents shocked.

"They hate this." Catherine said. "It's so hard on them, having Jarod leave. When he's gone they miss him so much. And when he's here they are so happy."

"I know what you mean." Charles said. "Jarod doesn't get along well with the children at home. We take him to the play ground and he sits off by himself, the other children wont let him play with them. He's like Rudolf."

"Poor baby." Margaret sighed as the three walked into the kitchen. "Where's Richard, Catherine?"

"At the office. Raines is proposing a new project and Richard has to be their," Catherine said.

"So it will be just the six of us for dinner then?" Charles asked.

"No, Sammy's parents, Allen and Elizabeth are coming." Catherine answered.

* * *

Dinner was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. The parent's watched as their children at with their heads down moving their dinner from on side of the plate to the other.

"So Jarod you'll be four soon." Allen said trying to get the children to speak. Jarod nodded his head. "And Morgan you turn three right after if I'm not mistaken." Mor nodded her head.

"We done can we go upstair?" Sammy asked Catherine.

"Of course why don't you all check Morgan's room and see if Jarod left anything." Catherine said as, she, Margaret and Elizabeth helped their children out of their high chairs. The children then shuffled off to Mor's room.

"Gotta idea." Mor said when they reached her room.

"What?" Sammy and Jarod asked.

"Jar leave somethin' here then he gotta come back t' get it." Mor said.

"Will work?" Sammy asked.

"Try it." Jarod said shrugging his shoulders. The three children snuck down stairs and pulled out one of Jarod's shirts from his bag. They then hid it in Mor's dresser drawer.

"Why you gotta go Jar?" Sammy asked. "Why you can't stay?"

"Don't know. Guess they don't know 'm 'posed to stay here wit you and Mor."

"Dey silly. 'S why 'm never growin' up." Mor said angrily.

"You gonna be like Peter Pan, Mor. Go to Never Never land?" Jarod asked grinning.

"Yup an I can fight Pirates." Mor said grabbing a wooden sword from her toy box and leaping on to her bed. Jarod and Sammy grabbed a sword as well and leapt on to Mor's bed.

"We eat all da candy we want." Sammy said as he Jarod and Mor carried out a play sword fight.

"We could learn t' fly." Jarod said.

"Play wit da Indians." Mor replied.

"An we always be together." Sammy said. Morgan stopped, and her eyes turned a bright blue as she began to grin.

"Let's go." Mor said in a low wild voice. Sammy mentally kicked himself.

"Mor." The two boys began.

"What!" She said angrily (not knowing that it would be her catchphrase in the years to come). "You want to go 'gain? Thought you want to stay." She said to Jarod. "I don' wanna for you t' let me go. 'Sides you promised member? We were in da tree you said you wouldn't let me go. Keep what you promised. Stay wit me 'n Sammy. Come wit us to Never, Never land, Jar." Mor said she was almost yelling she was so angry, but she was also crying, afraid she would lose her friend again.

"Kay we go. Now for they find out." Jarod said. "Grab sword we gonna need um. Clothes too, an' food." He commanded. Mor grabbed an outfit. Sammy who had spare clothing at the Manor, also grabbed a change of clothing. Jarod retrieved his shirt from Mor's dresser drawer and a pair of shorts from downstairs. As Jarod was getting his clothes Mor and Sammy raided Mor's secret stash of candy and packed it way in Jarod's backpack, along with their change of clothes. Jarod found three of Mor's belts and each of the children put on the belts and carried their swords in them. Jarod shouldered the backpack and the children snuck downstairs. Jarod hefted Mor up on his shoulders and she unlocked the door and opened it.

They then left the Manor, leaving their parents behind.

"So how do we get dere?" Sammy asked.

"Second star to the right and straight on to tomorrow,"Jarod quoted.

"Which star?" Sammy asked looking up at the sky.

"That one." Mor said "Lets go."

"Uh Mor we can't cross da street lone," Sammy said, when the children reached to corner

"We cross da street together, Sammy, we not lone if we together." Mor replied.

"Oh." Sammy said.

"Come on lets go for they find out we gone." Jarod said and led the other two across the street.

Fifteen minutes later the children found themselves at the park.

"I'm tired," Sammy yawned.

"We wait then for Tinker Bell and Peter Pan t' show us da way." Jarod said and the three of them sat down on a park bench and waited for their way to never, never land to be shown. They fell asleep. Much in the same way they did over a month ago, Mor's head resting in Jarod's lap, her feet in Sammy's.

* * *

Back at the Manor their was panic. The parents had discovered that their children were gone and had no idea where the children were. Catherine had called her husband. Mr. Parker had left the Centre and rushed home. Charles called the police to report the missing children after Catherine called her husband.

For the next two hours the police along with Centre cleaners and sweepers searched the streets for the children. Mr. Parker made a call to Raines in which he questioned him on the whereabouts of the children. After realizing that Raines did not take the children Mr. Parker hung up the phone and joined his wife and other four worried parents. Feeling helpless to help their children Mr. Parker, Allen, and Charles set off in separate cars to search for Jarod, Mor, and Sammy.

Their wives stayed behind in case the police called to alert them of any news. It was while they set in the kitchen waiting Catherine stood up suddenly.

_park fountain park fountain park fountain park fountain_

Catherine gasped.

"Catherine what is it?" Margaret asked.

"The children are in the park." Catherine said.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just do. Now lets go." Catherine said and the three women set off to the park to find their children.

They found the children asleep on a park bench in front of a fountain. The mother's ran to their children and them cradled them in their arms kissing the tops of their heads as they thanked God that their children were all right. The three children groaned as they begun to awake.

"Momma, where Tinkerbell?" Mor asked sleepily. Catherine didn't reply instead she held her daughter tighter.

The mothers buckled the children in the car and returned to the Manor. Margaret then placed a call to the police to alert them that the children had been found. The police then alerted Charles, Allen and Mr. Parker that the children had been found.

"What were you three thinking?" Mr. Parker yelled at the three children.

"Richard, calm down." Catherine said as she calmed her started daughter.

"Why don't we take the children upstairs and let them sleep. Its too late to start driving

home." Charles said.

"Lizzie and I will take Sammy home." Allen said.

"No!" The three children yelled.

"Sammy stay." Jarod said firmly from his father's arms. "Get Sammy in da morning."

"Ace I think that Sammy's parents would like to take him home." Charles said.

"Sammy stay." Jarod once again stated.

"Please," Mor said "Don't take Sammy 'way."

"Sammy can stay for tonight." Allen said realizing that what ever prompted the children to run away stemmed from Jarod's returning home.

Catherine, Margaret and Elizabeth tucked the children in bed and returned downstairs.

"Sorry couldn't get us to never, never land." Mor said yawning.

"'S okay." Jarod said. "Still got tomorrow."

"What bout after tomorrow?" Sammy asked.

"We see." Jarod replied.

* * *

Review please and I'll send you a slice of delicious chocolatety cake with a nice tall glass of milk. I'm not above bribing for reviews here people.

In the next chapter the children face repercussions for running away.


	7. A NEW PLAN OF ACTION

_Crazyrussiangal- According to my sources Parker was born in 1959 and Parker was born in 1960. But hey they might be wrong. And yes You get to see the kids into their teens and all the way up until the first chapter of the Black Files._

_Parker's Pretender- Yeah they are pretty adorable. And here's the next chapter sorry it took so long._

_Erikstrulove- You guessed right Mr. Parker is one evil bastard. Now about that George Lucas chapter. I did the math and Sammy, Mor and Jarod, are too damn old for what I had in mind. Sooo just for you I wrote a one shot sequel to the Black Files involving the kids, money Star Wars and Indian Jones. I'll probably post it this week or so._

_The reason Catherine can't sense Bobby is because she can't sense Mor. It was the voices that alerted her where the kids were._

_Miss Dynamite- Glad you enjoyed the cake. I have a few slices left so help yourself. Thanks for the complement on Mor. And the "conversation" Mr. Parker has with his daughter is, well it's not a conversation but more of a confrontation I guess._

_Joy - Yeah it kinda sucks what happens to them. In fact I hate writing it 'cause they're so good together. But if it's any constellation Mor and Sammy remain together throughout the story. And While you're reading the Black Files again keep a look out for a one shot sequel I'm posting later this week._

_MORGAN - Thank's Morgan and sorry for the wait_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**A NEW PLAN OF ACTION**

* * *

_September 2, 1962_

_8:13am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"So explain yourselves." Charles said to the three children who were sitting at the breakfast table. The children exchanged looks, neither willing to speak out of fear that they would get into deeper trouble.

"Samuel." Allen warned. Sammy placed his head on the table and covered it with his arms. Jarod could tell that his friend was torn between telling his father, and sticking with his friends.

"Angel why did the three of you leave last night?" Mr. Parker asked sternly as he squeezed his daughter's arm. From his angle Jarod saw that it was not a gentle squeeze. Had Mr. Parker squeezed Mor's arm below her sleeve it would have been very obvious how tightly he was grasping Mor's arm.

Mor squirmed in her father's grasp.

"Let go of Mor." Jarod commanded.

"Excuse me." Mr. Parker said. "Charles, I think you need to have a talk with your son about respect for his elders." He said still not letting go of Mor's arm he had in fact began to hold it tighter, to spite the boy. Furious that Mr. Parker was hurting Mor, Jarod kicked the man in the knee. Surprised Mr. Parker released Mor's arm.

"Said let go." Jarod said his eyes blazing not knowing that thirty years from that moment his eldest son would have almost the same type of confrontation with Mr. Parker's son. And in that moment his son would discover that he was a pyrokinetic.

"Why you little..."

"Richard he's just a boy." Allen said holding Mr. Parker back so that he would not attack the boy.

"Jarod." Charles said looking his son in his eyes. "Never ever do that again do you here me?" Jarod nodded his head in response. It was a promise Jarod had no intention of keeping if Mr. Parker tried to hurt Mor again.

The air was tense, both Charles and Mr. Parker were exchanging death glares, and the children had yet to speak.

"Jarod I'm only going to ask you once, and you will answer. Why do you three run away?" Charles asked.

Jarod took a look at his friends. Sammy sat on Jarod's left he still had he's head buried in his arms as though he were an ostrich burring his head in the sand. Mor sat on Jarod's other side. She studied the table, as she held tightly to Jarod's hand. She was trembling oh so sightly that only Jarod could tell. Both of his friends were scared, as the oldest Jarod knew he had to do something.

"I made em come wit me." Jarod spoke. Sammy finally raised his head and looked over at Jarod in shock. Mor looked at Jarod her mouth open ready to speak. Jarod squeezed her hand and discreetly shook his head.

"I wanted to stay wit em. I said we could go to never, never land an' dat way we be together." Jarod continued.

"Jarod, why don't you Sammy and Morgan go upstairs." Catherine said quietly. Jarod took Sammy's hand into his own free hand and lead Sammy and Mor to the steps.

The three children then sat in the same position they had the previous morning. They sat side by side on the stairs as their parents argued in the kitchen. Well to be more accurate one person was arguing the other five had come to agree on what should be done. Mr. Parker on the other hand had yet to be convinced on the course of action.

All but Mr. Parker had realized that Jarod had been lying to keep the other children out of trouble. The rest of the adults knew their children well enough to know that all three children had a say in the plan. And that had Mor or Sammy truly had not wanted to go with Jarod then they would have stayed.

One some level Mr. Parker knew that Jarod was not at fault. But Mr. Parker did not want Jarod around Mor. He felt that having Jarod around Mor all the time would complicate future plans. In all honesty Mr. Parker did not want Sammy around Mor either. Raines had spoken to Mr. Parker the night before about the potential that Sammy may hold. And though he knew that Mor was not his daughter, Mr. Parker did not want the two future lab rats fraternizing with Mor.

And now that damn air force piolet was complicating matters further. After the children's display from the previous night Charles had suggested that for two weeks the children would stay in Blue Cove, and the next two weeks they would stay in D.C. with Margaret and Charles. How long this would continue they didn't know.

"You're spoiling them by doing this. Making them more dependant on each other." Mr. Parker yelled.

"Richard I doubt that they will become any more dependant on each other." Catherine said.

"By them staying together in fact it could help them grow apart a bit. After a while brothers and sisters become annoyed with one another to the point that they want a break. Their will come a time when that will happen with the children. We just need to give it ...time." Allen said.

"Besides they are each other's only friends. They have a hard time getting along with other children. They need to be around each other just so that they won't be alone." Margaret spoke.

"I say that we introduce them to new people and that way they won't be each other's only friends." Mr. Parker huffed.

"Richard they ran away, because Jarod was going home. Bringing another child over will not make them want for Jarod to go home any less. Knowing how those kids are if we bring over a new child, the new child will just become attached to Jarod and then we'll have four children on our hands." Elizabeth said.

"Fine do what you must. I need to go I'm late for a meeting." Mr. Parker said and stormed off. As he headed towards the door he turned and walked over to the children. "Don't think that you'll always get your way boy." He said to Jarod in a low voice. "And as soon as the time comes I'll make sure that you won't see her again."

"I always be wit Mor, 'n Sammy." Jarod replied.

"We'll see." Mr. Parker said and left.

_tick-tock, tick-tock_

"Jar you won't leave us?" Sammy asked the older boy.

"Never." Jarod said in a low voice as he watched the front door. "Come on let's go upstairs." Jarod said and led Mor and Sammy to Mor's room. They sat down on Mor's bed.

"C' mere Mor let me see your arm." Jarod said as he lifted up Mor's sleeve.

"'S not dat bad Jar." Mor said wincing slightly as Jarod looked at the bruising on her arm. Already her arm had started to get a slight bluish tinge.

"Mor dat look like it hurt." Sammy gasped. Mor quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"You let Cat look at it Mor." Jarod said seriously. Mor shook her head. "Yes Mor you will." Jarod told her as Catherine entered the room.

"Morgan will do what Jarod?" Catherine asked. Jarod tugged at Mor's sleeve. "What's wrong baby?" Catherine asked sitting next to her daughter and pulling up her sleeve.

"Daddy hurt my arm. He didn't mean to." Mor said quickly.

"It why I kicked him, cause he was hurting Mor." Jarod said.

"Well Morgan is lucky to have you and Sammy looking out for her huh?" Catherine said sadly. The two boys beamed at the praise, not sensing the underlying sadness in Catherine's statement.

"Well lets get some ice on your arm, and then we better start packing your clothes. Sammy your parents will be back in half-an-hour or so with some clothes for you." Catherine said leading the children down the stairs.

"What going on?" Sammy asked.

"You and Morgan are going to spend the next two weeks at Jarod's."

"Really?" The three children asked delighted.

"Really." Catherine said.

* * *

And that's how things were for the five months. The children spent half of their time in Blue Cove and the other half in D.C.. As usual the children would find themselves in trouble every so often, but they were still good children. They remained inseparable, nothing and no one was capable of tearing them apart. Until the day Jarod was taken February 2, 1963.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock time was up_

Mor and Sammy were in Blue Cove both had developed a cold and were unable to accompany Jarod to D.C.. Jarod would have stayed but he and his parents had an interview with the school for the gifted Jarod would be attending with in the next few days. Catherine and Elizabeth were contemplating on sending Mor and Sammy to the school. Both women knew that their children were special. Though Sammy was not as advanced as Mor and Jarod were at Sammy's age, Sammy was still extremely bright for his age.

When word got to Blue Cove that Jarod had been taken Mor and Sammy's whole world nearly fell apart. For weeks the two children were in a state of depression. At first they believed that their Jarod would return. Day after day the two children sat and stared out of the window, the phone next to them, in hopes that someone would send word on Jarod's whereabouts. But days turned into weeks and weeks turned in to months.

A year had past and their had been no word on Jarod. Many had given up hope that Jarod would ever be found. Charles, and Margaret had moved to the west after their second child had been born and Catherine lost contact with the couple. Mor and Sammy had also moved one with their lives yet there was a giant void in their lives on that would take many years to fill.

* * *

Wow I should hand out Chocolate cake more often you all review like crazy when I do.

Well I do have a few slices left so if you review quick enough there might be a slice left for you.

Up next Mor and Sammy go to school.


	8. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Parker's Pretender- poor Mor and Sammy indeed. But don't worry they'll see Jarod again.

Morgan- Glad you liked the chapter

Joy- Of course you want to keep reading. And yes Jarod does forget his time spent with Mor and Sammy. Well it's more like he was forced to forget.

Miss Dynamite- Yeah Mr. Parker is a jerk. Don't ya just love to hate him.

PS: there's always a slice left for you.

Crazyrussiangal- I'm so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update the server has been acting crazy here at school and not letting me log on to

Erikstrulove- Yes the voices are quite evil aren't they. Sorry for the wait but the server crashed at school. So the server like the voices is evil.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

* * *

_September 4, 1965_

_9:00am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_St. Bridget's School_

"Sammy, Morgan lets go," Catherine said as she and Elizabeth tried to get the two children out of the car. It was the first day of school, and the children were nervous. It had been almost two years since Jar had been taken, and both children still missed him terribly.

"We don't wanna go." Sammy said his arms folded across his small chest.

"Tough." Elizabeth said and pulled Sammy out of the car, as Catherine pulled Mor out. The two women walked their children to the yard where other children played.

"Now what did we talk about?" Catherine asked as she straightened out Mor's shirt.

"Don't lock the teacher in the closet. Don't tie her to a chair. Don't shoot arrows at her. Don't lock any of the other kids in the closet. Don't tie the other kids to a chair. Don't get in trouble. And no fighting." The children replied dutifully.

"Good now go play." Elizabeth said and the two children ran off to the swings, as their mothers left for work.

"Sammy push me." Mor commanded, as she hopped up onto the swing.

"Kay." Sammy replied.

"Hey what are you doin'. Dat's my swing." Said a burly seven year old, pushing Mor out of the swing.

"Don't touch her." Sammy said shoving the boy. Sammy then turned to help Mor up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Sammy look out!" Mor yelled as the bully swung his arm Sammy managed to duck the blow but the bully managed to make contact with Mor. Mor fell to her knees. Sammy looked up at the older boy his eyes blazing. He then knocked the boy down, and straddled him punching him repeatedly. The other children had begun to form a ring around the two boys, cheering them on.

"Sammy stop." Mor said pulling him off the other boy. The bully was now curled in a fetal position crying.

"You okay?" Sammy asked her. Mor nodded her head. "We better go before we get in trouble." Sammy said and led Mor inside.

* * *

Both children looked slightly tousled as they made their way into the class room, just as the bell rang.

There were three tables in the room, each was located in a corner. Three chairs were stationed at each table. Sammy and Mor sat down at the table in the far back corner as a stream of six children entered the room, followed by the teacher. There were eight children in the class total, four boys and four girls. The three boys who had entered the room after the bell ranged sat at one table, while the other three girls sat at the other table. Mor and Sammy were grateful that none of the other children wished to sit next to them. The two children preferred to be alone.

"Hello children I'm Sister Mary Francis" Said the nun as she took her place in front of the room.

"Hello Sister Mary Francis," The children greeted.

"Well I must say that I look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you." Mary Francis spoke. Mor pretended to gag and Sammy stifled a giggle. "Now lets call roll." The nun continued. "Stephen Akin" A mousey looking boy raised his trembling hand. "Lilly Bailey."

"Here." spoke a red haired girl . After Lilly came, 'Daphne Caldwell', 'Joan Denver' "Samuel Gray." Mary Francis continued.

"Sammy." Mor corrected for Sammy.

"Ah you must be Miss Parker." Mary Francis said looking at the little girl.

"You'd be correct." Mor replied, Sammy inwardly groaned. Mor had begun to use her 'I'm a little angel' voice. Sammy could tell that Mor had taken an instant dislike to Mary Francis. Sammy figured that by the end of the month -maybe the end of the day- Mor would have Mary Francis in tears. The poor nun didn't stand a chance. It was times like then when Sammy wished for Jar. For the past year Sammy had done a good job of keeping Mor in line, but there was only so much one boy could do. Last on the roll were 'Stuart Reynolds', and 'Holden Wallace'.

"Well then children today we're going to learn more about each other. We're going to start of by drawing a picture of our families and then telling the rest of the class about our pictures." Mary Francis spoke as she passed out sheets of paper and crayons.

For the next hour the eight children drew in a silence that was occasionally broken by the asking for a crayon that was stationed next to someone else. Once done each child presented their drawing to the rest of the class.

Stephen Akin was the youngest of seven boys. Lilly Bailey lived with her mother and step-father, and half sister. Daphne Caldwell and her younger brother stayed with their paternal grandparents. Joan Denver lived with her aunt and uncle along with her three cousins. Stuart Reynolds had two older brothers and a younger sister. Holden Wallace, was adopted the year before, and now had an older sister, and brother.

"Dis is my Momma, dis my Daddy, dis me, and dat Sammy." Mor said proudly.

"Is Sammy your brother?" Joan asked.

"No." Mor replied.

"Then why is he in your picture?" Joan asked.

"Because he's my family." Mor replied somewhat angry that this girl question her drawing.

"Be nice Mor." Sammy whispered.

"Samuel why don't you show us your picture." Mary Francis said.

"'S my Mommy, my Daddy, and M-Park," Sammy said catching himself. Mor didn't like for people she didn't know to know her name.

"And who is that Samuel?" Mary Elizabeth asked pointing to another figure drawn beside Sammy's depiction of he and Mor.

"That's Jar." Sammy said quietly.

"Is he your brother?" Mary Francis asked.

Sammy bit his lip a he thought about how to answer the nun's question. "Yes," he said looking at Mor as he did. Mor smiled at him.

"That's a very nice drawing Sammy." Mary Francis spoke.

"Thank you." Sammy said sitting down.

The children than began to learn the alphabet. Mor and Sammy grew bored. At the age of three they had learned their alphabet, by four they were reading like pros. They sat in class the other students echoing the teacher.

"Hey Sammy think they'd notice if we left." Mor whispered.

"Nah, lets go." Sammy said. The two children waited until Mary Francis was writing at the chalk board and then quietly got up from their table and crawled across the floor to the door. Sammy eased the door open and Mor crawled out first, Sammy then followed. Once outside the room the two stood up and began to explore their new school.

"Hey lets go in here." Mor said pointing to a door. "I don't here nobody." Sammy opened the door.

"Mor look." Sammy said pointing at a chest. "It looks like a treasure chest."

"Lets see if there's any gold." Mor said. For some odd reason the two children had developed a fascination with pirates over the years. Catherine supposed it came from reading them too many stories about swashbucklers and sorts

"No gold." Sammy sighed peering in to the trunk. "Just paint n' stuff."

"We could paint the walls." Mor said looking at the drab gray walls.

"'S better than goin' back t' class." Sammy said shrugging his shoulders. The two pulled out the bottles of finger paint along with several brushes and set themselves to creating a master piece.

And hour later the stood back to admire their work. They had painted a large mural depicting scenes from stories that had been read to them. There was Goldilocks and the three bares, Repunzel, the frog prince, the ginger bread house from Hansel and Gretel along with many other many other depictions.

Both Sammy and Mor were covered in paint. There was a large glob of green paint in Sammy's hair. Mor had a slight imprint of the ginger bread house on her back from when she had accidently leaned up against the wet paint.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" came the voice of a man.

"Uh oh." Sammy and Mor said. They turned around and saw one of the teachers of the school.

"Hello." Mor said sweetly.

"What are you to doing."

"Nothin'," Sammy replied.

"Nothing! Young man there is paint all over the wall."

"Well Mister, we were painting. But now were doing nothing because we're done." Mor replied. The priest began to bang his head against the wall.

"I think we broke him Mor." Sammy whispered. "Mommy and Cat are gonna be so mad."

"Not if we fix him." Mor whispered back. She then walked over to the priest and tugged at his robes. "Hey mister you okay?" she asked. The priest looked down at the little girl and sighed. Sammy forced back a giggle. Mor made everybody sigh.

"Do you realize what you two have done." the priest asked.

"We painted the room." Mor replied.

"Yes you did. But the room did not need to be painted. It was painted last month."

"Mister who ever painted the walls did a bad job. They were all gray and boring." Sammy said.

"They're supposed to be gray and boring, this is a school not a nursery. You all aren't here to have fun, you're here to learn." the priest screeched. Mor let out a low whistle. Sammy knew what that whistle meant. It meant that Mor believed that the man had clearly gone insane. Apparently the priest knew what Mor's whistle meant as well.

"I am not crazy. But if I'm around you two much longer I soon will be."

"Gee Mister we're sorry. We'll just leave then that way you won't go crazy." Mor said she and Sammy backing out the door.

"Freeze." The man commanded. The two children obeyed. "I think it's time to place a call to your parents. Follow me." Reluctantly the two children followed the priest to his office.

"Sit." he instructed them pointing to two chairs. They did. "Tell me what are your names?"

"Miss Parker."

"Samuel Grey." the two children replied.

"Wait you're Catherine and Elizabeth's children?"

"Yes sir." Mor, and Sammy said.

"Great just great." the priest muttered. He then picked up the phone and placed a call to Catherine. "Hello Catherine... Its me Father Moore... Why yes I am calling about your daughter, and her friend as well... What did they do? Well first off they have been playing hooky. They then took it upon themselves to paint the walls in the art room... Catherine it is not funny... Yes it would probably be best if you and Elizabeth came to pick them up, they are covered in paint and need a change of clothes... No I'm not going to suspend them... I am going to have a talk with Mary Francis, she's new at teaching but I don't see how she let two children escape her class... Yes... Alright... I'll see you then." Father Moore said and hung up the phone. "Your mothers will be here shortly. The two of you will be going home for the rest of the day."

"Mister are you gonna paint over top of our paintings?" Mor asked innocently. "I mean it was the art room and shouldn't the art room be pretty?"

Father Moore smiled at the little girl. "You are truly your mother's daughter. We will see about your little mural. As much as I hate to admit it your work was very nicely painted. It seems you have inherited your mother's gift of painting." Mor, and Sammy beamed at the praise. "Next time though try painting on paper okay?"

"Yes sir," the children answered.

"Mister..."

"Father Moore, Samuel," He corrected.

"Mister Father Moore sir we didn't mean to get in trouble but we were bored. Sister Mary Francis was teaching ABC's and we already knowed them."

"Really what else do the two of you know?" Father Moore asked.

"We can read, a little." Mor Siad

"And we knowed our numbers." Sammy continued. "Emma taught us."

"Well when your mothers get here we'll see about placing the two of you in a different class. One where they don't focus so much on things you know."

They didn't have long to wait for Catharine and Elizabeth to arrive.

"Father Moore we're so sorry about all of this." Catherine said picking up Mor.

"Don't be Catherine. I always have one or two children who get into everything. If all I have to do is worry about them painting walls then I just have to make sure we keep the finger paint under lock and key. By the way they do wonderful work." Father Moore said smiling. "As for them playing hooky I think I know how to solve that one as well. I would like to place them in the second grade class. They are quite advanced for their age, because they are they became bored in class and left to reek havoc on the art room walls."

"We'll talk to Richard and Allen about it and see what they say. I'll let you know in the morning." Catherine said and she and Elizabeth left.

"Momma wanna see our pictures?" Mor asked as they left Father Moore's office. Catherine looked down at the little girl she held in her arms and raised an eye brow. "Never mind." Mor said quickly.

"I believed that the two of you were told this morning to behave yourselves." Catherine said as she and Elizabeth placed the two children in the car.

"We were good for a little bit." Sammy replied.

"Morgan what's this." Catherine asked noticing a bruise on her daughter's arm.

"Paint," Mor said not wanting to reveal to her mother or Elizabeth that Sammy had gotten in to a fight with another boy to protect her. Neither Elizabeth or Catherine condoned fighting and the two children were already in enough trouble as it was.

"Morgan that is not paint." Catherine said sternly. "Who hit you?"

"It was a boy on the playground Cat." Sammy spoke. "Mor and I were playin' on the swings and he pushed her off, then I pushed him for pushin' her the he went to hit me but he hit Mor instead then I hit him for hittin' her."

"And why did no one call us to say that you had been fighting?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"No one saw Auntie Liz." Mor answered for Sammy.

"Thank God for small favors. Had Father Moore known what had happened the two of you probably would have been expelled."

"But it wasn't Sammy's fault Momma." Mor protested. "He was just 'tectin me."

"I know that baby. But being at school is different than being at home. The things that the two of you do at home should not be done at school. That means no more adventures, no wandering off, and don't lock your teacher in a closet or tie her to a chair."

"Just at school right we can still do all that stuff to Emma at home?" Mor asked. Catherine sighed and closed the car door.

* * *

Up next the kids once again encounter their bully.


	9. DAY TWO

Erikstrulove- For some odd reason Emma sticks around. Make she likes being tortured by the kids who knows. Well I guess I would. But anyway. And you think the kids torturing Emma is bad wait until you here what Mor did to the earthworm. And what Richard thinks about the kids will come up in the next chapter or the one after that I'm not sure.

Miss Dynamite- They're such naughty children. You've got to love um. And the Bully. Well, he'll be crying but it won't be because of Mor.

LadyJadePenrendhil- I wanted to put the Star Wars line in but Star Wars wasn't out then. So I wrote Idle Hands to make up for it. Ah yes the bully. He isn't going to last long. Pay attention to his name though it will come up again latter.

crazyrussiangal- Hum Jarod in school I'll have to think about that.

Pretender Fanatic- Passes the breathless reviewer a water bottle and stares in disbelief. Is it you? Is it really you? I've missed your reviews. But you're back now and that's all that matters. And no worries I know haw computers can screw up your plans. I had to get a new one recently.

I'm glad you like Mor, Jarod, and Sammy. Glad you like the closet scene. And yeah Mr. Parker is a creepy dude. But Jarod does kick him in the shins so it's all right.

suspenswriter- Thanks I guess. And in this story Sammy and Miss Parker wont remember meeting Jarod and vice versa. As far as the three of them remember they didn't know each other until after Jarod had been at the Centre for a few years.

Jill- This story mainly focus on Sam. But I'll see what I can do on adding a few Jarod segments in. He does appear a few times but I'll try and add a bit some so long as it doesn't interfere to much with what I have written so far.

Morgan- Thanks. And here is what happens to the bully.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**DAY TWO**

* * *

**_September 5, 1965_**

**_9:00am_**

**_Blue Cove, Delaware_**

**_St. Bridget's School_**

Elizabeth and Catherine escorted their children to the second grade classroom. The whole ride to school they had been once again lectured on the proper etiquette for school. To avoid any more trouble on the playground the children had been take straight to class.

In the class room waited Father Moore along side the instructor Brother Luke. "Good morning Father Moore." Catherine said entering the room.

"Catherine, Elizabeth, I'd like for the two of you to meet Brother Luke. He will be instructing the children. I just finished prepping him on Little Miss Parker and Samuel." Father Moore spoke.

"It would appear that the children's reputation preceded them." Elizabeth commented.

"Children this is Brother Luke, and I warn you now he unlike Sister Mary Francis is not new to teaching. So don't try to fool him into anything." Father Moore warned.

"I like challenges," Mor said grinning. Sammy sighed this was going to be a long school year he could feel it.

"Morgan behave yourself, I don't want any phone calls saying that you've gone off and blown up the cafeteria." Catherine told her daughter.

"I've never blown up anything, Momma. You won't even let me touch the firecrackers on fourth of July." Mor replied.

"And there is a good reason for that. Do you not remember the worm tied to the bottle rocket." Catherine remarked.

"But Momma I wanted to see if he could go to the moon. Too bad he blew up instead." Mor said reminiscing. "It was funny though.". A horrified look appeared on Brother Luke and Father Moores faces. Sammy just grinned.

"Be good." Catherine pleaded with her daughter

"What about Sammy?" Mor asked.

"Sammy knows to behave himself. Don't you Sammy?" Elizabeth asked sternly. Sammy nodded his head.

"Good, now Catherine and I must be leaving. Emma will pick you two up after school. Catherine and will be home late." Elizabeth said.

"Daddy too?" Sammy asked somewhat disappointed. This would mark the third day in a row his and Mor's parents had stayed late at the Centre.

"Yes Daddy too." Elizabeth told her son. She and Catherine then kissed their children goodbye just as the bell ranged. Mor and Sammy quickly took a seat at the table in the back of the room and watched the children enter. The second grade class was slightly larger than the kindergarten class. There were five other boys besides Sammy and four girls excluding Mor.

Much to Mor and Sammy's horror the bully from the playground swaggered into the room. The older boy caught sight of Mor and Sammy and his eyes narrowed as he walked over to them. Sammy and Mor stood up as the bully approached their table "Get up" the boy barked.

"Or what?" Sammy retorted.

"Or I'll beat you up and your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. And you couldn't beat me up if you tried. 'Member what happened yesterday?" Sammy replied.

"You just got lucky." The boy sneered.

"Yeah right." Mor spoke.

"Shut up stupid," he hissed. A second later he was on the ground.

"You should never call her names." Sammy said his arms crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded towards Mor who stood over top of the boy. "She doesn't like it."

"And I don't like fighting." Brother Luke spoke. The three children looked over up at Brother Luke. "What's going on here?"

"She hit me Sir." The bully said frowning when the other children in the room giggled.

"Is this true Miss Parker?"

"Yes sir." Mor replied quite proud of her self.

"Well then I think that we need to have a talk with Father Moore." Brother Luke said "Come with me Miss Parker."

"But sir it wasn't her fault he called her stupid." Sammy said defending Mor's actions.

"Did not." The bully replied

"Did too." Mor and Sammy shot back.

"That's it all three of you come with me." Brother Luke said and led the three children to Father Moore's office.

"Come in," came Father Moore's voice when Brother Luke knocked on his door. Father Moore inwardly groaned when he caught sight of Sammy and Mor. "Luke what happened?"

"Young Miss Parker has admitted to hitting Gregory here. According to Samuel, Miss Parker hit Gregory because he called her stupid."

"They lie." Greg yelled.

"No we don't!" Mor yelled back.

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Mor and Sammy yelled.

"Children that is enough." Father Moore said silencing the three children.

"Now Gregory why did you call Miss Parker stupid."

"I didn't."Greg replied remaining firm on the subject.

"He did it 'cause I hit him yesterday." Sammy said to caught up in the argument to care that he had admitted to fighting the day before.

"And why did you hit Gregory?" Father Moore asked Sammy.

"'Cause he pushed M-Park out of the swing and then he hit her when he tried to hit me for pushin' him 'cause he pushed M-Park out of the swing." Sammy said so quickly that Father Moore and Brother Luke had a hard time understanding the boy.

"So let's get this straight. Gregory pushed Miss Parker out of the swing. You pushed Gregory for pushing Miss Parker. Gregory then tried to hit you but instead hit Miss Parker so you hit him in return. And today he called Miss Parker stupid and so she hit him." Father Moore reiterated.

"Yes Mister Father Moore sir." Sammy said.

"I did not call her stupid."Greg said once again.

"You did to!" Mor seethed.

"Enough!" Father Moore yelled stopping the argument. "Gregory did you or did you not push Miss Parker out of the swing?"

"Yes sir." Greg said looking down.

"And did you hit her?"

"Yes sir."

"And did you call her stupid, And listen to me now Gregory I do not like liars."

"Yes sir I called her stupid." Greg said finally cracking under pressure.

"Thank you Gregory you and Brother Luke can go back to class now. And Gregory the next time you end up in my office you will be sent home."

"Yes sir." Greg said and followed Luke out of the office.

"Sit." Father Moore said pointing at the two chairs in front of his desk. Mor and Sammy sat down. "Twice now and in as many days the two of you have been in my office and school only started yesterday. I believe that, that is a new record."

"That a good thing?" Mor asked.

"No Miss Parker it isn't." Father Moore told the little girl. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" The priest sighed.

"Mister Father Moore sir? You believe in God right?" Mor said. Father Moore suppressed a grin.

"Yes Miss Parker I believe in God." He replied

"God forgives people right?" Mor asked.

"Yes he does."

"And you preach about God right?" Sammy asked realizing where Mor was going with her questioning.

"Every Sunday." Father Moore answered.

"Well maybe you could practice what you preach as Daddy says and forgive us?" Mor said trying hard not to grin. Father Moore shook his head in disbelief and grinned at the two children. He couldn't help it the two were so charming. He realized then why Catherine and Elizabeth had not beaten the living hell out of the two children each time they misbehaved.

"Alright listen I won't call your parents," Father Moore said and the two children sighed with relief. "I'm giving the two of you one more chance. But put one toe out of line and I will not hesitate to suspend you. I'm I clear."

"Crystal." The two children chorused

"Good now back to class." Father Moore instructed and the two children scurried off to class.

At the very lest one could say that Greg was slightly annoyed to see that Sammy and Mor were allowed back to class. It was bad enough that Sammy had humiliated him on the playground the day before at lest Sammy was a boy. Granted he was two years younger than Greg but he was a boy. And then that girl hit him (decked him really much in the same fashion Mor's youngest daughter would hit her cousin Jake years into the future). Greg could not believe that he had been hit by a girl, a girl who was a foot shorter than him.

Greg sat at his table fuming as he glared at Sammy and Mor. Sammy and Mor ignored the older boy which in turn made him even more angrier.

"He's really mad Mor." Sammy said as he and Mor practiced their cursive.

"Too bad." Mor said as she wrote out her name.

"What we gonna do 'bout im?" Sammy asked

"Nothin' for now. See what he does. We gotta stay out of trouble for a little while." Mor replied. Sammy shook his head and grinned, had it been a year ago Mor would have come up with some wacky scheme that involved embarrassing Greg in front of the whole school. She was now waiting for Greg to make the first move. Sammy's Mor was growing up.

"So how was school?" Emma asked her two charges.

"'S okay." Mor spoke

"Did either of you make any new friends?" Emma asked.

"No." Sammy replied.

"Well I'm sure that the too of you will make some new friends tomorrow." Emma told the children. 'Don't want new friends' Mor thought bitterly 'want my Jar'.

* * *

The rest of the school year went by rather smoothly, with a few bumps or two. Mor and Sammy did get into a few minor scraps with Father Moore over minor things. For instance they had raided the kitchen during recess and found boxes of ice cream bars. They then with the help of several kindergartners -who had come to idolize Mor and Sammy- brought the boxes outside and shared them with the rest of the school.

Greg had stopped bothering Sammy and Mor right after Christmas break. Mor had come to school wearing a necklace that she had received from her mother. Greg saw it and ripped it off of Mor's neck. Sammy and Mor were about to pounce on the older boy when they felt someone holding them back.

Father Moore had witnessed Greg's behavior. Greg was sent home for a week. No one was quite sure what happened while Greg was at home but he returned to school the next week a shadow of the boy he used to be. Greg went from being the school bully to school victim. The other children who once feared Greg were now tormenting him.

After two weeks Mor and Sammy could stand it no longer. Granted Greg had been quite ugly to them as well as many other children but they hated to see anyone be tormented.

The two children decided to put away their differences with Greg and become his friend. It was easier said than done.

Sammy and Mor had approached Greg at recess. Greg was sitting against the wall watching the other children laugh and play. "Hi," Sammy said "Wanna play catch with us?' He asked holding out a bright red ball.

"Go away!" Greg barked jumping up for his spot on the ground.

"Greg wait." Mor pleaded as she reached out for the older boy's arm. Greg pulled his arm out of Mor's grasp. At the same time his sleeve came up reveling deep purple bruises. Mor and Sammy gasped.

"Greg who did that?" Sammy asked.

"No one. Now get away from me." Greg hissed.

"Someone hurt you Greg, you should tell Mister Father Moore, or Brother Luke."

"Mind your own beeswax." Brendan told Mor.

"If you don't tell I will." Mor said and began to walk towards the building.

"No, please you can't. You'll just make it worse." Greg said taking hold of Mor's arm. He's eyes pleading with her.

_daddy, daddy please no 'm sorry_

Mor pulled her hand out of Greg's grasp and the sudden flow of voices stopped.

"It's your Dad isn't it?" Mor spoke softly. "He hit you." Greg nodded his head.

"He said he'd kill me if anyone found out." Greg said.

"Don't worry we won't tell." Sammy promised Greg, Mor nodded agreeing. It was one promise that both children would regret two months down the road.

From what the police had figured out, Greg had come home with a failing mark on one of his assignments. Angry his Father hit him repeatedly until Greg stopped moving. Neighbor's had head the noise and called the police. The police had arrived to find blood seeping from Gregory's head and Greg's father passed out in front of the television.

Greg was rushed to the hospital. There he remained in a coma for fourteen days. He died the day before his eighth birthday. Out of all of the children at school Sammy and Mor took Greg's death the worse. It was bad enough that once agin they had lost a friend. But this time they could have prevented it. Greg's death haunted the two children for many years to come. It would also be one of the reasons Sammy would began protecting Centre children.

* * *

Up next tragedy strikes the Grey household.


	10. A SECOND IS ALL IT TAKES

* * *

Erickstrulove- I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I like killing off characters. And no I won't kill of Sammy. Now out him through hell? That's a different story.

Crazyrussiangal- Glad you're lovin it. Yeah I was kinda sorry about Greg too but I'm trying to keep my numbers of characters down. Soon I'll have Sammy, Mor, Jarod, Will, Alley, Gemini, All fourteen of the Black Files, Sam future wife, and loads others.

Jill- The first part of this chapter is for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**A SECOND IS ALL IT TAKES**

* * *

_December 19, 1967_

_12:00pm_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_The Centre_

A small boy with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes stared up at the ceiling of his cell- what the other's called a room. His arms were folded behind his head as he laid on his back, his body was stretched out so that his feet touched the end of the cot. He would soon need a new bed. He had grown so much over the past year that the cuffs of his pants stopped just above his ankles. If he stretched his arms out his sleeves were three inches shy of his wrist.

At that moment Jarod Michael Russell had turned eight years old. Yet he did not know it. It was probably a good thing that he didn't. All birthdays meant at the Centre was another year away from his parents. He barely remembered them anymore. Nor after four years of being kept inside could he remember the feel of the sun on his face, rain falling on to his arm, wind blowing his hair, and other things that were never missed until they were taken.

Jarod didn't hate his life at the Centre but he was lonely. He missed being around people. In his dreams he would have flashes of two children, a boy and a girl. He supposed that once upon a time they might have been his friends.

Friends didn't exist at the Centre. There was Jaord, Sydney, the doctors and, the occasional Sweepers, as far as the young pretender was concerned. Friends was a word from his old life, along with snow, sun, wind, rain, and maybe -God he hoped not- mom and dad.

Sydney had told Jarod that, Jarod was a special boy and that was why his parents had sent him to the Centre. But it had been so long since Jarod had seen them. Ages. Every now and then Jarod would ask Sydney when he could see his parents. Sydney reply was all ways the same. Soon. It was a word Jarod was coming to dread. Jarod was being to think that soon meant never.

As he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling Jarod wondered if he had done something wrong. Had he been a bad boy, and not a special boy as Sydney had said. Had he done something so terrible that his parents could no longer stand the sight of him. Maybe the Centre was a place where parents sent their bad children.

But Jarod couldn't remember doing anything bad. And Sydney didn't treat Jarod as though he was a bad child. But maybe Jaord had found a way to forget what he had done. Jaord was sure that if he could become a different person then surely he could repress memories of the horrible thing he had done to end up in the Centre.

Jarod sat up and shook his head of such thoughts. His heart was racing at the thought he had done something so terrible that his parents had sent him to the Centre.

"I'm a good boy. My parents love me. I'm a special boy. That's why I'm here. I do special things that other people can't do. I do good things, not bad things," Jaord repeated over and over.

He eventually fell asleep. As Jaord slept he dreamt of a little girl with blue eyes. The two of them were in a tree he was holding on to the strap of her overalls, as she dangled ten feet off the ground.

"Don't let me go Jar," She cried, tears streaming down her angelic face. But the strap of the blue eyed girl's overalls snapped and she fell.

"Mor," Jarod mumbled in his sleep his voice laced with misery, tears streaking his face.. "Mor come back. I didn't mean to let you go."

* * *

"I thought you said he would forget about them," Mr. Parker said staring grumpily at the video feed coming form Jarod's room.

"The reeducation process is not perfect. His subconscious retains the memories of the other two, but consciously he does not remember them.," Raines replied. "What of the Grey boy?"

"Another month."

"They've been snooping in things that does not concern them," Raines hissed. "If they keep it up they will discover the truth about Jarod, and then it will only be a matter of time before they learn of our intentions for their son."

"I said another month and that's final," Mr. Parker said.

* * *

_January 12, 1967_

_3:23am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Grey Family Home_

It had been a good day, that was the one thing Samuel James Grey would always remember. He had woken up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. It was his favorite smell. Sammy ate five of his mother's pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Had he known it would be the last time he would eat them he would have eaten more.

His father kissed Sammy and his mother goodbye and then headed off to work. Elizabeth then drove Sammy to Catherine's were the two woman then set off for work. Emma dropped Mor (who had just turned seven) and Sammy (who was six and a half) off at school. The teacher had the flu so the children had a sub for the day. The children were allowed to spend the day playing games, and painting.

Emma then picked the children up from school and had fresh baked peanut butter cookies along side a tall glass of milk set out for Sammy and Mor. Elizabeth came around six to pick up Sammy. For dinner there was lasagna, Sammy's favorite dinner food. Had he notice the worried looks on his parents' faces he may have realized that something was wrong.

When it was time for bed his father tucked him in and read him the first chapter of Treasure Island. Sammy fell asleep with a smile and his face. He would wake up screaming.

* * *

At a little after two in the morning gunshots were fired. Sammy woke up yelling for his parents. They didn't answer. Sammy then heard voices. Voices that weren't his parents. Scared Sammy hid himself in the closet. An hour later Sammy believed it to be safe. Quietly he made his way out of the closet and to his parents' bedroom. Sammy opened the door and screamed again.

The bed was soaked in blood. His father's face was completely gone. Sammy ran out of the room, flew down the stairs and out the house. In his bare feet and flannel pajamas he ran the seven blocks to Mor's house tears streaming down his face. He slammed his fist against the oak door yelling for help. He beat against the door so hard for so long that his fist began to bleed.

Catherine opened the door and saw Sammy standing in a foot of snow shivering tears frozen on his tiny face. His lips were beginning to turn blue as were his fingers yet she could not tell because of the blood that was slowly oozing from his knuckles. Catherine picked up Sammy and closed the door behind her.

"Richard run a hot tub of water quickly he's freezing.' Catherine directed her husband. Mr. Parker who had been making his way down the stairs ran back up to do as Catherine instructed.

"Sammy baby what happened?" Catherine asked as she held the little boy in her arms. Sammy tried to speak but couldn't he then began to sob in Catherine's arms. Catherine did her best to comfort the boy as she carried him to the bathroom.

_red red red everywhere _

"Richard go to Allen's house and check on him and Liz." Catherine said frantically as she helped Sammy out of his clothes and into the tub. Mr. Parker sat off to Sammy's house.

Meanwhile Catherine did her best to warm Sammy up. After his lips and fingers and toes had regained their usual coloring she pulled him out of the tub. And helped him into a pair of his pajamas he had incase he needed to stay the night at Catherine's house. She then put peroxided one his injured knuckles and bandaged them.

Sammy still had yet to speak, and he didn't need to. Catherine's inner sense had told her what happened.

_red blood everywhere dead now gone now little boy all alone_

She pulled Sammy into her arms and promised him that she would make everything alright. Sammy once again began to cry. After crying himself to sleep Catherine placed Sammy in bed next to Mor.

* * *

Mr. Parker called Catherine a short while later confirming her beliefs, that Allen and Elizabeth were indeed dead. Catherine hung up the phone and wept for her friends and the little boy who laid sleeping upstairs.

"Momma." Mor said softly entering the kitchen. "What's goin' on why's Sammy here and why are you cryin'?"

"Come her baby." Catherine said lifting her daughter up and siting Mor in Catherine's lap. "Sammy's momma and daddy... died... Sammy's going to stay with us now. And he's going to need you more than ever. Can you be there for him?"

"I'll always be there for Sammy. I'm never letting him go and he's never letting me go we promised each other," Mor replied. "He's really my brother now?"

"Yes I susspose Sammy is your brother now" Catherine replied

"How... how did Auntie Liz and Uncle Allen die, Momma?"

"I don't know baby."

"Are you gonna die to Momma?" Mor asked scared.

"We all die someday baby. And yes I will die but I promise you I'll always be with you."

"I don't want you t' die." Mor cried. "I don't want Sammy, or Daddy to die and be gone either. And I don't want Auntie Liz or Uncle Allen to be dead or Gregory to be dead or Jar to be gone. Why can't they all come back?"

"Hush now baby. We need to be strong now for Sammy." Catherine said rocking her daughter. Mor soon feel asleep in her mother's arms. Catherine returned her daughter to her bed where Sammy also slept. Catherine sat in the rocking chair that decorated Mor's room and watched the two children sleep well on into the morning. She refused to go to bed even after her husband pleaded with her. Because on some level she knew that her husband played a part in Allen and Elizabeth's deaths. And Catherine could not share a bed with the monster her husband was on the way to becoming.

* * *

January 12, 1967

9:16am

Blue Cove Delaware

Parker Manor

Sammy awoke to a weight on his chest. He opened his eye's and saw that Mor was using him as a pillow. Her face was tear streaked and she was sucking her thumb, a habit she had quit ages ago. Sammy wondered why Mor had been crying and then he wondered why Mor was at his house. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat up gasping, startling Mor.

Sammy knew why he was there. His parents were dead. They were gone. And in that moment Sammy realized that never again would he wake up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Never again would his father toss him up in the air and catch him. Never again would he fall asleep in his mother's lap as he breathed in her smell. In a split second his life, all he knew, all he cherished, had been cruelly ripped away from him.

Sammy began to cry. For how long he did not know. It may have been seconds or hours before he realized that Mor was holding him. Telling him that she was here and she wasn't letting him go. Sammy fell asleep in Mor's arms exhausted from his ordeal. Mor too returned to slumber. The two children had their hands intertwined, Mor once again resting her head on Sammy's chest.

* * *

Sammy woke up again around twelve. He gently eased Mor off of his chest and quietly padded across the floor to the window seat across from the bed. He sat on the window seat and stared out the window watching the snow fall. He didn't here Mor come up behind him, but he felt her presence. After five years of constantly being around one another the two had formed a bond. They always knew when the other was near, and rarely need to use words to know how the other was feeling or what they were thinking.

Mor climbed up next to Sammy and took his hand in her own. She gasped

_blood so much blood_

and quickly recovered shaking her head of the whispers. Sammy had yet to look at her. He couldn't. Mor understood that so she sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder as she held his hand and this time the voices didn't come. The two stared out the window and watched the snow fall for quite sometime until Catherine entered the room.

Catherine looked at the two children and her heart went out to them. They were so young and had gone through so much. The loss of two friends and now Sammy's parents who were like a second set of parents to Mor.

"Sammy, Morgan are you two hungry? I made some tomato soup and grilled cheese." Catherine said walking over to the two children. Mor looked up at her mother, Sammy looked down at his hand in Mor's as though it were the most intriguing thing in the world.

"Come on Sammy you need to eat." Mor said. Sammy made no gesture to move. "I'm not gonna eat unless you do." Mor said crossing her arms over her chest. Sammy wouldn't want for Mor to be hungry. It was a low blow and Mor knew it. Sammy wouldn't want for Mor to be hungry. So Sammy got up form the window seat and followed Catherine into the kitchen, Mor held his hand on the way there.

Sammy stared at his bowl of soup and the sandwich next to it. He suddenly shoved away the bowl unable to look at the soup. He loved tomato soup but the redness of it reminded him so much of the blood. God there was so much blood. It was everywhere. And his father's face, or what remained of it. It was as though a volcano decided to erupt in the middle of his face.

Sammy squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the images. It was no help. He could still see the look of horror that would be forever imprinted upon his mother's face. And the blood. Oh dear God the blood. Blood on the wall. Blood on the photo taken two summers ago when the three of them had gone to the beach. Blood splattered on the lampshade. Deep red upon pure white.

And then there was the smell. Oh the smell. It was a metallic smell. As though Sammy had been playing with a fistful of nickels and had gone to smell his hands afterwards. He had been in that room for not even a minute and could remember every tiny detail. How he wished he couldn't. How he wished that it was just a horrible dream and that he would wake up any moment in his own bed to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

Except he couldn't remember what they smelled like. All the only smell he could remember was that of blood. Sammy opened his eyes finding the darkness behind his eyelids to much. His sight once again fell on that of his bowl of soup. Yet in his six and a half year mind he saw it as a bowl of blood. The blood of his parents.

Sammy threw up.

* * *

Well I thought we had progressed in our relationship to the point were I no longer had to beg for reviews. So here it goes Please Please Please Please Please review.


	11. MOVING ON

**Sorry it took so long to update guys I was out of town due to fall break and then stupid fanfic wouldn't let me log on.**

* * *

LJP- Why thank you, I thrilled you enjoyed this chapter I worker hard on it.

Miss Dynamite I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you so sad you couldn't review. This chapter isn't much better. Sammy now has to go to his parent funeral

Pretender Fanatic- You're forgiven as if I could ever be angry with you. I know all about how other things interfere with your plans for the day which is why it's been like a week now since I've updated. Glad you liked the chapter though.

And um about the bottle rocket and worm... um... yeah... lets just say I haven't been aloud to be around bottle rockets, firecrackers, sparklers, or any thing since I was seven.

Erikstrulove- Mr Parker is a truly evil bastard, but you ain't seen nothing yet.

And no Catherine won't find out about Lyle. But in a few chapters a young boy by the name of Bobby will make a brief appearance.

Jill- I'm glad you like the part on Jarod. And I promise he will make a few more appearances as time goes by.

Crazyrussiangal- God I hope I didn't make all my readers sad.

Morgan- Thanks Morgan glad you liked the chapter even though it make you sad.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**LETTING GO**

* * *

_January 12, 1967_

_1:59pm_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

After vomiting Sammy was unable to eat. Mor did not force him to try and eat his sandwich but she did make him drink some ginger-ale and eat a few crackers. Afterwards Catherine allowed the two children to go back to sleep. Catherine called Sydney and Jacob a short while after she put the children down for a nap.

When the twins arrived Catherine had told them of Allen and Elizabeth's deaths. Sydney and Jacob had heard rumors of a break in at the Grey house hold but no one had been able to confirm them.

"What do you need for us to do Catherine?" Jacob asked.

"Talk to Sammy. I know what you two went through when you were his age. Maybe the three of you can find some sort of common ground and get him to open up. He won't talk to me or Morgan. He needs to talk to someone."

"We'll do what we can." Sydney promised her.

"Catherine what's going to happen to Sammy?" Jacob asked.

"Well I'm certainly not going to send him off to some orphanage." Catherine said. "Allen and Liz had no other family. Sammy has no place else to stay but here."

"What does your husband think?"

"Personally I don't give a damn what Richard thinks. Sammy belongs here. And here is where he is going to stay." Catherine spoke.

"Momma." Came Mor's voice as she entered the living room.

"Baby what are you doing awake?" Catherine said picking up her daughter.

"I heard voices." Mor said leaning in to her mother's chest. Had Catherine contemplated what her daughter had said she would have realized that there was no way Mor would have been able to have heard Cather Jacob and Sydney speaking, and that Mor must have inherited her mother's gifts.

"Hello Miss Parker." Jacob and Sydney said smiling at the little girl.

"Hi Jake, Hi Syd." She yawned. "You two gonna help my Sammy?" Mor asked.

"Yes we are." Sydney replied.

"Good." Mor said approvingly. "I gotta go now my Sammy needs me." she spoke and returned up stairs.

"Sammy is very lucky to have you and your little girl in his life, Catherine." Jacob said as he watched Mor climb the stairs.

* * *

"Sammy." Mor whispered gently shaking her friend awake. Sammy opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, as he looked up at Mor. "Syd, and Jake are here. They gonna speak to you t' help you." Mor told Sammy. Sammy shook his head. "Sammy you gotta talk to them. You gotta talk to somebody. You won't even talk to me." Mor said. Sammy looked down unable to meet Mor's pleading eyes.

"Look at me Sammy." Mor commanded. He refused, so Mor took her hands and cradled his face so that Sammy was looking at her. "I love you Sammy. You're my best friend. You're my brother even though we don't got the same Momma and Daddy. Please talk to me, talk to somebody. We want t' help. I want to help. I wanna make it better but I don't know how. You gotta tell me how t' make the hurt go 'way." Mor pleaded.

"Stay." Sammy managed to say. "Stay wiv me, please."

"Always. I'll never let you go" Mor told him. The two hugged one another as Mor did her best to comfort the boy she viewed as a brother. Ignoring the voices that she heard when she touched him. Ignoring the smell of nickels. And the slight red tinge to her vision.

"Sammy, can you tell me what happened?" Mor asked after a while.

"Was sleepin' and a heard lotsa noise... Gunshots... Heard voices and got scared... Hid in closet... I was so scared Mor... Then I camed out and looked for Momma, and Daddy... Walked in th- the room, a-and th-there was b-b-blood... Was everywhere... D-daddy's f-face was-was g-gone... T-they were d-d-dead... I ran here." Sammy said in between sobs.

"'S okay, Sammy. 'S okay." Mor repeated over and over as she rocked here friend back and forth.

Later that day Sammy talked to Sydney and Jacob. It didn't make the pain that he felt lessen any. But to know that there were two people who had under gone a similar ordeal reassured Sammy that one day it would be better.

* * *

Three days later the funeral for Allen Jeremiah Grey and Elizabeth Melissa Grey. Sammy had yet to return to his old home. As far as he was concerned that place was no longer his home. Who ever killed his parents had seen to that. Mor and Catherine stood by Sammy's side the whole time. Had it not been for them Sammy didn't think he would have made it through the ordeal. It was from Catherine and Mor he found the strength to say goodbye to his parents.

Many people came. His parent's friends and co-workers most just for appearance sake. It was a closed casket funeral. In a way it made everything worse. Sammy not being able to look at his parents for one last time. There were pictures yes, but it wasn't the same.

Sammy sat on the front left pew in between Catherine and Mor. The two ebony caskets covered in flowers sat directly in front of him. The smell of lilies and roses assaulted his nose. He felt as though he couldn't breath. Father Moore spoke about what good people his parents were. Sammy didn't here a word. He sat fist and jaw clenched as he stared at the casket. For the first time he was angry. Angry that his parents had been taken from him. Angry that his old life was gone. _'It's not fair' _He thought over and over.

_not fair not fair not fair not fair_

Mor closed her eyes doing what she could to block to whispers. Sammy's whispers. She had finally realized that they came from Sammy some of them anyway. His thoughts. His feelings. His pain. She could sense them all when he was particularly emotional and she was close to him. There were other whispers too. They said the same thing as Sammy's whispers. But if Mor concentrated hard enough she would just hear Sammy's whispers.

After Father Moore was done talking. The group of mourners headed to the graveyard. There they watched as the caskets were lowered into the ground. Dirt was sprinkled over them. Roses were tossed down in to the six foot pits.

Sammy stood in a new suite Catherine had bought for him the day before. His hand was in Mor's. He held on to her as though she was his lifeline. As he stood people lined up to offer their condolences. Most of them he had never met. Susan, Allen's secretary gave Sammy a hug and kiss and told him every thing would be okay. Other people came after her saying such words as 'your father was a good man son' or 'you have your mother's eyes' and 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Sammy wanted to scream. He wanted to get away from all of the people who wanted to shake his hand, or ruffle his hair or give him a hug. He wanted none of their pity. He wanted his parents back. He wanted for all of this to be a horrible dream.

Sammy bolted just as Dr. Raines walked over with his wife Edna and their eight year old daughter Annie. It had nothing to do with who was approaching. Sammy just wanted to leave. He didn't want to hear any more stories about his mother or father. Mor followed Sammy back inside the church. Part of her wanted to let him go it had been the first time all day she had only her thoughts in her head. But Sammy need her.

Sammy sat at the piano, running a finger along the keys. "She liked the piano." Sammy said softly. He knew that Mor had followed him. And for a second Mor wondered if Sammy could sense her like she could sense him.

"No one said that she like to play the piano. And no one said that Daddy liked the Red Skins. He'd watch em every Sunday. 'Cept this Sunday." He said bitterly.

"Couldn't handle any more huh?" Mor asked

"No. Those people didn't really know my Momma and Daddy. You did and so did Cat. But not them." Sammy said as he laid his hands on the smooth keys. "Member when Momma taught us t' plat Heart an' Soul." He grinned

"Yeah," Mor grinned. "We messed up a lot."

"Play with me Mor." Sammy pleaded, it was his way of saying goodbye to his mother and father. Mor placed her hands on the keys and played top while Sammy played bottom. They went through the song three times before Sammy's eyes became to blurred with tears to make out the keys. He brought his hands to his face and wept. Mor wrapped her arms around Sammy as he finally let go of his parents.

* * *

_January 26, 1967_

_12:19am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Parker Manor_

"Damn it Richard I will not allow it!" Catherine yelled at her husband.

"Catherine we don't have a choice. Allen and Elizabeth specified that Sammy be placed in the Centre's care. The Centre is his legal guardian."

"I know what you are up to Richard and I wont allow it. Sammy is not some project. He is a boy. Even more so he's practically Morgan's brother."

"He is not her brother. Her brother was a stillbirth Catherine. Sammy is not his replacement, you will do well to remember that." Mr. Parker bellowed.

"You listen to me Richard, Sammy is staying here. You think I don't know what's been going on at the Centre. Those children who have been coming in. The things Raines has been doing to them." Catherine hissed.

"They are special children with special abilities. Raines is helping them harness them. And you and I know that Sammy is a special boy. His IQ is off the chart as is our daughters."

"And so was Jarod's." Catherine said bitterly.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think." Catherine said evenly. "Margaret and Charles were our friends Richard how could you betray them?"

"Catherine I'm warning you."

"No Richard I'm warning you. I saw him damn it. How long did you think you would be able to keep this secret from me. I just thank God that it was Sydney who got him and not Raines."

"You listen to me." Mr. Parker said clutching his wife. "It was either him or your daughter. The triumvirate wanted results. So I chose Catherine. I figure you would want to keep your daughter safe. So yes I gave them Jarod. And your damn lucky I did. Because had I not your dear Morgan would be in Raines hands. I don't think you would want that now would you?"

"How could you talk about your own daughter that way?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

Mr. Parker sneered. "Oh Catherine it would appeared that I'm not the only one with a dirty little secret now am I? I know just as well as you that, that little girl upstairs isn't mine. I know who her father is. And I'm telling you now if you alert Margaret or Charles of Jarod's whereabouts I will have Sydney killed along with you. And your little brat will be given right over to Raines." Catherine gasped in disbelief.

"Now tomorrow Sammy is going to the Centre. And out of the kindness of my heart I'll let Jacob work with him instead of Raines. In fact I'll even let you and your little girl go and visit him. But put on step out of line and I'll give him to Raines."

"What do I tell the children?" Catherine managed to say.

"Tell them the truth. That Sammy is a special boy and he's going to a special place to learn and he'll do great things." Mr. Parker said releasing his wife. "Oh and Catherine, stay away from Jarod and keep your daughter away from him as well."

Catherine began to cry. She cried out of fear for her daughter's life along with the two little boys she loved as her own. She sobbed for her friends that she now with out a doubt knew that her husband had killed. And she wept because she knew that some way some how she had to get Jarod, Mor, and Sammy away from the Centre but how she had no idea. And she had the feeling that it was going to be along time before the three children would be free of the Centre

* * *

Up next Sammy begins his new life at the Centre.

And I have a question I can't remember if the Centre originally knew that Jacob did not die in the car crash?


	12. AND SO IT BEGINS

Parker's Pretender- For some reason I've really gotten into the mood to write Mr. Parker a lot. It's so much fun to make his a villain, mostly because he's one of my favorite bad guys because you never really know if his a bad guy or not. And sorry but he's not going to die in this story. May he will in the sequel I'm writing to the Black Files. But you know that no one ever stays dead in tP universe.

Miss Dynamite- I'm sorry it will get better. There will be happy times. Right now I'm trying to go through stories and add some "father daughter" time between Mr. Parker and Mor because I realized I don't really have any until much later in the story. In fact in this story we'll be seeing a lot of Mr. Parker than Mor until Jarod escapes.

And because my muse has decided to return after a long vacation -thank God I make sure I don't start posting until I have ten chapters written- I posting a bit early this week.

Crazyrussiangal- Yeah it was kinda obvious. Thanks for the review here's the chapter.

LadyJadePerendhil- Ah we'll just pretend that Syd said Jacob was dead. You think Mr. Parker is a bastard wait until later chapters. And Sydney is Mor's father It's in the Black Files and I wrote in this fic that Sydney and Catherine had an affair in the first chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**SO IT BEGINS**

_

* * *

_

_January 27, 1967_

_10:38am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sammy was nervous. He wanted for Mor to be with him. Catherine had told them earlier that morning that Sammy would now be staying at the Centre. That it was what his parents had wanted. For the life of him Sammy could not figure out why his parents would want him at the Centre. Everything was cold and grey. The only plus was that Catherine was at the Centre. Sammy knew that Catherine would never allow for anything bad to happen to him.

Sammy sat at a desk. Jacob was across form him. In between the two were a set of wooden blocks, Sammy recognized them but could not remember from where. Jacob placed half of the blocks in fronts of Sammy in a certain order, the rest laid scattered to Sammy's right.

"Sammy I want for you to solve this for me." Jacob instructed. Sammy looked at the numbers and letters that composed the equation.

**3xa - xa 2x**

To Sammy it appeared as a jumble of letters and words with a few symbols in between. It made no sense. He stared at it for almost fifteen minutes before something began to click inside his head. He reached out for the other blocks. _'Of course' _Sammy thought to himself _'It's just math with letters. Only the letters means something else. So 3xa-xa is equal to 2xa. Then you just add 2x.' _And he placed to blocks so that finished the line of blocks read:

**3xa - xa 2x 2xa 2x**

"Is that right?" Sammy asked Jacob.

"Very good Sammy." Jacob replied and Sammy grinned.

The problems continued and became progressively harder. Sammy enjoyed it all. For the first time he was truly being challenged. He and Mor were still quite a head of their classmates at school even thought they were two grades above where they should be.

After twenty math problems they moved on to reading and comprehension. Jacob gave Sammy a book called the Iliad and asked for Sammy to read out loud. Every few pages Jacob would ask Sammy a few questions on what he read. Most dealt on the characters's emotions. Why did they do what they did.

An hour later lunch brought. "What is that?" Sammy asked gesturing to the food.

"It's your lunch Sammy. It's good for you. Eat up." Jacob instructed. Sammy took a bite of the slimy green stuff and spit it out.

"Gross." Sammy said and tried to wash the taste out of his mouth by drinking the whole glass of water sitting next to his 'lunch'. _'There is no way I'm eating that stuff' _Sammy thought. Yet five minutes later he stomach was growling. So Sammy ate up.

After lunch was another session with Jacob. Sammy was allowed to build a model of a castle out of legos. It took him ages to construct the three foot model of the castle. Jacob once again praised his work and then gave him a surprise. Mor. Sammy beamed when she entered the room. He had missed her even thought it had only been a few hours since he had seen her.

For the next two hours they played until Mor had to leave to go home. Sammy was then led to his new 'room'. Sammy was not pleased to say the least. The room -which was more like a cell than any other room Sammy had seen- was five feet by nine feet. The door was made of steel and there was a camera in the corner. His bed was no more than a cot with a thin mattress and blanket. On top of the cot laid a change of clothes.

Sammy stripped off all of his clothing save his underwear and put on the shapeless grey tunic and pants. For a while it would be the only type of clothing he was allowed until Catherine Parker spoke to the Triumvirate about the treatment of Sammy.

* * *

The next seven months flowed much like Sammy's first day at the Centre. He was taught Math, English, Science and History. Jacob tutored him in the Arts. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, there was a round of Math followed by classical music, and lunch. After lunch came and History, followed by a visit from Mor. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Sammy was taught English, Art History, and Science. By the time the anniversary of his parents' death rolled around Sammy had the same course load of that of a senior in collage.

Sundays were his free days, and he would spend most of his time in the green house. After mass Mor would come and stay with him until dinner. During that time the two of them would explore the Centre. They had come to learn it's layout better than most of the people who worked there.

Over the course of seven months Sammy had adapted to his life at the Centre. Had he interacted with the other children there he would have learned that he was much better of. Sammy's room had been upgraded, to a room even better than the one he had, had at home. He was even allowed to go outside as long as he stayed on Centre grounds and was supervised. Even better he was no longer forced to eat that "icky green stuff" as Mor called it. Once a month he was able to spend the weekend at Mor's. Had Sammy been taken in at a younger age, and had his parents not been as well known as they were, Sammy would have been treated very differently. Catherine Parker and Jacob also played a large roll in how Sammy was treated. They appealed to the Triumvirate to allow Sammy certain privileges so long as his performance remained steady.

In a way Sammy was grateful that he spent so much time learning at the Centre. It helped him keep his mind off of his parents. Their killers had never been caught. Sometimes late at night Sammy wondered if the Centre may have had something to do with the murder of his parents. But he would quickly try to shake such thoughts. Thus far the Centre had been good to him. But a car crash would soon change things.

* * *

_August 3, 1967_

_9:54am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sammy sat in disbelief Sydney had just informed him that Jacob had died last night. Sammy held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Over the past half of a year Jacob had become like a father to Sammy. Jacob comforted Sammy after bad dreams had frightened him. Sammy could talk to Jacob about his fears easily. Jacob had remembered Sammy's birthday with out fail. And on every holiday their would be a gift laid out for him on his desk.

And now Jacob like Sammy's parent's, Gregory, and the little boy he used to play with _but could no longer remember his name, did it begin with a J?_

was gone. Sammy realized that he was not the only one in pain. Sydney like Sammy was now alone their families were gone.

"It'll be okay Sydney." Sammy said hugging the psychiatrist. Sydney began to weep as he did he was comforted by the seven year old boy. A short while later Sydney excused himself and told Sammy that Catherine would be by later that day.

Catherine came by a little after lunch time. "Hey Sammy you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Sammy asked.

"Until the Centre can find you a new trainer you'll be staying with me, Morgan, and Richard."

"Really?' Sammy asked he didn't want to stay at the Centre alone. The memories were too painful

"Really." Catherine replied. "Don't worry about packing anything you still have plenty of clothes left at the Manor."

"Cat how long will I be staying?" Sammy asked as the two walked to the car.

"A week maybe. It depends on how long it will take. I know for a fact that Dr. Raines won't be working with you he has five children in his care as it is. And Sydney has one boy and a set of twins in his care, not to mention the other experiments he runs dealing with plants. You still might get Sydney though. But it will be a while he has many of Jacob's things to go through, you being one of them."

"I could help Sydney out. I know a lot about the stuff that Jacob was working on." Sammy supplied.

"I'm sure Sydney would appreciate it, Sammy. So how are you doing? I know how much Jacob meant to you."

"I miss him a lot," Sammy confessed as they got into the car. "He was like a second Dad."

"I know sweetie," Catherine said. They were quite for a while until Sammy spoke.

"Cat am I cursed?"

"What? Sammy why would you think such a thing?"

"Every one I know keeps dying. First the boy me and Mor used t' play with. Then Gregory, Mom and Dad. And now Jacob."

"Baby you aren't cursed." Catherine told him. "Life is just unfair sometimes." She whispered more to her self that to the boy who sat beside her.

"Cat where are we going?" Sammy asked once he realized that Catherine was not driving in the direction of the manor.

"To pick up Morgan, she's at ballet lessons. Afterwards I'm going to drop the to of you off at home. Emma will be there."

"Oh," Sammy said and stared out the window. They arrived at Mor's dance school. Catherine led Sammy to the room where Mor was dancing with the other girls. He watched his friend -his sister- with a feeling of pride and awe. She was clearly the best dancer out of the whole class. Mor was light on her feet, and so graceful. Sammy smiled when Mor complected a pirouette and the other girls looked on in envy.

Mor caught sight of Sammy through the window and her heart soared. She quickly gathered her things after classed ended and ran out into the hall launching herself into Sammy's arms nearly knocking the younger boy down. Catherine smiled at the two children as she ushered them back to the car. She then dropped the children off at the Manor and returned to work.

The two seven year olds stayed up late into the night talking. Sammy had shed a few tears over the death of his mentor. The pain was not as bad as when his parents had been murdered. Sammy wondered if that was a good thing that the pain was less. In a way it scared him. He wondered if he was becoming cold inside.

* * *

Alright folks you know the drill the little purple button is located just to your left.

In the next chapter Mor meets a young pretender by the name of Jaord and Sammy gets jealous.


	13. NEW FRIENDS

Crazyrussiangal- You will be happy to know that their will be no saddens in this chapter. A bit of brooding on Sam's part. But nothing sad. I love these kids too their so fun to write.

Pretender Fanatic- Why thank you. I thought that it would be the way the Centre would treat Sammy since he kinda has the Parker name behind him not to mention that there were plenty of people who knew who his parents were.

Morgan- Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Miss Dynamite- Not only will Mor meet this Pretender named Jarod. But Sammy will have the opportunity to work with him soon. This chapter and the two that follow it are going to be Jarod filled.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**NEW FRIENDS**

* * *

_August 27, 1967_

_8:16am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sammy had spent close to a month at the Parkers. It was one of the best months of his life. It was much like old time' he and Mor constantly together, driving Emma and Catherine insane with the tricks they played and the trouble that got into. Sammy began to follow the summer schedule that had been established for Mor. Each day from eleven to one they went to ballet classes. Sammy didn't mind the teasing he recived in ballet from all the girls, he had found himself enjoying the class. It was new and challenging two things that Sammy liked.

Afterwards Sammy and Mor would return home for lunch and then set off to piano. With in the first week of lessons Sammy was playing Mozart like a pro. Mrs. Wilkins -the piano instructor- wondered why she even bother teaching Sammy and Mor, for Mor was just as good if not better than Sammy.

The question on why if Mor was and actual pretender and Sammy wasn't, why did Sammy perform so much better than Mor on many things would be asked a few years down the road. The answer was quite simple; had Mor been trained like Sammy had over the past seven months she would have out striped Sammy's performance and maybe even have run a close second to the Centre's top pretender.

When Sammy returned to the Centre he spent his first week back under the care -if you could even call it that- of Dr. Raines. It was the worst week Sammy had ever spent at the Centre. If Sammy took too long to answer a question or if he answered it wrong Raines would hit him. Sammy's performance quickly plummeted. To make matters worse Raines tired to push Sammy farther than he was able to go. On Sammy's second day back Raines gave Sammy a picture of a man and some information on him. Raines then instructed Sammy to become that person. Sammy failed miserably. On top of it all Sammy was not allowed to see Mor or to be visited by Catherine.

Sammy might have stayed under Raines's care a bit longer but on his seventh day he passed out. The doctors classified it as a sever case of stress. The triumvirate steeped in and deiced to give Sammy to someone else who better understood the boy. Raines was outraged of course, but he quickly quieted when he was given a new boy named Timmy.

After a week of rest Edna Raines deemed Sammy fit enough to return to the lab. Sammy was then given a new mentor Melanie Bannerman. She was a young, semi-kind, slightly dumpy woman with black hair . She wore a pair of silver frame glasses and a lab coat over top of her dress. She did not offer Sammy as much praise as Jacob had and was slightly stricter. But she was a hell of a lot better than Raines.

Once Sammy had been at the Centre for a year, Melanie decided that Sammy was ready to preform Sims. How wrong she was.

Melanie started Sammy of on a rather easy simulation. He was to describe the emotions of a man who had been trapped under a steel pipe. Sammy tried as hard as he could to put his self in the man's shoes. Yet in the end he could only tell his mentor how he would feel if he had been trapped. Sammy's answer was wrong. For the next month Sammy was given many other Sims he was unable to preform any of them.

No one knew what to do with the boy. A meeting was then set up to decide Sammy's fate. It was acknowledged that unlike some of the other children at the Centre they could let Sammy go. But Sammy was still a valuable resource even if he could not preform SIMS. In the end it was decided that Sammy would stay at the Centre. Each day the Centre received contracts from various companies that needed answers to analytical questions. They were that type of questions that did not need a pretender. For the next eight years it was what Sammy did for the Centre.

* * *

October 7, 1969

2:39pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Sammy, Sammy guess what!" Mor said running in to Sammy's room. Mor and Sammy were now nine. Though Mor was nine she was in her last year of middle school. She had been skipped two more grade levels and was in the eight grade. She had no friends save Sammy. At school she was shunned for being so bright. She was the top of her class and though she was four years a head of others her age she still found herself not challenged in class. She often thought of asking to be skipped another grade but the teasing was bad enough as it was. It would have been different if Sammy was with her, then she would have had someone at school to talk to, and could understand what she was going through first hand.

"Whatch ya want Mor?" Sammy asked turning from his work.

"Guess what I met a boy here. Daddy let me participate in one of those Sim thingies you do. His name is Jarod and he's our age."

"Oh," Sammy said quietly. He only half way listened as Mor went on about Jarod. And though he only heard half of what Mor was saying Sammy come to the conclusion he didn't like this Jarod. Mor was too excited about him never before had she shown such interest in another person. Most would assume that Sammy had a slight crush in Mor, but it wasn't true. For most of their lives it had been just the two of them and they both looked out for one another. Sammy was coming into the role of the protective brother and like many brothers he found himself in the position in which his sister had discovered boys. Sammy didn't like it. Also as Mor continued to talk about Jarod, Sammy felt the slight burn of jealousy. It had been along time since he had to share Mor's affections, and he really did not want to share her with another boy.

"So you wanna meet 'im?" Mor asked.

"I'm kinda busy right now Mor, maybe some other time." Sammy replied half heartedly.

"Oh okay. So what did you do today?"

"Same thing I did yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that. Problem solving." Sammy snapped at Mor. Mor stepped back from Sammy her eyes showing the hurt she felt.

"I'll go I see you're busy," She said curtly and left the room. Realizing what he did Sammy buried his face in his hands as he mentally scolded himself. He wanted to go after her but was afraid that she would blow up at him -if Mor had one thing it was a temper-. He would let what ever anger she was feeling blow over, letting Mor cool down would also give him time to figure out how to apologize. Groveling was usually best, an 'I'm sorry for being a massive idiot' card worked wonders too. Unable to focus on his work Sammy set himself to making an apology card for Mor.

* * *

_October 10, 1969_

_5:19pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Mor didn't return to the Centre for three days. They were the three loneliest days of Sammy's life. When Mor finally did return she did not come directly to Sammy's room instead she went to visit Jarod. Sammy having over heard that Mor was in the building went in search of her.

He found her in one of the sim labs sitting next to a boy Sammy could only suppose was Jarod. They were sitting at a work table on which a plastic model of the human body sat. Jarod looked obviously nervous, Sammy supposed that the older boy was rarely around people besides his trainer. Sammy was unable to make out what the two were saying but his eye sight was in fine working order. It was all Sammy could do to not walk over and choke the older boy for kissing Mor. Well actually Mor kissed him and on some level Sammy knew that but as far as he was concerned no boy should be laying his lips on his sister.

Sammy walked back to his room brooding. Mor arrived a few moments latter. She found Sammy laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling that showed the planets elliptical orbit.

"Hi," Mor said cautiously as she walked over to Sammy. She sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Sammy said sitting up. "That's for you." He said nodding towards his work table. Mor walked over to the table and picked up the card.

"Another one of your 'I'm sorry I was a jerk cards'?" She asked am mused.

"Yeah," He replied. "You like him don't you?"

"Jarod?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered.

"I guess I don't really know him all that well." Mor confessed.

"You knew him well enough to kiss him." Sammy said quietly.

"I knew you were there," Mor said smiling sadly as she shook her head.

"Is that why you kissed him because you knew I was there?" Sammy asked.

"Yes... No... I don't know Sammy." She said sitting down next to her 'brother' resting her head on his shoulder. "He's lonely Sammy. Did you know he's never seen a girl before? He has no friends, at least we have each other."

"You like him," Sammy stated, "I can tell. When you were talking about him the other day your face was all lit up. It's okay that you like him Mor. I'm not mad, a little jealous yes, but not mad."

"You can't always look after me Sammy," Mor told him "That's what your doing I can tell, you want to protect me from being hurt. But you can't always be my white knight."

"You want him to be your white knight?" Sammy teased. Mor hit him with a pillow. "Mor has a boyfriend. Mor has a boyfriend."

"Shut up." Mor said punching him in the shoulder giggling. The two then spent the next ten minutes having a tickling fight until they were out of breath. Mor collapsed on the bed next to Sammy her head resting on his chest.

"I don't have to like him do I?" Sammy asked joking.

"As long as your nice to him I don't care how you feel about him." Mor replied.

"Good. And Mor if he hurts you I promise I'll hurt him back twice as much. You're my sister even though weren't not related by blood it's my job to make sure no one hurts you. I promise you no one will ever hurt you." Sammy whispered his eyes darkening at the memory of his parents' bullet ridden corpses.

Mor could feel the tension in Sammy's body. She realized where his thoughts were going.

"I know you'll never let anything bad happen to me Sammy. I have faith that you wont." Mor reassured him. "Come on lets go to the greenhouse. I hear Sydney got a really neat plant in." Mor said knowing it would lift Sammy's sprits.

* * *

Up next Sammy works with Jarod on a project and Mor reveals a secret to Sammy.

Reviews make the world go around and gives writers incentive to write.


	14. MEETING JAROD

Erikstrulove- Too bad I forgot to bring my floppy drive with me you would have lucked out I was going to post yesterday but I left my disk in the dorm and couldn't update.

And I don't believe your eyes are blurring. In fact let me check... Why no you're eyes aren't blurring, and lets see a boy by the name of Bobby does seem make and appearance, quite soon in fact. Say with in the next four days.

Pretender Fanatic- Hey I like turtles...so long as they aren't bitting off my finger, but that's a different story for another day. And yeah I didn't want Sammy doing sims. That would make him too valuable to the Centre and well I like to have his life hanging in the balance every now and then.

Crazyrussiangal- sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter, and to make up for it a bonus chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**MEETING JAROD**

* * *

_October 16, 1969_

_12:04pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sammy finally met Mor's infamous Jarod a few days later. Sammy's assistance was need to help Jarod preform a simulation. Jarod was more than capable to preform the simulation on his own but he had only one day to complete it. Had Jarod been given a longer amount of time he could have completed the sim with out help.

The army had given the Centre a month to come up with a new model for stealth fighter jet. The team originally working on it had mysteriously disappeared along with their families. Dr. Raines did not appear to be disturbed by the fact. The work that the group had managed to accomplish had been given to Sammy and Jarod. The original research team was barely half way through with their work. There was still a great deal of number crunching that needed to be done and the proportions for the jet were wrong. There was no way that jet was going to get off ground.

Sammy was sent to the Sim lab which Jarod worked out of. Sydney was seated across form Jarod explaining to the boy what need to be done. Sammy entered the room with an armful of files.

"Hello Sydney," Sammy said taking a seat next to Jarod.

"Sammy I'm glad you that you are able to assist Jarod on this project." Sydney replied.

"You know me Sydney I love working on planes." Sammy replied grinning. Sydney returned the boy's grin, Sammy indeed loved planes his whole room was decorated with aircraft models.

"Jarod this is Sammy. Sammy, Jarod." Sydney introduced the two boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jarod said softly as he shook Sammy's hand.

"Same here." Sammy said, smiled at the shyness of the older boy. "Hey I hear we have a friend in common. Miss Parker." Jarod's face lit up at the mention of Mor, and Sammy suppressed a chuckle. Jarod was indeed taken with Mor.

"I met her last week during one of my Sims." Jarod replied.

"She told me. What do you say we get to work. She'll be by later today and I promised her I'd help her study for her French test." Sammy said. Jarod nodded his head. And the two boys quickly set to work. They became so engrossed in their work that they didn't bother to stop for lunch.

As they corrected the former research team's work the to boys talked about their past. Both found common ground on the fact that the Centre was their guardian. Jarod had been sent to the Centre when he was four by his parents. He had no real memories of them. Sammy informed Jarod that his parents had died just over a year and a half ago.

Jarod was shocked to learn that Sammy's parents had been murdered. In fact when Sammy described the murder to him Jarod quickly paled.

"Hey you okay?" Sammy asked Jarod.

"Yes I'm fine. We should get back to work," Jarod said smiling weakly.

* * *

Mor came a little after five to find the boys still hard at work. "Momma said I could find you down here little brother."

"Hey Mor." Sammy said looking up from his sheet of numbers.

"Hello Miss Parker." Jarod said his whole face brightening.

"Hi Jarod. So what are you two doing?"

"Building a jet the last research team made a bunch of errors, Sydney and your Dad want for us to fix it." Sammy told Mor.

"You and your planes Sammy." Mor said shaking her head as she looked over Sammy's shoulder studying his calculations.

"Hey I didn't ask for the assignment they gave it to me." Sammy replied.

"Yeah but you didn't say no either," Mor teased. "Hey you made a mistake on line thirty eight." Mor said pointing out Sammy's error.

"Oh yeah I did. Thanks for catching that. It would have set me back an hour."

"What would you do with out me Samuel." Mor said theatrically.

Sammy playing along let out a dramatic sigh "Let us never find out my dear sweet sister."

"You two are brother and sister?" Jarod asked he had been watching the two banter and found their behavior intriguing.

"Nah, she's just some girl I met a few years ago. She just keeps following me all over the place. Can't take a hint she's not wanted." Sammy jested. Mor punched him in the arm. "Ow, Mor that hurt." Mor just grinned back at him.

"No he isn't my brother," Mor said answering Jarod's confused look. "Sammy and I grew up together."

"Oh. It's just that you called him little brother and he said you were his sister."

"As far as we're concerned we are brother and sister. She's been my family for ever, well since I was a year old anyway. You don't have to be blood to be family Jarod." Sammy told the boy.

"Oh," Jarod said once again not knowing what else to say.

"So, Sammy you gonna help me study or what."

"I might have to take the 'or what' on this one Mor. Jarod and I need to finish this by tonight. I'm sorry, I really did plan helping you study," Sammy said apologetically.

"It's okay. I know your work comes first 'cause it's important and all." Mor replied depressed. "I'll go and see what Momma's up to." she said and went to leave.

"Hey don't be that way," Sammy said walking over to her. He was aware that Jarod was watching them, studying them to be more accurate. "Listen ask Cat if I can come over tonight. And I promise I'll help you study. And if you don't want to pull and all-nighter you can ask Syd to help you study. He's fluent in French as I'm sure you know."

"I'll go and ask Momma. You finish your work so that we can get out of here at a decent hour." Mor instructed.

"Yes dear," Sammy replied grinning and he kissed Mor on the cheek. Mor then set off to find her mother and Sammy returned to his work. Mor returned a while later to let Sammy know that he could come over later that night. She then went to hunt down Sydney.

* * *

Sammy and Jarod finally finished a little after seven. Exhausted the two boys returned to their rooms. Jarod went to his room to eat dinner and then went to sleep. Sammy returned to his room and grabbed a change of clothes and the went to Catherine's office where he found Mor asleep on her mother's couch and Catherine writing out a report.

"You're done Sammy?,' Catherine said quietly, as to nor wake Mor.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," Sammy whispered back as he sat next to Mor.

"It's okay I still have a few things left to do. It will be another twenty minutes or so. If you want I can call Emma to pick you and Morgan up." Catherine offered.

"That's okay we can wait." Sammy replied as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Mor's face. Catherine smiled lovingly at the boy.

"Hey Mor wake up," Sammy said twenty minutes later.

"Ten more minutes Sammy," Mor mumbled. Sammy let out a chuckle of laughter.

"Mor were going home you can sleep in the car," Sammy told her, Mor looked up at him groggily wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Come on Mor I've got your bag. And Cat went to get the car." Sammy said and led her out to the car where Catherine waited. The two got into the back seat. Once in the car Mor rested her head on Sammy's shoulder.

"You have a bad dream last night?" Sammy whispered.

"Yeah. The elevator one... Sammy," Mor whispered back.

"Hum."

"I need to tell you something when we get home."

"Alright, but for now you get some sleep. You can tell me all about it in French."

"Kay," Mor yawned and went back to sleep. They arrived at the Manor ten minutes latter. Sammy helped an exhausted Mor out of the car.

"Are you two hungry?" Catherine asked the children.

"A little," Sammy answered for he and Mor.

"I'll fix you two something to eat and bring it upstairs,"

"Thanks Momma," Mor said and she and Sammy climbed the steps to her room.

Sammy closed the door behind them and then sat on the window seat next to Mor.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her. Mor had her knees drawn up under her chin as she stared out the window.

"You know how we agreed not to keep secrets from each other?" Mor asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sammy said.

"Well I've been keeping a secret from you. For a long time. I didn't tell you at first 'cause I thought I was imagining stuff. But over the past few months it's been getting stronger. I could usually control it but now..." She trailed off.

"Mor what's going on?" Sammy asked concerned.

"You remember how I said I knew you were there when I kissed Jarod?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered

"Well I could sense you. It was like a tickling feeling on the back of my neck only more so. It was like... no it_ was _little voices whispering to me letting me know you were there. It happens all the time. When your Mom and Dad died I saw what you saw when I touched you. I usually only see things when someone's really emotional. And sometimes I can feel their thoughts. I can here your thoughts right now, cause were in close proximity." She said smiling weakly.

"Then you know I don't think you're crazy," Sammy said pulling her into a hug.

"Sometimes they're so loud. They won't stop even when they're quite I can still hear them it's like my head's in a bee hive."

"What are they like now?" Sammy murmured into her hair.

"Quieter. A really low droning. But earlier when I was in Momma's office, they were loud. They wore me out. 'S why I was asleep. When I'm around you they're usually quite, but I can still here you a little bit in my head."

"Then I guess I need to stay around you more often huh sis?"

"Too bad you can't come with me to school."

"Speaking of school how's it going?"

"I hate it. It's so boring. I already know everything. I'd rather be with you at the Centre at least you get a few challenges thrown your way," Mor confessed.

"You know you're Dad would be so mad if he found out you went behind me checking my work," Sammy laughed. "He'd also be angry to know you smuggled me out of the Centre under the false pretenses that you needed to study for your French test."

Mor looked up at him and grinned. "I had to think of something to get to see you. You've been so busy the past week."

"I know," Sammy sighed.

"Do you miss getting to do things normal kids do? Like going to school." Mor asked.

"Yes, and no. I get to do things that help people at the Centre. My work is important. Besides, Mom and Dad worked there they helped a lot of people. I figure I owe it to their memory to help people. They wouldn't have made the Centre my legal guardian if they didn't think it was good for me. But I do miss going to school with you, and getting to be around you all day long." Sammy told her.

"You're such a suck up," Mor teased.

"And you love me for it," Sam said with out missing a beat. "So any thing else you need to tell me that if you told someone else they'd have you committed." He teased.

"No but if you keep teasing me I may have to be sent to jail for murder." Mor said getting up. "Come on lets go see what Momma's cooking."

"I betcha five bucks it's grill cheese." Sammy said.

"You're on." Mor replied and the two raced down the steps. Mor ended up paying Sammy five dollars.

* * *

So folks what did ya think. Hated it? Liked it? Either way let me know. And if there is something you would like to see feel free to request.

Up next: We get a brief, and I do mean brief interlude involving Jarod and everyone's favorite Centre psychiatrist.


	15. A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART ONE :JAROD

**CHAPTER 15**

**A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART ONE :JAROD**

* * *

_October 23, 1969_

_11:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jarod woke up in a cold sweet. He walked over to the metal sink in his small room - _cell_ -

and splashed cold water on his face. He then turned off the faucet and sat back down on his bed -_cot_ - placing his shaking hands on his knees wishing them to still. It was the seventh night in a row he had woken up from the nightmare. It was always the same.

* * *

_A team of five men creep silently into the house of the sleeping, unsuspecting family. They walk past the boys room and two stay to guard the door. The other three walk further down the hall and slowly open the door. They sleeping forms of a man and woman are seen. The light from the hallway filters into the room falling on the face of the woman. She begins to stir. Her eyes open and she gasps her husband senses something is wrong and wakes up. The look of horror crosses their faces. They know what is about to happen. The three men fire emptying their clips into the couple before they can make a sound. One of the men fires his whole clip into the face of the man. The other two take care of the woman. A scream is heard. It's the boy calling out for his parents._

_The five men quickly leave. The boy was to stay. Had the boy came out into the hallway a rag of chloroform was waiting for him. The five men return to the dark car that they had arrived in. The leader of the team pulls off his mask. _

* * *

It was always at that point that Jarod woke up. He would find himself holding back a scream. The leader was him.

He didn't want to do the sim. He would have told Sydney but he was away at a lecture. Jarod had been left in Raines care. Raines had demanded Jarod preform a sim on a group of men making their way onto a house and killing all but the couples child. Jarod thought that he was just solving a murder. He should have known better.

When Sammy had told Jarod about his parents murder Jarod knew instantly that they had been murdered using on of Jarod's Sims. Each night since then he had simulated the murder. Each night he felt the coldness of the masked men. And each night he would wake up hating himself.

Jarod wanted to approach Sydney on the subject but he was afraid. Sydney had cared deeply for the Grey family and their orphan son. He was also afraid if what Sammy and Miss Parker would think. He had murdered Sammy's parents. Granted he hadn't pulled the trigger but it had been his idea. His simulation.

Jarod laid back down on his cot and for the first time began to wonder if the Centre was a truly good place. But if it wasn't why did his parents send him here?

As Jarod drifted off to an uneasy sleep another memory entered his head. It was of Jacob and Raines. Jarod had been walking to the sim lab when he heard him. Jarod couldn't hear everything but he had heard Jacob say the words 'Jarod' 'simulation' and 'murder'. Raines then pulled out a gun pressing it to Jacob's neck.

Did Jacob know the truth? Did Raines some how plot the murder of Allen and Elizabeth Grey? If so then was it because they thought Sammy was special too. And then their was the even bigger question. Did Raines plot Jacob's death? Was it possible that Jacob knew the truth and threatened to expose Raines? Worried did Raines decide that Jacob was more trouble than he was worth?

Jarod then drifted off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to Sydney.

* * *

_October 24, 1969_

_10:13am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sydney was worried about Jarod. For the past week his work had been increasingly worse. Jarod was obviously distracted. Sydney wondered if Miss Parker had caught the boy's fancy. Jarod was certainly at the age where he would develop and interest in the opposite sex. After all that was why the sim had been preformed.

But no, Sydney thought it was something else. And for the first time Sydney noticed the brown circles under Jarod's eyes.

"Jarod, are you ill?" Sydney asked crouching down to the boy's height. Jarod stared up at the man he viewed as a father.

"Sydney I... is the Centre a good place?" Jarod asked

"Oh course it is Jarod you know that."

"Sydney I need to speak to you in privet," Jarod whispered.

"Jarod we are in privet." Sydney answered. Jarod nodded towards the camera.

"Please Sydney it's about Jacob," Jarod begged he hoped that by mentioning Jacob Sydney would deactivate the camera. Jarod was not disappointed. Sydney walked over to the camera and unplugged it.

"What do you know about Jacob, Jarod?"

"Before he died Dr. Raines pressed a gun against his neck. I think that Jacob was talking to Dr. Raines about a sim I did when you were away at a lecture. The simulation dealt with a murder. I think that Dr. Raines had me orchestrate the murder of Mr. And Mrs. Grey, Sammy's parents." Jarod said quietly looking down at the table

"Jarod I think that Dr. Raines had you simulate the Grey's murder as an attempt to capture the killer." Sydney said, yet deep down he knew he was wrong. But Sydney could not bring him self to believe that the Centre would have killed Allen and Elizabeth. Sometimes it was better to turn a blind eye to such thoughts. It was becoming the only way to survive life at the Centre. Jacob had questioned Centre authority and now he laid comatose in a hospital bed.

Jarod wanted to believe Sydney so he did. After all Sammy didn't give Jarod an exact date when his parents were murdered. Maybe Dr. Raines did just want to find out who murdered Sammy's parents. After all according to Sammy both of his parents had held rather important positions at the Centre. Why wouldn't the Centre want to discover how two of their top employees had died?

Both Sydney and Jarod would blame themselves in the future for such thoughts. They would come to hate themselves for turning a blind eye to the on goings of the Centre. But both wanted to believe deep down that the Centre truly was a good place. That the Centre would never intentionally harm a living being. After all the Centre was a place that was dedicated to helping mankind. It said so in their mission statement. The Centre had created vaccinations to cure diseases. Developed ways for agriculture to be grown in areas where normally nothing would grow. So why would one even bother with the silly idea that the Centre would willing orchestrate a murder?

Why indeed?

* * *

So folks what did ya think. Hated it? Liked it? Either way let me know. And if there is something you would like to see feel free to request.

Up next Sammy meets one of Raines projects by the name of Bobby, but things don't go all to well.


	16. BOBBY

Crazyrussiangal- Keep that sim Jarod did in mind. It comes up a few more times down the road.

Pretender Fanatic- Thanks, I wanted to depict Sammy as a well adjusted kid and kinda show the differences between him and Jarod due to the different way they had been raised.

Morgan- Glad you liked the chapters here's the next two

Erikstrulove- This chapter is for you

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**BOBBY**

* * *

_November 25, 1969_

_7:36am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Aw Melanie do I have ta?" Sammy asked he had just awaken to learn that he would once again be teaming up with another boy for a project. Normally Sammy wouldn't mind but this was one of Raines's kids. And Sammy had heard rumors that Raines's kids were usually five cokes short of a six pack.

"Yes Samuel you have to." Melanie said stressing the words. "Robert is a nice boy a little shy but nice."

"What ever." Sammy said grabbing a fresh change of clothes. His trainer then left for Sammy to get ready for the day's task. Sammy got in the shower and leaned his forehead against the cool tile as the water cascaded down his back. He was exhausted. He had just fallen asleep. Over the two weeks he had been sneaking out of his room at the Centre and making his way to the Parker Manor. The voices in Mor's head had been making it difficult for her to sleep unless Sammy was near. He would then leave the Manor a little after five and make the three mile hike back to the Centre and erase any footage of him leaving or returning. If he was lucky he usually made it back to his room ten minutes before seven giving him an hour of sleep before Melanie came to wake him.

Sammy couldn't wait until the holiday. This year as like the past two years he would be spending Thanksgiving at the Parker's it would be four solid days not having to hike back and forth between the Centre and the Manor.

Sammy got out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. He then sluggishly made his way to the sim lab. At the work table sat a boy he wasn't much older than Sammy. His dark brown hair was cut short and close. The boy nervously drummed his fingers on the Formica table but caught himself and placed his hand in his lap.

"Hi you must be Robert," Sammy said approaching the boy.

"Y-yes, everyone calls me B-Bobby though," Bobby whispered his blue eyes darting around the room.

"I'm Sammy," Sammy said offering Bobby his hand.

"'S nice to meet you Sammy," Bobby said.

"Like wise. So Bobby you know what were doing today?" Sammy asked as he sat down a propped his feet up on the table. Bobby looked at Sammy shocked.

"N-no I don't know." Bobby replied. The two were then silent. Sammy took the time to study the boy further. Bobby had an air of fear about him. And Sammy was pretty sure that there was fading bruise on Bobby's face.

"So Bob, do you live here too?"

"No, with my parents," Bobby said looking down. Sammy had a brief flashback

_daddy, daddy please no 'm sorry_

to four years ago. Bobby had the same look the Greg did. Immediately Sammy knew that Bobby was being abused.

"So Bobby, you like Dr. Raines?"

"Oh yes, he's very nice," Bobby nodded eagerly putting on a smile. The word brainwashed flashed across Sammy's brain.

"Boy get your feet of that table," Came the hissing of a man. Startled Bobby practically leapt a foot in the air. Sammy on the other hand didn't so much as move an inch.

"Good morning Dr. Raines," Sammy said in a falsely cheerful voice. Sammy had long ago overcome his fear of Raines. The Doctor still gave Sammy the creeps somewhat but Sammy no longer was afraid of him. Mor swore that Raines smelled of brimstone. Sammy had told her it was just the cigarettes but sometimes he wondered if Raines and the devil were poker buddies.

"Are you deaf boy? Get your feet off of the table. Such insubordination will not be tolerated. Just because you have Catherine Parker looking out for you makes you think that you're above other's here. But let's get one thing strait you are nothing but a spoiled brat. Disobey me again and you and I are going to have a little chat. Am I clear?" Raines asked.

"Crystal," Sammy said narrowing his eyes, as he took his feet off of the table. Sammy look over at Bobby and could see that the boy was trembling. At that moment Sammy wanted to lash out at Raines and Bobby's father. Bobby was obviously terrified of Raines. _'Nice guy my ass'_ Sammy thought. He felt bad for Bobby, no kid deserved to be treated the way he was. Sammy had though he was going to end up working with a future cannibal -Sammy had heard stories that one of Raines kids had snapped and killed three sweepers before he was subdued-. But Bobby was just a scared boy.

"Ah Raines I didn't know you were already here," Melanie said entering the room.

"I did say eight o'clock," Raines all but snarled.

"Why yes you did. I'm sorry for the hold up but one of my other charges was having difficulties adjusting."

"Well I hope he is more well mannered than this one over here." Raines said glaring at Sammy. Melanie ignored his remark.

"You must be Robert, I'm Melanie, Sammy's trainer,"She said introducing her self to the boy. Bobby smiled back weekly.

"Now that we all know each other why don't you to get to work. Here is the file it has everything you need to know. Read it I'm sure you're capable of that simple task are you not, Samuel?"

"I've been able to read since I was three Dr. Raines. It says so in my file." Sammy retorted he was angry that Raines suggested that he was less than other's at the Centre just because he wasn't a pretender.

"Watch your mouth boy," Raines said knocking Sammy to the ground Sammy had forgotten how much Raines like to hit for insolence. Sammy got up his eyes narrowed to slits, as he wiped the blood from the corner mouth. He bit back a curse, as he returned to his seat.

He looked over at Melanie he lips had narrowed into a tight line. Her eyes were those of shock. Yet she said nothing to Raines. It angered Sammy that one man had so much power over so many people. Sammy then looked over at Bobby the boy was quite pale and his hands were gripping the table so tight that his knuckles had turned white. His eyes were wide in fear. For Bobby's sake Sammy decided not to anger Raines any further. The poor boy looked as though her were about to keel over.

"Let that be a lesson to you. I don't coddle my charges nor do I except a child who does not know his place. You belong to the Centre. It is not the other way around. Had Jacob and Melanie treated you the way you should have been you would know your place in the world." Raines said his face inches from Sammy. Sammy could smell the tobacco from the Pall Malls Raines smoked. He resisted the urge to turn away from the doctor. Instead Sammy stood his ground.

"The Centre isn't the world," Sammy said viciously. He then found himself once again on the ground. Raines then gestured for two sweepers.

"Kindly escort Samuel back to his room," He said in a low voice. The two burly sweepers picked up Sammy and dragged him to his room. They then tossed him on the floor and proceeded to kick him, well past the point of which he blacked out.

* * *

When Sammy came to he found himself in the Centre infirmary. There was a weight on his chest. He looked down a saw the familiar sleeping figure of Mor. He brought up his hand to stroke her hair and winced at the blinding pain that flooded his body. It took every ounce of strength to bite back the scream that threatened to come. And though he was able to stop the scream he was unable to hold back the tears. It wasn't right what happened to him. No child, no person should be punished

_beaten_

in that manner.

A few moments latter Mor began to wake. She looked up and smiled when she saw Sammy's gray eyes. She then frowned when she saw the salt stains of tears on his cheeks.

She gently sat up, careful not to hurt him.

"Hey how, you feelin'?" She asked concerned written on her face.

"Like I pissed of Raines and he sicced two sweepers on me," Sammy pathetically joked.

"It's not funny," Mor said her blue eye's filling with tears.

"I know. I'm sorry. Come here," he said opening his arms ignoring the pain. Mor gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"You're hurting," She said.

"Gee Mor really? Hadn't noticed."

"I can feel it Sammy," She said and it was true though she didn't feel Sammy's actual pain. It was more like she heard the voices in her mind whispering he was in pain.

"It's not so bad," Sammy replied.

"You're a really bad liar," She said. "I'm gonna go and get a nurse so she can give you something to help with the pain. Then I'm going to get Momma and tell her your awake." Mor said getting of the bed and walking towards the door.

"Hey Mor?"

"Yeah?"

"How long was I out?" Sammy asked. Mor looked down. "Mor tell me please," Sammy begged.

"Five days," Mor whispered and left in search of a nurse and her mother.

Sammy leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. _'Five days' _he thought to himself _'My God'_. The funny thing to Sammy was that he was more concerned about Mor than he was about his own self. Before his five day nap Mor had been having difficulties sleeping. Yet Sammy did wake up to find her sleeping. Sammy wondered if Mor had been spending her nights by his side.

* * *

Mor had alerted the nurse that Sammy was awake and the headed towards her mother's office. Mor blamed herself for what happened to Sammy. As Sammy had lain in his coma, Mor had figured out why the voices where so loud, they had been warning her that Sammy was in danger. At the same moment that the sweepers had begun attacking Sammy one single word was spoken by the voices and then they all stopped. That word was Sammy. Mor knew instantly that Sammy was in trouble. She had begged her mother to take her to work with her. Catherine didn't protest. By the time they had got to the Centre, Sydney was waiting in Catherine's office. He informed the mother and daughter that Sammy had been brutally beaten by Raines's men and was in the infirmary. Catherine had then blasted Raines for the beating the sweepers administered Sammy.

As Mor reached her mother's door she closed her eyes at the memory of Sammy's battered body. He had suffered from three broken ribs, as well as a broken nose. He had to black eyes and bruises all along his body. For a moment Mor had a flash of her mother with a black eye. She found it strange. Never before had she seen her mother with a black eye.

_Thanksgiving. Raines. Rain. Door._

Mor shook her head and entered her mother's office. Catherine was applying make up around her eye. She quickly put her compact down when she saw her daughter.

"Sammy's awake Momma," Mor said.

"Thank God. Lets go and see him huh?" Catherine said and took her daughter's hand. The two walked to the infirmary. Sammy was now sitting up, drinking water out of a straw. His face immediately brightened at the sight of the two most important people in his life. The woman he viewed as a substitute mother, and the girl who in his mind was his sister even though he knew they weren't blood related.

"Hey Sammy, you ready to go home?" Catherine asked smiling at the boy as she tried not to cry at his battered body.

"You mean it?" Sammy asked.

"Yes Edna has given you permission to recover at the manor. Once your better you can come back here."

"Let's go then," Sammy said attempting to get up the pain killers were working wonders.

"Well first thing Mr. Grey you might want to wear something besides that hospital johnnie. Secondly I want you off your feet. That means for the next week or two your confined to a wheel chair. Am I clear?" Edna Raines asked entering the room. Though her husband was the reason Sammy was in the predicament that he was, Sammy had no animosities towards Edna Raines. She had always been kind to Sammy and Mor.

"Yes ma'am," Sammy replied, "So where are my clothes."

"Under your bed," Edna told him "Sally here will help you dress," She said gesturing to the nurse. "Mean while I'll need to talk to Catherine and Miss Parker about keeping you in check. I am allowing you to stay with the Parker's on the condition that you will actually rest and not trick your poor nanny into getting tied to a chair and then go splashing about in mud puddles."

Sammy grinned "Actually we locked in the closet and then splashed around in mud puddles." He corrected. His and Mor's exploits were legend among Centre employees.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he get's plenty of rest," Mor said. "I'll tie him to the bed if I have to," She smiled wickedly. _'Maybe I should stay here' _Sammy thought. He realized that he was being shipped off to the Parker's where Mor would have free reign while her parents were at work. Emma would be their of course but even after looking after Mor and Sammy for years she still had trouble keeping up with the two children. And knowing Mor, Sammy figured that she'd have him rolling down the steps in his wheel chair of he managed to piss her off.

"Well let's get all of Sammy's things straight and you three can be on your way." Edna said leading Catherine and Mor to her office, leaving Sally to help Sammy get dressed.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know either way.

Up next- April 13, 1970.


	17. LOSS

Pretender Fanatic- I know why seven in the morning? I'm either asleep or going to class. Thank God for VCR's. And you think Sammy is cool now wait until the next chapter.

Crazyrussiangal- Glad you like the chapter and that you felt it captured Bobby. As for what happens in April of 1970 well here it is

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**LOSS**

* * *

Sammy returned to the Centre two weeks later more or less fully healed. His bruises had faded but their was still a slight twinge around his waist when ever he turned suddenly. Mor had taken tending to Sammy very seriously. Sammy had learned very quickly not to try to get up and help around the house when Mor was around. He had made the mistake of offering to wash dishes after dinner and had to sit through a thirty minute lecture on how he wasn't ever going to get better if he didn't sit and rest.

A week after he returned to the Centre Sammy headed right back to the Parker Manor for Christmas. He, Mor and Catherine spent the week before Christmas making the house festive. Sammy's first Christmas had been rather difficult. It was his first Christmas with out his parents. Unbeknownst to Sammy Catherine had placed many of Allen and Elizabeth's things in storage. That Christmas she had brought Sammy a box of Christmas decorations that his mother had saved over the years. For the past three years it had become tradition to use some of the Grey family's decorations to decorate around the manor.

Christmas was wonderful and one of the best in the three years Sammy had spent the holidays with the Parkers. Mr. Parker was of course at work most of the time but even that year he was there to watch Mor and Sammy unwrap presents. He surprised everyone when he actually stayed at the manor all day long not once doing anything that evolved work. The next day though he was right back at the Centre. No one was really shocked.

Sammy stayed with the Parker's until Mor's winter vacation was over. When he returned to the Centre life returned to it normal pattern. There was one thing that was different. Sammy had become cold towards his trainer Melanie. He blamed her for what Raines did to him.

* * *

_January 4, 1970_

_8:00am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"How was your vacation Sammy?" Melanie asked him.

"Fine," Sammy replied.

"I see you got a bunch of new models."

"Yeah," Sammy said somewhat tersely.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Melanie asked realizing that Sammy was somewhat angry.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! You let him hit me! You just stood their. When Jacob was my trainer he told me about Martin Niemoller a Lutheran pastor during Nazi Germany. He's particularly famous for one of sermons you might have heard it, 'When they came for the Jews, I did nothing, for I am not a Jew. When they came for the Socialist, I did nothing, for I am not a Socialist. When they came for the labor leaders, the homosexuals, the gypsies, I did nothing, for I am none of these, and when they came for me, I was alone, there was no one to stand up for me.'"

'How many other times have you stood by while Raines hurt other Centre kid?. How many of them ended up in a coma only they didn't come out of it? I hate you for what you did, or actually the lack of what did. But I hope Raines never comes for you Melanie because there might not be any one to stand you for you. " Sammy yelled.

Sammy got his wish Raines never came for Melanie. Instead he came for one of people Sammy loved most in the world. It would be decades before the truth around Catherine Parker's supposed suicide finally came to light. And when it did it was all Sammy could do not to kill Raines and Melanie. For Melanie had assisted Raines with the birth of a boy named Ethan. And she had been their when William Raines had shot Catherine Parker point blank.

But we are getting ahead of ourselves. The date we must focus on is April 13, 1970. It is considered to be one of the most important dates in Centre history. It was a lesson. A lesson to never betray the Centre, because the Centre is one path that you don't want to cross. It affected all at the Centre. But no one was affected as much as four children. Mor, Sammy, Jarod, and a boy named Angelo, who was once known as Timmy. All four children witnessed to some degree the supposed murder that was classified as a suicided.

* * *

_April 13, 1970_

_12:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

All day Sammy had, had an uneasy feeling. It had increased when Catherine had stopped to visit him during lunch.

"Hey there kiddo," Catherine said entering Sammy's room. It was a mess; models clothing and books strewn through out the room.

"Cat," Sammy said looking up from the book he was reading as he ate his lunch. "Aren't you usually out at lunch?"

"Well I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite guy." She replied "So what are you reading?"

"Brave New World by Huxley. It's really good. Makes you think about conformity, and how those in charge can control society." They spent the next hour talking about literature. Catherine then stood up and got ready to leave.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you as though you were my own son, you do know that don't you?" Catherine asked him. Sammy looked up at her in shock his shock the faded into pure joy. Catherine had been always been like a mother to Sammy. Sammy just never realized that Catherine viewed him as though he were her son.

"Y-yeah, course I do." Sammy said.

"Sammy promise me that you'll always look after your sister."

"I promise. It's not like I have anything else better to do." Sammy grinned. Catherine then went and hugged him.

"I love you son," She whispered.

"Love you too... Mom," Sammy whispered back as tears threatened to fall. Catherine kissed Sammy on the top of the head and then left to go see Sydney. It was the last time Sammy saw her... Alive anyway.

* * *

"Whatch doin' little brother," Mor whispered startling Sammy. He had been so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear her come in.

"I was reading. But now that you're here I'm up for something new," Sammy replied.

"Well I need to go and see Momma real quick so go back to your book. I'll be back in no more than half an hour."

"You know where to find me," Sammy replied. And Mor left. Sammy sat reading for five minutes but was unable to concentrate. He got up for his desk and went to go find Mor and his mother.

Mor's back was to Sammy, as she was walking towards the elevator. Sammy figured she must have tried their mother's office and she wasn't there. Sammy then heard the firing of a gun and was teleported back to three years ago. Everything was a blur. He heard both his six year old self and Mor yell Momma. Sweepers and Cleaners came running in a directions to see what the commotion was all about. Mor made a run towards the elevator but was stopped by a sweeper. Sammy made a dash towards Mor, but he to found himself being held back. He and Mor were dragged kicking, screaming and crying through the nearest sim lab. In the mist of the chaos Sammy heard Jarod yelling that they were hurting Mor. Jarod was being held back by Sydney.

Ten minutes latter Sammy and Mor were placed in Sammy's room and locked in. Once released from the sweepers' grasp Sammy ran to Mor and pulled her into his arms and the two cried over the loss of their mother.

They awoke some two hours later at the Manor. They had no recollection how they got there and didn't really care. No one was there, not even Emma. It was in that moment Sammy realized that he and Mor were truly alone in the world. Catherine, along with Elizabeth and Allen was gone. Mr. Parker was too wrapped up in his work to be there for his own daughter in her hour of need. Melanie was too weak to be relied upon. And Emma as kind as she was, was just a nanny for two kids who were too old for nannies. It had now fallen upon Sammy's shoulders to look after Mor.

"Sammy," Mor whispered her voice horse form crying.

"Yeah Mor," Sammy whispered back brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Momma's really gone isn't she?"

"Yeah Mor she is." Sammy answered and Mor broke down again. Sammy remained strong for her. He would allow himself to cry but not then. Only one of them could break down at a time. Now was Mor's turn. She had been there for him when he had been hurt, when Jacob had died, and when his parents had been killed. She had been the strong one then. Now he had to be the strong one.

* * *

Mor eventually returned to sleep. Sammy held her knowing that she needed to be held. At a little after nine Mr. Parker returned to the manor. Sammy had made dinner already for he and Mor and the two children had gone to sleep. Mr. Parker opened the door to see Mor asleep in Sammy's arms.

"Angel," He called out softly.

"Don't," Sammy said sitting up, his voice laced with anger. "I just got her to sleep. You can talk to her in the morning." He said firmly

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter," Mr. Parker hissed.

"I'm not telling you how to raise her. I'm telling you how to deal with her emotions. In case you haven't noticed she lost her mother today," Sammy hissed tears falling from his eyes. "Right now she needs to sleep. Believe me I know."

"Samuel I understand that you know what it's like. But my Angel needs to know that she's not alone that I didn't abandon her too." Mr. Parker told the boy

"Mor knows she's not alone she has me. And Mom didn't abandon us. She was killed."

"She committed suicide. She was weak. She was suffering from depression, and couldn't handle it any more."

"Lair. She wouldn't do that. She loved us too much." Sammy said careful not to speak to loudly and wake Mor.

"Samuel."

"Go away. Leave us alone." Sammy interrupted. Mr. Parker left the room leaving the boy to deal with his own grief.

Sammy would not believe that his mother committed suicided. Even after Mor had come to believe the lie Sammy refused to believe. He knew his mother had loved he and Mor too much to leave them alone in the world.

* * *

Now if you remember I told you that two other children were affected by Catherine Parker's supposed murder. Jarod and a boy named Angelo. Both were affected in a different way.

Angelo blamed himself for the murder of Catherine. Catherine had been so angry when she discovered that Raines had been conducting experiments that would turn Angelo into an artificial pretender that she had threatened to expose Raines. Hours later Catherine was dead. The blame Angelo felt would be the force that made him expose Centre secrets to Catherine's daughter.

Jarod on the other hand was sad that Catherine Parker had died. Yet he felt no true grief. Mor had told him many things about her mother, but Jarod had not truly known the woman. But he was affected non the less by her death. Because on the same day Catherine Parker died another person began to die a slow death as well. That person was a little girl that Jarod found himself beginning to love. Miss Parker. On the day Catherine died Miss Parker began to build a wall around herself and there was only one person that wall didn't keep out, and it wasn't Jarod.

* * *

Up next Sammy and Mor are still dealing with their loss.

* * *

Come on folks you're killing me here. I need some reviews.


	18. THE PASSAGE OF TIME

* * *

Pretender Fanatic- I was just about to post when I got your review. That scene gives me the shivers too. I'm pretty sure I wrote this chapter while I was on a Stephen King binge which would explain the line 'but were getting ahead of ourselves' I tend to incorporate a bit of King's writing style when I'm reading his work. You're right that last paragraph was a bit weird I mean to delete it but some how it managed to slip by. Oh well. 

Erikstrulove- I'm glad you like chapter 16. I made sure I brought Bobby in just for you. Don't shake your computer screen that's how you break it and if you break it you can't find out what happens next. Let's see to answer your questions. There will be no wiping of the memories. Well actually there will be but not under the circumstances your think. And Mor and Sammy will not be separated.

Joy- thanks for reviewing. No I never wrote for the show in fact the first pretender episode I ever saw was Wild Child the one where Jarod find the girl. I then became addicted to watching it on TNT. But then NBC had to go and cancel it. -Hum seems to be a trend in televison recently canceling all the decent shows-

It's a little tough to keep up with the time line but I'm trying. If only TNT would air the pretender during hours that I'm awake I would be able to follow the time line even closer.

Crazyrussiangal- There's only one person Parker would ever truly let in and that's her brother - _and no Erikstrulove I don't mean Lyle I mean Sammy_. As for where I'm going next, it's time for the kids to grow up. Sorry for everyone who wants them to stay little, but now that Catherine is dead I'm speeding up the time line a bit. This means that Gemini, Phoenix and the Black Files will be making appearances soon.

* * *

Due to the fact that I'm in a good mood I'll be posting early. The reason that I am in a good mood has nothing to due with the US presidential elections but the fact that last night as I tried to sleep I was struck with an idea for a new story -the sequel to The Black Files-. It will more than likely be called Exodus. It takes place six years after the events in The Black Files. I have about twenty pages hand written which for me equals thirty pages double spaced.

As soon as this story is done I'll probably start posting Exodus. And don't worry I won't rush this story so that I can start posting my other one. I have thirty-four chapters written so far for Genesis and a lot more to go. This story will probably be close to fifty chapters if not more because it stops where The Black Files begins.

And now for those of you who were patient enough to read all of this on to the story

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**PASSAGE OF TIME**

* * *

_April 18, 1970_

_12:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sammy and Mor had more or less become automatons. They mostly slept and would eat only when forced. Emma was there throughout the days to keep an eye one the children. Mr. Parker would come home around seven to usually find the children asleep. According to Emma the children were rarely awake for more than two hours at a time.

The funeral took place five days after Catherine's death. Emma had gone and bought Mor and Sammy an outfit to wear.

"Parker, Sammy it's time to get up," Emma said entering the children's room. Sammy was already awake, in fact he hadn't been able to sleep knowing what was about to come.

"I'll wake her up Emma," Sammy told the woman. Emma let Sammy tend to Mor.

"Hey, Mor it's time. We need to get dressed." Sammy whispered as he gently shook Mor awake.

"Don't wanna go," Mor mumbled her face in the pillow.

"Yes you do. You need to say goodbye." Sammy said laying his face next to her's so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't wanna say goodbye. If I do then she's really gone." Mor said her eyes filling with tears. Sammy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Does it ever go away? Does it ever stop hurting?" Mor asked.

"Not completely. Some days it hurts more than others. But over time it fades, and maybe given enough time it won't hurt so bad," Sammy answered. Years down the road Mor would give a similar speech to Sammy's adopted son. "Now come on we need to get dressed."

The two went and put on the clothes Emma brought for them. A simple black dress lined with white lace for Mor and a black suite and tie for Sammy. As Sammy tied his tie Mor came to him holding out a red ribbon.

"Braid my hair like Momma did, Sammy," Mor begged. So Sammy did. He sat on the bed Mor in front of him as her brushed her hair and then braided it tying the red ribbon around the braid. He cried silently as he did so. He remembered watching the woman who he came to view as a mother braid Mor's hair as she read the two of them their bed time story.

The two children then came down the steps hand in hand. Mr. Parker looked the two children but said nothing. When the limousine arrive the three of them climbed into and proceeded to the church.

Once again Father Moore conducted the ceremony. Once again Sammy found himself sitting in the front pew. Mor was to his left, no one was on his right. Midway through the service Sammy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sydney, and for the first time in the five days since his mother had been murdered in the elevator Sammy felt as though there might be someone looking out for he and Mor.

After the service the casket was lowered into the ground. Mr. Parker had disappeared afterwards, where he had gone Sammy truthfully didn't give a damn. The limo had brought him and Mor back to the Manor where co-workers and friends of the Parker family began to gather. Sammy and Mor sat off in a corner by themselves avoiding the crowed of people who would try to stop and tell them what a good person Catherine was and what a shame this whole travesty was. One person did manage to spot the children.

Sydney walked over to them sat next to Mor and held her hand. It was such a small gesture really. Yet it was the most comforted both children had felt in five days. Sydney stayed in the corner with the two children until the crowed began to disperse. He then gave Mor and Sammy each a hug and let them know that if they ever need to talk to someone his door was always open.

A couple of days after the funeral, Sammy asked Mor if she still heard the voices. Mor had told him no. "In fact," She said "I haven't heard them since Momma died"

In the years proceeding both would come to for get that Mor had ever possessed such a gift. But such gifts never truly disappear. Mor would come to hear the voices again.

Slowly Mor and Sammy began to move on. Sammy stayed with Mor for a full month before returning to the Centre. Like before Mor would come to visit him after school. If he was busy she went to see Jarod or the new boy Angelo. Sammy found himself liking Angelo and soon became very protective of the boy.

A few months after Catherine died Mor suffered another loss. She had made friends with a little girl named Faith. A few days latter Faith died. Mor once again fell into a state of depression. So deep into her depression did she fall that she scared Sammy. Sammy had confessed his worries to Sydney and Sydney had told Sammy that the best thing he could do was be there for her.

* * *

So Sammy was there for her. He once again found himself making nightly visits to the Parker Manor. He made such trips for almost a month before he became assured that Mor was feeling better. Things began to then quite down. Mor went to school where she threw herself into her studies. Sammy did the same with his work at the Centre and in to physical training.

Over the next six years Sammy worked with many of the Centre's top pretenders; Jarod, a somewhat angry boy named Kyle, another boy named Alex whom reminded Sammy of Bobby, and a very quite boy named Eddie. Mor was in her sophomore year of college overseas. She would come home during the holidays to visit and she and Sammy called each other twice a week and wrote letters everyday. The two missed each other terribly. Originally Mor wanted to go to School in Delaware but her father would not allow it.

The argument that had ensued between Mr. Parker and Mor had been hellish. There had been yelling, slamming of doors, and breaking of priceless china. In the end Mr. Parker won. And Sammy and Mor suddenly found an ocean separating them. Things might have gone on for the rest of Mor's college education had Raines not angered Sammy.

* * *

_April 13, 1976_

_1:28pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

It had been six years to the day. Six years since his mother was murdered in the elevator. Needless to say Sammy wasn't feeling his best. He had just gotten off the phone with Mor they had reminisced about the good times they had, had with their Mom. Yet this year had been slightly different Sammy could tell that Mor was starting to believe that Catherine's murder was a suicided. She was staring to believe that her mother was truly weak. _'Actually'_, Sammy thought,_ 'Mor had started to believe six years ago'_. Sammy hated how Mr. Parker was poisoning Mor's memories of Catherine. How he was tainting her name.

Sammy lost in his thoughts made his way towards the elevators. He didn't realize where his feet had led him until he heard the ding of the elevator. Sammy cursed his luck. The very last place he need to be that day was one the elevator in which his mother had been killed. It was bad enough the sick bastards in the triumvirate wouldn't cover up the bullet hole. Sammy turned and headed towards the steps just as Raines rounded the corner.

"Find it hard to ride the elevators boy?" Raines sneered.

"What do you think?" Sammy shot back he truly wasn't in the mood to deal with Raines.

"You watch your tongue boy our you'll meet the same sticky end as she did," Raines hissed. Had it been any other day Sammy just would have walked away and gone to the gym and pretended the punching bag was Raines. But it wasn't any other day. It was the six year anniversary of his mother's death.

Blinded by rage Sammy leapt upon Raines and unleashed ten years of rage and pain. Gone was the scrawny six year old boy who had lost his parents one snowy night. Gone was the nine year old boy whom had beaten with in the inch of his life. And gone was the ten year old boy who had lost his adoptive mother six years ago. In his place stood a six foot two inches, 160 pounds, just shy of sixteen year boy, angry, in pain and looking for someplace to vent his frustration.

It took four sweepers to pull Sammy off of Raines. They then unceremoniously tossed him into his room. Sammy leapt back up and began to attack the sweepers in a furry. A sweeper managed to knock Sammy unconscious with the but of his gun. But not before Sammy had managed to knock out one sweeper, break another sweeper's arm, and kicking another sweeper in the chest breaking five of his ribs.

After Sammy was unconscious the three conscious sweepers kicked the boy and then left his crumpled body on the floor.

Unlike the last time Sammy had awoken from his beating he was not in the Centre infirmary. He found himself in one of the many cell's of the lower sublevels. He was strapped to a cot. Sammy struggled against his restraints but quickly stopped when he felt a pain in his arm. Sammy looked down and saw a needle mark. _'Great now Raines it doping me up' _Sammy thought. Sammy didn't know how long he stayed strapped down to the bed before the tremors began to rake though his body. But he did know the tremors felt as though they lasted for an eternity.

After some ungodly amount of time Raines made an appearance. Even in the pain he was going through Sammy was pleased to see that he had given Raines a nice shiner.

"I see that you're one lab rat who has yet to learn his place," Raines said holding out a needle. "But that's why I'm here to show you how this world works. If I remember correctly you once told me the Centre wasn't the world. And you were right boy, the Centre isn't the world. But it is my world in which you are a part of. The only God here is me. Now if you let me Samuel I can be your savior. But spite me and I will bring down a world of pain upon you."

"S-since... when d-did you... find re-religion Ra-Raines?" Sammy managed to say in between tremors.

"That was the wrong thing to say boy," Raines hissed and plunged the needle into Sammy's arm. Ten minutes latter the tremors began to recede and Sammy wondered what type of game Raines was playing. Sammy found out three hours latter when the tremors returned. And so it continued for the next three days. And each time the tremors came they lasted longer and were more painful.

On the fourth day an African man barged into Sammy's room just as Raines was about to give the injection.

"Push in that plunger Raines and you won't live to see the light of day again," The man said with a thick African accent. Sammy begged the man to let Raines give him the injection. But the man would not allow it. Instead a sweeper -one Sammy had never seen before- unstrapped the boy an carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

For the next two days were tougher for Sammy as he went through withdrawals. He was still weak when Mutombo -the African man who had probably saved his life- appeared.

"How are you boy?" The triumvirate member asked.

"Better, thank you sir, you saved my life," Sammy said hoarsely.

"I am not the one to thank. Your friend the young Miss Parker realized that you had gone missing and alerted her father. Needless to say the triumvirate was not pleased to learn what Raines was doing to one of our top researchers. Granted you did attack him, but from what bystanders reported the man had it coming, did he not?"

"He insulted my mother," Sammy replied angrily. Mutombo smiled

"Ah then your bit of rage was justified. Your mother Elizabeth was a good woman as was your father. I knew them both. Their untimely demise shook the foundation of this great place. They were well loved." Mutombo said. Sammy didn't bother to correct the man about who Raines was talking about.

"Sir not to sound rude but why are you here? I'm relatively low on the Centre totem poll. I'm quite sure you have other people to see more worth your time."

"I have a proposal for you Samuel. I have been looking over your records and noticed that you are extremely fit for your age. And then there is the fact that young Miss Parker is away in England with what I understand to be two extremely incompetent sweepers looking after her."

Sammy smiled, Mor had written to him about the many things she had done to the two sweepers her father had tailing her.

"Miss Parker is very important to the Centre. She stands to inherent this great institution." Mutombo continued and Sammy resisted the urge to snort _'Great institution my ass'_.

"My proposal is to send you to England to keep an eye on Miss Parker. Do you accept?"

"Are you kidding. I've only wanted to over there with her for the past two years. Of course I'll go."

"Good you leave first thing in the morning. Now I must go young Mr. Grey. Have a speedy recovery."

"Yes sir. And again thank you." Sammy said as the man left.

Sammy fell back on to his pillow laughing. If all it had taken was attacking Raines to get him out of the Centre he would have done it years ago. Sammy was thrilled in twenty four hours he'd be in London with his sister.

In later years Sammy would realize that his talents were becoming useless at the Centre. Rather than kill him the Centre had made him a sweeper. Thus ensuring that the Centre would always own him.

* * *

Up next the further evolution of Mor and Sam's characters. The fact that decades after Catherine Parker's supposed suicide her death still has a larger impact on her children's lives. And a little in site into Mr. Parker's mind.

* * *

Keep up with reviews folks it makes me happy. 


	19. THE PAST DISAPPEARS

Erikstrulove- Glad to here about the non computer shaking. Mor and Sammy never forget about their relationship, They grow up together. Go one to work at the Centre together, ect.

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you loved the chapter. Sorry but I didn't have time to add much about the guys over seas reaction to Parker and Sammy. I was busy with a paper this past week.

Crazyrussiangal- Yeah and there still growing up. I'm kinda moving a bit quickly through time till about the time Gemini was created. After that things slow down again. Now the kids day in London is a flashback, dealing with Catherine. In this chapter we only see a bit into the twisted mind of the Centre chairman but I promise there will be more.

Oh and remember that sim, Jarod did a while back. Well it's about to be discovered.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**THE PAST DISAPPEARS**

* * *

_May 1979_

Three years later Mor graduated from college with a degree in law. Over those three years Sam watched over her as any brother would do when it came to his sister. In a way those three years were wonderful, but they were also extremely painful. Each day Mor became less and less like the girl she once was. She had built a wall around herself and Sam was the only person aloud to climb over it. But sometimes even Sam was not allowed in.

Mor had also begun to date men that Sam didn't approve of. One in particular was Tommy Tanaka his father was the leader of the Japanese Yakuzi. Sam was concerned for Mor's safety around Tanaka and voiced his fears to Mor. She told him to but out of her love life. There were other men, some worse than Tanaka some slightly better. And with each one Sam exercised his brotherly rights to put the fear of God into every last one of them Mor decided to date. There was one in particular that had given Mor a black eye. The next day the man had ended up comatose in a hospital.

All of the men Mor dated were all more or less the same, bad boys. Men Mor knew would displease her father. It hadn't taken Sam long to realize that the only reason Mor dated those men was to get some sort of attention from her father. She lived for any form of attention from the Centre chairman and it killed Sam to watch Mor not be true to herself in order to either please or infuriate Mr. Parker. But Sam kept his mouth shut and regretted it everyday.

Of course Sam did exercise his brotherly rights to put the fear of God into every last man Mor decided to date. There was one in particular that had given Mor a black eye. The next day the man had ended up comatose in a hospital.

Sam's only hope was that he would be able to keep Mor away from the Centre. After what had happened to him at the hand of Raines, Sam began to investigate the Centre's activities. What he found he did not like. All of the work he had done in the ten years had not all been used for good as he had been told. People had been killed, and all Sam had done was manipulate sets of numbers. He hated that he had been used in such away. He was also ashamed at what he had done. So ashamed that he could not bring himself to tell Mor.

Originally he was going to but that was before Mor had inadvertently found out about how Sam's parents had been killed.

It had been during his second year with Mor in Europe when he came across the file. He had read it and then reread it unable to comprehend what it was saying. It was a termination order for his parents, singed by one of the Triumvirate leaders. His parents had been trying to smuggle a boy out of the Centre. Jarod no less. Why Sam didn't know he honestly didn't care. It was Jarod's fault his mother and father were dead. And not just because they were trying to get Jarod out.

Jarod had orchestrated the sim that the Centre used to murder Sam's parents. A part of Sam knew that it wasn't Jarod's fault. But it was a small part. A part that was easily squelched. For twelve years Sam had been looking for someone to blame and now there was. Had Sam dug further into his parents murder he would have learned that Jarod was forced to do the sim.

Maybe if Jarod told Sam about the sim years ago when he first had the chance Sam probably would not have placed the blame directly on Jarod. Had Sam been treated the same way as the other children at the Centre he may have understood Jarod's position. And had Mr. Parker not have gone and tampered with Sam's parents file to make it appear that Jarod had willing done the sim. And Jarod had know that the sim was going to be used for a murder, then maybe Mor and Sam wouldn't have come to hate their oldest and dearest friend.

But Mr. Parker did tamper with the file and thought himself quite the genius for it. For eight years he had hoped that Sam would find the file, and that Sam would share the file with Mor. Mr. Parker had been outraged to learn that the three children had found each other again and had quickly became the friends they once were.

He was also scared. Years ago when his father was chairman of the Centre, Parker Senior had warned his son of a boy who would allow the Centre to rise to the greatness it was destined to be. Parker Senior had also told his son that the boy must not mix with the Parker family or all that the Parkers had strived for over centuries would be lost. Mr. Parker didn't particularly believe his father. But he did believe the rumors about a set of scrolls that for told the Centre's future, and he wondered if his father had learned the truth about the scrolls. Mr. Parker had no way of knowing if his father was right. And if he was he did not know if Jarod was the boy his father had warned him about. But to be on the safe side he wanted to keep Jarod away from his family at all cost, even though he knew that Mor was not his daughter.

But enough of Mr. Parker. This story is not about him.

* * *

Now Sam did place most of the blame of his parents death on Jarod, as did Mor when she found out. But the difference was Sam also blamed the Centre Mor didn't. And after Mor had graduated and passed her bar exam and then decided to work for corporate at the Centre Sam tried to convince her to continue her career in law, and not to get mixed up in Centre affairs. Too many people Sam loved had died more that likely at the hands of the Centre. The last thing Sam wanted was for Mor to get any further involved with the Centre. He kept hearing Mutombo's words in his head.

"_Miss Parker is very important to the Centre. She stands to inherent this great institution."_

And then Sam would here his mother's last words to him.

"_Sammy promise me that you'll always look after your sister."_

So he did what he promised and when Mor decided to go corporate he followed her. He became her personal sweeper and would continue to be for almost a quarter of a century.

* * *

_April 13, 1982_

_7:00am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

She lit a cigarette as she waited for the phone to ring. There would be two phone calls, one from her father, the second from Sam. Her father would call first asking her if she would like to join him for dinner. And she would say yes just like she had done for the past twelve years. And around six the doorbell would ring and the flowers would be delivered, but there would be no sign of her father. He would call a little after six and apologize, telling her that he had gotten caught up in a meeting. It had been the same pattern for twelve years.

After her father's morning call, Sam would call at precisely at eight, to let her know that he would be over later that night with a case of beer, and a pepperoni pizza. And he did come, every year since they were seventeen.

* * *

_**She never did find out where he got the beer from and how he managed to sneak into her room a pizza in one hand and a cooler in the other. Not to mention the fact that he had somehow managed to make it to her dorm in which men were not allowed.**_

_**He had called her that morning saying that he'd be over later that night and that they would get 'shit faced'. Parker had hung up the phone in his face not yet ready to face the day. He had the showed up leaning against the doorframe pizza and cooler in hand, grinning from ear to ear.**_

"_**So sis you gonna let me in, or are you gonna let me stand here until your RA shows up wondering why there's a boy standing out side your door with a pizza and a cooler full of beer?" Sammy said -They were still Mor and Sammy then, they didn't become Parker and Sam until they returned to the states-. Mor quickly pulled him into the room and looked down the halls hoping no one heard Sammy.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" She hissed.**_

"_**I told you I was coming by and we were gonna get shit faced," Sammy said opening up the pizza box.**_

"_**I didn't think you were serious, besides I thought that you had to go back home today for a meeting or something," Mor said sitting next to him and taking a slice of pizza and a can of beer.**_

"_**I was supposed to, but nothing was going to stop me from being with you today," Sammy told her as he took a swig from his beer.**_

"_**Daddy called earlier to say he wasn't going to be able to make his plane. He was supposed to be coming to spend the weekend with me," Mor said softly the bitterness in her voice evident.**_

"_**Good then you and I can go tour Rome this weekend I want to see the Pantheon," Sammy replied as he tried to keep the anger towards Mr. Parker out of his voice for Mor's sake.**_

"_**God what is it with you and the Pantheon," Mor groaned. "We go there at least twice a month."**_

"_**Makes me feel closer to Mom," Sammy said softly.**_

"_**She abandoned us Sammy," Mor said sternly, "She was weak, and couldn't handled life so she left us."**_

"_**Not today Mor, please," Sammy begged. "When my Mom and Dad died, Mom took me in, raised me as her own son. Before she was killed..."**_

"_**Sammy..."**_

"_**Mor, let me finish, before Mom was killed I talked to her, She said she loved me and in her mind I was her son. She told me to look out for you. She loved you Mor, she loved both of us. So yeah maybe she did give up, maybe life was to difficult for her. Maybe we weren't enough for her to stay. But she loved us. Never, never forget that." Sammy said looking her in the eyes.**_

"_**I won't," Mor whispered.**_

"_**Good. Now lets drink away our pain." Sammy said passing her another beer. The two of them had close to a dozen beers a piece before they passed out.**_

* * *

The phone ranged shaking Parker out of her thoughts. "What," She answered

"Angel, it's me."

"Daddy," Parker said putting out her cigarette.

"How about you and I go out for dinner tonight. We could go to that little French place you liked so much when you were a girl," Mr. Parker said. Parker didn't bother to tell her father that the restaurant had closed when she was twelve.

"That would be nice Daddy I'll see you at six?"

"Yes, see you then Angel," Mr. Parker said and hung up. Parker than lit another cigarette and waited for Sam's call.

The phone ranged again at exactly eight o'clock. Parker chuckled at Sam's promptness. In all the time that she had known him Sam's biggest pet peeve was being late.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey yourself," Sam chuckled. "It's nice to know you think enough of me that you don't answer the phone with 'What',"

"It's 'cause I love you so, little brother. So we getting shit faced tonight?"

"As if we have anything else better to do. I certainly don't have a date lined up. I know for a fact that you don't," Sam answered.

"And just how do you know that, Sammy?"

"It's my business to know your every move Mor," He said knowing that he was the only person who could get away with calling her Mor and live to see the next day.

"Then you know that I'm leaving the house in a few minutes," Parker.

"I'll meet you there," Sam replied and they both hung up.

The met up thirty minutes later in front of their mother's grave.

"She loved us," Parker said softly.

"Yes she did," Sam confirmed.

"I miss her."

"So do I."

They both placed a dozen white roses on Catherine's grave. They then went to Allen and Elizabeth's grave where Sam placed a red rose on each of their graves. Afterwards the two proceeded to work. Sam trained a group of sweepers, while Parker went over Centre security.

At six the flowers from Parker's father arrive. At six fifteen he called saying that their was a meeting he must attend.

At eight Sam arrived at Parker's house and they ate pizza and got drunk, just as they had done for the past five years.

* * *

Send some reviews my way folks, please.

* * *

Up next- we've got trouble with a capital T and the rhymes with D and the stands for Devin. Sam shoots and kills his first person, and Parker helps him deal with it.

Read the next two chapters closely folks, there are going to be some heavy references, to Gemini, the Black Files, and Project Phoenix.


	20. WARNINGS

Pretender Fanatic- Well we all have our own sayings depending where were from granted 'shit faced' I believe is an old one. I figured I'd have Sam come over to Parker's so that the two of them could have a little bonding. And the beer was to show the beginning of Parker's bad, bad habits. Glad you liked the chapter

LadyJadePenderhil- I wasn't holding out on you the server at school had been down since Tuesday because people had been registering for classes. It's finally come back up after many well placed threats. Sorry for the long wait. Don't worry you'll definitely get the next chapter by Monday.

Let's see to answer your other questions. For Parker doesn't want to believe that her father's organization is evil and it's easier for her to place the blame on Jarod. And Jarod didn't help matter's by not telling Sam about the sim he did.

No I'm not talking about Tommy Thompson -but speaking of Tommies did you ever notice how many people they had on the Pretender named Tommy, Thomas or Tom?-

You'll find out about Devin in this chapter and the next one. He's not a bad guy he just cause a slight bit of trouble.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**WARNINGS**

* * *

_July 19, 1987_

_5:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Grey_

Talk about one hell of a birthday gift. He threw back another shot of tequila, hoping that the alcohol would stop his hands from shaking. He had always hoped that he would never have to pull the trigger. Never before in the nine years he had been a sweeper had he even needed to pull out his gun.

The funny part was he hadn't even been working. He had been on break and went to visit Parker. The two then took a stroll down to the greenhouse, to talk about their plans to celebrate his birthday. On their way back to her office one of Raines's projects escaped. Parker and Sam had the misfortune of running into the poor deranged soul. His name was Devin, Sam would later learn that Devin had two children created by Raines. Sam would come to watch over those two children for the rest of his years.

Devin had literally run into Sam and Parker. Acting out of pure instinct Devin grabbed Parker and took her gun from out of her hostler. He held Parker's Smith & Wesson to her temple.

"Let her go," Sam said fear in his voice, as he leveled his gun at Devin's head.

"N-no. Not going back. Never," Devin rambled.

"If you don't let her go you're signing your own death warrant. She's a Parker. You know who the Parker's are? They run this place. You kill her they'll hunt you down. They'll find you and they won't kill you, because there are worse things than death. And believe me Raines knows all of them." Sam said.

"She's a Parker," Devin whispered his eyes narrowing. "You think that you own this place, you don't. they own you. They own all of you Miss Parker. They use you too. They use all of you because you are their's through and through. I can stop it from happening. One bullet and they won't get what they want. There won't be a Phoenix to rise form your ashes. Yes I think I will stop it. I won't let there be a Phoenix." He spoke his eyes crazed, his hair on end.

"Sam, do something," Parker yelled. And Sam did he shot Devin. The bullet went straight through his forehead and then embedded itself in the wall. Parker screamed in fright. Sam ran to her checking to make sure she was okay. He then walked her to her office and told her to wait. Sam radioed in that a subject was down on SL-11. He then went to the bathroom and lock the door so that no one else could enter. For the next ten minutes he emptied the contents of his stomach. For five minutes after that he dry heaved, as memories from his childhood came flooding back. His parent's dead. Three coffins descending into the ground. Blood. A strong metallic odor. Gun fire. A two year old Mor falling out of a tree. The three hellish days in Raines's care. The Sweepers kicking him over and over.

All of the points in his life in which he felt helpless to do anything. He had stopped the mad man from killing Parker, yes. But at what cost to his sanity, to his soul. Sam knew in that moment he was damned. He had taken another man's life.

He remembered his mother -both Elizabeth and Catherine- saying that he could never disappoint her. He didn't think that either of his mothers were particularly proud of him at that moment. He knew that there had to of something, anything he could have done differently to keep from pulling the trigger. He should have never of said who Parker was. He ran the scene over and over in his head as he walked back to Parker's office.

He let himself in and sat on her couch, unable to look at her. Parker came and sat next to him, taking his hand in her's.

"I cleared it with Daddy, go home Sammy, sleep." She said softly.

"I killed a man Mor," He whispered hoarsely.

"To save me Sam," Parker said taking his face in her hands so that he was looking at her. His eyes were red from tears he didn't remember crying. "I was in danger Sammy, and you saved me. You protected me just as you promised Momma you would. You did nothing wrong."

"A man is dead," Sammy all but yelled.

"He was already dead Sammy. I think that a part of him wanted to die, he wanted it to end. Now go home little brother. I'll be over later to check on you," She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam then got up from the couch and headed home. Once he reached home he head towards his liquor cabinet. After a few shots he kicked off his shoes and collapsed in bed not bothering to change out of his suit.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, and for a moment he was six again. His parent's weren't dead. Raines had never tortured him. And Sam never pulled the trigger. Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his hands and realized that either he was the worlds largest six year old or everything in the past twenty one years had actually occurred.

Sam walked into the kitchen were he found Parker making pancakes. She looked so different from when he had seen her earlier. Gone was the short skirt, high heels and revealing shirt, that left nothing to the imagination. She stood at the stove expertly flipping pancakes her dark hair tied back in a pony tail, wearing jeans, sneakers, and an old Redskins t-shirt Sam had left at her house one night when her was too drunk to drive home.

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast?" He asked grabbing a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Well seeing that I only know how to cook two things it was either this or grilled cheese. I figured I be a little fancy, seeing that you saved my life and all. Not to mention it is your birthday." Parker replied as she pulled two plates out of Sam's cabinet.

Just looking around Sam's house it was obvious that it was a bachelor's pad. It was a simple two bedroom, one story house, with an extremely large kitchen. In the den was a leather couch that sat in front of a big screen t.v. that was equipped with a massive sound system and an Atari. All along the walls were pictures from Sam's childhood, him and Parker at Sam's third birthday party. His parent's wedding photo. He, Parker, and their mother at the zoo, and so on.

"Tell me again why you got this dump?" Parker said as she placed a stack of pancakes on the two plates.

"The kitchen. It's big enough for a six burner stove, and all the other things I use to cook with," Sam said sitting down. "Not to mention that you and I learned that we can't live together for long periods of time now that we're adults."

"It's not my fault you're a slob, Sammy," Parker said pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"I'm a slob, that's a laugh. You're the one who lets the kitchen sink over flow with dishes," Sam shot back.

"Little brother, I let the sink over flow because I know how much you enjoy washing dishes. After all the kitchen always was your domain. And if there's one thing I miss about us living together is your cooking." Parker said walking over to Sam's tape collection and popping in Genesis.

"What do you miss? Your over here every other night eating me out of house and home. And the nights that you aren't here you have me at your house cooking," Sam asked as Phil Collins belted out the lyrics to The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway.

"So, are we going to talk about today, or are we going to forget about it?" Parker asked.

"Maybe later I'm not up for much talking today, not about that anyways."

"It's your party," Parker replied

"In that case I want to play mindless hours of video games," Sam said placing his plate in the sink, and walking into the den. Parker placed here plate in the sink as well and followed Sam. He passed her a controlled and for the next three hours they played pong, and other mind numbing games.

Neither wanted to think about the man shot. Parker didn't want to think about how close she came to dying. Nor did she wish to think about how Sam took a man's life because of her. Sam didn't want to think about how he had gone form being the victim to the murderer.

"Alright enough of this," Parker said tossing down the controller, and lighting up a cigarette.

"Wanna head to the bar?" Sam asked her turning off the game.

"You're buying," Parker replied grabbing her keys.

"It's my birthday, you're buying," Sam told her taking the keys from her hand. "And I'm driving."

"Like hell you're driving my car," Parker said trying to take the keys back from Sam. Grinning Sam dangled them above her head.

"You want 'um so bad take them," Sam teased. Parker stepped on his foot with the heel of her shoe, and Sam yelped in pain. Distracted Parker took the keys back.

"You fight dirty," Sam said massaging his foot.

"And you're a big baby. Now lets go. And if you stop being such a brat I'll by the first round." She said and the two walked out the door.

Sam gripped the hand rest as Parker did her version of driving. How she ever managed to past her driving test was beyond Sam. In a trip that usually to him fifteen minutes took her seven. Sam figured that if working at the Centre didn't kill him Parker's driving sure would.

Parker pulled into the parking lot and the two got out of the car and strolled into the bar.

"Well, Well if it ain't the birthday boy," Said the bar tender. "How ya doin' Sammy," The man said as he wiped down the bar, grinning at Sam and Parker.

"Doin' fine Zeak," Sam replied

"You're usuals?" Zeak asked the two.

"Yup," Parker said she and Sam sitting down at the bar.

"Can't believe it twenty seven now, right Sammy?" Zeak asked as passed Parker a scotch and Sam a Bud.

"Yes sir," Sam said he and Parker exchanging. They had been coming to Zeak's since they were more or less legal. Zeak had known Sam's father Allen, and had known Sam all his life. Zeak was in his sixties and balding, wisps of salt and pepper hair covered his scalp, and he wore a pair of glasses similar to John Lennon's.

"Still member your pop bring you in here on Sundays. Sometimes brought you too, Miss P."

"I remember Zeak," Parker said smiling. She liked Zeak he was a good man who did his best to do the right thing. Parker didn't come across many of his kind.

"You takin' good care of Sammy here Miss. P?" Zeak asked.

"As much as he'll let me," Parker replied.

"You a lucky man Samuel, ta have such a girl." Zeak said cleaning out a glass, making Parker blush slightly.

"Please Zeak, for the last time she's my sister," Sam said downing the rest of his beer.

"I know dat son, but you still quite the lucky man. Parker here is good for ya. I 'member when your mom and pop died. This girl here was there for ya. Doubt you be half the man you is ta day had she not been in your life." Zeak told Sam.

"You are a wise man, Zeak," Parker said grinning.

"Gotta be in my line o work don'tch?" Zeak winked. "Heard what happened ta day, up at the Centre. Bunch o folks comed in at lunch talkin' Sammy. But you listen to me son. Like you said this girl here your sista. Last of yo family right?"

"Yes sir she is," Sam said not liking where the conversation.

"Well a man gotta do what he gotta do ta protect the ones he love. That's what ya did ta day son. Ain't got nuttin' ta be shamed bout. Your mom, and pop would be proud o what ya did. So would yo other mom," Zeak said he was one of the few people who knew what Sam called Catherine Parker in privet.

"Parker's right Zeak, you are a wise man. Either that or a damned fool," Sam said chuckling.

"Some one gotta look after ya two kids sides yo selves." Zeak said "You two done a damn good job o lookin out for each other. But I liked yo parents and feel I owe it to them ta look out for their's kids. Damn shame I coundn't keep you two from out o that damned Centre, but one man can only do so much" Zeak said. "Now here's my last bit o advice for tha day then 'm leavin' the two of yous alone."

"I see folks come in at five an don't leave till closing. Come like clock work day afta day. Come fo one thing only, hopin' it 'ill keep dem from memberin' what they did that day. Tryin' ta figure out how they gonna face there wives and babies. I here stories now, I probably know more bout that place den both of ya. Let me tell ya now, cause I didn't say nothing when you two started workin' there. I watched you two come in her over tha years, an each year ya come more and more. And each year I worry bout ya two more and more. Take care of yo selves, all I'm saying. Cause I worry bout what that place done doin' to yo souls. Worry bout what that place may do ta ya. And that's all the advice this old man gotta say." Zeak said walking away leaving Sam and Parker to think about his warning

* * *

Up Next we pay a visit to Jarod. Take a small look at Zeak. And find out what was up with Devin

* * *

Come on guys can I please get some more reviews? 


	21. A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART TWO : ZEAK, DEVIN...

Pretender Fanatic- You know I only post for you grins. Glad you liked Zeak I was going to make is accent a bit more pounced -think Maine- but I thought it might be a bit more difficult for people to read. Devin isn't that nutty, he just has... issues. You'll find out why.

Joy- It's okay you're reviewing now and that's all that matters. You probably won't get anything Zeal or Devin say till this chapter. Think of this chapter as a decoder ring. And if you're still a little confused here's a little hint, read chapter 34 of the Black Files. Devin tells parker that 'There won't be a Phoenix to rise form your ashes. Yes I think I will stop it. I won't let there be a Phoenix.' In this chapter you'll find out why Devin won't let there be a Phoenix. Hope that clears up any confusion you might have.

LadyJadePenderhil- Do you know that it is because of you this chapter is posted a bit later than I intended. Your review gave me an idea to further Zeak's character and I debated it all day long today when I should have been paying attention in history -but that's okay I never pay attention in history, I usualy spend my time working on the Balk Files sequel Exodus-. Where was I ? Oh yeah. So thanks for the idea. Glad you like the softer side of Parker. And warning she will be a bit if a bitch in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART TWO : ZEAK, DEVIN, AND JAROD**

* * *

_July 20, 1987_

_11:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Zeak's Bar and Grill_

Zeak watched Sam and Parker leave out of his bar. He worried about the two children -no matter how old the two became they would always be children to him-. When they had returned from Europe in the summer of 1979, Sam had come to Zeak and asked if he needed any help around the bar. The boy had been nineteen then and Zeak had said yes with out a moments hesitation. He knew that Sam was a good kid.

Zeak did wonder why Sam wanted to spend his summer running kegs out, and cleaning the bathroom, and getting burned by the hot grease from the fryer. Sam had told Zeak that he just wanted to do a little manual labor. It was partly true. Sam wanted a job, a job in which he hadn't been given because he was close to the Parker family. He also wanted a job to make a little extra money. He was getting paid for being Parker's body guard but it was not for the money. Sam neither wanted the money nor did he need it. He did not view watching over his sister as a job. And Sam was leery about how the Centre truly made it's money. So every paycheck Sam got from the Centre that summer he gave to a local charity.

When Sam had turned eighteen he had come in to his inheritance, his parents had left him a small fortune. So Sam was not truly hurting money. Yet he wanted to hold on to the bulk of his inheritance for the buying of a house. Thus he decided to get a job working for Zeak.

When Zeak asked Sam who was watching Parker when Sam was at the bar, Sam replied somewhat angrily the Parker was spending time with her father learning about the Centre. Zeak came to realize that, that summer Sam had three jobs. Watching Parker, working at Zeak's, and keeping his opinion to himself when it came to the Centre.

The disdain Sam had for the Centre was obvious to the bartender, and Zeak had a feeling why Sam wasn't that fond of the Centre. In the summer of 63, Zeak had heard talk about the Greys and that they had been sticking their noses it to things that weren't their business. Zeak had also heard talk of Sam, and how the boy was said to be special, -special like another boy Zeak knew-. Some customers had even gone far enough to figure that the Grey had been killed so that the Centre could get Sam. Zeak wasn't the brightest man in the world but he knew that Allen and Liz would never give the Centre custody of their little boy. Allen had told Zeak that if anything were to happen to Liz or himself that Catherine would be given custody of Sam.

The main reason Zeak had taken Sam as a worker that summer was, Zeak didn't want the boy at the Centre. He knew that the Centre was a dangerous place to work. Over the decades Zeak had owned his bar, he would see costumers come one day and vanish the next. He had lost count how many people had once come to his bar and were now dead. The papers usually reported that Zeak's patrons died from natural causes, or freak accidents.

Not only had Zeak lost costumers to the Centre he had lost his son. Zeak's son Devin had been a special boy, psychic most would call him. The boy had always know things before they happened and had a knack for finding lost things. When Devin was five the Centre had taken him, in the process Zeak's wife Marie had been killed. It was classified as another one of those freak accidents. Zeak had attempted to get his son back but the Centre had threatened the life of Zeak's daughter Jane, along with the rest of his family. So Zeak let the Centre have his son.

Every now and then he would hear word of Devin through Centre workers. And it was through Centre worker's he had discovered of his son's death. Strangely enough Zeak did not blame Sam. Zeak had learned that over the past few years Devin's behavior had become quite erratic. Devin had also become prone to violent outburst. In a way Zeak was glad that his son had died, Devin would be able to find peace, for no longer would he have to suffer at the hands of the Centre as he had done for the past twenty years. Later that day once Zeak closed his bar he would go home to morn for his son's lost life and pray for the lives of Parker and Sam.

Zeak didn't want to see Sam nor Parker end up like the other Centre workers or prisoners. For the past nine years the two had been working at the Centre and each year that past Zeak was relieve and disappointed. He was relieve that the two had made it to live another year. But a part of him died to see that Sam and Parker were handing over their lives to the Centre. Devin had no choice in what was done to him but Sam and Parker had the chance to get away from the deadly shadow of the Centre. But Zeak supposed that as long as the two had each other then in the long run they would be okay.

* * *

He didn't want to hurt her not really. But she, like him was part of something grander. Devin had heard what Raines had been planing. "The future of the Centre" he had heard Raines say. Two projects had been passed, and another project was progressing nicely. Phoenix and The Black Files were the two project that had been passed by the triumvirate. Gemini was finally nearing complection. All three projects had been opposed by Catherine Parker. But with her gone their was nothing stopping the continuation of the projects. 

Devin knew that he had to stop the Centre from creating the children. Even if ending his own life hurt the Centre's plans just a fraction, Devin was willing to make that sacrifice. Devin had, received visions of a group of children with amazing abilities being tortured at the hands of Raines. He had seen the children rebelling killing their tormentors and all those who they believed responsible for their pain. And worst of all Devin had seen the group of children being joined by others like them, and the children - the small army really- attempting to take over the world with such tremendous force. He saw them burn down towns with out a match. He saw them slaughter thousands with a wave of their hands.

Devin knew that he could not allow such a future to exist. So he attempted to escape hoping that one of the mindless drones who worked at the Centre would kill him before Raines had a chance to use Devin in his project. When Devin came across Parker he knew that she would play a part in the worlds destruction. It wasn't her name that had told him but her eyes. Five of the children -three boys and two girls- had the same blue eyes. The oldest boy with the blue eyes was the children's leader. Devin knew that if he killed the woman than he probably could stop it all. He would be able to save the future.

Yet a part of him could not pull the trigger. As far as he knew that the woman was innocent that it was an involuntary part she played in the game. She was not the main cause in the destruction caused by the children. Yet it was her child who would lead them all. Had Devin not paused to contemplate his course of action he might have seceded in killing the woman. Yet Devin did and the woman's sweeper took advantage of Devin's moment of weakness and pulled the trigger on his gun.

Devin welcomed his death. He knew that it took so little to change the future. Devin ken that if he was dead Raines would be unable to create any children from him. Devin hoped that it would be enough to save the world.

Yet what Devin did not know was Raines had already gathered all the genetic samples he needed. Within five years the prototype for the Black Files would be created. The set of twins would surpass all expectations.

But Devin's death was not in vain. For an empath -rarely noticed by those who walked the halls of the Centre- had not only felt all of Devin's fears but Angelo had seen them as well. Angelo new that their was another way to stop such a catastrophe form occurring one that did not involve the premature death of the Daughter. Luckily for Angelo he had nine years to plan how he would shape the future. And like Devin's plan all it would take was one tiny piece of metal. Only this time on one would die. Instead thousands upon thousands would live.

* * *

Jarod laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded behind his head. His thoughts were occupied by the same person who had occupied his thoughts since he was a boy. It had been almost eight years to the day he had last spoken to her.

* * *

_June 20, 1979_

_He had heard that Parker had arrived home from England Jarod was ecstatic. It has been almost a year since he had seen her last. Jarod is sitting in his room working on a sim when he heard the doors open. He see it is Parker and his heart soars._

"_Miss Parker," Jarod says. He walks over to her and give he a hug. She stiffens in his embrace. Jarod realizing something is amiss lets go of her. "Parker what's wrong?" Jarod asks. He is met with a slap across his face._

"_How long Jarod? How long were you going to keep lying to me and Sammy? You killed them with one of your damn Sims. We trusted you. I trusted you. I cared about you. I bet it was a right laugh for you huh? Making friends with Sammy after you killed his parents!" Parker yells._

"_Miss Parker you don't understand, I didn't know what that Sim was going to be used for. Dr. Raines never told me. I didn't want to even do it in the first place. When I found out the truth I wanted to tell you and Sam but I didn't know how. Except for Angelo, you and Sam are my only friends. I didn't want to lose either of your friendships." Jarod tells her._

"_Don't try to feed me any of your lies Jarod." Parker hisses._

"_I'm not lying!" Jarod yells at her. "All though from what I hear you don't even know how to distinguish lies for the truth any more. I hear what the sweepers say Miss Parker, they call you a silly little girl for believing all of the lies you Father feeds you. So keep on believing more Centre lies if you want. But know this if I could I would take it back. Now Miss Parker I need to get back to my work I believe you can find your own way out," Jarod says tersely. He then finds himself on the floor cradling his jaw as he watched Parker stormed out of his room._

* * *

For eight years he had regretted what he said to her. But he couldn't help it the words had just come pouring out of his mouth unchecked. Jarod wished he hadn't let his anger get the better of him, but it hurt him that Parker would think that he would willingly kill anyone. 

Jarod hadn't seen Parker since then. And he wouldn't see her again for another nine years. The last time Jarod had seen Parker her back was to him. In the coming years of the hunt for the Centre's top pretender the roles would reverse and if Parker ever caught sight of Jarod, all she would see would be his back.

* * *

Up next: Entre a pair of devious twins, who are doing all they can to reveal the truth to a sweeper named Sam.

* * *

Remember to review guys. I live for reviews 


	22. PHOENIX RISING

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the wait. For those of you who didn't see my little note, my grandfather had died Tuesday and I had to got to some one horse town, which did have internet on the one computer in the lobby but I forgot to bring my floppy drive. Sorry about the wait.

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you like Zeak's character. I'm thinking I might bring him back latter on but I'm not sure what role he'll play. And actually the Centre won't use Devin's corpse they all ready got the genetic material from Devin unbeknownst to him

LJP- Devin's musings did take place in the past. But his vision took place in the future. About Jarod and Parker's kids this chapter will help shed some light. Angelo has a plane to stop the future Devin saw from occurring but it does not involve a data chip. It like Devin's plan involves a bullet. You'll find out more about it later. As for the twins there explained in this chapter. And I'm going to try to update on Thanksgiving so you don't have to wait so long. Had kept their promise and been done at 12am this chapter would have been posted then.

* * *

CHAPTER 22

PHOENIX RISING

* * *

_May 30, 1988_

_2:25am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

On one early May morning a male pretender, was born. His birth was the dawn of a new era of the Centre. The Triumvirate along with the Centre's Chairman met at the Chairman's home toasting to the success of the Centre.

"Parker If all goes well with Gemini there the sky is the limit." Mutombo said clinking his glass with Mr. Parker.

"If all goes well with Gemini, Mutombo, then there will be no limits on what the Centre will be able to accomplish." Raines said walking over to the two men.

"Ah Raines and how are things looking with Gemini?" Mutombo asked.

"Well Sir, it still is to early to tell. I have run the child's blood work and there are no apparent anomalies other than those of a normal pretender, and his immune system is much stronger than any other the other clones."

"Good. Good. And how are things going with Project Phoenix?" The African asked.

"The Genetic manipulation of the embryos has been tricky. You must remember that we are trying to push the embryos in to the next level of evolution, bringing out their maximum potential. It will be quite difficult to determine the maximum potential due to the fact that it is unsure where the parents potential lies. Gemini will help to establish just how far we will be able to push Phoenix. We hope to have the embryos completed with in the next two years. Truthfully we don't want the birth of Gemini and Phoenix to be so close. Phoenix will be compared to Gemini." Raines informed the Triumvirate leader

"And Phoenix will be twins correct?" Mutombo asked.

"Yes and at the age of seven they will start their true training. Most of their abilities should become apparent by then. By that time the first of the Black files should be three, the youngest two." Mr. Parker replied

"And the Black files are to be kept together?"

"Yes all fifteen of them. Three groups of twins and three groups of triplets. They will be conditioned to rely on one another and have complete loyalty to the Centre."Raines answered

"Very good gentleman. These next few years shall push the Centre further along the path of greatness."Mutombo spoke and then left the two men alone.

"And what are we to do with Miss Parker?" Raines asked as he walked Mutombo walk away.

"There is no reason to eliminate her. Who knows when we might need more of her ova. And if things don't go well with production of my heirs, she may just make a decent chairwoman one day. She may not be a Parker by blood but she's on her way to becoming one." Mr. Parker spoke.

"And if she learns of Phoenix and the Black Files?" Asked Raines.

"Reeducation, or termination depending on which ever mood I'm in," The chairman replied.

"There is something else as well. Sydney reported that Jarod has become distracted. I believe it has to do with the Grey murder. What do you suggest?" Raines asked the chairman.

"He you can reeducate. The last thing we need is for Jarod to be distracted." Mr. Parker told the doctor.

_

* * *

_

_May 9, 1991_

_1:54pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Mr. Parker stared in to the nursery at the pair of sleeping twins. They both had a mop of black hair and eyes so deep a shade of blue that they would remain blue and in time would become flecked with gold. As Mr. Parker watched the twins he thought of his dead wife and their, no_ her_ child. Had things gone the way they should have, the set of twins would be the legitimate future rulers of the Centre, and their creation would not have been kept secret. But no the children's mother was the bastard child of Catherine Parker and that damned psychiatrist.

The chairman watched the sleeping babies and not for the first time did he begin to wonder if he was doing the right thing. A part of him loved the woman who called him Daddy. But a part of him hated her, hated what she resembled. Often Mr. Parker wondered that had Catherine's daughter not resembled her so much if he would have loved her more. Looking at Miss Parker was like a knife in his heart. He hated Catherine for betraying him in such a way. Mr. Parker knew that he hadnâ€™t been the best of husbands but he was devoted to his work he thought that Catherine would have understood that. The Centre was to be his legacy for his family. But now he had no family save his brother.

No matter the sleeping twins, his grandchildren or not would still lead the Centre to greatness. Granted it was not the way he envisioned decades before he learned the true parentage of his "daughter" but it would do.

_

* * *

_

_May 31, 1992 _

_11:04pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

A set of twins rolled across the floor giggling as they wrestled. They were now a year old and far beyond anything the Centre had expected. They spoke as well as a child twice their age. And had the intelligence beyond that of a six year old. William and Alyssa were the pride and joy of the Centre. Granted Gemini was a clone, the Centreâ€™s first prefect clone and that was an accomplishment all in itâ€™s self. But the twins too were another miracle of science.

Mr. Parker chuckled as he watched the children through the glass. It had become ritual for him to view their behavior everyday around noon. He did it out of remorse though he did not realize it. Had any one questioned his behavior he would have replied that he was just overseeing his investment. But subconsciously he visited the children each day because he was guilty. He had stolen his daughter's children. But he had to remind himself that she wasn't his daughter.

"Will!" the girl cried out her brother was lying on the floor sizing. Mr. Parker ran into the room and scooped the boy into his arms and carried him to the infirmary Alyssa running as fast as her tiny legs would carry her.

"Help the boy," Mr. Parker said to the doctor, placing the tiny child on the bed. Alyssa climbed on top the cot next to her brother taking her hand into his. Jennifer Mackenzie rushed over to the sizing form of the toddler. She quickly looked him over and then rush over the a cabinet pulling out a vial and a needle she filled the needle with a clear liquid and injected it into William. Slowly the boy's thrashing subsided.

"What was it?" Mr. Parker asked.

"It was as believed would occur, the twins have a chemical imbalance, and their brains aren't making enough serotonin."

"I'll get Raines working on it immediately. We can't have anything going wrong with our two top pretenders."

"Of course not sir." Dr. Mackenzie replied. "If the children aren't need at the moment I'd like to run some test and save Doctor Raines the hassle."

"That will be fine." Mr. Parker replied and left leaving the twins with the doctor.

"You're such a little faker William," Dr. Mackenzie whispered so that the camera couldn't hear. Will looked up at the doctor grinning, and Alley began to laugh.

"Wan see you," Will spoke.

"And what you two just couldn't sneak down here like you normally do?" The doctor teased.

"Could of," Alyssa replied. "We wan pre-tend"

"I wouldn't let Raines hear you saying that" Sam said entering the room cradling his arm. His face was pale and contorted in pain.

"Sam what happened?" Mackenzie asked walking over to the sweeper.

"Some ass of a sweeper-in-training broke my damn arm," Sam said hopping onto a cot next to the twins.

"I see that you're in pain but could you please watch your language around the twins."

"Sorry Jen," Sam replied. "So who what are the two of you?" Sam asked the twins as Jen looked at his arm.

"We nix," The twins said each pointing a finger proudly at their chest.

"Their project Phoenix, the one on the left is Will, the one on the right is Alley. They're supposedly Pretenders." Jen clarified. "Yeah it's defiantly broken Sam. You need to go down to radiology and get an X-ray and then I'll set it." Jen said looking up from Sam's arm.

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't go any where," Sam said walking out of the room and going down the hall to get his arm x-rayed. As Sam was gone Jen went to get plaster and the other materials see would need for mending Sam's arm.

"Whatch do Mac?" Alley asked curious when Sam returned and Jen began to tend to the sweeper's arm.

"I am setting Sam's arm. He broke it while training."

"Dat silly. Shouldn't brake arm 'Ammy," Will said shaking his finger at Sam.

"I'll keep that in mind kid," Sam replied grinning despite himself. "So how old are you two?"

"We is one," Alley answered. "How old you?"

"Older than you," Sam told her, and Alleystuck out her tounge

"How older?" Will asked hopping off of his cot and climbing up next to Sam, Alley right behind him.

"Guess?" Sam said. Will, and Alley each placed one of their tiny hand on either side of Sam's face. Wondering what was going on Sam and Jen stared at the tots.

"Three 'n one," The children said simultaneously. Sam and Jen gaped at the twins.

"How did you know that?" Sam gasped. The twins shrugged their shoulders and laughed.

"Help down Mac," Alley commanded the doctor. Still in shock of the demonstration of the twins abilities Jen helped the children off of the bed not realizing what she was doing. The twins then sat off exploring the infirmary.

Jen and Sam stared at each other trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Looks like the Centre has a new set of money makers," Sam said bitterly as he watched the children. "I was one once upon a time you know. One of the Centre's top pretenders killed my parents."

"No believe Cent lies!" Alley yelled at Sam.

"No 'tender kill parents was Cent. 'Tenders 'ave no choice. Do wha' telled." Will said.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked not understanding the children.

"Something that they shouldn't be saying with the cameras on," Jen replied.

"No cams Mac," Alley said nodding at the camera just above them. Sure enough the red light was out.

"I'll be damned," Jen whispered.

"Okay then what in the hell are they saying then. I'm not fluent in toddler," Sam said a bit harshly.

"They said that you should believe Centre lies. That the pretender didn't kill your parents it was the Centre. Pretender's don't have a choice they do what they are told." Jen translated.

"Truth." Will said pulling a DSA out of his sleeve.

"Watch," Alley continued.

"You two planed this," Jen said looking at the children. The twins just smiled in response. "Your powers are developing aren't they!" Jen said her voice becoming hysterical. Alley and Will began to giggle.

"Jen what in the blazes is going on?" Sam said softly.

"The twins knew that you'd be hurt today. Will faked sick so that he and Alley would be here when you got here. They know something about your parent's murder. The truth apparently." Jen said locking eyes with the children. Will and Alley nodded their heads in agreement.

"We go now," Alley said.

"Go, go where?" Sam asked.

"Wit Sophie," Will replied, as a woman entered the infirmary.

"I was told you two would be here," A blonde hair woman said picking up the two children. "Have you two been naughty?" She asked. The twins nodded their heads grinning deviously.

"Alway naughty Sophie." The twins replied. The woman laughed carrying the twins back to their room.

Sam stared after them his jaw down to his chest.

* * *

Up next Sam watches the DSA with Parker and the two get into a spat.

English gentelmen do not beg. Since I'm neither Please please please review.


	23. AND THAT IS THE TRUTH

Pretender Fanatic- They are cute aren't they. There will be more of Will and Alley in the next few chapters. And the Black Files will be making an appearance soon too. And yes a spat between Parker and Sam. There's a slap and yelling, and … I'll just let you read it.

LJP- Thank you. Yeah the baby talk is kinda annoy but I want to be true. And be prepared there will be more. Over the course of the next few chapters there will be fourteen more kids there are going to show up. And as for the next story I'll probably start posting it in February. It depends how much longer this one runs. I probably have at lest fifteen more chapters left. Maybe more.

Winnievbt- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's Parker and Sam's reaction to the DSA

Joy- I love pretender babies. That's why I have so friggin many of them that I can't keep track. And yes the Centre is evil with its lies. Let us all hate them.

Erikstrulove- Glad your back. I'll miss you while your gone. As for Parker and Sam will remember that they were close. They had always remembered. What they didn't remember is that Jarod was the boy they use to play with when they were younger. I made a mistake in the Black Files and didn't write Sam and Parker being as close as they are. I correct it in the next story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**AND THAT IS THE TRUTH**

* * *

_May 31, 1992_

_3:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Do you have a DSA player on you?" Sam asked studying the tiny disk in his bear paw of a hand.

"Yeah," Jen said softly and she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a familiar silver case. "Here Sam," she said giving the sweeper the case.

"Thank you Jen," Sam whispered. He sat the player in his lap, and with shaking hands inserted the disk.

"Sammy?" came a familiar voice. Sam looked up and saw Parker in the doorway. Her expression was one of worry. Sam smiled sadly at his sister _'she always knows when I hurting,' _Sam thought to himself. Not once did it occur to him that Parker might have been told that Sam had been sent to the infirmary. Parker never needed to be told where Sam was. She instinctively knew where he was and if he was ever hurt -physically or emotionally-.

"What's that?" Parker asked nodding toward the DSA as she walked over to Sam.

"I don't know. According to a set of twins it's the truth. The truth about my parents." Sam answered softly.

"Uh I'll go," Jen said realizing the two needed time alone.

"Sammy," Mor - in that moment she was Mor, not Miss Parker Ice queen of the Centre- said. "We know who your parents were killed it was Jarod. He did the sim. Sammy he admitted to doing it." She said sitting next to him.

"Mor you forget, I was in Jarod's position once. I know what it was like to be in his shoes. You don't have a say in what you do. Not those type of Centre projects anyway, not the ones who were protected by the Parker name like I was. And a hell of a lot of good the Parker name did for me when it came to Raines. I remember this kid Raines had, Bobby, Billy something like that. I only met him once for less than thirty minutes. But God Mor, I know Raines had to have been beating the crap out of him. Fear would creep into his eyes whenever Raines was around, Damn Mor it was like being around Gregory again," Sam said. Mor took his hand into hers.

"We were kids Sammy. Their was nothing we could have done for Gregory, and that other boy, Bobby, Billy whatever, you said he was one of Raines's. Had you stepped in to help that boy you would have been seriously injured hell, maybe even killed."

"I was, injured I mean. I did step in more or less. I ended up in the infirmary spent a few days in a coma if you recall." Sam said twirling the DSA in his hands. "You know the funny thing about the truth, sometimes it's better left unknown. But in this case I think I want to know the truth." Sam told her. "The truth can kill you, or set you free. That's what Mom always said." Sam said softly.

"Come over later to night and we'll watch it together," Mor told him.

"Fine but you're cooking. I'm injured as you can see," Sam said indicating his cast.

"Me cooking equals me ordering Chinese," Parker said, "I'll see you later tonight baby brother," she then kissed him on the cheek, and waltzed out of the infirmary. Sam watched her go smiling. He was truly glad he had her in his life, she kept him sane. Sam heard a slight cough and saw Jen.

"You gonna let me finish that?" Jen asked pointing to Sam's half cast arm.

"Yeah," Sam said slipping the DSA into his jacket pocket.

"You and the chairman's daughter are close," Jen spoke trying to make small talk.

"Yeah we grew up together, she's practically my sister. She_ is_ my sister," Sam corrected. "Catherine Parker took me in after my parents were killed,"

"Did the Centre have something to do with your parent's murder?" Jen asked quietly.

"Yes, maybe even more so than I thought they did. I think the Centre killed my parents to get me."

"Why? What are you?"

"Just a smart guy. I think they thought I was a pretender. And your two little friends what are they? Really this time." Sam asked knowing that Jen hadn't told him everything about Will and Alley.

"From what I've gathered they're prototypes, for a new breed of pretenders. I don't really think that Raines knows what the twins are. From what they demonstrated today they seem to be psychic, as well as pretenders." Jen told him.

"I don't know what's worse, stealing kids or creating them," Sam said bitterly.

"Technically they're still stolen. You think Will, and Alley's parent's know about them."

"You don't approve of the Centre?" Sam said studying her face.

"No I don't," Jen replied.

"Then why did you come to work for them?"

"More or less the same way you did. My parents worked for the Centre. Unlike most Centre workers their death truly was an accident. I was placed under Centre care after my parents died. The Centre sent me to all the finest schools. But unlike most they didn't brainwash me into thinking they were the prestigious establishment they proclaim to be. I've treated a lot of Raines's kids. Had a couple die on me because of what Raines did to them. So I see a lot of what goes on here. And I hate it all. But I stay for two reasons. One someone has to look after the kids like Will and Alley. The second reason is that I'm a prisoner here just as much as the children are," Jen said quietly. "There all done. Don't get it wet. And come back in eight weeks and I'll remove your cast," She told him as she got up from her stool and left to check on her other charges. Sam stared after her in shock. He had of known Jen for almost ten years, she had patched him up many a time. But that was the first time he had learned anything about her. In that moment Sam fell in love with her. Unfortunately it would take him over a decade to gather the courage to express his feelings for the doctor.

* * *

_May 31, 1992_

_6:48pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

"I'm surprised it took you this long," Parker said holding the door open for Sam.

"Is dinner ready?" Sam asked her.

"Yep. I slaved over a hot stove for three hours just for you, Sammy," Parker said leading him to the kitchen.

"Oh look you even managed to put it in those little cartons. Did you paint the boxes too?" Sam grinned.

"You bet your ass," Parker told him as she passed him a box of hunan beef and a set of chopsticks.

"Geeze Mor is washing dishes even too hard for you?"

"Shut up Samuel," Parker replied shoving him in to the den. Sam looked on the table and saw the silver DSA player.

"Thanks for watching this with me Mor," Sam said sitting on the couch.

"They were part of my family too Sammy," Parker told him sitting next to him, folding her feet up under her. Sam took a deep breath and inserted the DSA

* * *

_FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

_JAROD 2/13/67_

_We see a seven year old Jarod studying a diagram of a house. _

_"Dr. Raines, I don't want to do this sim, I'm scared. I don't want to see what it's like to be a bad man," Jarod says. He is then struck down by Raines._

_"I did not ask you weather or not you wanted to complete the sim. You will do as you are told boy," Raines hisses. Jarod cowers on the floor, frightened by the intimating Doctor. "Now get up, and complete the simulation."_

_"Y-yes Sir," Jarod stutters. Jarod eases himself to his feet and stands in front of the table, studying the diagram once again. "It was done at night while they are sleeping. That way there were less variables to factor then. There were five people. Two to guarded the room of the child three to co-committed th-the mur-murder. The two standing by the child's room carried chloroform in case the child awakened. Once it is done they left. Someone would have to have of been on the police force to keep the evidence pointed away from who ever committed the murder._"

* * *

"He didn't do it," Sam gasped "That DSA is dated a month after my parents were murdered."

"Sam some one could have edited the date?" Parker told him.

"What two one year old twins. I don't care if they are pretenders no one can change the date on a DSA."

"What about the file you found years ago?"

"It wasn't dated. And there was no DSA with the file." Sam told her.

"And you're going to believe the word of two kids who are probably still in diapers?"

"What reason do they have to lie?" Sam asked his sister.

"What reason do they have to tell the truth? For all you know someone else could be pulling both your and those twins' strings." Parker told him.

"They've been pulling our strings for years Morgan. And I bet who ever it is was the same person involved in Mom's murder."

"Damn it Sam, Momma killed herself. She was weak. Stop lying to yourself and face the truth."

"If they lied about my parents Mor, than they probably lied about Mom too. You're the one who needs to stop lying to yourself. You're the one who needs to face the truth. The Centre has been lying to us our whole lives. And for all we know your own father could be behind it!" Sam yelled. Parker slapped him. Both were stunned at what she did.

"I'll go," Sam said placing his carton of Chinese on the table, ejecting the DSA and walking out of the door. Parker slumped down on to the couch, and buried her face in her hands. She heard the start of Sam's car in the driveway and the crunch of gravel as he sped off.

Parker chuckled bitterly. Her whole life Sam had been the one person who stood by her, the one person who never lied to her, and the one person she never had to jump through hoops to please. Parker got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen taking Sam's half full carton of Chinese. She tossed both her and Sam's carton in the fridge and then opened up the liquor cabinet. She poured out a tall glass of scotch and returned to the couch.

Parker looked up at the clock, and saw it was seven fifteen, it had only been five minutes since Sam had left. It would still be another ten before he arrived home and another fifteen minutes before he would be calm enough to answer the phone when she called. Sam had a temper just as much as Parker the only difference was that Sam was better at keeping it under control. Had Sam had been the one to hit her, Parker would have lashed out with out a moments hesitation. _'But then again Sam would kill himself before he ever raised a hand to me,_' Parker thought to herself. It was why Sam had left so suddenly. He would never harm Parker but still he didn't trust himself around her when he was angry.

Parker glanced at the clock again. Seven twenty. Sam was just getting home, probably walking into the door. Patience was never one of Parker's strong suite. She reached for the phone and dialed Sam's number by heart. The phone ranged once. It ranged twice. After the third ring the answering machine picked up.

"I'm not here. Leave a message," Came Sam's recorded voice.

"It's me," Parker said softly. "I'm sorry Sammy. I don't know what came over me. Sammy please if you're home pick up the phone. Please talk to me. Hell, yell at me if you need to. Just don't ignore me," She pleaded.

"As if you could ever be ignored," Sam said. Parker looked up and smiled at him. As she was leaving a message on Sam's answering machine he had walked into Parker's house using his key to the back door. Parker never even heard him.

"We need to talk," Sam said sitting next to her taking the phone form her and placing in on the cradle. "Look I won't talk about Mom anymore. It upsets you. But the thing is Mor it upsets me too. It upsets me because you're the only person I have to talk about Mom and you won't talk about her. God do you think that you were the only one hurt when she died. In case you forgot I didn't just lose Mom, I also lost my parents to the Centre..."

"Sammy," Parker interrupted.

"I'm not done Morgan," Sam said annoyed that she had interrupted him. "That little tiny disc proves that the Centre is not the place it proclaims to be. They killed my parents to get me. And they framed Jarod, an innocent boy at the time, to make me believe that Jarod had killed them. These are the truths weather you want to believe it or not. And after this moment I will never bring them up again, until you're ready to face them. I love you Mor," Sam says taking her face in his hands. "You're my only family. I won't lose you over an argument, you mean too much to me," He then kissed her on her forehead. "Are we okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yes," Parker tells him, her face still cradled in Sam's hands. She then leans into him breathing in his scent. Sam wraps his arms around her. "You're my only family left to Sam. You and Momma were all I ever really had."

"There's your Dad," Sam mutter's into his sister's hair. Parker chuckled.

"He's so wrapped up in his work he barely has time for me."

"Well then I guess you're stuck with me then," Sam tells her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Parker replied.

* * *

Keep up the wonderful reviews please.

* * *

Up next: Sam forges a friendship with Will and Alley. Ends up in the infirmary… again. Meets the first set of Black Files and Will and Alley get a new power. 


	24. SPECIAL CHILDREN

Joy- Yeah well with Mr. Parker being Parker's only remaining family besides Sam. Parker wanted to place her trust in her father and the Centre. It was easier for her to believe that Jarod had done wrong that to think that her father had.

LPJ- Exactly. It's just like the Star Wars movies. I think Indiana Jones was the same way. And yeah use your knowledge of the First Black Files story -or second I guess-. Hope that helped your confusion

* * *

CHAPTER 24

SPECIAL CHILDREN

* * *

_May 9, 1993_

_7:20pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam sat in the sweeper's lounge waiting. He had a date. And in ten minutes his date would arrive. He heard the scraping of the air vent and looked at the air vent directly above him.

"Hiya Sammy," Will said leaping down on to the sweeper's lap his sister right behind him. Sam was slightly shocked that the twins weren't surprised to see him. Sam had learned that everyday during the past month at seven thirty at night the camera in the sweepers lounge would malfunction for a little over thirty minutes. Oddly it was the only time when the lounge was not in use, save for the occasional sweeper taking a nap. Having a feeling of whom was involved with the cameras malfunctions Sam went to investigate. He was not disappointed when the two year old twins leapt down on two his lap.

"Took you long time t' come," Alley told Sam slightly disgruntle that it had been almost a year since she and her brother had met the sweeper and Sam had not once visited the twins. Sam grinned at the annoyance in Alley's voice he couldn't help it the girl reminded him so much of Parker when she was younger.

"Well forgive me I'm not quite as smart as the two of you," Sam replied.

"It's kay," Will told the sweeper patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, "We forgive you."

"A little," Alley said playing with the sweeper's tie. It was obvious the child held no resentment towards Sam, but she wasn't going to let Sam get off so easy. _'A miniature Mor if their ever was one.' _Sam thought to himself.

"Why you here?" Will asked Sam.

"Why don't you tell me," Sam told the little boy, wanting to see for himself if the children were actually capable of the abilities Sam had heard whispered in the corridors over the past year. They had given him a minor display for their gifts a year ago, but Sam wasn't sure if they had actually read his mind, or if they just read his file.

The twins locked eyes with each other. Will nodded his head. He then reached up and placed his tiny palms on Sam's slightly stubbled cheeks.

"So sad... Angry... Killed Momma... Twice... Kill Daddy... Hurt Mor... Hurt you... So much red." The toddler whispered tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Stop Will," Sam said hoarsely pulling Will's hands from off of Sam's face. Will blinked his eyes, and then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and wiped the tears from his face. Will then smiled up at Sam. The boy was aware that he had used his gifts but somehow the emotions he had felt off of Sam did not effect him.

"You like us," Alley said reaching up and placing her left hand on Sam's right cheek. "Pea in a pod. Special too. Only... Not. But that not why you here. You here cause of day."

"Yes, yes I am," Sam said he reached in to his pocket and pulled out two small wrapped gifts. "Happy Birthday," Sam told the twins. The two year olds carefully unwrapped the small gold boxes. Inside each was a silver Egyptian eye -the Eye of Ra- with a blue piece of lapis attached to the bottom of it. Unbeknownst to Sam he had just established a tradition. Twelve years latter Will would give the same necklace to his younger brothers and sister.

"Da all seein' eye," Will muttered.

"I figured it was appropriate since the two of you seem to know everything." Sam replied.

"Only know what dey tell. You tell lot. Sometime by touch. Sometime no by touch." Alley told Sam. And for a brief instant Sam had a succession of flash backs

_He and Mor and another boy sitting in front of a trunk, four red files on the floor in front of them. He, Mor and the same boy sitting in the kitchen at the table drinking hot chocolate, Mor talking about an elevator dream she had. Sam and Mor on the window seat in her room. He holding her. Mor talking about the voices that she heard from Sam. And the other ones she heard._

Sam shook his head like Will had done previously. The twins studied Sam their blue eyes quite bright. "She special too. Only," Will struggled with his words trying to explain the science of Parker's gifts, in his limited vocabulary. "Only, it went way when Momma went way," Will finished making a fluttering gesture with his hand. Sam nodded his head remembering that Parker's gift had stopped the day their mother had died in the elevator.

"Can't tell her. Not yet. She no ready. She need truth. You help her see it. Jar too. But it be long time. When happen though her gift come back," Alley said, and for a moment she wasn't a two year old child but something entirely different. Something that appeared to be much to old to reside in Alley's two year old frame.

"Do- Do you two know what happened to my Mom. My second Mom?" Sam asked the children. "Did she really commit suicide? Or did someone kill her that day" Sam asked the twins. Will and Alley exchanged looks, they frowned slightly.

"She no kill her self," Will answered. Years latter Sam would realized that Will never really answered his second question.

"We leave now Sammy. Sophie be back soon," Alley told the sweeper.

"Tank you, for dees," the twins said in sync, as they held up their Birthday gifts.

"You're welcome," Sam replied.

"Sammy, we see you gain," spoke Will. Sam did not know if it was a question or a statement.

"Of course," Sam said. "And make sure to keep those hidden or they'll take them from you," Sam said indicating the necklaces.

"We will," The twins spoke.

"Now give us boost," Alley commanded the sweeper, as she pointed to the air vent, and again Sam was reminded of a younger Parker.

"Your wish. My command," Sam muttered and helped the twins into the vent. "Wait," Sam called after the twins as they made their way back to the vent.

"What?" Will asked.

"Why seven thirty?" Sam asked.

"Dat when Jeopardy come on," Will answered, and the twins made their way back to their room. Sam too left the sweeper's lounge, chuckling to himself.

Over the next two years Sam made every effort to visit the twins every so often. Usually the three would meet at seven thirty and watch Jeopardy together in the lounge or other places where they would not be caught. Not surprisingly the twins were good at the game, too good really. For two children who were supposedly isolated from the outside world they knew too much about popular culture. Sam questioned the twins about this one day and they just gave him a sly grin. Sam took their grin to mean that Sophie wasn't doing a good job keeping her charges isolated from the outside world.

* * *

_February 10, 1995_

_4:29pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Jesus Christ," Sam bellowed, making the doctors, nurses, and patients in the room with him jump in fright. All save one person anyway.

"Well if you let me give you some morphine then it wouldn't hurt so bad," Jen said tersely not phased at all by Sam's pain. "Now shut up and sit still," She told him. Sam glared at her and Jen glared back. It was Sam who dropped his eyes first. Jen continued pulling the bullet out of Sam's thigh. Sam hissed in pain. Done, Jen placed the bullet in a metal try slightly filled with water.

"You want a souvenir?" She asked the sweeper.

"No thanks I'll pass," Sam spoke between gritted teeth.

"Suite yourself," Jen shrugs nonchalantly. It was not the first bullet she had pulled from a sweeper, nor would it be her last. Some wanted to keep the bullet as a memento that they had survived their close encounter with death.

"Just so you know your staying here over night maybe even two. You lost a lot of blood," Jen said as she began to suture Sam's leg.

"Can't I just go home an relax there?" Sam asked her he didn't like staying overnight in the infirmary. It brought back to many bad dreams.

"No you can't," Jen tells him. "You live alone, there will be no one to keep an eye one you if you happen to pass out in the tub and drown yourself."

"I'll stay at Parker's," Sam told her.

"She's not there. She's in Boston training a sweeper team. Supposedly she won't be back until tomorrow night at the latest. So you're stuck here for the next two days."

Sam muttered a curse under his breath. He had forgotten that Parker had to lead a sweeper team in a training exercise that weekend. And he really did not want to be stuck in the infirmary.

"There done," Jen said setting her tools aside on the metal tray. "Now get some rest," She commanded.

"I'll try my best. I bet if you tend to those two I'll probably rest up even better." Sam replied pointing in the corner. Jen smirked. A set of new born twins set off in a corner wailing at the top of their lungs in their separate cribs. No one had been able to get the children to stop their crying. They wouldn't eat, and would only sleep after they had exhausted them selves into slumber.

Sam watched Jen study the babies. She shook her head.

"It's as if they know what waits for them in this life. As though they know that only pain awaits them," She spoke. Sam was about to reply but Jen got up and walked over to the twins to see if she could calm them down enough to get them to take a few swallows from their bottle.

Sam drifted off to sleep drained from the pain of the gunshot wound in his leg. He woke up a few hours latter, and once again the twins were crying. Sam looked around and saw no one. So Sam unable to stand the wails of the twins grabbed a set of crutches form his bed side and hobbled over to where the twins were.

Whips of blonde hair framed their red faces.

"Hey, Hey what's all the fuss about?" Sam asks taking each twin from out of their separate cribs and in to his arms. Instantly the twins stop crying. "Well what do you know?" Sam muttered to himself. Sam hobbled over to the nearest bed the twins in his arms, and sat down.

"You seam to have luck with twins," Jen says entering the room with two bottles.

"Apparently,"Sam says

"Want to see if you can feed them?" She asks him offering him a bottle for the twins.

"I'll try," Sam said. "But I can't hold both of them and feed them. I need you to take one." Jen sat on the bed next to Sam and took one of the twins from him. The doctor and sweeper then began to feed the babies.

"So what are they?" Sam asked Jen.

"A new project. The Black Files. They're the first of their group. Thirteen more are to follow. Two more sets of twins, and three sets of triplets. They're to be super pretenders with many more gifts, than normal pretenders possess. I believe these two are to be precognitive," Jen tells him.

"Their names, what are they?" Sam asked.

"Jacob and Rachael," Jen replied.

"Jacob," Sam said softly. "Who named them?"

"I believe it was you two friends Will and Alley," Jen said. Sam shook his head grinning. He had told the twins a little about his past and how Jacob had been a substitute father for him after Sam's own father had been killed.

"Which one do I have?" Sam asked.

"Jake, he's older than his sister by fifteen minutes," Jen told him.

"And who are their trainers to be?"

"Raines I guess. This is his pet project." Jen said and Sam suppressed a shudder. Two more innocent children in the hands of Raines was not something Sam wanted to invision.

* * *

_February 10, 1995_

_7:13pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

At that moment five sub levels below the infirmary two four year olds stood facing an angry blue eyed man.

"I can't prove it was the two of you that deleted the files from the database. But I know it was you," Lyle sneered at the children. Will stood in front of his sister in a defensive position, his fist balled at his sides.

"I guess I need to teach you too a lesson," Lyle continued.

"I was told we were done with our lessons for the day?' Will asked trying to through Lyle off.

"Shut up you little shit!" Lyle yelled smacking Will to the ground. Alley went to help her brother up. As she did she noticed that Will's normally blue eyes had turned red. Alley gasped.

'_Will your eyes,'_ Alley told him telepathically.

'_What about them,'_

'_They're red,'_ Alley replied as she helped Will to his feet.

"Now what shall I do with you two?" Lyle asked out loud.

"Leave us the hell alone," Alley barked with all the hate and anger a four year could muster. Lyle made the motion to hit Alley but before he could a three foot tall circle of fire surrounded the two children. Lyle looked at Alley and then at Will. The boy's eyes resembled flames. His hair had flown back as if blown by the wind.

"Don't ever touch her!" Will yelled at Lyle, over the roar of the flames. Frighten out of his wits by the display of the boy's powers Lyle rushed out of the room and locked the door behind him. As the electric bolt of the lock sild home, the flames vanished and Will collapsed, panting.

"What was that?" Alley asked her brother.

"I think I just go a new power," Will panted.

"It's cool as shit." Alley grinned, using curse wordshad becomeher favorite pass time. It annoyed Sophie, their trainer to no end but no one was able to get the four year old to clean up her language.

"Draining too," Will said.

"So big brother how come you get a new power and I don't?"

"Oh I think you have it too, you just need to get really angry," Will told her as he sat up. Will then looked down at his hand and scrunched his brow in concentration, beads of sweet popped out on his forehead. Suddenly a flame appeared in the palm on his hand.

"Concentrate hard on how much you hate Lyle, it should work," Will told her. Alley did as Will instructed. She stared at her hand for almost a minute before the flame appeared. When it did she grinned.

"Too cool," Alley said in awe as she studied the flame.

"Supper cool," Will agreed grinning.

* * *

Like it. Hate it. Either way let me know. I live for feedback

* * *

Up next: Sam is offered a job 


	25. A JOB OFFER

LJP- Glad you liked the chapter. To answer your question Alley does not lose her pyrokinetic power. She loses her inner sense, and gains telekinesis. Sam's new job is explained in this chapter.

Joy- Thanks for the complements. Sorry no babies in this chapter but there are references to them. In away this chapter is all about them, they just aren't in it. Next chapter though has plenty of Will and Alley, and another boy mentioned earlier in the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 25

A JOB OFFER

* * *

_February 11, 1995_

_11:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"You really need to learn to stay out of here Sammy," Parker said entering the infirmary. Sam sat in a wheelchair dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, reading a book

"How was Boston?" Sam asked placing the book in his lap. Parker sighed.

"I swear the sweepers have lower IQ's each year. I had to give a lecture on the proper etiquette of holding a gun. Oh and I might have accidentally shot a sweeper in the foot because he was coming on to me." Parker said grinning.

"Morgan Elixandra Parker you didn't," Sam gasped trying not to laugh. Parker feigned an innocent look, and Sam buried his face in his hands. "You do know you can get arrested for that sort of thing?"

"Please it was justifiable, and now all the sweepers know to fear me."

"All fear the wrath of the ice queen," Sam grinned.

"Exactly," Parker replied. "Come on lets get you home this place gives me the creeps," Parker said and wheeled Sam out of the infirmary.

* * *

_February 13, 1995_

_6:40am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Grey_

Sam woke up the two days later to a furious pounding at his door. Sam got up from bed and crutched his way to the front door. Standing on his doorstep was the sweeper who had broken his arm years ago.

"What do you want Willie," Sam said annoyed by the sight of the other man.

"The Chairman and Raines want to see you," Willie replied.

"Why?" Sam asked the other sweeper.

"They didn't tell me," Willie said.

"They probably didn't think that your tiny brain could handle anything more than alerting me that they wanted to see me," Sam said grinning.

"You think your all high and mighty because you have the Parker name behind you," Willie seared. "But the truth is your just like all the other little lab rats in the basement." Willie then found himself roughly shoved against the wall, and unable to breath.

"Listen to me Willie, and listen carefully, I'll try to use one syllable words so that your tiny brain can grasp this. I. Am. Not. A. Lab. Rat," Sam said punctuating each word by slamming Willie's head against the wall. "Got it?" Sam asked.

Willie made a gasping sound.

"Good boy," Sam said and released his hold on Willie's neck. Willie fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Tell the chairman and Raines I'll be their shortly," Sam told the other sweeper. "Now get out of my house before I have to shoot you, and I really don't feel like cleaning up your blood."

Willie scrambled out of Sam's house. Sam grinned at the sight of the retreating sweeper.

"Who was at the door?" Parker asked walking into the livingroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had stayed over the past two nights to keep an eye on Sam.

"Willie," Sam told her.

"What did he want?" Parker yawned.

"Your dad and Raines want to have a talk with me," Sam told her as he walked back to his room to get dressed.

"What about?"

"Willie didn't say," Sam replied as he struggled into his clothing.

"You need any help?" Parker asked him as she watched him try to get dressed.

"I don't need my big sister to dress me Mor," Sam replied.

"I was just offering my help Sam no need to get defensive," Parker told him.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "It's just..."

"You feel like an invalid due to the fact you're unable to dress yourself not to mention the fact your hands are shaking uncontrollably because you have a meeting with Daddy and Raines," Parker finished sitting next to him.

"Yeah something like that," Sam said.

"Well relax. Incase you've forgotten you were shot in the leg four days ago. Your leg has yet to fully heal enough to the point that you can easily put on you pants. And the meeting with Daddy and Raines won't be so bad. I promise. Things are different now Sammy, Raines can't hurt you anymore," Parker told him

"I know. Just old feelings don't go away as easily as I'd like them to," Sam told her. "Now can you be the best sister in the world and help you're brother get these stupid pants on his left leg?" Sam asked.

"I think I can help you out there," Parker said smiling.

"I wished you'd do that more often," Sam cemented and Parker eased the pant leg on Sam's wounded limb.

"Dress you?"

"No smile. You smile much to little for my liking," Sam told her.

"Well little brother do me a favor and make a fool of yourself more often and I will smile more often," Parker said.

"You know that's an offer I just might have to take up," Sam replied.

* * *

_February 13, 1995_

_7:15am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam stood outside of the chairman's office nervously running hand through his hair. He had no true reason to be nervous, he had done nothing wrong that he could recollect. Sam's nerves would not have been so bad had Raines not have also requested Sam's presence. It had been decades since Sam had been with in a twenty foot radius of the former doctor. In fact the last time Sam had been in the presence of Raines had been when he was still a teenager, and Mutombo had rescued Sam from the hands of Raines. Sam had thought that he was truly over his fears of Raines. Apparently he was wrong.

"Mr. Parker will see you now, Sammy," Susan said.

"Thank you Susan," Sam said to his father's former secretary. She was one of the few people other than Parker who still called Sam, Sammy.

"Don't look so glum Sammy. You haven't done anything wrong," Susan told him standing up, "And straighten your tie, your mother taught you better," Susan said straightening Sam's tie for him. "Now keep your temper, and hold your tongue when it comes to Mr. Raines," She said.

"I will," Sam promised as he walked towards the office door. "And Susan thank you, for everything."

"Ah Samuel here you are," Mr. Parker said looking up from a pair of black files that had a circle formed of stars on the front. Raines was sitting across from the chairman.

"Good morning Chairman, Mr. Raines," Sam said nodding his towards the two men -monsters-.

"Have a seat Samuel," Mr. Parker said indicating the seat to the right of Raines. "How long now have you been working for the Centre, Samuel?"

"Including my years as a researcher, Sir, I've been employed her for twenty eight years. Nine years as a researcher, nineteen as a sweeper," Sam replied.

"And your job how do you like it?" Mr. Parker asked

"I enjoy my work Sir," Sam lied. Sam had only stayed with the Centre because he intended to keep the promise he made to his mother to always look after Parker.

"Yes well, nineteen years as a sweeper is a long time Samuel," Mr. Parker said. Sam cringed he hated the fact that the chairman kept using Sam's proper name over and over, it made Sam feel as though he was about to be in a vast amount of trouble.

"Most men of your intelligence would find the job of a sweeper to be quite degrading," Mr. Parker continued. "I have an offer for you, one that would challenge you."

"Sir, I made a promise years ago to look after your daughter. It is one I have no intentions of backing out on." Sam said.

"Don't worry boy, we won't take you away from you're precious sister," Raines hissed. Sam clenched his fist, and did his best to keep a dampener on his temper.

"Samuel, recently the Centre has begun a project know as the Black Files, a group of fifteen super pretenders, with many other capabilities. There are to be three groups of twins and three groups of triplets. All completely loyal to one another, and loyal to the Centre of course. Each set of sibling are to be identical in every way save the fact that in each set of sibling will contain at least one male and one female."

"I don't understand. How are they identical is they are of opposite sex?" Sam asked.

"A bit of genetic engineering on Raines's part." Mr Parker replied. "Now the first of set of twins was born last week. I believe you've had the pleasure of meeting them. Young Jacob and Rachael are the beginning of a new legacy of the Centre."

"Wasn't the same being said about Project Phoenix?" Sam questioned. Raines and the chairman exchanged uneasy looks.

"And what have you heard about Phoenix?" Raines asked.

"I have also had the pleasure of meeting them. It was a little over two years ago in the infirmary. I believe they were there for a few blood test, at the same time I was in the infirmary for a broken arm. They appear to be quite brilliant."

"Yes but Phoenix is just a prototype for the Black Files. The Black Files themselves are much more advanced." Mr. Parker told Sam hastily. "Now back to the job offer, Samuel. You got on quite well will Jacob and Rachael. We would like to place you in charge of their security."

"You mean you want me to babysit them," Sam said.

"That's the gist of it, yes," Raines told him, grinning.

"For now, Samuel. Jacob and Rachael are newborns, in six months their training will begin, by that time the next two series of Black Files will be born. By April of next year the last set will have been born. By October of 1996 all fifteen of them will be in training. You Samuel will also play a role in their training, as well as their safety."

"I'm to be their Jacob, their Sydney?"

"Yes, only to a lesser extent. Raines along with a few other's will be their full time trainers. And you will still continue being my Angel's personal sweeper. Do you except?" The chairman asked.

Sam originally planed on declining the offer. He didn't mind kids but he didn't feel like being a surrogate father for a bunch of mini super pretenders. _'But then'_ Sam thought. _'Those kids are going to see someone to look after them to keep them safe from Raines and any other psychos that might end up looking after them. Besides it would be a lot less strenuous than training rookie sweepers. It would certainly keep me out of the infirmary.'_

Yet Sam was wrong the infirmary would soon become his home away from home. For the next eight years Sam would sit at the bed side of over a dozen and a half children as they over came chicken pocks, the flu, and various beatings from Raines's flunkies.

"I'll take it," Sam said.

"Good man," Mr. Parker said and shook Sam's hand. "And Samuel my Angel is not to know of this. The Black Files is a top secret project. She does not have clearance for it."

"Yes sir," Sam replied. And for eight years he kept his job secret from his sister. And he would come to hate himself for it when all came into light.

* * *

"Are we doing the right thing here?" Raines asked Mr. Parker after Sam had left.

"You don't trust him?"

"No I don't. That boy is loyal to Miss Parker not the Centre. And then to have him so close to the both the Black Files and Phoenix."

"I never said that he would be involved in Phoenix, William," Mr. Parker said.

"I know that Richard but it is only eventual." Raines argued.

"You worry to much brother. Sam will be so wrapped up the Black Files that he never be able to figure out the origins of the children." Mr. Parker reassured Raines. "And what of Lyle? Do you still want to use him in the Black Files?"

"We'd be silly not to Richard after all were using his sister. The six children we get from Lyle and Miss Parker will more than likely be the best of the whole project."

"Good, Good. And Phoenix the whole thing with their brains not making enough serotonin has been fixed, correct?"

"They haven't had a relapses since Mackenzie took care of it two years ago."

"Hum, I'll have to give her a raise then. And Cox as well, it seems that Phoenix finally came into their pyrokinesis as promised."

"Yes will have to find some way to control that. And the triumvirate finally authorize the splitting of Phoenix. They have three more years together and then I'll be taking the girl to Dragon House. Both will be reeducated to believe the other had died and then I'll bring the girl back a few months afterwards." Raines informed his brother.

"Did you want to start having Gemini and Phoenix working together?" The chairman asked.

"Yes in fact the sooner the better."

"I'll clear my schedule to observe the three of them tomorrow," Mr. Parker said glancing at his calendar.

"That's fine," Raines replied.

* * *

Angelo scurried back to his lair before Raines could return and find that Angelo had been gone. The empath was quite proud of himself, Angelo had managed to make sure Sam had been shot and met Jake and Rachael. Angelo had then maneuver the chairman, and Raines into placing Sam partially in charge of the Black Files. Angelo knew it would only be a matter of time before Sam was involved with Phoenix.

The empath had figured out that Sam would play a major role in keeping Phoenix and the Black Files from becoming the terrors Devin had seen in his vision. Sam would give the children the one thing they lacked. Unconditional love.

* * *

Please review guys I know that there has to be more than two people reading this story.

* * *

Up Next: Will and Alley have a little fun with every ones hated Sweeper, learn a little about Lyle, and meet another child of the Centre. 


	26. GEMINI

Pretender Fanatic- sorry if I offended you. As for interaction with Sam and the kids that starts next chapter along with the birth of the rest of the Black Files. And sorry for the wait I had exams this week

Joy- thanks for the words they meant a lot. Glad you liked the chapter.

LJP- Glad you enjoyed that last chapter. 'Is love all you really need to deter a full on melt down?' Let's hope. And it will probably take a bit more than love. Sorry for the wait had exams this week and they were hell.

CHAPTER 26

GEMINI

February 14, 1995

9:45am

Donoterase

"Where we goin'?" Alley asked Willie.

"Shut up kid," Willie replied. Will and Alley's eye's flashed red, startling the sweeper.

"I believe my sister asked you a question," Will said forming a ball of fire in his small hand.

"You two are going to met another kid," Willie answered and the boy extinguished the ball of flames in his hand. Willie hated the two children of Project Phoenix. He felt as though they didn't know their place at the Centre. The two mini pyrokinetics where always roaming the Centre as though they ruled the place. And the Phoenix twins talked back to any and all they met.

"So whose the other kid we're meetin'?" Alley asked.

"I don't know," Willie said between gritted teeth.

"What's wrong Willie your clearance doesn't go that high," Will mocked.

"You'd better shut your trap kid or I'll box you one good," Willie said shoving the boy against the wall.

"I don't think you're clearance is high enough for that either Willie my boy," Will replied his eyes blazing red.

"Let him go Willie," Came the smooth voice of Mr. Lyle. "And young William is right. Your clearance isn't high enough for you to cause bodily harm to Project Phoenix. Now go tell Raines that we're on our way" Willie let the boy go and went to inform Raines.

"I on the other hand am fully cleared," Lyle said and knocked Will to the ground. Will let a yelp of surprise, as did Alley though she had not been hit. Will glared up at Lyle with his eyes still red, as he spat blood at Lyle's feet. In return Lyle knocked Alley to the ground, and both children let out another yell of pain.

"I will not tolerate your childish behavior today, the chairman is here to observe you two along with project Gemini. And you two will behave," Lyle threatened.

"And if we don't?" Alley asked.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as you're parents," Lyle replied, yet the twins didn't believe him for a moment.

"The Centre won't kill us we're to valuable," Will protested.

"Keep telling yourself that. But the truth is soon you to will no longer be needed. A new project has been started and it will soon replace the two of you."

'_He's lying,'_ Will told his sister.

'_I know,'_ Alley replied.

"Get up," Lyle commanded gently as he helped the two children off the ground. Will and Alley were taken aback by Lyle's sudden change in demeanor. "I can be a nice guy you know," Lyle replied to the twins bewildered looks, taking their hands into his. And for a second the twins believed him. Will and Alley sensed something in Lyle. A familiarity as though Lyle was a part of them.

But then that feeling vanished and was replaced with rage, pain, and confusion. For the first time Will and Alley got a true glimpse at the man Lyle was really was, and it scared them. Not because of the things Lyle had done, but because Will and Alley saw that they could turn out to be just like Lyle.

Lyle led the two children down the hall, still holding their hands. He then released the small hands of Will and Alley when he approached the door.

"Remember you will behave yourselves, I don't want to punish the two of you but I will if I have to," Lyle told the twins. Alley peered into Lyle's eyes her blue eyes meeting his.

'_He telling the truth Will,'_ Alley said to her brother. _'Part of him really don't want to hurt us. But there a larger part a part that hates us so much, it can't stand the sight of us. Because... because we remind him of... of Bobby?' _Alley finished as she broke her gaze with Lyle beads of sweat had popped out on her forehead.

"Save it for the chairman and the triumvirate Alyssa," Lyle said reprimanding the girl, his gentleness gone.

"Yes Mr. Lyle," Alley replied to distracted by what she had read off of Lyle to be rebellious.

'_Alley who's Bobby?'_ Will asked his sister as the twins followed Lyle into a sim lab.

'_I don't know,'_ Alley replied _'Let's ask Angelo when get back, Angelo know everything'_.

"Ah Lyle you're finally here," The chairman said approaching Lyle and the twins.

"I'm sorry it took so long sir, I was just taking time to... prep Phoenix on how they should behave in the presence of you and the triumvirate.

"Good. Good. We want to make a good impression on the Zulu's," Mr. Parker said.

"Good morning, chairman," Will and Alley said to Mr. Parker.

"Children," Mr. Parker replied "You two are going to meet a boy a few years your senior today. He goes by Gemini, and the three of you are to work on a project together. Ah here's Raines with Gemini now," Mr Parker said nodding in Raines direction. Raines came walking in the room wheeling behind him his oxygen tank. Two paces behind him stood a seven year old boy. The boy was a foot taller than Will and Alley, and had dark brown hair cropped close to his ears and chocolate brown eyes. There was something about the boy that made Will and Alley instantly like him.

"Hello I'm William, one half of Project Phoenix," Will said shaking the boys hand.

"I'm Gemini," The boy replied softly.

"I'm Alyssa," Alley said she to shaking the boy's hand. As she was in contact with the boy a feeling of familiarity returned. It was as though she knew Gemini, but Alley knew that never before had she met the older boy. She reluctantly released her hold on Gemini's hand.

'_You feel that'_ Will asked his sister. Alley nodded her head.

_The same yet not_

whispered the voices in the twins heads. They shook their heads clearing their minds of the whispers and looked towards Raines, Lyle and Mr. Parker.

"The three of you are to figure out the cause of these various incidents," Lyle said hand a red file that had both the symbols for project Phoenix and Gemini.

"Yes sir," The children replied and headed towards the table in the middle of the room. Will and Alley sat across form Gemini, and the three children set themselves to work. After glancing over the problems Will and Alley had realized the answers to all thirty questions.

Will nudged his sister and Alley nodded her head.

'_Hey Gemini,'_ Will said telepathically to the boy. Confused Gemini began to whip his head about in search for the voice.

''_S okay,'_ Alley said attempting to calm Gemini down. _'Will and I are telepathically speaking to you,'_ Alley continued lightly tapping her temple with her index finger.

'_We already know all of the answers, had half of them before. We don't want to look too good in front of the triumvirate because then they'll expect more of us and frankly we like havin' it easy,'_

'_So we gonna to take twenty minutes to get to know you,' _Alley concluded _'you don't got to speak out loud we can read your thoughts, and we can transmit ours to you.'_

'_Okay question one, how'd you end up here?'_ Will asked.

'_A, a man killed my parents,'_ Gemini thought to the twins. He also sent a mental picture of the man who killed his parents and the twins inwardly gasped.

'_W-we're sorry,'_ Alley managed to get out.

'_You like it here?'_ Will asked continuing with the questions.

'_Yes, Mr. Raines is quite nice to me. What about you two how did you two end up at the Centre.'_

'_Our Momma and Daddy died in a car crash supposedly, but we don't believe it.' _Alley replied.

'_Why not the Centre would never lie to us,'_ Gemini said. Will and Alley exchanged glances.

'_Hey why don't we finish this up,'_ Will said indicating the problems Lyle had given the three of them. _'Quicker were done the quicker we get away from 'the crazy Zulu's' as Mr. Parker calls them.' _

The three children quickly finished their problems. They were given three more sets of problems and a sim to complete. Once done Gemini was led back to his room and Will and Alley were sent to another.

Will and Alley waited for Lyle to lock the door of their cell, and for Lyle to return the way he came. As soon as Lyle's receding footsteps were heard Alley broke the silence.

"Will, that man. The one Gemini thinks killed his parents. Will he's been in our dreams," Alley said panicking.

"I know, Al. I know."

"Will they lied to Gemini, he wouldn't do that he's a good man I know it. I think... I think that he..."

'_Cameras Alley'_ Will told her.

'_Will I think he's our Daddy,'_ Alley whispered. Will put his arms around his sister's shoulders. _'Our Daddy wouldn't kill people would he Will?'_

'_No our Daddy's good, not bad,'_ Will told her. _'Alley we can't tell Gemini.'_

'_Why?'_ Alley asked.

'_He wouldn't understand,'_ Will said.

'_Will, do you think we'll ever be free?'_

'_Yes. And we'll have a real family with a momma and a daddy,'_ Will promised.

'_Will the lady from our dreams, she's our Momma, I think,'_

'_I think you're right. When we get back we'll see if we can look at her. Maybe Angelo has a picture of her,'_ Will said. _'But now little sister we need to get some sleep okay,'_

"Kay," Alley yawned and the two laid down side by side on the tiny cot in the room.

"The children were impressive," Mutombo said to Mr. Parker.

"Thank you," Mr. Parker replied.

"What I do wonder is what Miss Parker will say should she discover that you stole her children."

"You need not to wonder for she will never learn of Phoenix nor the Black Files." Mr. Parker said in an attempt to convince Mutombo that the origin of the children would remain secret.

"And yet you involved Samuel Grey with the Black Files. If the children come to resemble either of their parents too much he will notice. As it is the resemblance between Miss Parker and her mother is uncanny, her children could inherit that trait. Not to mention that many resemblances between Phoenix and Gemini can bee seen. I suggest you keep both project separate. I also believe you should move Phoenix and the Black Files out of Blue Cove, say Africa instead" Mutombo suggested to the other man.

"I want Phoenix and the Black Files in Blue Cove. They are a Blue Cove based project and it is were they will remain," Mr. Parker said he did not want for the Triumvirate to take recognition of the his top two projects.

"I'm just warning you Parker. And if Gemini, Phoenix, and the Black Files all fail because your daughter and Jarod discover what you have done you have no one to blame but yourself."

up next- we have death, we have birth, and we have all of the Black Files.

I live for feedback so please R&R


	27. THE BLACK FILES

Joy- My exams went very well –if you don't count history-. Glad you liked Gemini and the twins. I'm doing my best to stick with the show., Which might explain my writers block. But no worries I'm getting over the writers block.

LJP- Glad you liked the softer side of Lyle. It's shown again a little later in the story.

Pretender Fanatic- Good to know that I didn't offend one of my favorite reviewers. If you like Will you'll like him even more in the up coming chapters. The focus will Soon be on Will and Alley.

* * *

CHAPTER 27

THE BLACK FILES

* * *

_April 30, 1996_

_9:45am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Mr. Parker slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it," He yelled. The nurses and doctors around him cringed.

"Sir it's all right we still have five," The doctor in charge of the birth said in attempt to calm down the chairman. Instantly all around the doctor scurried away from him.

"Five! Five! There were to be six. Two set of triplets!" Mr Parker growled shoving the doctor against the wall. The chairman then pulled out his gun and shot the doctor execution style. A few of the nurses gasped in fright.

"Some one clean this up," Mr. Parker instructed kicking the body of the doctor. He took one glance at the six basinets. In the first five were the sleeping forms of three boys and two girls all appearing to be identical. In the last was the dead body of a male his skin tinged blue.Mr. Parker sighed and stalked out of the room nearly bumping into Sam.

Sam entered the birthing room and shook his head at the sight that greeted him. To his left was the sprawled body of the doctor, blood and brains splattered on the wall behind him. There was then the body of the dead triplet. And then to Sam's left were two bodies, both draped in white sheets.

Sam walked over to the bassinets, and ran a finger down all six of the babies' cheeks. As he did he muttered a name under his breath.

"Markus. Michael. Michelle. Aaron-Daniel. Andros. Alexandra." Markus was the only one of the babies that did not stir when Sam touched his cheek. Sam sighed, angry at the fact that the parent's of the little boy would never know of their son's death. Their would be no one to grieve for the little boy, save for Sam, and maybe Markus's brother and sister if they ever learned of the existence of their brother. Markus had died a few moments after entering the world, his lungs had been underdeveloped and he had suffocated.

Sam picked up the small body of the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket that had S-251 embroiderer on it. It was to have been Markus's number, S-2 stood for the fact that the Black flies was the next generation in the pretender series after Phoenix. The five was for the fact that Markus his brother and sister were the fifth series of the Black Files the one meant that Markus was the oldest of his series.

Sam carried Markus to the morgue, there Jen waited for him. Sam placed the body of the baby on the steel table in front of Jen. Sam looked up at her and saw that she was silently crying. Yet she carried out her duties. She weighed the body, and conducted the autopsy, all the while tears blurring her vision. When she was done she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash and brought her hands up to her face and sobbed for the life that had been loss.

"Hey, It's okay," Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"No, Sam it's not. A child died today and there is no one to mourn for his life," Jen cried into the sweepers shirt.

"There's us," Sam told her. "I'm going to have him buried next to my parents," Sam whispered. Jen looked up at him bewildered.

"The Centre won't allow it. His body is to be incinerated," Jen told him stepping out of his embrace.

"I won't allow for the Centre to pretend that he didn't exist. Markus lived, even if only for a few moments he lived. And when the time comes Michael and Michelle will know about their brother." Sam said.

"You named them already," Jen commented. "It usually takes you a few days after they've been born. And the other set of triples what have you named them?" Jen asked trying to take her mind off of Markus.

"Aaron-Daniel, Andros and Alexandra," Sam told her and despite everything that had occurred that day Jen laughed.

"Clever, Alexandra means defender of man. And if I'm not mistaken Andros mean man."

"Yes but if this group of kids is anything like the last four then I'm quite sure the boys will be the ones who are protecting their sisters."

"The boys are a bit overprotective of their sisters aren't they?," Jen commented

"Yes they are. Listen I need to go and check out my newest charges and then check on the others. Will you be okay?" Sam asked her.

"I'll be fine," Jen replied, and Sam then left to check on the five newborns.

Confirming that all was well with the five children, Sam took them to the nursery. Already in the nursery where another set of triplets just a few months old. Sam walked over to them and saw that they were awake.

"Hello Greg," Sam said picking up the oldest. The baby took a hold of Sam's finger and inserted it into his mouth. Sam chuckled. Out of all of the Black Files, Gregory his brother Jeremiah, and sister Melissa were his favorites. It had also taken Sam the longest to name them.

In the end Sam named them after the boy, Greg whose death Sam may have been able to prevent. His father whose middle name was Jeremiah, and his mother whose middle name was Melissa. They were also the three names he had considered naming his own children. But Sam had come to the conclusion long ago that he would never have children. His life was to dangerous to bring an innocent life into it.

Sam placed Greg back in his bassinet and then went to check on the other six children that made up the rest of the Black files. On his way he stopped at the bassinet of the youngest Black File. For the life of him, Sam could not figure out why it was her he had reserved the name Alexandra. Alexandra was a variation of Parker's middle name -Elixandra-. For some reason Alexandra reminded Sam of his sister, and of two other people.

Sam wasn't a pretender. Raines and Mr. Parker had mistaken that fact to mean that Sam couldn't put two and two together and get four. One look at Alexandra and her brothers and Sam knew that they were siblings to Will and Alley. Which was odd because not for a moment did Sam believe that Michael, and Michelle were the brother and sister to Will and Alley, even though Michael, and Michelle appeared to be identical to Alexandra and her brothers. But Sam knew that Michael and Michelle weren't the siblings of the other three newborns. He had done a little digging and learned that the children were cousins. Second cousins to be precise, their mother's were first cousins.

All in all it made since to Sam. Will and Alley were the prototype for the Black Files. Why not make their younger brother and sister the last series of the Black Files. Alexandra and her brothers though not even a day old were already considered to be the best series of the Black files. And Will and Alley were considered to be the top pretenders at the Centre if you didn't include the Black Files. Sam made a mental note to look further into the connections between the seven children and then headed next door.

Jake and Rachael, Marc and Cassie, Terra and Tobias were awake. Jake and Rachael now just over a year old sat on the floor each holding Terra and Tobias. Marc and Cassie stood behind them. The second series of the Black Files Marc and Cassie were three months shy of their first birthday. Terra and Tobias were six months old, and at that moment they were distraught.

"Jake what's going on? Sam asked the eldest boy.

"Toby and Ter know baby die. Baby part of dem like part of other's." Jake told his sweeper.

"I don't understand Jake," Sam said crouching down to the boy's height and taking Tobias and Terra in his arms.

"Dey got same blood, cept not," Rachael said. "Dey Daddies like Greg and Jerry."

"Tobias and Terra's father is twin to Michael and Michelle's father?" Sam asked the little girl.

"Correct," Came a voice. Startled Sam looked up as saw two identical wiry six foot tall men with dark blond hair, grey eyes and chiseled chins. Both wore the grey shapeless tunics and pants that was the uniform of Centre projects. Sam stood in front of his charges, Tobias and Terra began to wiggle in his arms.

"You have no need to protect them for us. We mean them no harm," Said one of the twins his voice laced with sorrow.

"Who and what are the two of you?" Sam asked the men who could be no more than twenty five.

"I am Alexander, or more commonly known as Lex," Said the second twin pointing to himself. "This is my brother Andrew. We are known as Project Oracle." Sam snorted.

"We amuse you. Why?" Andrew asked.

"If I'm guessing right you to are psychics right?" Sam said still trying to keep Terra and Tobias still.

"Correct," Lex replied.

"So why don't you tell me why I find the two of you amusing?" Sam questioned. The two brothers exchanged looks.

"You find us amusing due to the fact that you just named the two youngest Black Files Andros and Alexandra. Their names are more or less the same as ours." Andrew answered.

"And if we are correct, they along with the other four,-three- born today are to also be psychic," Lex finished.

"How is it that the two of you know so much about the Black Files?" Sam asked.

"Why is it that you ask questions to which you already know the answers," Andrew replied as he took the squirming infants from out of Sam's arms. Instantly the twins became still, and they began to babble their baby talk. Andrew's face lit up with a smile.

"You're Tobias and Terra's father," Sam said, he was not shocked when Andrew nodded his head in reply. "Which would make you..."

"Markus, Michael, and Michelle's father. Yes," Lex interrupted.

"I'm sorry about your son," Sam said.

"Thank you." Lex said looking down. "And thank you for making sure he will be buried. But now we have a favor to ask you." Lex said meeting Sam's eyes.

"We are leaving, tonight. And even if we could we aren't taking our children with us. We're asking you to look after them, to keep them safe form Lyle and Raines," Andrew said looking at his children.

"I'll do what I can," Sam promised.

"There is one other thing, when you bury Markus, have this engraved on his head stone," Lex said passing Sam a slip of paper. Andrew kissed Terra and Tobias on their foreheads and handed them back to Sam. As then twins turned to leave Lex looked down at Marc and Cassie.

"You do know who their father was don't you?" Lex asked Sam.

"Yes I do," Sam replied evenly. Marc and Cassie were one of the main reason's Sam had stayed with the Black Files. They were his penance, Sam had killed their father years ago. He didn't mean to but it was either kill Devin or Devin would have killed Parker. So Sam pulled the trigger. Sam knew that he could never give the set of twins their father back but the least he could do was shield them as much as possible from the horrors of the Centre.

"Just making sure," Lex said and twins then slipped out of the room. It never occurred to Sam to stop them. But it did occur to him that the little conversation he just had with Lex and Andrew may have been recorded. Sam looked up at the camera and saw that the red light was out.

"No come back for hour," Jake told Sam. Sam nodded his head to indicate he understood the little boy and then sat Terra and Tobias down in their cribs. He then unfolded the slip of paper Lex had given him

_Markus Keegan Anthony_

_Son of Alexander and Julia_

_Brother of Michael, and Melissa_

_You were loved_

Scrawled quickly in the bottom left corner Lex had also written,

_Call her Maddie for short_

Sam smiled as her refolded the paper and placed it in his breast pocket. "So how would you all like to meet your new cousins?" Sam asked the children. They vigorously nodded their heads and Sam led them to the room next door.

* * *

Sam was the only one who attended the memorial service for Markus three days later. Markus was buried next to Sam's parents. Brother Luke -Sam's old teacher for Catholic school- presided over the small memorial. A single red rose was placed on the grave. Sam waited at the grave side for almost an hour waiting for Lex to come. The sun had almost set when Lex arrived with a woman.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Sam said shaking the man's hand.

"As am I," Lex replied. Andrew had been killed in his and Lex's attempt to escape the Centre. "In one day I lost both my son and my brother," A tear fell down the man's face. "This is Julia, she is Markus, Michael, and Maddie's mother," Lex said introducing the woman to his right. She had petite frame, pale skin, shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you Samuel, for everything you have done for our children." Spoke Julia

"I'm just doing my job ma'am." Sam replied

"I'm quite sure the Centre doesn't pay you to console the parents of your charges. To look after and protect a group of children as though they were your own." Julia said.

"I don't consider what the Centre pays me for as a job. I don't know how much the two of you know about my past but when I was a boy I looked the other way even when I friend of mine was being abused by his father. He died. For several years I trusted the Centre, even after they killed my birth parents and the people I viewed as parents.

"You speak of Catherine Parker," Lex said.

"You knew her?" Sam asked shocked.

"Knew her no. But I did know of her, her kindness was spoken of by other Centre children," Lex answered. "And now we must go. It's not safe for us here. Nor is it safe for you.,"

"I'll survive. I have to. I have a group of kids to look after, as well as my sister," Sam said.

"Look after them all Samuel. There has been talk concerning both your sister, the Black Files, and Phoenix. Most of it has not been good. The psychics have seen things. Things involving the children becoming even worse than the monsters the Centre wants them to be. Please Samuel we're trusting you to look after our children." Julia pleaded.

"I swear I'll keep them as safe as I can." Sam told her. Julia kissed Sam on his cheek and Lex shook the sweeper's hand. The three then departed, Sam returning to the Centre, and Julia and Lex beginning their life on the run.

* * *

Feedback is a good thing

* * *

Up Next: Sam learns more about Phonix and The Black Files. And a few people take a trip to the renewal wing. 


	28. REEDUCATION

LJP- Well…The black Files and Phoenix were kept top secret. More will be explained on why Jarod never learned about the kids latter on.

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you like Lex, and Andrew. I didn't really talk much about them in the Black Files so I wanted to give them a little time in Genesis. And yes it the renewal wing. And if you think this story has a lot of little stories wait until Exodus the next Black Files story.

* * *

CHAPTER 28

REEDUCATION

* * *

_May 4, 1996_

_7:45am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will and Alley laid on a cot side by side facing each other a few days after the last of the Black Files had been born "Will I had a dream last night." Alley told him.

"About what?" He asked her.

"Five babies being born. A set of twins and a set of triplets." She said.

"I had that dream too. I think that in the dream we knew them, or would know them. I'm not entirely sure." Will said furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I wonder who they are?" Alley asked.

"Alley they're probably not even real." Will told her.

"I think they are Will," Alley replied. "Will?" Alley said sometime later.

"Yeah," Her brother answered.

"Can we go see her again today?" Alley asked. Will didn't need to know who his sister was referring to. The twins had recently discovered that the blue eyed woman from their dreams was indeed their mother. Every so often the two would seek through the air vents and watch her.

"Sure, we'd better get up anyway, Lyle will be coming for us soon." Will told his sister. The two got off of the cot and proceeded to dress for the day. They were dressed, shoes tied and hair combed by the time the door opened. But it was not Lyle who opened the door, but another familiar face, and one much more friendly.

"Sam," The children cried in delight. It had been almost a year since the twins had last seen the sweeper. Sam had been so wraped up in the care of the Black Files and being Miss Parker's sweeper that he had been unable to visit the children.

"Hey you two," Sam said smiling. The twins noticed that Sam had aged drastically over the past year. His smile no longer touched his eyes as it once did, and their were many worry lines on his face.

"You okay Sam?," Will asked he could feel the weariness emitting off of Sam.

"I'm fine Will," Sam told the boy. "Just a little tired."

"Why ya here, where's Lyle?" Alley asked not that she was disappointed that Lyle wasn't their.

"He went camping or something like that," Sam said, the twins exchanged a frown, they knew exactly what Lyle did when he went on camping trips and it didn't involve roasting marshmallows. "And that asshole Willie isn't here because he got trigger happy last night and shot and killed one of the psychics. Right now he's enduring a T-Board."

All three of the rooms occupants suppressed a shudder. T-Boards were legendary at the Centre, Sam had never been before one but he had heard stories of those who had. And though they were only five, Will and Alley knew all about T-Boards, they had in fact perfected the technique.

"Come on then let's get the two of you to the sim lab," Sam said. Will and Alley followed the sweeper to their lab down the hall. The two sat down at their table on which two folders sat with the days work.

"No pretends today," Alley commented.

"Guess not," Will said shrugging his shoulders. The twins went to work Sam watching them from the corner. After three hours lunch was brought out for the twins. Will and Alley frowned at the green substance and the glass of tomato juice that accompanied it. Yet the two reached for their napkin, to place on their lap. As Will picked up his napkin he began to grin. Inside of both Will and Alley's napkin Sam had hidden a chocolate bar. The twins slipped the candy bar in the waist band of their pants, it would be melted but the twins didn't care.

Halfway through lunch Sam was called to attend to two of his charges. Marc and Cassie had suddenly developed a fever, and were refusing to let Jen give them their medicine. A young sweeper was sent to cover for Sam. Not realizing that his job was considered much more important than his life the sweeper dozed of mere minutes after relieving Sam. Yet we must forgive the sweeper for it was not his fault he fell asleep for he had been drugged.

"He sleep?" A voice asked from the air vent above Will and Alley. Will looked over at the sweeper.

"Out like a light," Will replied. The air vent cover lifted off revealing Jake and Rachael.

"Hi. 'm Jake, this Rach," Jake said pointing to his self and his sister. "need yous help." Will and Alley stared in disbelief at the boy and his sister. Never before had they been contacted and asked for help by another Center Project.

"What do you need our help with?" Alley asked.

"Go get our daddies out," Rachael said. "In trouble. Bad men hurt dem. Mr. Lyle hurt dem."

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"Make dem go." Jake said locking eyes with Will.

"I won't do that. We won't do that," Will said understanding what the boy spoke of.

"Do or dey die. Dey no need any more. Got us," Rachael said and they two children disappeared.

"They remind you of Angelo?" Alley asked shakily. Will nodded his head unable to speak. "Will what are we going to do?"

"Alley we promised that we would never do it again. We... Alley we almost killed a man last time," Will whispered.

"But he's our Daddy. Those twins said he'd die if we don't make him leave," Alley argued.

"Al, for all we know they were trying to trick us, Lyle could be setting us up to use our powers."

"Will they weren't lying and you know it," Alley said shaking her head.

"Alley we can't. No matter how much we may want to. We can't mess with peoples minds like that, it's wrong." Will said placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care Will, I'm doing it. I'll do it with out you if I have to." Alley told her brother.

"Look we'll get him out. But we'll find another way," Will promised her "Just give me sometime to figure it out," Will said.

"Okay," Alley agreed reluctantly.

Sam returned half an hour latter, to find that his replacement had dozed off while on the job.

"Wake up you idiot," Sam said knocking the sweeper onto the floor. The sweeper looked up at Sam in shock. "You dumb piece of shit you feel asleep while watching one of the Centre's top projects," Sam said picking up the sweeper by the lapels of his jacket and shaking him. "What if they had choked on their lunch and died? What if they decided to wander of and ended up hurting them selves? What if they had escaped, or someone decided to take them? Let me tell you just one of their little fingers is worth more than your life will ever be. Now get the hell out of here before I tell Raines and he has you killed." Sam growled. The younger sweeper ran out of the sim lab as fast as he could.

Will and Alley laughed at the form of the retreating sweeper. "You two didn't drug him did you?" Sam asked the twins.

"No sir," Will answered.

"Is everything okay Sam?" Alley asked the sweeper.

"Everything's fine Alley. Now why don't you and Will finish up the last of your work and the two of you are done for the day," Sam told the kids.

"There you are Sam. I was wondering where you were," Came the voice of a woman. Will and Alley gasped at the sight of her. Never before had they been so close to her. Never had they seen her so clearly unless it had been in pictures.

"You stood me up," Parker said slightly annoyed. Sam glanced at Will and Alley and noticed that they looked slightly pale, but thought nothing of it. Sam then turned his gaze towards Parker.

"Sorry Willie had a T-board and Raines made me cover for him. How about dinner tonight. I'll cook even, or we can go out. Which ever you want," Sam told her.

"How about you cook, I'll bring the wine," Parker told him.

"Fine with me," Sam told her. Parker then turned her attention to Will and Alley.

"What are they?" Parker asked nodding towards the children. Will and Alley felt as though they could not breath. It was all they could do not to throw their selves into their mother's arms.

"Pretenders," Sam replied. All of a sudden Sam remembered that Parker was not supposed to be their. Phoenix and the Black Files were top secret.

"You two look familiar. Have we met?" Parker asked the twins. Will and Alley shook their head. "Hum," Parker muttered shrugging her shoulders.

"You're Miss Parker," Alley said softly a tinge of amazement in her voice.

"Yes I am," Parker replied.

"You're our m..."

"Angel," Mr. Parker said entering the room interrupting what ever Will was about to say. "What are you doing down here?" He asked his daughter as he nervously cast a glance towards Will and Alley.

"I was looking for Sam, Daddy," Miss Parker said.

"Well you've found him. Why don't the two of you go upstairs and talk?" Mr. Parker suggested. "I'll take the children back to their room Sam."

"Oh we were done sir. Parker just leaving," Sam said.

"Good, Good. Angel why don't you come with me then. A little father daughter time, what do you say?"

"I'd love to Daddy," Parker said taken aback.

"Wonderful," Mr. Parker said taking her arm and leading her out of the room. As the two crossed the threshold Mr. Parker looked back at Sam.

"Shit," Sam muttered under his breath. Sam knew his was in trouble. "Come on you two are done for the day," Sam said leading Will and Alley back to their room. The twins didn't even bother to argue.

Once the twins were secure Sam ran to the chairman's office. He made it upstairs in time to see Parker being wheeled out on a stretcher.

"What's going on," Sam asked panicked.

"She just passed out," Susan told Sam. Sam quickly pressed a kiss to Parker's head and then barged into the chairman's office.

"What did you do to her!" Sam yelled.

"I warned you that she was not to learn of Phoenix or the Black Files." Mr. Parker growled.

"What's so Damn important about those kids that she can't know about them. Hell she stands to inherent the Centre when you die. I think that one way or another she'll find out!"

"Then children won't be here then upon my death they'll be transferred to a non disclosed location."

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused. He the heard the voice of Andrew in his head

_why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers_

Sam felt like an idiot. _'God their eyes. Will, Alley, and their baby brothers and sister have the exact same eyes as their mother. Alley acts just like Parker did when we were younger. How could I not see it?'_ Suddenly Sam was filled with blind rage. The same rage he felt all those years ago when he attacked Raines.

"You son of a bitch what did you do!" Sam roared lunging himself at the chairman. Yet Sam never reached him he found himself being held back by Willie and another sweeper named Gar. "She's your daughter you bastard. They're your grandchildren." Sam yelled thrashing against the two sweepers.

"Let me let you in on a little secret Samuel. Your precious Morgan is not my daughter. Her and your _mother_ as you call her had an affair with one of the psychiatrist here."

"It that why you had her killed?" Sam spat.

"No boy, I had her killed because she was interfering with my plans,"

"And my parents? Did they interfere with your plans too?"

"Yes. You see Samuel when you and your _sister_ where younger you two were friends with a boy. When that boy was four he was taken from his parents and brought to the Centre. Your parents and Catherine were good friends with this boy's parents. Your parents discovered the truth of the boy and were about to reveal his location. I warned them to leave it alone, for your sake. But then it was learned how smart you were and well I just couldn't pass upon the opportunity of another pretender. And I knew that your parents weren't going to give you to us willingly. So..." Mr. Parker said.

"Yeah but you screwed up, I'm no pretender."

"A mistake yes. But you still served a purpose. You, Jarod and Morgan."

"Jarod was the boy my parents tried to save," Sam asked shocked.

"Yes he was. But in your childhood you knew him better as Jar, if I'm correct." Sam's eyes widened. He remembered being a boy and climbing a tree with Mor and Jar. How the three of them tormented Emma, tied her to the chair, locked her in the closet.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sam asked.

"Because boy you won't remember any of it. You and your _sister _along with her and Jarod's two children are to be reeducated." Mr. Parker growled.

Sam shook his head "No, no, no, no," He chanted over and over. '_Maybe Raines was right about me being an idiot,' _Sam thought to himself. It was bad enough Sam didn't make the connection that Parker was their mother. But Jarod God. Will and Alley looked like a miniature version of Jarod with blue eyes. The twins had their father's smile, hair and build.

"Why Will and Alley?" Sam asked "Why are they being reeducated too?"

"Because it has been learned that the two of them know to much of their parentage. I can't have them knowing who their mother is."

"You won't get away with this!" Sam yelled.

"Dear boy I already have," Mr Parker laughed. "Take him to the renewal wing," Mr. Parker ordered. Willie and Gar dragged Sam kicking and screaming to the renewal wing.

* * *

Up next Will and Alley are forced to endure the terrors of the renewal wing.

* * *

Please, please, please review 


	29. SOME THINGS YOU NEVER FORGET

Pretender Fanatic- I should probably give my characters a break. I do put them through a lot of stuff. The good news is that no one will b hurt in the next chapter. But uh… Will's about to be put through hell soon.

LadyJade Penderhil- Don't worry Will and Alley are tough. And Yeah Jake and Rachael told Will and Alley that they have to get Jarod out or else Jarod will be killed. Jake and Rachael are Eddie's kids by the way

* * *

CHAPTER 29

SOME THINGS YOU NEVER FORGET

* * *

_May 4, 1996_

_5:29pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

After Willie and Gar dragged Sam to the renewal wing they went to fetch Will and Alley. The twins were prepared for the two sweepers, not only had they sensed them coming the voices the children heard warned them of what was to come.

"Let's go," Willie said reaching for Will.

"Get away from me," Will said in a menacing voice, and even though he was only five Will's tone of voice made Willie and Gar's blood run cold. It was obvious in that moment that Will was the son of the Centre's ice queen.

"The two of you are coming with us," Gar said. "It looks as though the two of you have won yourselves a trip to the renewal wing."

"They can't make us forget our mother," Alley said.

"They can make you forget your mother, your brother even your own name kid," Willie told her. "Now lets go, and incase your wondering we've be authorized to use force if need be."

"We aren't going any where," Will yelled.

"Wrong thing to say kid," Gar said and he pulled out a tazer and zapped Will. Not only did Will drop to the floor in convulsions as did Alley even though she had not been zapped. "Interesting," Gar muttered and he and Willie carried to two children to the renewal wing.

Will and Alley awoke to the sound of a robotic voice. "I have no mother. I have no father. I am a child of the Centre. The Centre is my home. The Centre is my family. I have no mother. I have no father. I am a child of the Centre. The Centre is my home. The Centre is my family." The voice repeated over and over again.

"Hypnopaedia," Will groaned "What is this Brave New World?"

"No I believe this is the product of one of our Sims," Alley moaned in pain. Will and Alley studied their new surrounding. The room was a blinding white. The only other color was the chrome of the hospital bed that the two laid strapped down to. Both struggled against their restraint testing the tightness of them.

"God I hate sleep conditioning." Will said as the voice repeated for the eighth time since they'd been awake.

"Well no worries children now that your awake the true fun can begin," Came the voice of a man. Will and Alley turned their heads. The man looked like an extremely pale young Steve Martin, wearing coke bottle glasses. He wore a lab coat with blood splatters, and their was a dot of blood on his left cheek.

"Please doc we perfected the whole scaring the shit out of those to be reeducated, so stop trying to scare us," Alley said not fazed the slightest by the sight of the man.

"Dear child you don't even know what fear is," The doctor said.

"I read once that fear is an acronym for Fuck Everything And Run," Will said.

"You two truly are your mother's children," Mr. Parker said entering the room.

"Why thank you Grandfather, I'm glad to know we could make you proud," Alley drawled. Mr. Parker just smirked at the children.

"Your mother stands to inherit the Centre as well as the Parker name. Though she is not my child she is my only heir. The two of you also stand to inherit the Centre. And you will with the proper education. You see your mother is just here to keep the seat warm until it is time for the two of you. Once you two have been fully trained the Centre will be handed over to you. It is a shame that the Parker blood line will not be carried out but at least the name will still remain. For you see the Parkers and the Centre go hand in hand. And after all your mother is legally my daughter. Thus making the two of you Parkers. And by Triumvirate law it is enough for you two to gain control of the Centre,"

"Why are you reeducating us if we're just going to relearn all this as time progresses?" Will asked.

"You two won't ever relearn the truth after you've been reeducated. You see you two were never to know that you were legally Parkers. The triumvirate would but not the two of you, nor anyone else. Once the two of you reach the proper age the triumvirate will appoint the two of you as the co-chairmen of the Centre." Mr. Parker answered.

"You can't make us forget our mother. You can't make us forget who we are," Alley protested.

"Oh Alyssa I can do that and so much more. You and William are to carry out my visions of the Centre when I'm gone. The triumvirate thought that you two were just a prototype for the Black Files. But in truth you to are so much more. You two will be the next generation of Parkers."

"Never," Will snarled.

"We'll see," Mr. Parker replied, and left the children alone with the doctor.

"Well then lets get to work," The doctor said. He then began to pull out various tools, scalpels, electrodes and other things that looked as though they would cause a vast amount of pain.

"Hey doc are you a dentist by profession?" Alley asked.

"Why yes," The doctor replied, and despite they fact that they were strapped down to a bed, despite the fact that they were about to be tortured the twins began to laugh. "What is it that the two of you find so funny?" But the children were unable to answer due to their laugher, for their laughter had steadily progressed to hysterics.

They were unable to tell the doctor that they found him funny due to the fact that he resembled Steve Martin from Little Shop of Horrors -they had seen the movie a few days ago after seeking into the sweeper's lounge-. Things had finally begun to seep in for the twins. They were going to be reeducated. They would be force to endure many forms of torture just so that they would forget the face of their mother. The face of the woman they had met only for a brief moment. The face of the woman who was the only thing that kept them wanting to live some days.

"Please. Please don't do this," Will and Alley begged, as electrodes were placed along their small frames. The doctor then used a metal instrument to force the twins eyes to stay open. The lights were then switched off and a slid project began to show pictures of Miss Parker.

"Who is this?" The doctor asked.

"Our mom," Will replied in a strong voice. Will had decided that he was no longer going to beg. He was not going to let them force him to forget his mother. He was going to fight.

"Wrong," the doctor replied and Will and Alley were given an electrical shock. The two yelped in pain, and another picture of Miss Parker was shown.

"Who is this?" The doctor asked.

"Our mother," Both Will and Alley replied.

"Wrong." And the twins were given another shock, this time at a higher voltage and for a longer amount of time. Will and Alley lasted three hours before they passed out form the pain. It was and is still, a renewal wing record.

* * *

_May 4, 1996_

_7:34pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Miss Parker woke up in the infirmary. "Angel you're awake," Mr. Parker said when he noticed her moving.

"D-daddy? Where am I?" She asked her father.

"You're in the infirmary Angel. You passed out. And it's no reason why, you're far to thin Angel you need to eat more." Mr. Parker chastised.

"Daddy, where's Sam?"

"Sam off tending to his charges," He answered.

"We were to have dinner together," Miss Parker said. "Sam was going to cook."

"We'll then I guess the two of will have to have dinner instead." Mr. Parker told her.

"Really," She said smiling. Parker could not remember when the last the two of them had eaten dinner together.

"Of course Angel. Now I'm going to check with Doctor Mackenzie to make sure it's okay to take you home, and then the two of us will be off.

* * *

_May 5, 1996_

_3:11am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam waking was far less pleasant than Parker's. He like Will and Alley, was strapped down to his bed. Unlike the twins he had not endured electroshock therapy. Instead Sam had been given a drug that made him subjective to thoughts.

"Jesus," He groaned he felt as though he had a massive hangover.

"Good you're awake," Came Raines's voice from the corner. Sam tilted his head towards the doctor. "You never learn boy. You've always believed yourself to be something bigger. But in truth you like all the others are just a pawn."

"Screw you Raines," Sam replied, he was so tired of the game he had been forced into playing. He just wanted it to be over. "Just do what ever it is you're going to do."

Sam's screams of pain could be heard three sublevels above.

* * *

_May 5, 1996_

_8:15pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam woke up later that night in the infirmary. For the life of him he could not remember how he got there. He looked to his right and saw that Parker was sleeping in the chair next to him. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Hey," Parker said.

"Hey yourself," Sam replied. 'What happened?" He asked her.

"Don't you remember?" Sam shook his head. "There was a gas leak Sammy on one of the sublevels and something exploded. You were the only survivor."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since last night," Parker told him. "So you ready to come home?"

"Oh God yes. I swear I spend most of my life in this room. What about my charges?"

"Daddy has someone covering for you until your ready to come back," Parker told him. "Now lets get you home,"

* * *

_June 9, 1996_

_8:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will and Alley were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Their tiny bodies were so wired with the drugs that had been administered into their systems that they couldn't stop shaking. Tiny cuts decorated their bodies and there were burns from where the electrodes had laid.

"Who is this woman?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know," Will answered. He and Alley were connected to the Centre's version of a lie detector test. Five empaths sat in front of the children judging if they were telling the truth or not. The doctor looked over at the panel of empaths. They all nodded their heads.

"It appears as though the two of you have passed." The doctor said. Will and Alley began to cry.

"It's done sir. The pain that the two were forced to endure was tremendous. Never before has taken so long to renew someone. The children were quite stubborn when it came to remembering the face of their mother yet in the end we won," The doctor told Mr. Parker.

"They are to be the next generation to rule the Centre. It's good to know that they are strong. In fact I would have been more relived to know that they had lasted even longer," Mr. Parker said.

"Well sir a month certainly is the longest ever. Even when we reeducated Jarod to forget about Miss Parker and her sweeper it only took two weeks. And that was with the old method of reeducation. As you know Phoenix themselves revised the new form of reeducation and most seldomly last more than a week."

"Either way good job, Sigmund," Mr. Parker told the doctor.

"Thank you chairman. I take great pride in my work," Sigmund replied and left to return to his sub level, after all there was always someone at the Centre in need of a good reeducation.

Mr. Parker watched Sigmund leave and reached for his phone. "Make Sigmund disappear," Mr. Parker said into his phone. "Yes his family as well." And he hung up.

* * *

_June 10, 1996_

_3:18am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will and Alley were in the infirmary, there reeducation having been deemed complete. Jen stood watch over the two children as they slept.

"They be okay," Came the sound of Jake's voice.

"I hope so. No one is quite sure," Jen said picking up the little boy and his sister.

"No Mac. They be okay," Rachael told the doctor.

"How do you to know?" Jen asked the twins. The twins shrugged their shoulders, then snuggled in to Jen's arms to get comfortable. The three kept a vigil over project Phoenix.

"Never forget you Momma," Will and Alley muttered in their sleep "Never forget." Jake and Rachael smiled.

* * *

Up next : Will and Alley recover from their trip to the renewal wing. And decide to do when it comes to Jarod

Love it? Hate it? either way let me know


	30. RUNNING OUT OF TIME

LJP- Sorry you didn't like the fact that Will and Alley went through everything and still remembered Parker was their Mom. But I was trying to show how strong the twins were. Glad you still like the story though

Erikstrulove- yea you're back. Sorry to hear about your grandmother. Glad you liked the introduction to the last five black files so much. Yes Alexander comes back but not in this story. He had a few appearances in "Black Files" and I'm going to try to give him some more stuff to do in the sequel to the Black files. But if you really want I may see about bring him back for a chapter or two. Now Alexander/Lex wasn't adopted he's Mike and Maddie's father.

Don't worry soon I'll be posting a character list to keep you from being confused on who's who. Maybe I'll do it later today as my Christmas gift for everyone.

I'm pretty sure that Markus is dead. But who knows maybe he is alive out there some where. Oh …idea. I'll see what I can do with it later on.

* * *

CHAPTER 30

RUNNING OUT OF TIME

* * *

_June 10, 1996_

_6:40am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jen woke up to the weight of Jake and Rachael being lifted off of her lap. She looked up and saw Sam holding the twins.

"Morning," Jen mumbled.

"Good morning," Sam replied. "I figured that the two of them would be up here with you."

"They love medicine, who can blame them." Jen said.

"I think it has more to do with your patients than you, no offense," Sam told her nodding towards Will and Alley.

"None taken." Jen yawned.

"Hey when's the last time you've been home?" Sam asked her.

"I could ask you the same," Jen shot back.

"Yeah but I have an excuse, when I'm not around Willie looks after Jake, Rach, Cass, Marc, Terra and Toby. Sophie gets the younger ones. Which is fine I trust her with them. I don't trust Willie. You one the other hand don't have to worry about violent sweepers tending to your patients," Sam said.

"I do with these two," Jen said nodding towards the sleeping forms of Will and Alley.

"I warned them to stop wondering about the Centre. I told them repeatedly how dangerous it was. But they don't listen. They never listen. God I hope they do now," Sam whispered shaking his head. Sam had learned form Jen that the twins had been sent to the lower sub levels and reeducated.

"I'm just relived that their back. They must be strong. Rumor has it that it's never taken a month to reeducate anyone," Jen said.

"Yeah well what do you expect from those two. They're the most stubborn people I've even met, save my sister."

"How has she been doing by the way? And you?"

"Were both doing fine, thanks. I've been making sure she's been eating right and she's been making sure I rest enough and don't run myself ragged. I hard job with me watching after these monsters," Sam joked as he gestured towards the sleeping twins in his arms. "Well let me get them back to their room before anyone else discovers that they're gone. And hey when the Wonder Twins over there wake up let me know."

"Will do," Jen said.

"And go home and get some sleep," Sam called over his shoulder as he left the infirmary.

" 'ammy?" Rachael said her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes," Sam replied

"Things dif-rent now," Jake said softly.

"They sure are," Sam said.

"Things change now," Rachael spoke. Sam nodded his head. Things were changing, Will and Alley were proof of that. The Centre had become tired of the twins behavior so they had the twins reeducated.

And then there were the five youngest Black files. They were only a month old and Sam could see that not just Alex and her two brothers shared an telepathic link but the three triplets also shared a telepathic link with their two cousins. The five children were expected to start talking with in the next six months maybe even sooner. Jake and his sister didn't even start talking until they were eight months. Terra and Tobias had just begun to talk and they were seven months. But then again Terra and Tobias had always been rather quite.

"Not like dis ever 'ammy," Jake told Sam. "We go be free,"

"Don't let Raines here you talking like that Jakey," Sam warned the boy as he sat the twins in their cribs. Jake and Rachael blew a raspberry and Sam chuckled. The eldest set of Black Files never bothered to hide their disdain for Raines. In fact the twins rarely got along with anyone other than Sam and Jen.

"Nix special 'ammy?" Rachael asked her sweeper as Sam sat the twins in their crib.

"Yes Phoenix is very special," Sam confirmed "But you two know that already don't you?" Sam asked. Jake and Rachael nodded their heads. Sam was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Jakey, Rach are there more people here like Phoenix? Are there special people here like Phoenix?" Jake and Rachael shook their heads.

"No peoples like nix 'ammy. Gots babies like nix. Three babies." Jake told Sam.

"Which three babies?" Sam asked but he already knew the answer.

"You know 'ammy. You alway know. 'Cept dey took from you." Rachael said. "Made you no know,"

"The Centre made me forget that Air, Andy, and Alex were Will and Alley's siblings?" Sam gasped. The twins brought their index fingers to their lips.

"Sush 'ammy dey hear," The twins said irritated.

"You no tell nix. Dey gots other worries." Jake said.

"No tell babies either. Dey learns soon nuff." Rachael warned.

"Alright," Sam promised. "Now you to get some sleep. I'll be back around nine to check on you two," Sam told the children.

"You got date?" Jake asked.

"Yes a breakfast date with my sister. Because I've been wrapped up with you brats the past year I seldomly get to see her. Now go to sleep," Sam repeated. Jake and Rachael laid down side by side, closed their eyes and pretended to snore.

"Fakers," Sam muttered.

"Sush 'ammy we sleepin'," Rachael whispered. Sam walked out of the room chuckling.

* * *

_June 10, 1996_

_7:14am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Knock, knock," Sam said cracking open the door to Parker's office.

"Hey stranger, long time, no see." Parker said smiling at the sight of the sweeper.

"I know what has it been now three hours?" Sam joked.

"Oh five at least," Parker replied.

"So you and me lunch? Dinner at your place later?"

"Works for me." Parker told him. "Hey what are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing I can't clear my schedule of. Why?" Sam asked.

"You want to accompany me on a weekend get away to Phoenix?" Parker questioned.

"W-what?" Sam asked, as far as he knew Parker had no knowledge of Will and Alley.

"Phoenix, Arizona. You know where the annual training seminar is held for all corporate members. You wanna come? You can keep all of the annoying men from hitting on me."

"If you'd ware longer skirts it'd keep the men from hitting on you," Sam muttered.

"I heard that. So are you in or not?" Parker asked again.

"Why not. I just need to clear my schedule for the weekend," Sam told her. "So you ready to go to breakfast?"

"I was waiting on you," Parker said.

"Well then lets go," Sam said tossing her, her jacket.

"Sammy?" Parker said as the two walked out of her office.

"Yeah Mor."

"You'd tell me if you where keeping something secret from me right?" She asked. Sam forced a smile.

"You know I'd never keep anything form you Mor," Sam said.

* * *

He hated the Centre. Over the past year Sam had been forced to keep secrets form the one person he loved more than anything else in the world. It killed a part of him to lie to Parker. But Sam had the feeling that it would be dangerous for Parker to know about his job guarding the Black Files. Especially after Jake and Rachael had told him that the Centre had him forget the connection between the Phoenix twins and Aaron, Andros, and Alex. _'What else did they make me forget,' _Sam wondered.

Over breakfast Parker and Sam reminisced over their childhood. They avoided the topic of work all together. Parker knew that Sam was keeping something from her but she knew that he had his reasons for it.But it still didn't stop her from not liking the fact that there were now secrects between the to of them

_

* * *

_

_J__une 10, 1996_

_12:34pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will woke up and saw that once again he was in an all white room.

"No, no," He began to yell and in the process waking up his sister. Their combined cries had Jen running over to them.

"Will, Alley, it's all right. You're safe," Jen said attempting to calm down the panicking twins.Eventually the twins heart rate slowed down, and their breathing returned to normal.

"How do you to feel?" Jen asked them. Will and Alley just stared at her. "Stupid question. Forgive me," Jen replied. "You to want some morphine to dull the pain?"

"No," Will and Alley said softly. Jen wasn't surprised. Will and alley hated anything that dull their thinking abilities. And though the twins trusted Jen they were still leery about anything administered to them through and IV or needle. Will and Alley had been in Raines's care long enough that nothing good ever came from an ejection.

"H-how long has it been?" Will asked Jen

"A month," Jen replied. Will and Alley looked up at the doctor in disbelief.

"'S new record," Alley said weakly.

"That's not funny Alyssa," Jen reprimanded.

"Sorry," the twins replied.

"Are you two thirsty?" Jen asked them. The children began to nodded their heads vigorously, but quickly stopped when a bolt pain surged though their heads. Jen went and got the two children each a cup of ice chips. The two children slowly and carefully ate the ice chips as to avoid any sudden movements that would cause extreme pain to their bruised bodies.

"Sam will be happy to know that the two of you are awake," Jen told them. "He's been quite worried about the two of you. For a second we thought that they shipped the two of you off to Africa." She said brushing the hair out of their faces. Will let out a harsh bark of laughter, that startled Jen.

"Mr. Parker nor Raines will never let the Zulu's take us." Alley spoke, answering the startled look on Jen's face.

"Why not?" Jen asked.

"We can't tell you." Will said.

"Did they make you two forget?"

"No, they could never make us forget." Alley said "We could never forget her," she whispered so low Jen could not hear.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"For your safety. Sam's protected you're not." Will told her bluntly. Jen took the hint to drop the subject.

"Where is the sweeper extrodinair?" Alley asked changing the topic.

"Sam had some business to attend to in town." Jen answered. Will and Alley raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Somehow we doubt that," The twins said in unison.

"Alright his at breakfast with Miss Parker. He's usually here watching over the two of you. And every since the two of you have been gone he's been keeping a tight watch over his other charges. Now the two of you need to get some rest," Jen lightly reprimanded, the doctor took the twins empty cups from their hands and checked their pulse. Satisfied the doctor went to check on her other charges.

Shortly after Jen had left the twins Jake and Rachael made their way back into the infirmary.

"Wake now," Jake commented as he and Rachael climbed onto Will and Alley's bed.

"Yes we're awake," Will yawned.

"Though not for long," Alley continued.

"You see now? Make dem leave. Gotta," Rachael told the older twins.

"You know not what you ask," Will hissed.

"Know zactaly," Jake replied. "You no do they die."

"Have more death on hands only dis time got you's daddy's death," Rachael spoke.

"If we do what the two of you are proposing we may kill them inadvertently. We can't control it." Alley said.

"Learn," Jake replied annoyed that the other set of twins were making excuses.

"Why should we believe anything the two of you say? For all we know this is a trick." Will said.

"No trick." Rachael all but yelled. "Runnin' out o' time. Must hurry." Jake and Rachael then leapt off the bed and returned to wince they came from.

"They're right Al," Will said after the twins had left. "We have to do it."

"Will you said so yourself that we'll find another way," Alley argued.

"Yeah, but it's our family we're talking about now little sister. Our Dad even. We have to make him get out of here."

"'M scared Will. What if something goes wrong. What if they find out we had something to go with his escape. Not only will they kill him, they might kill us." Alley said.

* * *

Like it or Hate it let me know. I appreciate all reviews

* * *

Up Next: Will and Alley help 'push' Jarod in the right direction The hunt begins. And a little girl has a bad dream about her sister


	31. A LITTLE PUSH

LadyJadePerenderhil- Congratulations on being reviewer 100. Now to answer your question. None of the Black Files are Jen and Sam's. But who know there may be a kid or two floating around some place. After all, there plenty more words to be written between this story and the next.

Suspensewriter- don't worry I'm not cheating. Jarod definitely finds out things that propel him to escape. Will and Alley are just going to give him that little extra push he needs to leave. And you can count on me not having a death scene with Parker crying over Jarod's body. I've written one and I still am trying to figure out why.

Erikstrulove- Glad you like the twins. I'm still debating on the whole Markus thing. And to answer your question Markus was never brought up in "The Black Files" I just created him so I could give Mr. Parker a reason to kill someone.

Pretender Fanatic- Don't worry Will and Alley won't get in trouble for helping Jarod. But just to warn you there is trouble in store for the twins. Here's a hint go back to chapter 34 and check out the date of the last DSA Jarod and Morgan watch. The look at the last date of this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 31

A LITTLE PUSH

* * *

_August 23, 1996_

_4:40am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Is that really him?" Alley asked her brother, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Will whispered. The twins sat in the air vent staring out at the sleeping form of their father.

"We look like him," Alley said grinning. It was the first time either of the children had seen their father other than in their dreams.

"We have his hair. And his smile," Will commented also grinning.

"Will are we doing the right thing?" Alley asked.

"We have to get him and Eddie out. It's dangerous here for them. Both already know it but lack the incentive to leave. So were gonna give Daddy a little push."

"It's not fair," Alley said, a few moments latter

"Life never is for people like us," Will spoke with a slight Irish accent. Alley stared at her brother.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"I don't know." Will answered wrinkling his brow. "I think a woman named Alannah said it -or will say it- to a little boy with red hair and green eyes. I think the boy's name is Jeremiah."

"Who's Jeremiah?"

"No idea." Will replied, slightly confused by what had happened. "Come on let's get this done," Will said turning his attention back to his father.

"Will we ever see him again?"

"Course we will Al."

"I whish we could go to," Alley whispered.

"Dad can't stay on the run from the Centre if he has to look after two kids. It'll be easier for him to stay on the run without us. Side's we have to stay and keep an eye on Momma. Dad'll find out about us eventually. We're family and family always finds it's way to each other. One day the four of us -you, me, Daddy, and Momma- will be a real family. We won't be here forever. Now let's do this." Will instructed. The two children concentrated on Jarod, prompting the elder pretender to have the courage to escape. A tiny trail of blood trickled from out of their noses, yet it went unnoticed by the twins.

Unable to "push" Jarod any further without collapsing out of shear exhaustion, the twins broke their link with their father. Panting the twins made their way back to their room, and immediately fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

In 1963, a corporation known as the Centre isolated a young Pretender named Jarod, and exploited his genius for their research.

Then one day, their Pretender ran away....

* * *

_September 17, 1996_

_2:24am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will and Alley sat up quickly, startled by the blaring sirens. Sweepers and Cleaners could be heard running down the corridors. The electric bolt to Will and Alley's door unlock and Mr. Parker peered into the room. Satisfied by the sight of the twins he locked the door and went to check on the Black Files.

"Wow aren't we special," Alley said sarcastically.

"Hush Alley," Will chastised as he walked across the floor and placed his ear against the door.

"They gone?" Alley asked.

"I think so. Yes," Will told her.

"Then that's that then." Alley said sadly.

"No, not over," Came a voice. The twins looked up and saw Angelo. "Must keep friend safe. Must keep friend out of Centre." Angelo warned the twins and then left as quickly as he appered.

"I'm starting to find him annoying" Alley told her brother.

"As am I," Will replied. "I wonder were the Chairman was heading off to in such a rush?" Will wondered.

"I don't know. Don't care. Long as he stays the hell away from us," Alley said. "Come on lets go back to sleep. We have sims in the morning."

"When don't we have sims," Will muttered laying back down.

_

* * *

__September 25, 1996_

_12:43am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam sat in his bed musing over his current predicament. Five days ago Jarod had escaped. Parker had been brought out of corporate and placed on the hunt, for the escaped pretender. She was placed along side Sydney- Jarod's trainer- Broots - a cowardly computer technician-, and Sam.

Sam did not miss the irony in the fact that he and Parker had been placed on the pursuit team for Jarod. The sweeper supposed that the chairman believed that Sam still blamed Jarod for the death of his parents. But Sam knowing the truth no longer did placed the blame on Jarod. Sam knew that Parker no longer blamed the pretender either, but after spending so many years being trained to hate Jarod she still held much animosity towards her childhood friend.

Sam never attempted to speak to Parker about the hunt for Jarod and how it made Sam slightly uneasy. Jarod, like Catherine Parker's murder was a topic never to be discussed between Sam and Parker. Personally when it came to Jarod, Sam was conflicted. Part of him wanted Jarod to stay free -or as possibly free as one could be one the run- of the Centre. But another part of Sam wanted Jarod brought in.

Though Sam had no animosity towards Jarod about his parents murder. There was something about Jarod that pissed Sam off. Had Sam spent time with everyone's favorite psychiatrist, Sydney, Sam would have learned that he saw himself in Jarod. Sam hated the fact that it had taken Jarod so long to see the truth about the Centre. That he -like Sam- had lapped up every bit of praise they had received from his master the Centre. Jarod was a bitter reminder of everything Sam used to be when Sam was a prisoner of the Centre doing their every bidding. Which was funny because Sam -though no longer a subject but a sweeper- still did the Centre's every bidding. He just lived outside of the gigantic grey structure where as Jarod and his little lab rat friends were stationed on the various sub levels.

_

* * *

January 27, 1997_

_5:29pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alex sat up in her crib panting. Next to her four other children did the same. At nine months the five youngest Black Files were completely in tuned with one another. The physic bond the five of them shared tied them together deeply. So deeply were the five of them connected that they often shared dreams. This was one of those times.

"You kay?" Mike questioned his twin Maddie. Maddie nodded her head.

"Ah-ex, An-dy you kay?" Aaron asked his brother and sister.

"Yes," Alex and Andros replied. But the five children where extremely shaken by what they had seen in their dream. Mike sensing his sister's and his cousins' need to be close to one another reached under his pillow for a screw driver Jake had nicked from one of the maintenance men months ago. Yet it was not there.

"Ake, Ake," Mike whispered.

"'M sleepin' Mikey," Jake groaned.

"We ha bad dream Ake," Maddie told the eldest Black File. Jake sat up suddenly. He knew how the littluns -as Sam called them- were when they became upset. They had the dire need to be close to one another. The two year crawled out of his bed and unlatched each of the littluns cribs and helped them out.

"Where to?" Jake asked Alex as he eased her out of her crib.

"You n' Rach," Alex yawned.

"Alright let me wake her up first." Jake said and led the littluns to his bed and then went to wake up his sister.

"Rach," he whispered in to her ear.

"Go way Jakey," Rachael muttered into her pillow.

"Littluns had a bad dream," Jake told her "They want to sleep with us." Rachel got up and she and Jake used all their strength to lift the thin mattress of off her bed. They then did the same with Jake's. Once the two mattresses were on the floor the littluns laid down. Jake and Rachael proceeded to cover them with the blankets from the cribs. Jake and Rachael then laid down on either side of the row of littluns and returned to slumber.

Sam entered the room the next morning to find that all fourteen of the Black Files were on the floor asleep. He shook his head grinning at the sight of the children. Sam then began the task of waking each of them up.

"Hey you guys it's time to get up," Sam said gently shaking each of them awake.

"Ten more minutes 'Ammy," Greg yawned.

"I don't think so kid," Sam said picking up Greg and tickling him.

"I up, I up," Greg laughed and Sam released him. The rest of the children quickly got up to avoid being tickled. Jake and Rachael helped Sam place the mattresses back on their frames.

"Bad dreams?" Sam asked Jake as the placed the mattresses back.

"Yeah. The littluns."

"What about?"' Sam questioned.

"No tell," Rachael replied.

"I'll find out later then," Sam said. "You two get the others ready, I'll take care of littluns," Sam instructed.

"Hiya 'Ammy," Came the voice of a tiny dark haired little girl.

"Hi Alex," Sam said picking up the toddler. "You ready to get dressed?" Alex nodded her head. "Good, lets get your brothers, Mikey and Maddie." Sam said and he walked over to were the other four littluns were playing with a set of wooden blocks.

"Toys later, dress first." Sam chided, The four toddlers groaned but got up and followed Sam to the bathroom adjoined to the nursery. The five toddlers had begun walking at eight months and for the past month they had spent all of their free time getting into everything they could.

Once in the bathroom Sam grabbed five sets of towels, baby soap and began running a tub of water. Once the water was high enough Sam undressed each of the toddlers and placed them into the water. As Sam bathed the children he questioned them about their nightmare.

"I heard you all had a bad dream what was it about?"

"A boy an' girl," Aaron said.

"Da girl wa sick 'Ammy," Andros continued.

"An' da boy wa cryin'," Alex spoke.

"Tink da girl die," said Mike.

"An den da boy 'ploded,"

"He exploded?" Sam asked. The five toddlers nodded their heads.

"He have fires come out him," Aaron elaborated.

"Was he a pyro, a-a pyrokinetic?"

"No know what dat be," Andros answered.

"A pyrokinetic is someone who can control fire," Sam explained.

"Guess," Alex said shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"What did they look like?"

"Dem ha blue eyes, an' hair like us," Mike said. Sam's eyes widened.

'_Will and Alley'_ Sam thought, they were the only blue eyed pyrokinetics that Sam knew of. And the littluns had dreamt in which Alley may have died. Sam made a mental note to keep a close eye on the Phoenix twins.

Sam then dried off the children and dressed them in their Centre grays. Back in the nursery Jake and the other children were dressed and ready to begin the day.

"Let's go troops," Sam said and he led the fourteen children down the hall to a room that appeared to be much like a daycare. It was decorated in warm bright colors, and there were toys everywhere. Cassie and Marc ran over to the computers, while Alex, Andros, Aaron, Mike, Maddie, Greg, Lissa, and Jeremiah went to play with a stack of blocks.

"Morning Sam," Said the woman who was the children's instructor.

"Hey Sophie," Sam said walking over to her. "How's it going."

"Good, and you," Sophie asked.

"Same here. Hey listen the littluns had a bad dream last night so they might be a bit off today."

"There off days are my good days," Sophie replied.

"Makes you long for the Phoenix twins huh?" Sam asked.

"Lets just say I never thought I'd ever encounter a group of children as worrisome as Will and Alley," Sophie said.

"Well speaking of the devils they're up next on my list. I have to go drop them off at their sim lab. And then I have a plane to catch. I should be back in the morning."

"New lead?"

"Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow hopefully," Sam said. "You all be good for Sophie," Sam called to the children.

"No good 'Ammy, alway naughty," Alex called and Sam froze. Years ago Will and Alley had used a phrase similar to what Alex had said. And now the littluns were dreaming about Will and Alley. The three youngest Black Files were becoming closer and closer to learning of their brother and sister and it frightened Sam. Sam had the underlying feeling that if the triplets were to ever discover the truth of Will and Alley the triplets would be shipped off to Africa and Sam would no longer be able to protect them.

Sam cast another look at the youngest set of Black Files and then made his way to the airstrip. Sam had a pretender to catch.

* * *

All reviews are appreciated

* * *

Up Next: Sam and Parkerpay a few visits to their loved ones. 


	32. MAKING THE ROUNDS

LJP- I glad the last chapter helped you to better understand the next story.

Joy- Don't worry about not having time to read. We all get busy every now and then. I am glad that you are back.

Crazyrussiangal- I can tell that you've been busy. I've seen all the stories you've been pumping out over the past few weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.

Pretender Fanatic- You may have told me that once or twice. But like I said I love putting them through so much. It's so fun.

* * *

CHAPTER 32

MAKING THE ROUNDS

* * *

_April 13, 1997_

_8:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Miss Parker's Home_

Sam unlocked the front door to Parker's house and entered. Parker was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Sam said walking over to her and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning," Parker replied.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Parker sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She replied. Sam quickly downed his cup of coffee and then reached for Parker's hand. She took Sam's hand and Sam led her to the car.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. The two stood in front of Catherine's grave for a long time with out speaking, just holding each other's hand. Sam glanced over at Parker and saw that she was silently crying. Sam pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Mor," He told her.

"No. No Sammy it's not. How much else did she keep from us, to keep us safe? Why didn't she tell us about that Thanksgiving? How many other children did she rescue? Did someone really kill her Sammy?"

'_Ah there it is,' _Sammy thought to himself. _'Mor's finally realizing that our whole lives have been a lie. That everything her father told her was a lie'_

"They lied Sammy, Momma wasn't weak was she? Momma didn't want leave us."

"No Mor, Mom wasn't weak," Sam told her. "She didn't want to leave us she wanted to take you, and me, and Jarod away from the Centre. She wanted for the three of to have a real childhood."

"You were right all along," Parker spoke into Sam's wide chest.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam said.

"This has been one crazy month. Me and Syd getting trapped in that building. Finding out about Momma and the whole Thanksgiving thing. Trapped in Florida with Jarod. Sydney's brother. No wonder I have an ulcer."

"Well that's why I'm here. I promised Mom I'd keep and eye on you, keep you safe."

"I'm the only reason you decided to stay with the Centre aren't I?" Parker asked pulling out of Sam's embrace.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth Mor. So yes originally you were the only reason I stayed with the Centre. But now I have other reasons." Sam told her.

"Like what?" Parker questioned

"Besides keeping an eye on you, I now have to look after your team. Lets face it a mouse is more dangerous then Broots. And Sydney well he's survived the Centre this long but with Jarod gone Sydney doesn't really serve much of a purpose. And well I do have a few other friends besides you in the Centre."

"Would one of those be a lady friend?" Parker teased.

"You know the only girl in my life is you sis," Sam replied.

"Momma wouldn't want for us to not have a family Sammy," Parker said soberly.

"Unfortunately our lives are a tad bit to dangerous to involve outside people. And I don't trust a majority of the people in the Centre."

"Are we destined to be alone?" Parker asked staring at their mother's headstone.

"As long as we have each other were never alone." Sam said. "Hey listen I need to visit my Mom and Dad's grave, you wanna wait for me in the car... or here?"

"Sure," Parker said and she crouched down next to her mother's grave. Sam left her and walked the short distance to where his parents -and a little boy who was never allowed a chance- were buried.

"Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy, looking after Mor, and the ruffians and all. God I-I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand lying to Mor about Phoenix and The Black Files. But I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to her if she ever found out. And then," Sam sighed. "The kids -Alex and her group- are having dreams. Dreams of Will and Alley, and damn it they've never even met. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But Damn I never thought it'd be so hard.

'I came back from that lead with Mor, and God Will and Alley were walking bruises. I shouldn't have left them. Damn I hate Jarod for escaping. Old Man Parker has me traipsing all over the country looking for Jarod meanwhile the kids are getting the crap pounded out of them. Hell I don't even know why were looking for Jarod, Will and Alley are just as good as Jarod. Probably even better. The Centre doesn't even need Jarod anymore.

'Shit if Jarod just stopped leaving clues and disappeared they'd probably call of the hunt for him. And them he keeps messing with Mor, and it's annoying the shit out of both me and her. He caused her an ulcer. Doctor said if she doesn't relax it could kill her. But you know Mor she's a Parker and Parker's can't show weakness. Parker's aren't allowed to show human emotions. God if her Dad would just lay off her and give her the slightest bit of attention her life would be so much better. She only came to work at the Centre so that she could be near him, get some form of attention from him.

'Well enough of my rambling for one day. I just need to get it all off my chest. I whish I could talk to Mor about some of it, but a lot of it she's not ready to hear. If there is one good thing about Jarod's escape is that he opened up her eyes to the fact that the Centre lies. And that Mom didn't commit suicide." Sam sighed again. He then kissed his finger tips and pressed the tips of his fingers to each of his parent's headstone. Sam then placed two roses on each of his parents graves.

Next Sam walked over to Markus's grave and knelt down, his joints creaking. "Not as old as I use to be," Sam mumbled it was the first time he had visited Markus's grave since the baby's memorial service. He then traced this fingers over the letters of the head stone.

_Markus Keegan Anthony_

_Son of Alexander and Julia_

_Brother of Michael, and Melissa_

_You were loved_

"Hey kid. Your brother and sister send their love. So do the others. It's not fair you know, how you were brought into this world. But in a way maybe it's a good thing you will never be subjected to the horrors of the Centre. And yet... and yet you deserved to live. A part of me blames myself for what happened to you. I have no real reason to. I just keep thinking that there must have been something I could have done to save you." Sam said softly a tear falling from his eye.

"But rest now Markus. You deserve that. If you see my parents tell them I love them and that I miss them. Tell Greg I'm sorry I couldn't save them. Tell Jacob... tell Jacob thanks for being my Dad when I needed one. Goodbye for now little one," Sam said and returned to his sister who still sat next to their mother's grave.

"You ready?" Parker asked Sam when he approached. Her eyes were red from crying, her face wet.

"Yes," Sam said hoarsely, with a shock he realized that as he had been talking to Markus and his parents he had been crying. Sam held out his hand and Parker took it. He helped her up and the two headed back to the car Sam's arm wrapped around his sister's waist. Parker leaning into Sam's chest.

"Let's not get smashed today," Sam suggested. Parker agreed by nodding her head. Alcohol held no appeal. And it would not help heal old wounds. All it would do was made them disappear for a brief moment of time and give the two a pounding hangover in the morning. Not to mention that liquor would not be good for Parker's ulcer.

"Hey Sammy." Parker said as the two drove back to her house.

"Yeah."

"I love you," Parker said as she stared out the window unable to look at the man next to her. Sam nearly swerve off the road. It had been a long time since Parker had told anyone she loved them. Sam assumed that Parker was afraid that if she admitted she loved some one they would die. Sam took Parker's hand into his one and held it tightly.

"I love you too Mor," Sam replied.

* * *

_April 13, 1997_

_8:27am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Whatch doin' Will," Alley asked her brother. For nearly fifteen minutes Will had been staring at a point on the wall.

'_I can sense her. I can sense Momma,' _Will told Alley telepathically. '_God Alley she's so sad. She misses her Momma... and ... and our Dad!' _Will said shocked. _'A part of her, a part she keeps buried still loves him. But she's afraid to love him because that means that Mr. Parker lied. That everything's been a lie. She's scared Alley,' _Will said looking at his sister tears in his eyes.

'_I wish we could make it go away, her pain. You know like how we pushed Daddy,'_ Alley said.

'_No,'_ Will told her._ 'That's something she's going to have to do on her own. Or at least with the help of Sam, and Sydney. If only she'd stop being so damn stubborn.'_

'_At least we know where we get it from,'_ Alley grinned. _'And you forgot Daddy's gonna help her too. I saw it, in my dream.' _Alley said confidently. _'Will, Daddy still loves Momma too. 'S why he won't disappear. He want's to keep an eye on her. Sydney too.'_

'_I know. Now I see why Angelo said we have to keep an eye on Daddy. He get's cocky and Momma and Sam and the rest of the team get too close. Thank God we stalled the jet last time and it gave Daddy ten extra minutes to get the hell out of Boulder.' _Will spoke.

"What are you two doing?" Raines creaking open the door to the twins cell.

"Nothing sir," Alley replied.

"You two aren't here to do nothing. You're here to work. Now get up and follow me to the sim lab. Now" Raines seared. Will and Alley hopped off the cot and followed Raines.

'_Geeze what bug crawled up his ass?' _Will asked his sister.

'_I donno. Although it could have to do with the fact that one of his bank accounts in the caymans suddenly went empty.'_

'_Al you didn't,' _Will said slightly shocked as he stifled a giggle.

'_Oh big brother but I did,' _Alley replied

* * *

Reviews make the world go 'round. Well my little world anyway.

* * *

Up Next: Will and Alley celebrate their seventh birthday, and the twins learn a little about their family thanks to Angelo. 


	33. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

LPJ- Angelo defiantly plays a big roll when it come to Will and Alley finding ut about their family. I keep meaning to bring him in more often but I keep losing track of him.

Glad you liked the scene at the cemetery. That's going to be the last scene with Parker in it for a while. The focus is turning towards the Will and Alley now, but Parker and will be back eventually.

Suspensewriter- I love it when you review. You keep me on my toes about Sam. I do deal with Sam standing by while Lyle tortures Jarod. It'll come up a little further down the road. And I'll be going back soon to The Black Files and revamping to correct everything. I was reviewing the story the other day and realized that there are some mistakes between the two stories.

Crazyrussiangal- Ha! another one hooked. Thanks for all the compliments.

* * *

CHAPTER 33

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

_

* * *

_

_May 31, 1998_

_11:42am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Geeze Sam not again," Will said smirking as he and Alley entered the infirmary.

"Shut up kid," Sam said as he sat down his book. Sam had been caught in the explosion on SL-27 two weeks prior and had been caught under debris as well as burned. From what Sam had heard he had come of better than other's caught in the blast. No one was sure if Jarod had survived the explosion, and nor had anyone seen hide nor hair of Sydney. Sam was amazed when Parker had told him that it was Sydney that had planted the bomb.

Sam was finally being sent home after his fifteen day stay in the infirmary. Mr. Parker was also in the infirmary luckily for Sam the chairman had been given his own privet room at the opposite end of the infirmary from Sam. On his last day in the infirmary the twins had decided to visit the sweeper before he left.

"Seriously Sammy you would have thought that by now you would have learned to stay out of the infirmary. Unless you like it here... or should I say _someone_ here?" Alley spoke. Sam's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Well aren't you two just a pair of cocky seven year olds." Sam said as he reached under his bed.

"You remembered," Will replied amazed when Sam brought out four wrapped object from under his bed.

"As though I would forget," Sam told the boy and then handed both Will and Alley each two wrapped gifts. "Go ahead open them." Sam said. The twins carefully unwrapped the lager of the two gifts they had each received.

"The Talisman, by Stephen King and Peter Straub" Will spoke reading the cover of the book Sam had given each of the twins.

"Is it good?" Alley asked Sam.

"I thought so. King's a Damn good writer. Critics just don't give him the credit he deserves. Open the other one." Sam instructed. The twins then open the last gift Sam had given them it was much smaller than the first.

"Texas Flood, Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble," Alley read the cover of the CD.

"I figured that it's about time to introduce you two to music. He was one hell of a guitar player. Died though, year before the two of you were born. Shame." Sam told them.

"Thanks Sammy," The twins said.

"We'd..." Alley paused as her body was racked with a throaty cough. "We'd better go for we're spotted." Alley continued. Sam looked at the girl with concern. "'M fine," Alley replied off of Sam's concerned look.

"Al's right we'd better go. We don't want for Raines to spot us with contraband material," Will joked trying to relive the tension that had suddenly developed. The twins then turned to leave. "Hey Sam," Will said turning around. "How'd you know we had access to a CD player?"

"Lucky guess," Sam grinned. Will smiled then scurried after his sister.

Sam sat in his bed trying to figure out why Alley's cough had disturbed him so. It wasn't until he had started to doze off did he realize what it was. Will didn't cough. The twins did everything at the same time -cough, sneeze, etc.-. But this time they hadn't. And for some reason that fact made Sam's blood run cold.

* * *

_June 1, 1998_

_12:09am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will and Alley laid in Angelo's lair on a mattress Angelo had dragged in to the room. The two were reading the books Sam had given them for their birthday as they listened to their Stevie Ray Vaughan CDs.

"Music good? Book Good?" Angelo asked as he entered his lair a box in his arms.

"Very," Will replied.

"Angelo has gift for Phoenix babies. Angelo has birthday gift," The empath said somewhat shyly. The twins sat up and inched closer towards the empath and Angelo opened the box. Angelo pulled out a small chocolate cake and a small carton of ice cream. Carefully the man placed fourteen candles on the cake.

"Blow," Angelo instructed. The twins exchanged a confused look but did as Angelo instructed. Will and Alley blew on the candles yet nothing happened. "No blow with air. Blow with fire," Angelo told them. Will and Alley concentrated hard and then blew again on the candles. The candles instantly lit. The twins grinned at each other relishing in the new trick they discovered themselves capable of.

"Blow again. Make wish." Angelo told the child. Will and Alley purses their lips to blow out the flames. "No," Angelo shook his head. "Blow with mind," the empath said tapping his temple.

The twins closed their eyes and visualized the candles on top of the cake. They saw the fourteen candles with wax dripping down. They saw the tiny flames melting the wax. Will and Alley visualized the flames being blown out. And just like that they were gone. Angelo clapped his hands and Will and Alley open their eyes.

"Cool," the twins said in sync.

"Cool," Angelo echoed. Angelo then divied the goodies between the three of them. The twins greedily ate the cake and ice cream relishing the taste of the chocolate.

"Thanks Angelo," Will said after they had eaten.

"Yeah this was the best birthday ever." Alley spoke.

"Not over," Angelo said and dug back into the box. He then pulled out a makeshift photo album."For Phoenix. So never forget Momma and Papa. So never forget each other," Angelo said giving the twins the photo album. Will and Alley opened the book to the first page and saw an old photo of a little girl sitting in between two little boys.

"Angelo who are they?" Will asked.

"Phoenix Papa, Phoenix Momma, Phoenix Sammy," Angelo said pointing to each of the children.

"They knew each other when they were that little?" Alley asked still in awe of what Angelo had given her and Will.

"Yes," Angelo answered.

"Angelo is our Daddy okay?" Will asked the empath. "Is he alive? They never found his body, but he hasn't even contacted Momma, and he can't contact Sydney cause Sydney's disappeared too."

"Phoenix Papa and Sydney safe," Angelo answered.

The twins continued going through the album. In the pictures they watched their parents and Sam grow up. Most of Jarod's pictures had been taken from DSA footage. There was Parker's graduation picture, she in her white graduation gown Sam next to her dressed to the nines looking extremely proud. Their was another with Sydney teaching a young Miss Parker how to dance -it too had been taken from DSA footage-.

"Daughter's papa," Angelo said and Will and Alley stared up at the savant.

"What?" The twins said.

"Daughter's papa," Angelo replied.

"You're shitting me right?" Alley said.

"Angelo no shit." The man replied and Will and Alley had to stifle a set of giggles.

"So Sydney's our Grandfather and not that bastard Mr. Parker?" Will asked.

"Yes," Angelo replied.

"What else do you know Angelo," Alley mumbled. Either Angelo didn't hear her or he ignored her.

The twins continued their journey through their family's past. A drawn picture of Sydney and his brother during their first communion. Parker at one of her dance recitals. As they neared the end of the album Will nearly dropped the book in shock. There was a picture of he and Alley a few days old at the most. But it was a picture taken with a real camera.

"You took this Angelo?" Will asked. The empath nodded his head. There were more pictures of Will and Alley. At the end was a photo of a group of children, all of multiple births ranging form a year to two years of age.

"That's the boy and girl who made us get Daddy out," Alley said pointing at Jake and Rachael. "Who are the others?"

"Future," Angelo told them. "No search for them. Find them when time."

* * *

An hour later Will and Alley returned to their cell, leaving behind their birthday gifts in Angelo's lair.

"This was the best birthday we ever had." Will said as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah it was," Alley yawned, her yawn then turned into a cough.

"You okay?" Will asked her. Alley nodded unable to speak. "First thing in the morning I'm asking Raines to let Jen check you out." Will said in a tone that meant Alley was not to argue.

"Will I'm fine," Alley huffed. She then snuggled close to her brother and Will wrapped his arms around her.

"I just worry about you Al. You're my only family I've got left. Momma and Sydney are here but they don't know about us. Daddy doesn't know 'bout us either. I don't know what I'd do with out you," Will whispered into his twin's ear.

"Well big brother your never going to have to find out cause I'll always be with you," Alley told him.

"I know," Will murmured sleep beginning to come upon him. "Love you Al,"

"Love you too Will," Alley replied. "Hey Will? What did you wish for?" Alley asked a few moments later.

"Same thing I wish for every night," Will commented. "For our family to be together."

"So did I," Alley said and a few seconds later she drifted off into sleep. Will was unable to sleep.

Will had every right to be worried about his sister, for within the month she would be gone from his life. Ripped away by an unknown disease.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tear apart Phoenix?"

"Yes. The boy is the one I truly need. He will be strong enough to carry on the Parker legacy." Mr. Parker said.

"We don't know what will happen if he is with out his sister," Cox said.

"I don't want her around him. She has control over him. With out her, William will be easier to manipulate."

"Fine."

* * *

Rewiews make me happy.

* * *

Up next: Alley spends some time in the infirmary 


	34. FEVER

Sorry about the wait guys. I left Saturday morning for school only to find out that my hall was the only one in the whole dorm with out internet, or telephone service.

Pretender Fanatic- 'Angelo no shit' is probably one of my favorite lines in this story. I couldn't resist putting it in.

Crazyrussiangal-Thanks for the review. The kids will eventually meet Parker. But it won't be for quite a while. In fact I'm thinking of making that scene be the last chapter.

LPJ- It does suck that they're splitting up the twins. But as you know it all turns out well in the end. I love your description of Angelo as to having the directors cut on the centre. I think it's the best description of Angelo I've heard in a long time.

* * *

CHAPTER 34

FEVER

* * *

_June 1, 1998_

_6:29am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will woke up to find Alley flush with a fever. "Alley. Al. Wake up," Will said gently shaking his sister in effort to wake her. They only response Will got form his sister was a moan. Will got up from bed ran to the cell door and began pounding on it.

"Dr. Raines! Mr. Lyle! Sam! Willie! Anybody! Help please Alley's sick and she won't wake up! Please somebody help!" Will begged his fist turning red from beating upon the metal door.

"Stop pounding on the God damn door," Will heard Lyle yell. Will immediately stopped and backed away from the door as Lyle pushed open the door. "I swear William if this is one of your tricks you won't be able to stand for two weeks." Lyle threatened.

"It's no trick Sir," Will said panic evident in his voice. Will lead Lyle to where Alley laid. Beads of perspiration stood out on her forehead. Lyle press the back of his hand to the girls head and quickly drew it back as though he had been burned. Lyle then lifted the girl from the cot and carried her to the infirmary, Will walking quickly behind Lyle.

"Mackenzie," Lyle yelled for Jen as he laid Alley down on the infirmary bed. "Get over here. One of the twins are sick." Jen hurried over a thermometer in hand. Will climbed up onto the bed and sat next to his sisters fever stricken body. He carefully brushed a stray hair from out of her eyes. Tears began to fill Will's eyes as he studied his sister.

There were large brown circles under her eyes. Her face was deathly pale save for her cheeks that were flushed and unhealthy shade of red. Alley's whole body was damp with sweat and she had begun to shiver as though she were cold.

Jen placed the thermometer in the unconscious girl's mouth. When it beeped she removed it. "Jesus," Jen gasped. The thermometer had read 107̊ F. "Will, Will," Jen called to the boy. But will was too caught up in his own worry to notice the doctor.

"William," Lyle said roughly grabbing the boy's chin "listen to the doctor," Lyle commanded and pointed Will's face in the direction of Jen.

"Will listen to me, do you know Beth?" Jen asked the boy. Will nodded his head. "Good find her. Tell her to go and run a lukewarm tub of water. Can you do that?" Will nodded his head again and then leapt off of the cot and ran in search of the nurse.

"What's wrong with the girl?" Lyle asked Jen.

"She has an extremely high fever most fevers seldomly reach 105̊. Her's is 107̊."

"I take that's bad," Lyle said.

"Very," Jen replied as she picked up Alley.

"I need to go and inform Raines." Lyle spoke and then left. Jen was glad the man gave her the creeps.

Jen carried Alley to one of the large bathrooms equipped with a tub. Will was there running a tub of water. Apparently the boy had given up on finding Beth and decided to fill the tub with water instead.

Jen stripped Alley of her clothing and placed the little girl in the tub. She then began to sponge the girl down in effort to bring down Alley's temperature.

"I-is she gonna be okay?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure Will," Jen replied truthfully.

"How come I'm not sick to Mac?" Will ask and Jen stared at the boy._ 'Why isn't he sick?' _Jen thought to herself. _'Will and Alley always get sick at the same time.'_

"I-I don't know?" Jen managed to say.

Thirty minuted later Alley had been brought back in to the infirmary. She was dressed in a hospital johnnie and wrapped in a blanket. Will laid beside her watching over his sister. Alley's fever had finally broken but she had yet to wake.

"Will sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep too,"Jen suggested.

"No," Will said. "Not till she wakes."

"Then let me bandage your hands," Jen said. Will looked at her confused. Jen took his small hands into her own and for the first time since Alley had been carried into the infirmary did Will focus on any thing else other than the condition of his sister. Will's knuckles were raw and bleeding due to his furious pounding on the metal door for help.

"I didn't know they were that bad," Will whispered, shocked that he had not noticed the condition of his hands.

"You stay here I'll go get some gauze and hydrogen peroxide." Jen instructed.

"Kay," Will said still mesmerized by his injuries. It was the first time in his life he had ever been tended to by Jen or any of the other doctors due to an accidental wound. Will and Alley usually found themselves in the infirmary having been beaten by Lyle or sweepers.

"Will sweetheart I need to see your hands," Jen said drawing Will's hands closer to her. She cleaned them with warm water and then dried them. Once dry she took a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide and dabbed gently and Will's bruised knuckles. Will hissed at the sting from the liquid in his cuts. Jen tossed the cotton balls and then wrapped Will's hands in gauze.

"Try and keep your hands dry okay?" Jen told him. Will nodded his head. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you and Alley. Do you need anything?" Will shook his head. "You're not hungry?"

"I'll eat when Alley wakes up," Will stated.

"It may be a while Will. Alley might not wake up until late tonight."

"I'll eat when Alley wakes up," Will repeated.

"Don't make yourself sick, William. I'll be back in a bit with some breakfast for you. I expect you to eat it all. Understood?" Jen asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Will answered. "Mac?" Will said as Jen walked away.

"Yes Will."

"You'll be here till Alley wakes up right?"

"I ave no intentions of going home for the night until Alley is awake," Jen confirmed.

"Good," Will said. Will then laid down next to his sister. Jen returned fifteen minutes later with a bowl of chicken noddle soup -a rare treat for Will- to find Will asleep beside his sister. She covered the two with a blanket and returned to bowl of soup to the kitchen. There would be soup waiting for the twins when they awoke.

* * *

_June 1, 1998_

_3:15pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alley finally awoke a little after three. "W-Will," The first word out of her mouth. Will sat up and looked at his sister.

"Hey how ya feeling?"

"'M cold," Alley replied her teeth chattering.

"I'll go get you a blanket," Will said and hoped of the cot and grabbed Alley another blanket from under the bed. He wrapped Alley in the blanket, kissed her cheek and then went in search of Jen to alert the doctor that Alley had awaken.

Will returned with Jen a few moments later. "Ah she awakens," Jen said a forced smile on her face.

"Give it to me straight Doc am I dying," Alley joked. Will smiled at his sister. Alley always tried to make the best of a bad situation.

"I doubt you are dying. But you are sick," Jen told the girl.

"Duh," Alley replied and then began to cough. Jen helped Alley sit up. "This sucks," Alley grumbled.

"Mac what does Alley have?" Will asked.

"It could be the flu. It could be meningitis. It could be anything. So I'm going to put both of you in quarantine. And the both of you are going on antibiotics," Jen informed the twins.

"No," Alley stated firmly.

"Alyssa you are sick. This morning you were unconscious with a fever of 107̊ F. Your going on medicine." Jen told the girl.

"Do you know the literal meaning of antibiotic?" Alley asked the doctor. "It means anti life. If I have a bacterial infection then fine dope me up as much as you want. But if I have a viral infection anti-biotics aren't going to do a thing except make the bacteria in my body immune to antibiotics and kill off my blood cells, and I kinda need those," Alley replied.

"Where in the hell did you get all of that?" Jen asked.

"It's in a study Raines has me and Will working on. It's to be publish in a few medical journals next month." Alley answered.

"I liked you better when you were unconscious," Jen muttered. "Fine I'll check you out. But you are going on Aspirin to keep your fever down,"

"Fine," Alley replied.

"Mac how come your putting me in isolation too?" Will asked. "I'm not sick."

"Yes but, you're constantly around your sister. And usually when one of you falls ill so does the other. And look at it this way. No sims until your better."

"Every cloud has a silver lining," Will muttered.

"With in the week everything should be back to normal," Jen told the children.

"God willin' and the creek don't rise," Alley replied. Jen gave her a quizzical look.

"You two seriously need to stop hanging out with Sam and the other sweepers," Jen said.

"Aww that mean no more poker games on Tuesdays," Will moaned.

"I did not hear that. I did not hear that," Jen said unsure if the twins were joking or not. The doctor had the strange feeling that they weren't. "Come on lets get you two to your own privet room."

Alley slowly began to recover. Four days later Alley's temperature had cpmpleatly vanished, her face regained its normal coloring and Alley had also regained her strength and appetite that she had lost while ill. Unlike his sister Will never became ill. It was a mystery that plagued Jen, Will and, Alley.

* * *

_June 15, 1998_

_8:14am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

A week and a half after her recovery Alley landed back in the infirmary. Her fever was worse and she was suffering from delirium. Alley had collapsed during a sim she and Will had been performing. Will ran over to his sister and pressed the back of his palm to Alley's forehead. Alley's skin literally felt as though it were on fire.

"Don't Aiden! don't let them hurt her! Aiden don't let him brand her!" Alley screamed her eyes had rolled so far into the back of her head that the whites were showing. Tiny flames were evident on each of Alley's fingertips. With in second the flames had begun to spread along her arms. Will did the only thing possible. Using his telepathic abilities he knock Alley unconscious. The flames disappeared and Alley's body went limp.

"What happened?" Lyle asked.

"I-I don't know. I-it's l-like she lost con-control," Will managed to stutter. Lyle went to pick up Alley. "Don't!" Will yelled.

"Boy don't tell me what to do," Lyle warned Will.

"Mr. Lyle you don't understand she's feels as though she's on fire. It's like she's losing control of her abilities and they're, and they're..." Will faltered.

"And they're what William?" Lyle asked.

"And they're consuming her," Will whispered. Lyle cursed.

"Listen to me don't move. I'll be back," Lyle told the boy. Will had no intentions of leaving his sisters side.

Lyle returned a few moments later with a stretcher. "Has she cooled any?" Lyle asked Will.

"Yeah she's cooled down," Will answered. Lyle lifted the girl up and placed her on the stretcher. For the second time in as many weeks Will followed Lyle to the infirmary.

* * *

Reviews are good things. They make me happy.

Up Next: Alley's back in the infirmary only this time she might not make it out.


	35. AT THE HOUR OF OUR DEATH

Cari- I think your review has to be the most demanding one I ever read. And as for Alley well...

Crazyrussiangal- Thanks for the spell checking. I'm so bad at spelling it's not even funny. I'm surprised their was only one error, and not twenty. Glad you like the chapter, here's the next part.

LJP- I know. I know. As for faster updates I'm trying. I've hit a bit of writers block recently, so the words haven't been coming out as fast as they normally do. Lyle didn't burn himself when he picked up Alley, because after Will knocked Alley out, she had begun to cool when Lyle went to go and get a stretcher to carry Alley on.

* * *

CHAPTER 35

AT THE HOUR OF OUR DEATH

* * *

_June 15, 1998_

_2:56pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alley was dying. Will didn't need anyone to tell him. He could feel it in his soul, as though part of him was being slowly and painfully ripped away. And though Will knew his sister was dying he was not ready to admit it. He still held on to the hope that there might be a chance that Alley could be healed.

Will stared at his sister from his chair at her bedside. She was once again pale, her cheeks that same bright red, the same dark brow circles under her eyes. Her long dark curly tresses damp with sweat. After being brought into the infirmary Alley had been dumped into a tub of ice for three minutes to cool her body temperature down. Her fever had spiked so high that the thermometer would not read it.

Will knew that he and Alley's genetics had manipulated so that their bodies could handle extreme temperatures. But even still their bodies could only sustain such temperatures for minutes at a time. Alley's body was breaking down her organs were failing and she was unable to control her abilities. According to Jen the girls genetic structures were collapsing. Jen had given Alley drugs that would keep her pyrokinesis in check, and a heavy dose of morphine to stop the girl from feeling pain.

Will didn't understand. Alley had been fine that morning she had been her normal mischievous self. In fact she seemed better than she had in weeks.

"Alley. Alley, you have to listen to me okay. You have to get better. I need you Al. Remember you're all I got left. With out you I'm alone. Please God Alley don't leave me alone in this place. The only reason I've made it this far is because of you. Please don't die. Damn it Alley I wont allow you to die. You're stronger than this. You can beat this. Compared to everything we've been though this is nothing," Will told the sleeping form of his sister. Tears were streaming down his face. "Please Alley you have to get better. I'll die with out you," Will cried. Eventually the grief stricken boy cried himself asleep.

Will woke a few hours later in the same bed as Alley, his arm's protectively encompassing her. Will had no recollection of how he ended up in the bed. The last he remembered he had been sitting in the chair. Will looked over at the chair and the mystery was solved. Sam sat in the chair, the sweeper had placed Will's sleeping form in bed with his sister.

"Sam," Will croaked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey Will," Sam said softly. Will noticed that the sweepers eye's were red.

"Sam they say she's dying," Will whispered and Sam pulled the boy into his arms.

"I know Will. I know," Sam muttered in the boys hair.

Sam and Will kept watch over Alley as she slept. They talked of every possible thing they could think of, yet both kept a secret from one another. Will found himself many times wanting to tell Sam that he was Parker and Jarod's son. Yet every time Will faltered. Sam wanted to tell the boy who sat in his lap of his brother and sister and yet was afraid. Sam knew that the last time Will and Alley had discovered too much the twins had been reeducated. With Alley dying, Sam wasn't sure if Will would survive reeducation.

"She said something before I knocked her out," Will told Sam.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said 'Don't Aiden! don't let them hurt her! Aiden don't let him brand her!'Sam Aiden means 'fiery one'. Alley was talking to me. She was begging me not to let someone hurt some girl."

"She may have been delirious Will," Sam told the boy.

"Perhaps," Will commented. "Or, maybe..."

"W-will?"

"Alley?" Will cried leaping off of Sam's lap and to his sister's side.

"Will I thought you had left me," Alley said in a voice so soft that it wasbarely a whisper.

"I'd never leave you baby sister," Will said brushing back Alley's hair from her forehead and tenderly placing a kiss on her brow.

"I know. It must of been a bad dream," Alley said and coughed.

"You thirsty?" Will asked her. Alley nodded her head.

"I'll go get you some ice chips baby girl," Sam said getting up form his chair.

"Sammy, I dreamt about you. About you and Momma and Daddy and a tree, and a bird." Alley said.

"Was it a good dream?" Sam asked not truly paying attention to what Alley had said.

"Yeah cause everybody was happy, and everybody was loved and everybody was together." Alley replied.

"That's good baby girl I'll be back with some ice chips for you. I'll get Jen too, she'll want to know that you're awake," Sam told her. On impulse Sam bent down and kissed Alley on top of her head and then left.

"I love you Aiden," Alley told her brother.

"I love to too Al," Will replied.

"That's what Momma and Daddy will name you when you get out," Alley said.

"You mean we get out," Will corrected her.

"Yeah when we get out," Alley echoed.

"And you? Alley what are Momma and Daddy going to name you?" Will asked.

"Winifred. Alyssa Winifred and William Aiden. A W. W A. After us comes Kole, Kyle and Katherine. We have a Uncle Kyle, Will. He decides who lives or dies. He's dead now.He became aghost like everyone else here who dies. But then he really died.I'm gonna be a ghost like Uncle Kyle, and Uncle Lyle and Mr. Raines," Alley said. Tears began to stream down Will's face again. "I forgot Tiger, Will. Will you have keep a close eye on Tiger because there's more than one. Don't let Tiger trick you. And Will you gotta watch out for Jasa and his twinner Jack. Don't let them take them or it will start all over."

"Shush Alley, shush," Will said pressing a finger to her lips to stop her ramblings. "You need to rest if your going to get better okay?"

"Kay," Alley yawned. "Will? I love you," Alley repeated.

"I love you too," Alley Will said.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I could never leave you. Peas in a pod, tied together forever right?"

"Right, Alley," Will said. "Now rest," Will told her.

"'M thisrty," Alley mumbled.

"Why don't I go and see what's taking Sam so long? Huh?," Will asked.

"No!" Alley yelled. "Will you promised. Don't leave me," Alley said clutching her brother's arm.

"It's okay Alley I'm right here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Will said and sat on the bed next to his sister.

Sam entered the room with Jen a few seconds later.

"Hey Alley look what I've got for you," Sam said sitting in the chair he previously occupied next to the girl's bed. Will took the cup of ice chips from Sam.

"Alley you still want some?" Will asked. Alley nodded her head. "Open," Will gently instructed. Alley open her mouth and Will slid in a chip of ice. Alley greedily sucked on it. As Will fed his sister ice chips Jen checked Alley over making sure the girl was comfortable.

"Alley are you hurting?" Jen asked.

"No," Alley said weakly.

"Good," Jen replied. "You let me know if you start to feel any pain okay," Jen told her.

"Kay," Alley said. "Sam?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"That book you gave me and Will, you were right it was great."

"I'm glad to here that." Sam told her.

"The CD was good too. You always give the best gifts," She said yawning. Alleys eyes began to droop closed. "'M tired."

"Then sleep Alley," Jen told her. Just as Alley was about to doze off she sat up gasping. "My eye! My eye where is it?" Alley asked clutching her neck.

"Alley. Alley calm down," Sam told her as he laid her back down.

"My eye Sammy. I can't find it. You gave it to me and I put it somewhere. But I can't remember," Alley panicked.

"You mean the necklace I gave you and Will for your second birthday?" Sam asked. Alley nodded her head.

"Angelo has them," Will told Sam.

"I'll be back," Sam said and went in search of Angelo. Sam didn't have to go far in order to find Angelo. Angelo sat in Will and Alley's cell awaiting the sweeper.

"You have it?" Sam asked the empath. Angelo nodded his head and gave Sam a pair of silver necklaces with the eye of Ra, a CD player, and the CD Sam had given Alley for her birthday.

"Thank you Angelo," Sam said and left. Sam made his way back to the infirmary. He paused before he entered the room where a little girl laid dying. Sam composed himself. He would cry later for the loss of life that would soon occur. At that time Sam knew that he had to place Alley and Will's needs before his. Sam took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hey Alley look what I found," Sam said.

"My eye," Alley smiled.

"Your eye," Sam said and placed the necklace around her neck. "I have your CD to you wanna listen?" Sam asked. Alley nodded her head. Sam then placed the ear phones on Alley's ears and press play. With in minutes Alley dozed off. Will joined her seconds later.

* * *

June 17, 1998 

8:14pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Hey." Alley said weakly. She was still in bed hooked up to morphine drip. She had paled further and beads of sweat once again stood out on her forehead. Will occasionally took a cool damp cloth and wiped her brow.

"Hey." Will replied squeezing her hand. It was obvious that he had been crying. He's eyes were red and the dried residue of tears streaked his face. "You're going to be okay you know."

"Will…" Alley began.

"No Alley listen to me. They are going to find a cure. I'll find a cure. I promise you."

"Will I'm dying." She told him. A tear fell down her brother's cheek. Alley reached up and wiped it away.

"You are not dying Alyssa. We're suppose to die together 'member. Your going to get better Alley I know it. You just have to have faith that you are."

"I love you big brother. Don't be sad when I'm gone."

"Alley you can't leave me. Stay with me. Please don't leave me alone."

"Will I'll never leave you alone. We'll always be together, not even death can change that."

"Alley…"

"Will when you find them, tell Momma and Daddy that I love them"

"Alley…" Will was openly crying.

"Promise me." Alley said trying not to cry.

"I promise. But I don't need to because you're going to tell them yourself." Will managed to choke out.

"Will 'member that dream we had when we were five?"

"Yeah Alley I remember."

"The triplets are our brothers and sister. Will can you tell them that I love em too."

"Of course I can."

"I love you too Will."

"And I love you Alley."

"I'm so tired Will." Alley said and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Alley. Come on open them. Wake up please." Will begged her,gently shakinghis twin. He continuedfor the next fifteen minutes. But Alley never opened her eyes.

When it finally sunk in that his sister is dead, Will ran from the room in a blind rage, tears streaming down his face, and fire crackling in his hand. As Will ran from the room he passed Jen and Sam. Both took one look at the boy and ran in opposite directions. Sam ran after Will as Jen ran to the room where Alley's body laid.

"Will," Sam called after the boy.

"Go away Sam!" Will yelled over his shoulder.

"Will I know what your thinking and it won't bring her back," Sam told him.

"They killed her Sam. You and I both know it. She was fine, and then all of a sudden she got sick but I didn't. They killed her!" Will yelled turning around and facing Sam. And for the first time since knowing Will and Alley, Sam was afraid. Will's eyes were completely red. Blue flames extended up his arms and yet didn't burn him. Sam had read once that the blue of the flame was the hottest part of the flame.

"William you need to calm down," Sam said softly.

"I'll calm down when they're dead," Will said cooly. "Stay back Sam." Will told the sweeper. Sam made a motion towards Will, but suddenly found himself unable to move. Will had mentally stopped Sam from coming any further.

The boy then continued on his journey. Sam stood watching Will, as William walked away tiny scorch marks,in the shape of his feetleft evidence of his path. A few moments later Will's hold on Sam wore off. Yet instead of going after Will, Sam returned to the infirmary.

When he entered the room the girl's body was covered with a sheet. Sam walked over to where Alley's body laid and pulled the sheet back. Knowing that Will would want a memento of his sister Sam, took of the necklace Alley wore. Sam replaced it with the silver chain he wore around his own neck, a small cross hanging from it. Sam then pressed a kiss to Alley's forehead. Sam knew that something should be said, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed art thou among woman and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus. Hail Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and at the hour of our death," Sam said softly.

"Do not stand by my grave and weep.  
I am not there...I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.I am a diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush,  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft star shine at night  
Do not stand by my grave and cry  
I am not there...I did not die." Angelo said from his corner on the floor. Sam hadn't even noticed the empath, and was shocked by what Angelo had said. Never before had the empath spoke as much or as clearly.

"That was beautiful Angelo," Sam said. The empath looked up at Sam.

"Big Phoenix lost. So sad. So angry."

"I know." Sam replied.

"Protect Big Phoenix. Theytake him too and then little Black Files be alone." Angelo said and then scurried away. Sam sighed, and then turned his attention back to Alley. He kissed her once again on her forehead, and then drew the sheet back over her prone body.

* * *

Pay attention to Alley's rambelings. They may not make much sense now. But they play an inportant role in the next story. Or is that the story after next.

* * *

Review, Review, Review

* * *

Up Next: Will's a tad pissed 


	36. RAGE

Crazyrussingal- Hum it has been a while since we've seen Parker hasn't it? Let's see I believe Parker comes back in chapter 38, so two chapters after this one. And she'll be around for a while and then slowly fade back out. And then she'll be back again.

Erikstrulove- I'm still working on the whole Markus thing. I can tell you know that if he is alive you won't find out until the next story. And I'm glad you're back. Hope I post this in time for you to read before you're gone again.

Pretender Fanatic- What can I say I love making my characters depressed, it's fun. It's also fun to make people ramble, because it doesn't seem like it makes sense but in a way it does.

LPJ- Yay! I'm glad to know someone caught the references. I was hoping that It would help things become clearer. All the fuzzy things will hopefully clear up even more in the next story. I'll start posting Exodus as soon as this story is done. And I'm guessing that this story will be about sixty chapters. Alley's ramblings have a lot to do with the plot of Exodus. And yes in this chapter and the next Will is going to cause a bit of damage.

* * *

CHAPTER 36

RAGE

* * *

_June 17, 1998_

_10:13pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will stalked down the corridors of the Centre. He had now knowledge of where he was going but somehow his feet led him to SL-27. The sub level was in ruins from the bomb Sydney had planted weeks ago. Though the sub-level had been deemed an unsafe place, there were sweepers and cleaners sifting through the wreckage.

"Hey kid what are you doing down here," A sweeper said to Will. Will clenched his jaw.

"Where's Raines?" Will asked.

"Look kid projects don't belong down here. Why don't you go back to your trainer before you get in trouble." The sweeper told Will. Either the sweeper was extremely obtuse or he did not notice the blue flames covering Wills arms.

"I asked you where Raines is," Will said icily.

"Look you little shit..." What ever the sweeper intended saying next was cut off by his own screams of pain. Will, angry and grieving had let go of the barriers that were holding back his pyrokinesis. For the second time in a month flames engulfed SL-27. Eight sweepers perished in the blaze. Will had no remorse for the loss of life. His only regret was the Raines had not been one of the people who had died.

No one was quite sure how Will had survived the fire on Sl-27. Sam and Jen were just grateful that Will had lived. For the next week Will saw confined to the infirmary. His body was weak from excessive usage of his abilities. That week was probably the worse week of Will's life. Alley was gone. His mother had no idea he was her son, and Will knew that he couldn't tell Jarod the truth. Jarod would risk his freedom for his son and Will would not allow it.

Many times during that week Will contemplated suicide. He had no idea how he was to live his life with out his sister. But the voices he heard in his head advised against Will killing himself. The voices we actually the one thing that kept Will in his state of depression. His whole life Will had always heard his sister's voice in his head. Her thoughts, and her emotions had always enveloped him. And now they were suddenly gone. Will had thought that at the least Alley's voice would have joined the other voices that made up his inner sense. But it didn't.

Will probably would have spiraled deeper into his depression had he not felt an extreme amount of rage towards Raines and Mr. Parker. Will had no proof that the two men had killed Alley, but he knew all the same that they had. And for the next five months Will assaulted the Centre mainframe in search of the cause of Alley's death. He knew he was taking giant risk, invading the mainframe and every now and then, destroying information or stealing money from the Centre but Will didn't care.

In Will's mind he had no reason to live. Alley had been his only reason to live and she was gone. In a way Will was attempting suicide. He was trying to see how far he could push the Centre before they finally decided that Will was no longer worth the effort and had the boy terminated. But the Centre never had Will killed because thanks to a sweeper Will found a reason to live.

* * *

_October 17, 1999_

_1:03pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Grey_

Sam was unsure what to feel. Last spring he had learned that Catherine Parker had another child, a son. The baby supposedly died in infancy but I turned out the Raines had taken the baby from Catherine telling her that it was a still birth. Jarod had revealed that previous Spring that the in fact Parker's twin brother had lived and was either Angelo or Lyle.

The fact that Parker was related to Lyle was not the part that bothered Sam the most. It was the fact that Parker now had a brother, a real brother one related to her by blood. It explained a lot really. Why Catherine had viewed Sam as the son she never had. It worried Sam that Catherine had saw him as child to replace the one she lost, and that was the only reason she had anything to do with him.

"Sammy," Parker said entering Sam house.

"Mor, w-what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to check up on you baby brother," Parker told him. And that was all Sam need to hear. To Parker he still was and always would be her brother. She still considered him family.

* * *

_November 14, 1998_

_12:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam could not understand for the life of him what it was with him and kids. Somehow another one was always ending up in his care. Sam sat in Parker's living room with young Debbie Broots, playing checkers. The girl's father had gotten himself into a scrap of trouble and Parker, Sydney along with -the ever elusive pretender- Jarod were trying to keep Broots safe.

"Sam what's going on?" Debbie asked the sweeper for what had to be the hundredth time. Yet it would take many more repetitions of the girls question to get to Sam. The Black Files loved to play "Annoy the hell out of the sweeper" and usually the sweeper was Sam, and after three years of constantly being around children Sam had become quite use to a child repeating questions over and over.

"Daddy's in trouble," Debbie said softly as she jumped three of Sam pieces. Sam sighed, he truly did not want to keep the girl in the dark about her father's safety. "It's because of that place you all work at isn't it. I know more about the Centre than people think."

"Really Deb. And just what do you know about the Centre?" Sam asked the girl curious.

"I know that you don't want to have AB negative blood like Daddy and I do,"Debbie whispered. and she jumped the last of San's five pieces. Sam stared at the ten year old, Debbie met the sweeper's gaze unflinching. "You won't tell will you. Daddy said that I could trust you, Miss Parker and Sydney,"

"Nah kid I won't tell," Sam promised. "As long as you won't tell anyone you kicked my ass in checkers."

"I'll play chess with you instead," Debbie offered.

"Why so I can loss to you at that too?"

"I'll let you win," Debbie smirked.

"Great another smart ass kid. Just what I need," Sam muttered.

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_12:14pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

For seven months Sam had watched Will from a far as Will continued on his path of self destruction. Unable to stand it any longer Sam stepped in.

Sam entered Will's room with the boy's food tray. "Will are you going to eat today," Sam asked setting the tray on Will's desk.

"Eventually," Will said cooly. He boy had been sitting at his desk scribbling in a blue notebook he had swiped from the Centre supply room. Sam studying the boy and noticed how thin the young pretender had gotten over the past seven months. Will had always been rather small but Sam figured that since his sister's death Will had lost close to ten pounds.

"Christ Will, you're nothing but skin and bones," Sam gasped.

"I know," Will said. "That' all are any of us are really: A bag of bones."

"I mean literally not poetically. Will you've got to be what fifteen pounds under weight."

"And," Will said still writing in his notebook.

"Will you probably can't even go five rounds with a fruit fly right now, you're so small."

"Damn it Sam just leave me alone," Will sighed. "Hell I don't even know why you care. I don't"

"It that it Will? You're trying to starve yourself to death. Trying to find some way to get yourself killed so that you can be with Alley. Damn it William this is not what she would have wanted for you."

"We don't know what she would have wanted for me because she's dead. Now leave me alone Sam," Will said evenly his eyes growing red.

"No Will. I think that's the problem you are alone. I've left you alone to wallow in your grief. But Will you need to snap out of it."

"This coming form the man who still mourns a woman whose been dead for decades," Will snapped.

"You can't push me away by making me angry Will. My sister tried that with me and it never worked. She tried it off and on again for over thirty years so believe me kid I can take anything you can dish out," Sam told Will. "Now listen put a lid on your flames and pay attention to what I'm about to tell you. Alley is dead yes. But there are still people here who need you."

"Like who?" Will asked extinguishing the flames in his hand he had unconsciously formed.

"Like your brothers and sister," Sam told Will.

"What brothers and sister?" Will asked. Suddenly he remembered what Alley had said to him on her death bed.

"_Will 'member that dream we had when we were five?"_

'_Yeah Alley I remember."_

"_The triplets are our brothers and sister. Will can you tell them that I love em too."_

Sam noticed Will's eyes get the far away look they got so often when Will was deep in thought.

"You know who I'm talking about," Sam commented.

"Yes...and no," Will answered.

"Have you heard of the Black Files, William?" Sam asked. Will walked over to his cot and reached under pulling out the photo album Angelo had given Alley and Will for their birthday. Will opened the book and filled to the back page and carefully took out the photo.

"Is this them?," Will asked offering Sam the picture.

"Yeah," Sam nodded studying the picture "Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"Angelo gave it to me and Al for our birthday. He said that they were our future."

"He was right," Sam told the boy giving him back the picture. "The three kids in the front playing with the blocks are your brothers and sister,"

"They look like me and Alley," Will smiled sadly as he looked at the picture. It was the first time since his birthday he had actually studied the picture. "Who are the other two that look like them?" Will asked.

"Your cousins, Michael and Melissa, or Mike and Maddie as they preferred to be called." Sam answered waiting for Will's next question.

"My brothers and sister what are their names?" Will asked.

"Aaron-Daniel, Andros, and Alexandra," Sam answered.

"Kole, Kyle, Katherine," Will muttered.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Will said shaking his head. "Tell me about them. Tell me about my brothers and sister," Will told the sweeper.

For the next hour Sam told Will every thing he knew about the youngest Black Files. And though Will had yet to meet them in person -and wouldn't for quite sometime- he loved them. They were so much like he and Alley had been. In that hour Will knew that he had to let go of his grief, there were three people who needed him.

After Sam had left Will once again hacked into the Centre mainframe, only this time Will's search did not involve Alley but, a set of triplets. Once discovering their location Will crawled through the air vents to where the triplets and the rest of the Black Files were stationed.

Will found the group of children in nursery being instructed by Sophie. Will smiled studying them. They were identical down to the last piece of dark brown hair that fell across their blue eyes. The triplets were four months shy of their third birthday and from the looks of it hell on two legs. As Sophie had her back to the children, Alex managed to swipe Sophie's pass key she had left laying on her desk.

Will chuckled, at the sly grin the three children shared. One of the other children in the room -Tobias, Will would later learn- gave the triplets a reprimanding look. Alex just stuck her tongue out at the four year old boy. Tobias sighed.

'_God she's a miniature Alley,'_ Will thought to himself. _'I can't even imagine how much trouble Alex, and Alley could cause together.'_ Will paused in his musing shocked at what he had thought. For the first time since Alley had died, Will had thought of his twin and not felt consumed by rage or pain. For the first time since Alley's death, Will felt somewhat at peace.

For the next hour Will watched his younger brothers and sister. Wanting to stay longer but was unwilling to chance it. He placed a kiss on the tips of his fingers, and then ran his fingers along the air vent.

Will suddenly froze. Alex had turned around and was staring in his direction. For a second their eyes met. Will's heart raced in his chest, so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Alex then turned back around.

As soon as she did Will crawled as fast as he could through the vents without making a sound, as he made his trek back to his cell. Will popped off the vent cover and sunk to the floor, his heart still racing.

"Well, well haven't we been a busy boy," Raines sneered, two sweepers stood behind him.

'_Fuck.' _Will thought.

* * *

Review, review, review

* * *

Up next: We get to see the Black Files have a little fun, and Will's in trouble thanks to a telekientic who saw him exploring the Centre 


	37. LIES, TRUTH, AND DREAMS

Crazyrussiangal- You'll find out about her in this chapter. I'd say more but I don't want to reveal anything to people who haven't read The Black Files yet. As for your wait, wait no longer, here's the next chapter.

LJP- You'll find out who the telekinetic is in this chapter, I'll tell you know you've already meet the telekinetic. Will didn't forget about his siblings, he never really knew that he had any save for Alley. He had dreamed about Aaron, Andros, and Alex, but he didn't really know if they were his siblings. Yeah Debbie's a pretender. A low level one, but she still is a pretender. As for Jarod, he wasn't really helping Parker, he was helping Broots, since Broots was with Jarod at the time, during the whole Damon thing. Oh and Jarod gave Parker the stained glass piece when Thomas died, and that was in May. On that note Thomas will be entering the picture soon.

* * *

CHAPTER 37

LIES, TRUTH, AND DREAMS

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_1:36pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

'_I dare ya,' _Aaron whispered telepathically to his brother. He along with the rest of the Black Files sat in what seemed to be a small class room. There where six tables facing a black board, in front of which Sophie stood writing the days lesson on the board.

'_I don't know Air,' _Andros said.

'_Andy don't be a baby,' _Alex sighed.

'_But what if I get in trouble?' _Andros said.

'_Andy it just Sophie's pass card. Not like it Raines's air tank,'_ Alex replied. _'God you such a wimp.'_

'_Am not,' _Andros said angrily _'Just don't wanna get in trouble.'_

'_Like Lexie said Andy you a wimp,' _Aaron retorted.

'_Shut up, Aaron,'_ Andros told his brother.

'_Fine I do it,' _Alex said not caring if she got in trouble or not. Alex knew that Sophie wouldn't dare lay a hand one any of the Black Files. Not that the Black Files hadn't had their share of bruises from the hands of Raines's sweepers.

'_Alex no!'_ Andros said but it was too late. Alex had already gotten up from her seat and quietly but quickly made her way to the table where Sophie's pass card laid. Seconds later the girl was back in her seat as though nothing had happened. Alex grinned at her brothers and they grinned in return -even Andros who had been leery of swiping the pass card-.

Alex glanced back at the other's behind her. Michael and Maddie were trying to stifle giggles. Melissa, Jeremiah, and Greg had amused smiles gracing their faces. Marc and Cassie were smirking. Jake and Rachel were eyeing the pass card more than likely wondering what the could do with the small piece of plastic. Only Tobias and Terra had frowns on their faces. Alex smiled at Tobias, and the boy sighed.

'_Won't be happy till she gets caught,'_ Tobias thought. Alex picked up on Tobias's thoughts and stuck her tongue out at him. Tobias frowned. Alex slipped the pass key up her sleeve and returned her attention back to the lesson at hand.

Alex had a hard time paying attention to Sophie as the woman taught the children how to conjugate irregular verbs in Spanish. The youngest of the Black Files had the feeling as though she were being watched. Alex of course knew of the cameras that watched her every move but she had grown use to that feeling long ago. No this feeling was different. Unable to stand the tingling sensation in the back of her head any longer Alex turned around and directed her gave to the air vent. There she saw a boy a few years her senior staring out at her. She held his gaze for a few moments trying to use her emphatic abilities to sense anything the boy might have been feeling.

Finding nothing Alex turned back around. She sensed the boy leaving and found herself being disappointed that the boy had left. She wanted to talk to him. Though she had sensed no emotions off of the boy, he somehow seamed familiar to Alex.

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_2:19pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

In order for Will to make it the Black Files room and back to his own room Will had to leave one set of air vents cross the hall and enter another set of vents. It was as he was crossing the hall that he was spotted.

It was not a sweeper, a cleaner, Lyle, Cox, Raines, or any other Centre personal who had spotted Will. It was another child of the Centre. A girl his own age, exactly Will's age, give or take a few minutes. When the girl saw Will cross the hall on his way back to his room she gasped. For the past seven months she had been told that Will was dead. That he had died from and unknown disease, that the Centre had been unable to cure.

Angry that the Center had once again lied to her, Alley ran back to her room. She deactivated the loop she had placed on the camera and then did the only thing she knew capable of getting a Centre employ's attention. Alley began to wreck havoc on her room. The little bit of furniture that was in her room and not bolted down to the floor Alley flung against the wall. As Alley continue the destruction of her room her bed began to rattle. Alley was startled, and rightly so, for she was no where near her bed. Alley studied her cot and saw that the blots that had been holding it down had somehow ripped themselves out of the concrete they had been embedded to.

'_This can't be good,'_ Alley thought to herself. She had no further time to investigate the bed for the door to her cell suddenly flung open.

"What in the hell is your problem!" Lyle roared and hit Alley sending her careening into the cinder block wall.

"You lied to me," Alley said picking herself off of the floor.

"Be a bit more specific Alyssa. I've told you many lies, you can't expect me to keep track of them all," Lyle said cooly.

"You lied about Will. You told me he was dead!"

"Will is dead. You were there," Lyle reminded Alley.

"Funny thing about my memories Lyle. I find them a bit fuzzy," Alley spat.

"Well you were both deathly ill Alyssa and in and out of unconsciousness. Your memories are bound to be a bit hazy." Lyle said.

"Well I must still be ill because I seam to be having delusions of my dead twin roaming the halls of the Centre!" Alley yelled. Unnoticed by Alley or Lyle, her bed had begun to rattle again.

"Your brother..."

"Is alive, and well," Alley interrupted. "Does he think I'm dead too?"

"Yes," Lyle sneered no longer bothering to keep up the lie. Lyle knew that if there was one thing Alley knew it was when she was being lied to.

"I want to see him," Alley said.

"To bad, you can't. Against orders. And if your brother should by chance find out you're alive I will kill him. We only need one of you. We prefer to have Will but you'll do just as well." Lyle said lifting Alley up off the ground by her neck cutting off her air supply. Lyle then released her and Alley fell to the ground in a heap gasping for breath. Lyle left her there and locked the door behind him.

Alley gazed at the door her body filled with anger and hate, as she sucked in oxygen. Suddenly Alley heard the screech of metal. She ducked in time from being hit by her bed as it went flying through the air and crashing into the door in a twisted heap.

"Well damn," Alley muttered and collapsed into unconsciousness, drained by her new found power.

* * *

Lyle had left Alley's cell to inform Raines that the girl knew that her brother was alive. The fact that Alley had seen her brother slightly complicated matters but it had changed nothing. One maybe even both children would inherit the Centre. _'They just need a bit of reeducation. To see things the way they actually are,' _Lyle though to himself.

Mr. Lyle made his way to Raines's office. "We have a slight problem," Lyle said closing the door behind him. "Not only has young William, been exploring the Centre unsupervised once again. Alyssa has as well and she has learned that William is alive. What do you want to do?"

"Though the girl has discovered her brother, your father won't allow for either of the children to be transferred. His too frightened that someone might try to manipulate Phoenix," Raines hissed.

"And we can't have that now can we?" Lyle replied sarcastically. "I still don't see why Dad want's one of those kids to run the Centre. What about me, hell even my sister -though I'd hate to say it- would make a decent candidate."

"I've told you before Robert that you or Miss Parker will just warm the seat until either William or Alyssa is prepared to run the Centre. The chairman fears that there is too much of Catherine Parker in his daughter, and that Miss Parker would fail to run the Centre the way her father has envisioned it. And he views you as a wild card, until he gets to know you better your father will not change his plan. Not to mention that William and his sister are easier to manipulate than Miss Parker or you are."

"How does he plan on doing all of this anyway? I mean Alyssa has already learned that her brother is alive. And if Dad wants both of the children to run the Centre they will eventually learn that they were lied to."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Raines said. "Right now we have a pretender to deal with." Raines wheezed and began his journey to Will's cell. Lyle went to go and set up his equipment for dealing with Will.

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_2:32pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Raines and his pair of sweepers had made it to Will's cell before Will had returned. They laid in the shadows awaiting the boys return. The vent creaked open and Will sunk to the floor.

"Well, well haven't we been a busy boy," Raines sneered. Will cringed as Raines two sweepers neared him. "I see you haven't learned from your last beating that you are not to leave your room. Escort young William to Lyle's _office._" Raines told the sweepers.

"Yes Mr. Raines," The sweepers replied, Raines then left the room to deal with other matters.

"Come on kid we can either do this the hard way or the easy way," One sweeper said. "Pick one,"

"What do you think," Will growled his eyes flashing red, ready for a fight. Will was outraged at the fact that the Centre had once again created children from his parents without their permission. And thought he was only seven, Will knew that with his abilities, he could inflict serious damage on the two sweepers before they got him to Lyle.

"Kid we don't want to hurt you." The other sweeper said.

"I don't plan on being the one getting hurt," Will replied. "Now lets go." The two sweepers lunged at Will, but both were thrown off guard when Will lobbed a pair of fire balls at the sweepers. The sweepers yelled in pain as the flames came in contact with their flesh. Will then yanked the paper towel dispenser from off his wall and proceeded to beat the closest sweeper with it as the other sweeper rolled on the floor trying to smother the flames.

Will might have managed to beat the sweeper to death had Sam not entered the room, and yanked Will off of the sweeper.

"Will, stop. Look at what you're doing and stop!" Sam yelled horrified at what the boy had managed to do. The red haze surrounding Will's brain dissipated and Will dropped the paper towel dispenser in shock of what he had done. The sweeper that Sam had ripped Will off of, laid on the ground unconscious, and a mess of bloody bruises. The other was unconscious as well his body covered in burns.

"What have I done," Will gasped. He then managed to wiggle out of Sam's arms and run down the corridor, trying to escape the reality of what he had done.

Sam would have gone after the young pyrokinetic but he knew that the two sweepers needed immediate medical attention. Sam pulled out his walkie talkie and alerted Jen that their were two sweepers down in Will's cell.

Will ran blindly through the Centre, letting his feet carry him to his destination. Will came to a door typed in a code, on the pin pad and the door slid open. Not until he studied his surroundings did Will realize where his feet had taken him. It was his father's old room. The Centre had yet to convert it in hopes that their pretender would one day return. The room was still cleaned regularly so there was a lack of dust. The room was the same as Jarod had left it, down to the origami Onisius. Will picked up the origami model and clutched it to his chest. He then walked over to his father's bed and collapsed, tears streaming down his face.

Will had a strong urge to be held by his father. For Jarod to take over all of the responsibilities Will had been shouldering for the past seven years. Will was tired. Each revelation he learned over whelmed him. And with Alley was gone there was no one left to help Will shoulder his weight.

He wanted to tell his father everything. Why Will and Alley had been created. Alley's death. Will's baby brother's and sister. Who his and his siblings mother was. What the Centre had done to Will. The sweepers Will had killed. The sweepers Will had almost killed. Everything. For the first time in his life Will truly was like any other seven year old. He just wanted his father to come and make everything better.

"Dad," Will cried as he held the origami figure against his chest. Eventually Will fell asleep. And as he slept he dreamed. It wasn't just any dream it was _The Dream_. Or a variation of it anyway.

_

* * *

Will stands in a kitchen holding a plate. Around him is his family -his parents, his aunts, uncles, and all of the Black Files. He has to be thirteen at least. Suddenly a voice fills his head 'Hello Big Brother,' __The voice says. Will drops the plate he is holding. His family asks him if he is alright. But Will doesn't hear them instead he whispers one word _"Alley"_. Will slowly makes his way to the front door. Will opens the door and there she stands. His twin. His other half. He touches he face to confirm her existence. He then pulls her into his arms and the two hug ._ _'_I'm back now Will. I found you and I'm back. Remember I told you nothing could keep us apart.' _Alley whispers in his head._Hello Big Brother,' "Alley" I'm back now Will. I found you and I'm back. Remember I told you nothing could keep us apart.'

* * *

"You were right Alley. You were right," Will muttered in his sleeps.

* * *

Review. Review. Review.

* * *

Up Next: Will and Mr. Parker talk. Will reveals a secret to Sam. And we see more of Alley. 


	38. WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A PARKER

Crazyrussiangal- Thanks for the review

LJP- Yup Alley's the Telekinetic. And there are going to be three separate stories kinda. There will be Sam's story -that will involve Parker on and off, as well as the Black Files. Will will pop up every now and then, as will Alley. And later on the Black Files will get a bit more scream time.

Yes Will does have a bit of a temper. Wonder where he gets it from? I know I'm wrong for not letting Alley seek out Will. But if I let her then I wouldn't be true to The Black Files. Alley's is a bit conflicted on the whole subject when it comes to Will, you'll see a bit more of her feeling in the next chapter.

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you liked the bit with the Black Files. They'll return again in the next chapter for a short while. Alley will be back in this chapter and the next, and probably the one after that.

* * *

CHAPTER 38

WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A PARKER

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_7:03pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will found himself unceremoniously yanked out of his father's old bed by one of the Centre's many sweepers. Will was too shocked and to tried to fight back. His arms throbbed from having ripped the paper towel dispenser from off of the wall. And his head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton form all of the crying his had done.

The sweeper dragged Will through the Centre and to the chairman's office. Will was tossed onto the floor, and left alone in the room, safe the chairman.

"Get up," Mr. Parker said firmly. Will did as he was told. "Within the past year you have killed eight of my sweepers and caused bodily harm to over a dozen of them. If you don't learn to control your powers I will find away to control them."

"Maybe you shouldn't let your sweepers beat the crap out of me and I wouldn't lose control of my powers," Will retorted. Will then cringed awaiting the blow that was to follow. Instead the chairman chuckled.

"Sit down William," Mr. Parker said indication the chair that Will stood next to. "Tell me that little reeducation you and your sister went through how much of it do you actually remember?"

"I remember the pain sir," Will said trying to figure out what in the hell was going on.

"Not the reeducation boy. What do you remember that you were forced into forgetting?" Mr. Parker asked a slight bit of annoyance evident in his voice.

"I remember why you had my sister and me created," Will admitted. "You wanted for the two of us to run the Centre, when we reached proper age. Only now Alley's dead."

"Yes a shame I had great plans for the two of you. Even with your sister gone the goals I have in mind can still be accomplished. Maybe even more so," Mr. Parker said. "You see William, this is why I want for you to rule the Centre. You're a strong boy determined, and hard to break. Everything a Parker should be."

"But sir I'm not a Parker. Am I?" Will asked as though he had no knowledge of who his parents were.

"No, No. Your ah parents what do remember of them?" Mr. Parker asked wondering if Will remembered who his mother was.

"Nothing sir only what I've been told. That my mother and father were Centre employees whom willing donated their genetic material to the Centre. They died before Alley or I were even created," Will said. Will was not about to reveal to the chairman that he knew exactly who his mother and father were.

"Good. Good. But you see William it matters not who your birth parents were. And do you know why?"

"Because the Centre is my family." Will answered remembering the tape that had played whilst he and Alley had been forced to undergo reeducation.

"Exactly boy. And the Centre and the Parker's go hand in hand. You're whole life William has been laid out to prepare you for taking over the Centre."

"So the beatings, are just to prepare me for taking control of the Centre?" Will asked voice full of sarcasm. Mr. Parker glared at him.

"Don't talk back to me boy. Today you will be spared from the punishment you should receive due to your little escapade you pulled earlier."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because boy today you proved that you truly have it in you to be a Parker," Mr. Parker replied. Mr. Parker's statement made Will feel sick to his stomach. The last thing Will wanted was to be anything like the chairman.

Mr. Parker pressed a button on his desk. "Susan tell that sweeper he can return William back to his room,"

"Yes Mr. Parker," Came the voice of the chairman's secretary. Seconds later the sweeper that had brought Will to the chairman, picked up Will by the scruff of his neck and dragged Will to his cell. Will was then tossed in his room and the sweeper locked the door behind him.

"Asshole," Will muttered.

"I swear I've never met a seven year old who curses as much as you," Sam said from his spot on Will's bed. Will gasped he had not felt Sam's presence in the room. Every since Alley's death Will's empathic abilities had been a bit off.

"I really wish people would stop doing that," Will muttered sitting next to Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sam apologized.

"'S okay," Will said, as he pulled the origami figure of Onisius out from his waist band. Will had managed to hide it before Mr. Parker or the sweeper had seen Will with the paper figure.

"What's that?" Sam asked taking the figure. "Will this doesn't belong to you," Sam said realizing what Will had found.

"I found it so it's mine now. Another pretender made it right? Jarod, the pretender you and the others are searching for."

"Yeah," Sam answered passing the figure back to Will. "Do you know who that is?" Sam gestured to the origami.

"Onisius, the Greek god of retribution," Will answered. "Explains a lot about him. Why he does what he does. He's trying to make up for all he did during the thirty years the Centre had him. It's his penance. And as he does his pretends he searches for his family in hopes of one day being reunited with them."

"You've read Jarod's file?" Sam asked

"No I've read Jarod," Will said softly. "He seams to be a nice person. Why do you and the others hunt him Sam. I mean none of you really want him back here. You all may say you do but you really don't."

"I do it because it's my job." Sam answered.

"And is it part of your job to reveal to me that a had two brothers and a sister being hidden from me by the Centre?"

"No it's not."

"Sam can you keep a secret?" Will asked suddenly.

"Yes I happen to be quite capable at keeping a secret it's a requirement for working at the Centre." Sam joked.

"I'm suppose to inherit this place one day. Mr. Parker fears that his daughter is too much like her mother. Miss Parker, your sister is to keep the seat warm until I'm old enough to take over the Centre. And it's funny that it was me who was chosen considering who my father is. I mean the chairman hates my father always has. He thinks my dad is nothing but a worthless labrat"

"Will I thought your Dad was dead," Sam said confused.

"Nope. My Dad's alive and well. And more or less free of this place. Free as one can get of the Centre. And though Mr. Parker hates my dad, the chairman would kill to get my Dad back here," Will said. Sam stared at the boy shocked at what Will was saying.

"Jesus's you're dad is Jarod," Sam gasped.

"Yup."

"How long have you known?"

"I don't know. I've defiantly known since I was four years old. Had my suspicions since I was two. Listen Sam you can't tell anyone you know. Not Aaron, Andros, and Alex. Not your sister. And you can never tell my Dad." Will warned the sweeper.

"Will if your dad knew the truth about you and your brothers and sisters you four would be out of here by tomorrow." Sam told Will.

"I know but at what cost. Mr. Parker wants my dad back bad. I sure as hell am not going to hand my dad over to the Centre on a silver platter. And if Dad fails in getting me, my brothers, and sister out and he gets caught again, they'll use me and the others as leverage. I won't allow the Centre to do it. 'Sides they need me and the others. And I have faith that we won't be here much longer. Every since my Dad got out it Centre has begun to fall. Soon this place isn't going to exist. And then I'll be able to be with my family. And I'm willing to wait. 'Sides he can't be on the run if he has four children to worry about."

"Hell kid if I were you I'd be getting in contact with my Dad and begging him to get me out of here. You're stronger than I am Will."

'_It genetic,' _Will thought.

"What about your mom. Do you know anything about her?" Sam asked.

"No," Will said all to quickly.

"Well knowing you kid you'll find out about her sooner or later." Sam commented. "I'll see you later Will. I have to go and put the other kids down for the night. Your dinner's on your desk."

"Thanks Sam. See you tomorrow."

"Hey Will. You take care," Sam told the boy as he closed the door behind him.

"Tryin' my best," Will replied. "Tryin' my best"

On his way to the Black Files room Sam stopped by the archive room and found the footage of him and Will talking. Sam then broke it in half destroying the DSA.

Will looked around his room. It was a mess. Or as much as a mess his room could possibly be. The paper towel dispenser was on the floor dented and stained with blood. There were also blood stains on the cement floor. And the air smelt of brunt flesh. Will could no longer stand the smell so he went over to the air vent cover. But unfortunately Raines had given the order to have the cover welded shut.

Will sighed and laid down on his bed. He was too tired to try to eat so he closed his eyes at let sleep over take him, and hoped that the dream he had earlier would return.

* * *

_January 13, 1999_

_2:50pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alley woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding, and she had a slight nose bleed. "How in the hell am I going to explain that?" Alley mumbled looking at the twisted metal that was once her bed. "Looks like I finally got me a new power. Wonder if Will's telekinetic too?" Alley spoke out loud for the sake of sound. Alley got to her feet and quickly leaned against the wall as she was over come with a bout of dizziness.

Using the wall for support she made her way to the metal sink turned on the tap, and damped a paper towel. She scrubbed the blood from her nose bleed off her face the best she could. Alley then found a old shirt that had been forgotten from the day's previous washing. She put on the dirty tunic in exchange for the one she had been wearing that was stained with blood. From out of her waistband of her pants Alley pulled out a small electrical piece. It was quite similar to a television remote only a fraction of it's size. Alley clicked the small device at the camera in the corner and then lifted up the vent cover and began her trek to the one place she knew she would be able to think about the days occurrences.

It took her close to fifteen minutes to get there but it was always worth the risk. She knew that if she was ever caught she would be forced to undergo another round of reeducation. But Alley didn't care, she knew that the Centre couldn't force her to forget her mother. At least she didn't think they could. Alley knew that her inner sense had a role to play in the fact that she and Will had not forgotten whom their parents were. But every since Alley had gotten sick her inner sense had disappeared. It was as though her inner sense had given her one last burst of information -most of which she could not ever recollect- and given out. Yet Alley still made her way to the air vent of her mother's office.

She saw her mother sitting at her desk. Parker was looking at the framed picture of her and Catherine. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Parker called placing the picture on her desk. Alley watched as two men she had never seen before but had heard of entered.

"So what did you two find on Wonder Boy?" Parker asked.

"H-he was ah last seen in ah New Hampshire. He was ah, ah professor at Hannover University. He solved a m-missing persons case. One of the p-professors at the school was killed by his students. Jarod helped the professor's widow keep her house." Broots said as he furiously flipped through the file in his hand. Alley grinned at the computer technician it was obvious Broots was both intimidated and infatuated with Alley's mother.

"It's there anything else?" Parker asked.

"N-no Miss Parker," Broots replied.

"Then why are you still standing here?" Parker snapped, Broots scurried out of the office. "Why are you still here Freud?" Parker questioned Sydney as she walked over to her liquor cabinet. Alley frowned at her mother's actions. If there was one thing Alley disliked about her mother it was the fact that Parker drank. It worried Alley that her mother drank as much as she did, a few months back Alley had discovered her mother's ulcer and she knew that Parker's drinking was only making her ulcer worse.

For her mother's own safety Alley decided that Parker should not have a drink. So Alley telepathically toyed with her mother's mind to make Parker change her mind about taking a shot of hard liquor. Alley grinned when Parker instead went for a glass of ice water. It wasn't the first time Alley had done such a time to her mother. The previous year Alley along side of Will had made Parker quit smoking due to a few well placed telepathic suggestions.

"I'm here Parker because I'm concerned for your well being," Sydney told the woman, as Parker returned to her desk.

"Look Syd I told you I'm fine. So Daddy's getting married again. It's like you said I should be happy for him. He's found love again, I never really expected for him to remain single for the rest of his life," Parker said. Alley snorted, she didn't need her empathic abilities to know that he mother was lying.

Apparently Sydney knew that Parker was lying as well but refrained from saying anything. Instead the psychiatrist sighed and returned to his own office. Alley was glad, she had come to her mother's air vent to think. So many things had occurred in such a short amount of time. Will was alive. Alley had gained a new power that she found both exhilarating and frightening. Alley's head was swimming uncertain of what she should do. She wanted to find Will, let him know that she was alive. Hell Alley would have been happy just to be able to sense him but Alley didn't dare reach out to Will with her mind. Lyle had threatened to kill Will if Will ever learned that Alley was alive. And yet Alley wanted so much to chance it. It had been seven months since she had seen her brother. Never before had they even been separate for more than a day.

When Alley had learned that her brother was "dead" she wanted to die. She didn't know how she was expected to survive with out Will. For several weeks Alley had even contemplated suicide, yet did not have the courage to do so.

And now not only was Will alive, but there was the sudden emergence of Alley's new gift. Alley was afraid of what the Centre may have her use her telekinesis for when they discovered what she was capable of. Alley could of course try to deny the whole incident but no one would believe her, and why would they? Telekinetics were rare and as far as Alley knew the Centre only had a few, non of which were stationed any where near her room. Alley mentally sighed.

'_Oh Momma what do I do?'_ Alley thought, her eyes drooping with sleep. She was still exhausted from the use of her new power, and her head still ached. She probably hadn't helped matters by using her telepathic ability on her mother. As Alley let sleep over take her she heard the door to Parker's office, as her eyelids began to close Alley caught the sight of Sam. Alley had forgotten how much she had missed the sweeper. She had missed Sam almost as much as she had missed Will.

"Hey how you holding up?" Sam asked Parker sitting down across from her. Parker sighed.

"Bridgette. Of all people that fake British Bitch! I can't except it Sammy. I won't except it. She's done something to him, or Daddy has something planed for her," Parker ranted. Sam grinned.

"Listen to me, calm down okay. What if -God forbid- you're wrong? What if the two of them are actually in love?"

"She tried to kill him Sam," Parker stated bluntly.

"I know," Sam said getting up and waking over to her. "Mor listen. It's been a long time since Mom died. And since then there has been no one for your Dad. I'm not going to lie to you, your Dad has never been on my list of favorite people. But Mor everyone deserves to be happy, and well if that lollipop sucking, fake British bitch is what makes your Dad happy. Then the lest you can do is be happy for him. I'm not telling you, you have to like her. Just try and be civil okay?"

"Alright," Parker sight. Sam kissed her on the top of her head. "I can still plot of ways to kill her right?"

"As long as you don't actually do it," Sam replied. "So I'll see you later?"

"Dinner at your place?"

"As normal." Sam replied.

"Sam," Parker called after him. Sam turned around. "Are you okay, the past few months you've been..." She trailed off.

"Kid I kept an eye on when I'm not on the hunt died a few months back. It's just starting to get to me. She was really young and got pretty sick. Her twin brother has been going through hell every since she died. He's having a hard time coping."

"Who can blame him losing a sibling is hard." Parker said. "So I'll see you around seven."

"Sure thing," Sam said and left.

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate. Wonderful

* * *

Up next: Enter Thomas 


	39. LOVE'S BEGININGS

Crazzyrussingal- Thanks for the kind words. Now let's see this chapter and the next are definitely Parker based. And she pops up again a little later. And as for Thomas Don't worry he only gets screen time in one chapter. But he's around for four total, including when he gets killed.

LJP- Actully Alley and aren't looking for each other. But yeah Alley is at one whit her mom, and Will's at one with his Dad. But later you'll see that each of the twins are in tune with both of their parents. As for Alley, Angelo will find her. But that is in the next chapter. And as for Cliffies I think that's like the only one in this whole story. It's hard to leave a cliffe when everyone knows how things are going to turn out. But that's alright 'cause in the next story there are cliffies galore.

Pretender Fanatic- Ha! my readers are risking getting in trouble so that they can read my work. Thanks for reviewing, the fact that you could have gotten in trouble makes the review worth even more.

* * *

CHAPTER 39

LOVE'S BEGINNINGS

_

* * *

February 8, 1999_

_8:14pm_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

"So what's his name?" Sam questioned his sister.

"I don't know what your talking about." Parker replied.

"I want to know the name of the man that my sister has become smitten with," Sam told her.

"I'm not smitten with him," Parker told Sam.

"But there is a him?" Sam grinned.

"He's just a guy I met at the store the other day. He invited me to watch the meteor shower with him the other night and we talked. I'm going to get him to do some work on the house. Fix the water damage on the east wall in the house."

"Once again I'm going to ask you what's his name?"

"Thomas, Thomas Michael Gates. He owns his own business in which he restores old houses. He used to work on Wall Street. His parents died when he was younger and he's the only child," Parker answered.

"You seem to know a lot about him," Sam commented.

"I told you Sam we talked." Parker replied as she got up and placed her plate in the sink.

"You like him," Sam told her. "I believe my big sis has a potential boyfriend."

"God Sam what are you ten?" Parker scoffed.

"Some days," Sam grinned. "So when I'm I going to meet this Gates fellow?"

"You can meet him when he comes to look at the house." Parker told him.

"Good."

_

* * *

February 10, 1999_

_9:09am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam was in Parker's kitchen brewing a cup of coffee for the two of them and Thomas who was supposed to arrive and place an estimate on how much to work on Parker's house would cost.

The door bell ranged and Parker went to answer it. Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen to get a good look at Thomas.

"Good morning," Thomas said good-naturedly as he entered the house

"Morning," Parker said in return, Sam noticed that she was smiling. "Thomas, this is Sam my brother," Parker said nodding in Sam's direction. "Sammy, this is Thomas." Thomas and Sam shook hands.

"Pleasure," Sam said as he shook the other man's hand.

"Same here," Thomas replied. "He's your twin?" Thomas asked Parker.

"No Sammy is my baby brother," Parker replied. "He's adopted more or less."

"My folks died when I was a boy. Parker's Mom took me in, raised me as her own son," Sam elaborated. "And just for the record I'm only six months younger than her." Parker grinned at Sam. "Well I'd love to stay but I need to get to work. By the way Thomas, if Parker doesn't keep you too busy I was wondering if you feel like taking on another project. I'm thinking of putting on an addition to my house."

"Let me check my schedule, and I'll see what I can do. Here's where you can reach me," Thomas said giving Sam his card.

"Yeah thanks. Park I'll see you in a bit," Sam said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let them run you ragged Sammy," Parker called out to the sweeper.

Sam snorted. "They don't know any other way." Sam replied leaving.

"The two of you appear to be close," Thomas commented.

"He's my brother," Was all Parker had to say.

"Well then let's get a look at this water damage, then." Thomas said.

_

* * *

February 13, 1999_

_2:54pm_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Gray_

Sam got up to answer the door. He was shocked to find Thomas standing there. "Thomas," Sam said surprised.

"Sam, I'm sorry to bother you but I kind of need your advice. It's about your sister," Thomas said.

"Come on in," Sam told the carpenter. "Can I get you something to drink?" Sam asked closing the door. Thomas shook his head. "So what's your question?"

"I don't know what Parker has told you about the work I've been doing on her house. But the she wanted for me to replace the wall that contained water damage. As I was doing so I discovered that their was a room behind the wall." Thomas said. Sam ran a hand though his hair and sighed.

"You found my Mom's old drawing room," Sam told Thomas. "Parker had it walled up shortly after her Dad gave her the house. That was the first major fight between the two of us. I begged her not to seal up that room it use to be our mother's refuge, you see. But by that time Parker had begun to believe her father's lies. Anyway she walled it up. I didn't talk to her for almost two weeks after that.

"So let me guess. You found the room, and told Parker about it. She told you to cover it up but you aren't sure if you should or not."

"Something like that," Thomas replied. "When she saw it she said she wanted the wall to be repaired by the time she got back."

"Look there's something you need to know about Parker. She's a strong woman, always has been. But there are certain things. Basically things that involve our Mom that she just can't deal with. So it's easier for her to run away from them -or in this instance to cover them up- than to deal with it.

"As for what you should do. Well personally I think you should find someway to keep the room open. I have a lot of fond memories of that room. I'd like to one day have more. You care about my sister, I can tell. What ever this relationship is that the two of you are boarding on, you have to know that you can't push her. Parker does things her way in her own way, and in her own time." Sam told Thomas.

"She's a do-er," Thomas said.

"Exactly. So my friend it's up to you to do what you think it right. Just remember don't push her. She's tough but not as tough as she let's on." Sam said escorting Thomas to the door.

"Thanks for the advice Sam. And as soon as I'm done with Parker's house I'll stop by and take a look at the work you want me to do."

"Thanks Thomas. And take care."

"You too," Thomas replied and left.

_

* * *

February 14, 1999_

_5:47pm_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Gray_

Sam groaned at the sound of the door bell. He had just started drifting off to sleep when someone decided that they should pay him a visit.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Sam mumbled as the bell rung for the second time. He opened the door to find Parker standing on his front steeps.

"What are you doing off of work so early?" Sam asked.

"Hello to you too Samuel," Parker said entering Sam's house.

"What's up?" Sam asked

"I wanted to say thank you," Parker replied.

"For what?"

"I know that Tommy talked to you yesterday. You gave him advice on what to do with Momma's work room." Parker told Sam.

"Yeah well, you know how I feel about Mom's room," Sam said.

"I should have never walled it up. Seams to be a habit with me. Wall over everything I can't deal with."

"You said it not me," Sam murmured.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Parker threatened.

"So can I see the room?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think I came over?"

_

* * *

February 20, 1999_

_10:12am_

_Blue Cove Delaware_

_Home of Samuel Gray_

"Kill me now," Parker mumbled as she laid on the couch in her office, a cold compress over her eyes. Sam laughed out right. "This is not funny Samuel," Parker told the sweeper.

"You're right it's hilarious," Sam laughed. Parker threw the compress at him, which only made Sam laugh harder.

"Keep it up and I'll make you come," She threatened.

"I can't I have to work tonight," Sam said as he attempted to stop laughing.

"This is going to be a disaster. Thomas is going to have to met the rest of my family. Daddy's probably going to hate him. Lyle, well I don't give a damn about Lyle I just hope he's civil. And Bridgette is going to be sucking on one of those damn lollipops, and probably were something that is completely indecent. Thomas will be horrified, thus ruining the best relationship I've ever had."

"Mor, calm down," Sam said getting up form his seat. "Everything will be fine. Look I'll even help. But I'm serious about me not coming. I can't. I would if I could, but I don't like leaving my charges with Willie. Leave it to me to get the caterer. I'll pull out the good china, you just worry about what to ware okay?"

"What time do you have to be at work? I can move the dinner up," Parker suggested.

"Thomas will be there with you. I promise it won't be so bad. Besides that dinner is with your other family not me. I don't get along with any of them."

"One you are my family. Two I don't get along with them either," Parker protested, trying to get Sam to come to dinner.

"You get along fine with your Dad, Mor. Now look, I'm going to go get the caterer, find the china, and dig up Bridgette's medical records like you asked earlier. Okay?"

"Okay," Parker replied.

"Good," Sam said and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll se you in a bit," Sam said over his shoulder as her left her office.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked Parker over the phone later that night.

"The plus side no one died." Parker replied.

"That's always good to hear." Sam said. "But..."

"But, it was extremely uncomfortable at best. Oh I forgot the best part. The wedding is this Saturday. Sam I don't think I can keep doing this. And to top it all off the doctor that said Bridgette is infertile does not exist."

"How'd Thomas take your family?" Sam asked he did not feel like getting into Brigette's medical records at the time.

"Not as bad as I thought. He said something later after the party and I think he may be right."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He said maybe it's time I start making a new family," Parker whispered.

"He is right Mor. It's long past time, for both of us really. We've been living in the past far to long. Do you think you have a shot with him, starting a family of your own?"

"I don't know Sammy. Hell I've barely know him a month." Parker answered. "But I think I'd like to try."

"Then try Mor, one of us deserves some happiness in our lives. Hell by now I thought I would have been an uncle."

"Only a monkey's uncle Sammy," Parker replied.

"And that's exactly what your kids would be Mor," Sam said.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful.

* * *

A.N. #1 Okay gang I have a question for you. Thus far I've more or less been including the major stuff -that I can remember anyway- that has happened on tP and included it in my story. But I'm thinking that when it comes to the two movies I won't really talk about them that much and start to focus more so on Will, Alley and the Black Files.

So the question is, should I spend a few chapters on the movies, or focus more so on what was going on with the kids at the time?

A.N. #2 Oh and just a little update on the next -or should I say last- story in this trilogy. I'm about 24 chapters into. So expect the first chapter of that up as soon as the last chapter of this story is posted. And expect a few new characters. Like 10.


	40. FAITH

Ha! I'm back, my computer's fixed, well sort of. I still can't pen my windows media player, and I can't get rid of the damn panda virus. But I have internet. And you all have your long, long awaited update. Once again guys I'm sorry for the wait.

LJP- Lets see I update -or try to anyway- every three to four days. I'm guessing I have about sixteen chapters left. So 16 times 3.5 divided by 7 gives us eight weeks, or two months. But I might start posting a bit sooner once I get this story done. I think I have about two maybe three chapters left to type, and those just focus on the movies, and the kids during that time. One chapter will deal with Jeremiah, and another with Alex.

Crazyrussingal- Yeah Tommy's nice and sweet, to bad for him 'cause well he's gonna die soon. Oh well was never really that fond of him anyway. He's like the Pretender's version of Riley from Buffy. You kinda feel sorry for him but hate him at the same time.

* * *

CHAPTER 40

FAITH

* * *

February 27, 1999 

7:56am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Sam!" Jen yelled out to the sweeper. The doctor was obviously out of breath.

"Jen what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You need to get to the hospital now! Miss Parker just collapsed in the Sim lab and was rushed to the E.R." Jen told Sam. Sam looked over at his charges, the fourteen Black Files looked up at Sam worry evident on their faces. They all knew how much Sam cared about Parker.

"Jen can you get them straight. And as soon as I take care of Parker I'll be back," Sam asked. Jen nodded her head and Sam took off down the corridors running.

He arrived at the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance. He saw Broots and ran over to the technician.

"What happened?" Sam asked Broots.

"S-she just collapsed. We r-rushed her here. The doctors said she may have a perforated ulcer. They don't know if she'll be alright or not," Broots managed to say. Sam's face fell and for a few moments he stopped breathing.

'_This can't be happening again'_ Sam thought. _'Please God I can't lose her too.'_ All of a sudden Parker was wheeled out of her room by a team of doctors.

"What's going on," Sam asks grabbing on of the doctors by the collar of his shirt.

"Sir, we can only disclose information to her family." The doctor replied.

"I'm her brother," Sam told the doctor.

"W-well she's being taken to surgery. She'll died if we don't stop the bleeding."

"Then you better stop it," Sam threatened. Broots look over at the sweeper amazed. Broots had known that Parker and Sam were close he just never realized just how close the two were.

After Parker was wheeled into the ICU Sam went in to see her. She was hooked up to various machines. The sight of which sickened Sam. Never before had he seen Parker look so weak.

"Hey Morgan," Sam said taking her hand and Sam had a sudden horrible flash back of watching Will and Alley in Alley's last moments. "It's me, Sammy. Listen Mor you've got to pull through this. I need you. You're all I have left. We promised Mom we'd look after each other. You can't keep me from making stupid mistakes if you die. So damn it Morgan I'm telling you that you can't die on me. You have too much to live for." Sam said tears blurring his vision.

A few moments later Sam unwilling left the ICU. He knew that he needed to get back to his charges, but he hated to leave Parker alone. Sam gaze fell on Broots, and Sam saw the same worried look on the techie's face that mirrored his own, and Sam realized that he wouldn't be leaving Parker alone. It was obvious how much Broots cared about Parker. Sam walked up to Broots.

"I have to go back to the Centre. Please watch over her. I'll be back as soon as I can," Sam told Broots.

"Y-you looked after my little girl. It's the least I can do to look after Miss Parker." Broots said. "She means a lot to you," Broots commented as Sam stared in on Parker.

"She's my sister," Sam whispered and left knowing that if he didn't leave then he never would.

* * *

February 28, 1999 

7:45am

Blue Cove, Delaware

Blue Cove Memorial Hospital

Later that night Sam arrived back in the ICU around seven. He had learned of Parker's brush with death and chastised himself for not being there when she need him the most. Several times the nurses had tried to remove Sam from Parker's bedside, but the sweeper refused. Sam didn't want to leave Parker alone again.

Several times during the night Parker had awaken briefly but nothing she had said was truly coherent. Each time she had awaken she had mentioned Faith. At first Sam thought that Parker was telling him to have faith, but as Parker continued to talk Sam realized Parker was talking about the girl Parker had know briefly.

Sam heard the creek of the door. He looked up and saw Mr. Parker. The chairman had been out of town, Sam didn't know who informed the older man of his daughter's condition and didn't care. Personally Sam didn't want the chairman there but her knew that it would be what Parker wanted.

"How is my Angel?" Mr. Parker asked Sam.

"Better," Sam answered keeping the animosity out of his voice.

"Good, Good. I can as soon as I heard. And you've ah been with her all night?"

"Since a little after seven. I had to return to the Centre and tend to my charges. Broots and Sydney kept an eye on her," Sam told Mr. Parker.

"Thank you Samuel," Mr. Parker told the sweeper.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be out side in the waiting room call me if she wakes," Sam said and got up from his chair at Parker's bed side. He dropped a kiss on Parker's forehead and headed towards the door. Sam then paused and turned around to face the chairman.

"You know I'll never understand you. Some days it's so obvious you don't give a damn about her. But there are other days... Do you really love her?"

"She's my daughter," Mr. Parker replied. Sam frowned the chairman had not answered his question and both men knew it. Yet Sam left the room to wait outside.

Mr. Parker sat at Parker's bedside thinking of Sam's question. He did not answer the sweeper's question because he was unsure of how he felt about the young woman. Did he love the woman he called his daughter? Some days he couldn't stand the sight of her and all that she represented. But there were other days when he thought that yes, maybe he did love her.

Sam dozed uncomfortably in the waiting chairs outside of Parker's room. He woke up to Mr. Parker nudging him.

"She's awake and asking for you," Mr. Parker commented. "I'll have someone cover your shift today. Keep an eye one my angel."

"Put Reed on the Black Files. Abrahams on Phoenix. There the lest likely to screw up," Sam said. Mr. Parker nodded and left to go to the Centre. Sam entered Parker's room.

"Hey beautiful," Sam said sitting down next to Parker's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," Parker admitted.

"Well that's understandable. After all last night you were fighting for your life."

"Are you okay?" Parker asked Sam.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Sam replied.

"Sammy," Parker prompted.

"God Mor I thought I was going to lose you. And if I did I don't think..."

"Shush Sammy," Parker said placing a finger on his lips. "I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay. You didn't lose me."

"You remember how I told you a couple months back that one of my charges died?" Sam asked her. Parker nodded. "Well my charge had a brother. Kid lost it when his sister died, killed a couple of sweepers in the process. See he had gone looking for Raines, he had blamed Raines for his sister's death. Probably has every reason to Al's death has always been kind of fishy. Anyway I understand exactly how Will felt. Because the same thing that happened to him more or less happened to me last night."

"Sammy."

"I love you Mor. I don't say it enough, It always been something that's hard for us to say. I swear if I had lost you, I would have probably died along with you."

"No Sammy you wouldn't have. You're stronger than you think you are little brother," Parker told Sam

"You're even stronger," Sam replied.

"So after all the times I've gotten you out of the infirmary why don't you repay the favor and take me home," Parker told him changing the topic. Sam grinned, he knew just how much Parker hated the hospital.

"You know the doctors are going to make you stay so that they can run some test. But I'll see how fast I can get them in here. I'll call Thomas for you too if you want and let him know that you're in the hospital," Sam offered.

"No I'll call Tommy. He's on a business trip right now anyway I don't want him rushing back here to check on me," Parker said looking away from Sam.

"He'd want to know Mor. He loves you he has the right to know," Sam told her.

"It's a bit too early to be talking about love between me and Tommy. We care for each other yes but love..." She trailed off.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever met. You know that right. After what has happen you would have thought that you would stop being so cautious with love Mor. For all you know Thomas could be your last shot at true happiness." Sam said.

"I know Sammy, and I'm not being cautious I just don't want to rush into anything I'm not prepared for. I have a lot of issues I need to deal with before I'm truly ready to take that next step."

"That next step being?" Sam prompted. Parker did not reply. "Well on a different note you aren't the only one who survived a brush with death last night." Sam said knowing that he wasn't going to get any further on the topic with Parker

"Oh?" Parker said raising an eyebrow.

"Yesterday Jarod's plane crashed, He was stranded overnight in the mountains."

"Not that I truly care but is the Lab Rat okay?" Parker asked. Sam suppressed a chuckle, Parker tried so hard to seem that she didn't give a damn about Jarod. But Sam could tell that she was worried about the pretender's well being. Over the past few years Parker's and Jarod's relationship border on the line of friendship/enemies. Yet the two were not true enemies. Jarod loved to drive Parker crazy, and vise versa. But it was obvious that Jarod cared about Parker. The pretender cared enough to help shine light on Centre secrets so that Parker -and Sam- learned the truth that surrounded their past. Jarod had even gone far enough to save Mr. Parker's life out of respect for Miss Parker.

Some days Sam wondered just what Jarod's intentions were towards Parker. Sometimes it seamed that Jarod was infatuated with his huntress. It was no secret that the two were quite close when they were younger. Sam would not have been surprised to learn that Jarod did care for Parker.

"Sam you didn't answer my question. Is Wonder Boy okay?" Parker asked again nudging Sam.

"What? Oh! I think so. They found him and he was alive. Don't be surprised to get a call from him," Sam answered. "So what did you and your Dad talk about?" Sam asked.

"I- we had a sister," Parker said softly. Sam stared at her unable to speak. "She was adopted. I met her with Angelo and Jarod when I was younger. We took you to met her before she died, do you remember?"

"Faith. Mom adopted her?"

"Yeah. She had found Faith in an orphanage. She was dying of Leukemia and Momma didn't want for Faith to be alone." Parker told Sam.

"Our Family gets bigger every year," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Yes it does. Can't wait to see who we shake loose next."

"Long as it's not another Lyle," Sam grinned and Parker out right laughed. "So let me go and see if I can find your doctor get him to run your test, so that I can get you out of here. Buy the way I have the next few days off to look after you."

"Oh goodie," Parker replied wryly as Sam left to find the doctor.

* * *

Reviews make the world go around, and they make me smile.

* * *

Up Next: Will and Alley aren't too pleased to learn that mother is dating Thomas. 


	41. NOT MY DAD

So I'm slightly depressed I didn't get any reviews. But here's hoping I'll get some this time around. Oh and apparently my dorm is experiencing technical malfunctions. Our internet has been acting wonky the past few days. Hopefully all will be well so that I can update on thursday

* * *

CHAPTER 41

NOT MY DAD

_

* * *

March 6, 1999_

_12:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam escorted Will to the greenhouse. Will loved his excursions to the Centre green house because the only way to reach the greenhouse was to go outside. On the trek he passed the gardens decorated with exotic and rare plants. Often there were people in the gardens on break conversing.

On their way to the greenhouse Will caught a glimpse of his mother and a man she was talking to. Will noticed that her mother was smiling as she talked to man dressed in blue jeans and a flannel shirt. Will's narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man. The man in red plaid was not Will's father. And as far as Will was concerned Parker and Jarod belonged together. Will was not about to let some other man take Parker away from Jarod. It was Will's plan for his family to all be together one day. That couldn't happen if this other man got involved with Parker.

"Sam?" Will said.

"Yes sir?"

"Who is that man your sister is talking to?" Will asked.

"Her boyfriend Thomas Gates. He's a carpenter, and a nice man." Sam told the boy.

"You approve of him," Will commented.

"Yes I do he's good for Parker. He brings out a part of her I haven't seen since we were kids."

"And who brought out that part of her when you were kids?"

"As surprisingly as it may sound, Jarod." Sam told the boy.

"Jarod and Miss Parker were close when they were younger?"

"Extremely. Both of them were quite taken with one another when we were kids. All three of us grew up together at the Centre." Sam said. "But enough of ancient history today. Here's your stop anyway. I'll be back for you around five."

"Were are you going?" Will asked as he opened the door to the greenhouse.

"Lunch with Parker and Thomas. And then relieve Sophie from the little heathens you refer to as your brothers and sister." Sam grinned.

"Send them my love," Will said knowing that there was no true way for Sam to let the triplets know of Will's existence with out endangering the triplets, Will and Sam. The sweeper nodded and then left Will with his instructor.

* * *

_March 20, 1999_

_9:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alley was once again in the air vent that led to her mother's office. Alley had noticed that over the past month or so her mother had seemed exceptionally happy. Alley had recently discovered why, and like her brother was not all that thrilled. This Thomas Gates was a screw tossed into the gears of Alley's plan to reunite her parents. Alley held no disdain for the carpenter, but in Alley's mind Thomas was not and would never be her father. Alley like Will refused to have anyone replace Jarod in the family the twins had envisioned.

Alley watched as her mother opened her day planner. Inside was a picture of Thomas wearing nothing but a strategically place pillow. The carpenter was waving at the camera and smiling. Parker chuckled at the photograph. Alley frowned.

Alley was thrilled that for the first time in a long time her mother was happy, but Alley could not help the fact that she did not like the idea of her mother being in love with anyone that was not Alley and Will's father.

The door opened and Alley looked up. The child's heart stopped. There in the doorway stood Raines. Alley quickly crawled back to her cell before Raines inadvertently caught sight of her. On her way back to her room Alley practically crashed into Angelo.

"Angelo," Alley whispered fiercely as she flung her arms around the empath's neck.

"Little Phoenix," Angelo muttered into the girl's hair.

"I've missed you Angelo," Alley said letting go of the child like man.

"Angelo has missed Little Phoenix. Angelo has been worried. Could not find Little Phoenix."

"Raines has me hidden away. They took me from Will, Angelo. Sam doesn't even know about me. And I can't feel Will anymore with out risking Lyle killing him. I just found out he was alive I can't lose him all over again," Alley told Angelo.

"Angelo know. No worry. Soon Little and Big Phoenix be together. All will be right." Angelo replied.

"Yeah but will, Will and I still get that family we've dreamed about for so long. Momma's got a beau that's not Daddy. She's become infatuated with some carpenter named Thomas. She can't love him Angelo, she's suppose to love Daddy. The voices promised me. Grandma promised me."

"Daughter must learn to love first. Friend sent Daughter, Thomas. Friend want Daughter to be happy. Want Daughter to love. Little and Big Phoenix should too," Angelo said gently scolding the girl. Alley lowered her head in shame. She knew that Angelo was right she should be happy that her mother had found a man who loved and cared for her.

"You're right Angelo," Alley sighed. "But I just want Momma and Daddy to be together."

"Will. Now come. Angelo has something for Little Phoenix." The empath said and led Alley through the many twits and turns that formed the Centre air vents.

"Look. Family." Angelo said pointing at the group of Black Files who sat at their desk working. Alley gasped when she caught sight of Alex, Andros, Aaron, Mike, and Maddie.

"I know them Angelo. I dreamt them almost three years ago. Their birthday is soon isn't it. In what a week or two. They're my brother's and sister right and my cousins too?" Alley asked. Angelo nodded his head.

"Does Will know about them?" Alley continued questioning.

"Yes," Angelo replied. "Sam too." Alley felt tears well in her eyes. It hurt to know that her younger brothers and sister were suffering the same fate that Alley, Will and their father were forced to endure. Yet Alley was glad that the children were not alone in their ordeal.

"Never to be broken. Black Files a circle," Angelo said picking up on Alley's thought.

"So they won't be split up that's good." Alley murmured as she continued to watch the children. Angelo slipped away quietly as Alley watched the younger children.

Alley noticed that the children were alone in the room and that every so often Alex the youngest of the Black Files would glance at the cameras that decorated the room. The three year old was quite tense and Alley was curious as to why her little sister was so anxious. Alley soon got her answer.

Alex glanced back over at the cameras and sighed with relief. The girl got up from her spot at the table and quietly but quickly made her way to the air vent opposite of Alley. The other children looked on with a mixture of amazement, worry, and annoyance. Alex returned a few moments later a large grin on her face and a plastic bag in her hand. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor and the other children gathered around her.

"Skittles," a red haired boy grinned tearing open the red package.

"Starburst are so much better than skittles Jerry," said a blonde boy.

"Yeah right Jakey. Everyone know chocolate da the best," Aaron said rolling his eyes as though annoyed that Jake thought that there was something better than chocolate.

"Nah ah, Air, pez da best," Alex said as she slipped several packages of pez from under he waist band.

"Lexie where's you get those?" Andros gasped.

"One of da storage rooms. There's a bunch of stuff in there, Pez, red notebooks" Alex answered. Suddenly the lights went out and the emergency lights came on as sirens began to wail.

"Alexandra," Jake groaned.

"What?" Alex asked innocently. Alley found her self trying her hardest not to laugh at her little sister. Wanting to get back to her cell before someone was sent to check one her and discover she was missing, Alley made her way back to her cell. As Alley crawled to her cell she thought of her little sister and brothers. In Alley's opinion her baby sister was wonderful. Anyone who managed to raid the candy machine, and wreak havoc on the Centre in under ten minutes was fantastic in Alley's opinion. Alley couldn't wait for the day she would actually meet her little sister. Alley was sure that the two would get along famously.

* * *

As Alex had sat with the others on the floor enjoying the bounty form her expedition she once again felt as though someone was watching her. The last time Alex had such a feeling she had seen the boy with the blue eyes in the air vent. Alex never looked to see if the boy was back, but she did reach out with her abilities to sense who was watching her and the others. To Alex it seamed as though it was the boy, but different. As though it was the boy's other half. Alex shook off the feeling and returned to eating her spoils. At her young age she knew that it did no good to did to far into Centre secrets all it did was leave you with more questions than you originally had.

* * *

_March 24, 1999_

_2:18am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home Of Samuel Grey_

"You're taking me shopping this weekend." Parker replied as she entered Sam's house with her usual grace.

"Oh and what did the lab rat do this time?" Sam asked smiling as he sat up.

"He was a referee at a mud wrestling area." Parker muttered as she plopped down on the couch beside Sam.

"You didn't by chance..."

"Not a word Samuel," Parker said cutting him off.

"I'm telling you Mor you need to forego the dry-clean only stuff when you go on these hunts. Especially when Jarod traipses off to Hickville, Alabama."

"Too bad I wasn't the one who got sick, I could have stayed here," Parker commented

"Oh yeah 'cause being sick is loads of fun," Sam replied wryly.

"Better than having to wrestle a three hundred pound woman by the name of Big Bertha," Parker said.

"You're kidding me?" Sam said looking up at her. Parker slowly shook her head. Sam tried his hardest to contain his laughter but was unable. He laughed until tears streamed down his face.

"Are you finished?" Parker asked Sam, who was clutching his sides.

"Y-yes," Sam managed to say in between hiccups as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm glad to know you find immense joy in my pain," Parker said.

"Well actually I'm kinda sad about the whole fiasco," Sam admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I missed it," Sam said grinning. "I have got to ask Broots and Sydney about this one,"

"They won't tell you," Parker told Sam.

"Did you threaten to kill them again Mor?" Sam asked

"Little brother why would you even think such a thing?" Parker asked a smile on her face.

"Why indeed," Sam said rolling his eyes. "Okay, look let me ask you one question and I swear I will never bring the subject up again,"

"Shoot," Parker replied.

"Who won you or Bertha?"

"Who do you think?" Parker asked in mock offense.

"Forgive me I forgot who I was talking to." Sam replied.

"In order for me to forgive you are taking me shopping," Parker told the man.

"Mor I'm sick. With the flu. It could kill me," Sam said as Parker tied to lift him off the couch.

"You don't look like you're dying to me let's go," Parker said.

"Why can't you get your new boy to take you," Sam whined.

"Don't whine Samuel, you sound like a child. Now were going like it or not."

"Next time I'm asking Jarod to video tape you and send it to me," Sam muttered as he got up off the couch and grabbed his coat.

"I heard that," Parker said as they walked out the door.

* * *

So I'm single on Valentines day. But who needs love when you can have reviews instead.

* * *

Up next: It's time for Thomas to go. 


	42. PEAS IN A POD

LJP- You have no idea how much that review meant. I was getting seriously depressed

* * *

CHAPTER 42 

PEAS IN A POD

_

* * *

April 30, 1999_

_3:08pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will sat in his cell shocked. His mother was leaving the Centre to move to Oregon with Thomas. This was not the way Will had planed things. He had hoped that the whole thing with his mother and Thomas would blow over. Never did Will think that Parker would pack up and move to Oregon. Will had believe that Parker's strong ties to her "family" would have kept her in Blue Cove.

And there was Sam, the one factor Will had relied on keeping Parker in Delaware. Sam over the years had more or less been the one person that kept Parker sane.

"This can not be happening. This can not be happing. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Damn it you promised me. You told me we'd be a family!" Will yelled to the voices.

_NOT A LIE. TRUTH. ALL WILL HAPPEN AS PROMISED_

The voices told Will over and over as growing louder. Will covered his ears with his hands in a vain effort to silence the voices.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Will yelled tears streaming down his face yet the voices continued to grow louder. Will's nose began to bleed as he fell to his knees on the cold concrete floor. Images began to flash through his head as the voices repeated their message.

_A blonde woman sucking on a lollipop standing outside of Parker's house._

_Thomas standing on Parker's front porch stretching._

_Bridgette pulling out a gun._

_Thomas's turned back._

_Bridgette pressing the gun to Thomas's temple._

"NO!" Will yelled and collapsed in to unconsciousness.

* * *

_May 1, 1999_

_9:29am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

When Will came to he found himself in the infirmary. Sam was sitting next to Will's bed on his cell phone.

"Oh God Mor." Sam gasped. "I'll be over as soon as I can. Just let me get every thing straighten out. I promise you we'll find the bastard who did this." Sam said viciously and hung up the phone. Sam stared at the phone in his hand and then flung it savagely against the white wall. Will jumped at the sudden outburst from the normally calm sweeper.

"Sam," Will managed to croak.

"Will you're awake. Thank God," Sam said. Will noticed that the sweeper was quite pale. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Sam what's going on?" Will asked already knowing the answer.

"You passed out. Was it the voices again?" Sam asked Will.

"Yes. But that's not what I meant Sam. What made you so angry?" Will clarified. In all honesty Will did not want to hear what Sam had to say. The voices had already shown and told Will what had happen. And Will blamed himself.

"Do you remember the man my sister was talking to a week or so ago? The one who you asked about?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," Will whispered. Sam sighed.

"He was murdered this morning. My sister found his body on her front porch," Sam told the boy.

"D-did the Centre do it? I heard that your sister -Miss Parker- was leaving the Centre."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sam muttered softly. "Look Will I need to go. Jen will look after you." Sam said running a hand through his mussed hair. Will nodded his head.

Sam left and Will fell back on to his bed. _'What have I done?' _Will asked himself. Will just knew that somehow he had to be blamed for Thomas's death. For weeks he had been projecting his feeling for Thomas. _'What if I pushed Mr. Parker into having Thomas assassinated with my thoughts.' _Will panicked. _'Momma will never forgive me. I killed the man she loved.' _

Will began to hyperventilate. His chest heaved as he struggled for breath. The monitors that he was hooked to began to chirp and whirl and Jen ran over to check on the boy.

"Will. Will calm down you're having a panic attack," Jen said helping Will sit up. "Breath Will... Deep breaths... That's it... It's all right... Everything's okay sweetie." Will breathing began to return to normal and the beeping of the machines stopped.

"Will what happened?" Jen asked a few moments later. Will locked eye's with the doctor and found concern in her eyes. Will began to cry. In his mind he knew that he did not deserve such concern not after what he had caused to occur. "Shush Will. It's alright," Jen said pulling the bay into her arms.

"No it's not. I-I killed him," Will sobbed in to Jen chest. His words left the doctor stunned.

* * *

_May 1, 1999_

_9:45am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Alley heard voices outside of her cell door and got up form bed, walked over to her door, and placed her ear against it in effort to hear clearer.

"Lyle we need to go," Mr. Parker spoke.

"What's up Dad?" Lyle asked.

"Your sister just found the body of the plumber. We need to be their for emotional support."

"Sure, just let me take care of Phoenix," Lyle told the chairman.

"No the girl can wait. We need to deal with your sister now. The last thing we need is for her to think that the Centre had anything to do with that plumbers death."

"Carpenter," Lyle corrected.

"What?" Mr. Parker said confused.

"Thomas was a carpenter, not a plumber. And on another note didn't you sign the termination order?" Lyle asked. Alley could sense a bit of anger in his voice. _'Maybe he does care about Momma' _Alley thought.

"Yes... well we couldn't let her leave. We might may need her further down the road. Who knows if we need to create more children." Mr. Parker said.

"Like we don't have enough. Hell you should have just let her go. Phoenix and the Black Files are hard enough to keep in check. The last thing we need is for Parker to discover them. We wouldn't have to worry about her discovering them if you let her go. And who knows Parker and her beau's relationship may not have even lasted," Lyle argued.

"Are you questioning my judgement. I make decisions that will better our family. Trust me I know what I'm doing," Mr. Parker growled.

"Really because I think your punishing her for what our mother did. You don't want for either Parker or I to be happy because not only did Mom have an affair behind you back she betrayed you by trying to destroy the foundation you _brought to greatness_," Lyle sneered. Alley gulped. She knew the last person to talk back to was the chairman.

Alley jumped back from the door as Lyle was slammed against it by the chairman. "You listen to me boy. Never talk back to me. And never question my actions. I do what I must so that the Parker name will survive." Mr. Parker snarled.

"And just what do I and my sister have to do with the Parker name. I'm not an idiot I know that you aren't our real father. I don't know who is, but I do know that if Parker isn't really a Parker than Will and Alley aren't Parkers either. Unless of course Jarod is, which would be quite ironic," Lyle said.

"That lab rat is not a Parker. And just because the Phoenix twins aren't Parker's by birth doesn't mean that they won't be able to rule the Centre. They are legally my heirs, and they will be the ones to rule the Centre after I'm gone. Not you and not your sister. And don't pretend you care about her, or her children. Because she certainly doesn't give a damn about you." Mr. Parker said in a low voice.

"Maybe if you hadn't of had Raines separate us at birth she would give a damn about me. And maybe I would have gotten to know my mother instead of being raised by an obviously delusional woman, and an abusive man." Lyle yelled. Alley heard a smack and knew that Mr. Parker had struck Lyle.

"Shut up. Tend to the girl. And get your ass over to your sister's," Mr. Parker growled. He then released Lyle and walked away. Alley quickly made her way back to her cot, and pretended that she was asleep.

Lyle entered the girls cell and saw that she was asleep. "Get up Alyssa," Lyle said wearly. Alley did as told.

"Good Morning Mr. Lyle," Alley said softly.

"How much did you hear?" Lyle asked.

"Everything," Alley admitted.

"How much did you already know?"

"Most of it. I didn't know that you knew Mr. Parker wasn't your father." Alley said.

"The reeducation never took did it?" Lyle continued.

"No sir." Alley answered waiting for the blows to fall. She found her self in a state of shock when Lyle began to laugh.

"It's funny you know. For years I told him that you and Will couldn't be controlled. And yet he went on to create your brothers and sister."

"Why didn't you tell him about my telekinesis?" Alley asked.

"Maybe, just maybe I'm not half of the evil man I pretend to be." Lyle sighed.

"Yeah but you still killed those women." Alley commented.

"Yes I did. What can I say I'm a victim of my past."

"You know, after a while you start running out of excuses on why you do such things." Alley said.

"Yeah but after a while it consumes you. Becomes all you know." Lyle told her.

"Why?" Alley asked.

"Why? I don't know," Lyle said. "It becomes habit like smoking."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you telling me all this? Why have you been treating me differently every since Will and I were separated?"

"Would it surprises you if I said that I protested to the separation of you and Will. That I felt it was wrong. That maybe I do actually care about my nieces and nephews. That I may care about my sister."

"Yes it would," Alley answered honestly.

"I can see why. But know that I do care. That when I learned that we were related I was angry at what had been done. But know that I hate you all as well. It's not fair your mother was allowed to have something that resembled a childhood. She was loved, by our mother and she has Sam. I had no one." Lyle said.

"And that's why you treat me different form the others. Because like you I am alone. I was taken from my brother and hidden underground in hopes that no one will discover me. My brothers and sisters you don't have so much pity for. Will like my mother has Sam and he has Jen. Aaron-Daniel, Andros, and Alexandra have each other along with the other Black Files.

'But a part of you doesn't like me because I resemble my mother. You're an extremely complex man," Alley spoke. Lyle didn't answer.

"I have to go. You won't be punished for your eves dropping today. But don't ever do it again. Next time I won't be as kind. Also you will not have any sims. Be thankful because your mother is in pain you wont have to suffer as well."

"I suffer when she suffers," Alley replied. "She's my mother, I know when she is in pain."

"Take advantage of your day off. Wreak havoc on the mainframe if you please. And if your really interested. Play around with the chairman's Cayman accounts," Lyle told the girl and got up to leave.

"A part of her loves you Uncle Bobby," Alley whispered. "She hates that they separated the two of you. She wishes that things could have been different."

Lyle stared at the girl and then left the room.

* * *

Up Next: Jarod pays a visit to our favorite sweeper. And Sam gets interrogated.

* * *

Please, please, please review. My self esteem right now is so low you have no idea. 


	43. LOYALTY

Crazyrussiangal- Mission accomplished. Your review made me feel so much better. Thank you for your words.

phi4858- Thanks for the review. As for Lyle not being able to retain Bobby's way of life, you'll like the next part in the Black Files story -Exodus-.

Pretender Fanatic- I completely emphasize with your computer trouble. This coming from the person who put her computer out of commission for two weeks. Stupid Panda antivirus. I'm still kicking myself in the ass for that one. And no Will and Alley aren't doing anything to Thomas. Will thinks he might have. I thought about having Will and Alley unconsciously push Mr. Parker into killing Thomas. But I think the kids have more than enough emotional baggage as it is. Yup ten new people in the next story, plus some I think. Don't worry there will be a list so that there won't be any confusion.

* * *

CHAPTER 43

LOYALTY

* * *

_May 1, 1999 _

_10:45pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam wasn't all that surprised when he saw Jarod. The pretender had been standing outside of Parker's house for close to an hour by the time Sam had arrived after leaving the Centre. What surprised Sam the most was the fact that Jarod didn't try and run away after catching sight of Sam.

"How long have you been watching over her?" Sam asked Jarod.

"Since I was a boy," Jarod replied. "It's funny how loyal we remain to her even though she tries to push us away. It's as though her presence commands those around her to give her respect, loyalty, and love. And all of us are guilty of doing it. You, me, Sydney, and Broots, even Thomas was.

'It never matter that she tried to push us away if anything it makes us stand by her even more. She hunts me all over the globe and yet I do my best to make sure that she has some resemblance to a happy normal life.

'After her mother died she tried to push you way like she did with the rest of us. Yet it didn't work. You have given up your life to watch over hers. Sydney offers her moral support, and friendship. And though Parker rejects it Sydney always lets her know that her door is open in case one day she changes her mind and finds the urge to talk to him.

'Broots is viewed as a coward. People believe he only has a spine when it comes to the safety of his daughter. But it's not true. Broots possesses and undying loyalty for Parker that would rival yours. He would die for her. Any of us would really. And what makes it sad is that one man did. Only he didn't know the game he was playing. Hell, Thomas didn't even know he had become a pawn in the game." Jarod spoke.

"Are you certain that the Centre killed Thomas?" Sam asked the pretender.

"Aren't you?" Jarod asked. "Did you know that Mr. Parker tied to pay Thomas to leave. Thomas rejected the offer. He loved her that was his only crime and he payed the price. The Centre murdered Thomas because he loved Miss Parker and wanted for her to be happy. Go. Be with Parker. She needs you," Jarod said the pretender then melted in to the darkness.

Sam turned and entered Parker's house. She laid on the couch asleep in the fetal position holding one of Thomas's flannel shirts in a death grip. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't fair. She had finally found love after so long, and again it was ripped from her violently.

Sam sat down in the chair next to the couch. He brushed the hair from out of Parker's face and she stirred in her sleep. Her face was still wet with tears. "I'm so sorry Mor," Sam whispered.

"T-tommy," Parker whimpered, and Sam winced.

"No, Mor its me," Sam said. Parker's blue eyes opened and she saw Sam.

"Bring him back Sammy," Parker said her voice full of tears.

"I would if I could Mor. But I can't. He's gone Mor," Sam told her. Parker began to cry again and Sam pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. "I won't lie to you Mor. It's going to be along time before it gets better. You know that just as well as I do. But I swear to you that I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Sam held her until she fell asleep. He then picked Parker up and carried her into her bedroom. Once Parker was tucked in for the night. Sam grabbed the chair and ottoman from Parker's den and placed them by her bed side. As Sam watched Parker sleep he went over the day's events.

* * *

Parker had called Sam shortly before she had been escorted to the police station, and Sam had met her there. The Detective in charge of the investigation had given Sam a quizzical look upon meeting the sweeper. Sam could tell that Detective Miller believed that Sam may have had a role to play in the murder of Thomas. Miller had even gone as far as questioning Sam. Sam knew that the Detective had no probable cause to interrogate him, but allowed it anyway. If it helped crack the case Sam would answer the Detective's questions.

"Please sate your name," Miller said hitting the record button on the tape player

"Samuel James Grey," Sam said.

"And your relation to the deceased?"

"Thomas is, _was_ my sister's boyfriend. The two were moving to Oregon in a week or so."

"And, Miss Parker is your ... sister?" Miller said giving Sam a questioning glance.

"That's what I just said. Our mother adopted me shortly after my parents were murdered. Kept my parents' last name." Sam replied.

"You're Elizabeth and Allen Grey's boy?"

"Yes. Now can we get back to the questions pertaining to Thomas's murder?" Sam said between gritted teeth.

"Your parents murder was never solved. You were what seven when they were killed?"

"Six,"

"And I've read earlier that your adopted mother Catherine Parker committed suicide when you were a teen. Her death was always a bit odd. Who would think that she would abandon her children like that" Miller said. Sam grinded his teeth. "And this Thomas Gates. You said you knew him. It's funny Mr. Grey people you know seen to have a habit dying around you."

"Are you accusing me of murdering my parents? I was six years old when people broke into my parents house. I heard them murdered. I was the first one to see their bullet ridden corpses. I ran in two feet of snow barefoot to my mother's house. Read the transcript from when they interviewed me as a boy. Do you honestly think that I could have had anything, anything to do with the death of my parents?" Sam roared.

'I was ten years old when my Mother committed suicided. Do you know what that does to someone. To have the people you loved violently ripped away from you? And not only do you stand here and insinuate that I may have killed my parents but you accuse be of killing my sister's lover. Thomas was the best thing that has happened to her in decades! She loved him. Why would I want to hurt her by taking him away from her?"

"Sir I'm just doing my job," Miller told Sam.

"Than do it right," Sam barked.

"I will. In fact let me start now. I notice that your parents, and Mr. Gates also share one other common bond that also includes you and your... sister. The Centre."

"What about it?" Sam asked his heart skipped a beat. Sam knew that the Centre was behind his parents murders. But would they really kill Thomas to keep Parker from leaving?

"While Mr. Gates did not work at the Centre your sister did. It may just be coincidence but people with ties to the Centre have a tendency to vanish."

"Parker's father runs the Centre. It is an insult to me and the Parkers if your accusing the Centre of having any part in the death of Thomas, or my parents." Sam said evenly. "This interview is over."

"I'm sorry that I have insulted you Mr. Grey." Miller said as Sam got up from the table. Sam then left to find his sister.

He didn't have far to go, she was sitting outside of Miller's office. Sam could tell that it would take little effort to destroy to protective shell she had placed around her self.

"Mor," Sam said softly and her blue tear filled eyes looked up at him.

"He's gone Sammy," Parker said and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I know." Sam said doing his best to comfort her. "Listen. Syd and Broots will be here shortly. When they get here I have to return to the Centre." Sam said hating to leave her in her hour of need but was afraid to leave his charges alone for too long. "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"Kay," Parker replied, Sam could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. An hour latter Sydney and Broots arrived. Sam asked them to keep a close eye on his sister. Both men swore on their lives that they would look after her.

Sam returned to the Centre and check on Will and the Black Files. By the time he was done tending to the children it was late. Sydney had informed Sam that Parker had been taken home. Once done with the children Sam sped off to Parker's.

* * *

Sam yawned. It was late and it had been a long day he knew that the next day would not be much better. Sam closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, prying that when he woke up the next morning he would discover that the whole ordeal had been nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

Reviews are the best thing since sliced bread.

* * *

Up Next: Parker discovers Gemini, and Alley discovers that though she has severed her bond with her brother she still shares a bond with someone else. 


	44. CAN IT GET ANY WORSE

phi4858- I think you have me and another writer confused. I've never left any tips on when the Pretender movies will be shown on tv. But you were right about the last chapter being shorter than normal. It was about 500 words shorter than normal. I wanted to make it longer but it the part I had in mind didn't work so well with the rest of the chapter.

As for Exodus I have twelve chapter left so 12 x 3 36 and 36/7 5. So five weeks maybe lees. I'm really ready to get it up but I don't want to post it until I've finished posting Genesis, or at least until I've finished writing it.

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you liked the chapter. And yeah I thought that was the best way to have Jarod show up. To have him say what he need to and then to just melt away.

Crazyrussiangal- I have a surprise for you and maybe others. Your review made me realize that some people who are reading this might not realize that this story is a prequel to The Black Files. In it Parker and Jarod learn about the kids. So if you can't wait to see if Jarod captures Parker's heart after they find out about the kids, just click on my profile and click on The Black Files. I'll warn you now the first few chapters aren't that grand but it gets better in the end. I promise

Joy- Believe me I completely understand computer problems it was the whole reason I was unable to update for two weeks. Worse two weeks of my life. I'm glad to know that you love this story. As for my take on Donoterase here it is.

* * *

CHAPTER 44

CAN IT GET ANY WORSE

* * *

_May 21, 1999_

_7:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will woke up in a cold sweat. Unfortunately it was not an odd occurrence. Every since Thomas's murder -which Will partly blamed on himself even after Angelo had told Will that he was not to blame- Will had been suffering from horrible dreams. He kept dreaming of both of his parents being shot. Hundreds of fetuses. Jarod being recaptured.

Will ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair and sighed. It was starting. Pieces were falling into place, starting with Gemini. Will and Alley had always known that Gemini would play a large roll in their life even before they had learned that Gemini was a clone of Jarod.

Once a month Will was taken to Donoterase to work with Gemini. And each time it grew harder and harder for Will not to reveal the truth of Gemini's origins to the clone. Since Alley had died Will had wanted so bad to reveal the connection he shared with the clone but was afraid. Afraid that either Gemini would not believe him, or that Gemini would but Raines would discover that Gemini and Will had learned the truth and would separate the two boys. Call him selfish but Will was not ready to lose another family, nor did he want to be alone. Gemini, Sam, and Jen were the only companions Will had left, and he wanted to hold on to them for as long as he could.

Will was interrupted from his musing by Sam entering the boy's cell with Will's breakfast. Will put aside his uneasy feelings. He did not want for Sam to think that anything was wrong.

"Morning Sam," Will yawned hopping down from his cot and walked over to his desk where Sam was placing the boy's tray.

"Good morning Will. How are you feeling today?" Sam asked. He was still quite worried for Will every since the boy had gone through what Sam referred to as a "psychic fit" a few weeks back Will had suffered from the occasional headache and nose bleed.

"Fine. My head hurts a bit but, other than that I'm five by five," Will said.

"I see that you're quite capable of sneaking into the sweeper's lounge and watching Buffy."

"Season's almost up. Got to get my fill in now. Tomorrow's the finale can't miss it. Angel's supposedly leaving, but I hear he's getting his own spin off. Can't wait." Will said excitedly. And Sam was reminded why he cared for the boy so much. Despite everything that happen to him Will was still the same kind hearted - and now Buffy obsessed- boy he had always been.

"Who's your favorite character?" Sam asked the boy.

"Oz, hands down. He's got the whole werewolf thing, and he plays lead guitar in a band. That's what I'm gonna do when I get out of here," Will told Sam.

"What be a werewolf?" Sam joked.

"No play guitar. I'm also gonna be a chef," Will said looking at his breakfast. "How I manage to live off this crap is beyond me." Sam laughed out right at the boy.

"How's your sister?" Will asked a few moments later.

"She's better. Or at least appears that way. Why do you care anyway?" Sam asked Will jokingly.

"She's your sister and she means a lot to you. And, well Alley was my sister and you cared about her..." Will trailed off.

"I was just joking Will. I'm glad you asked about her. I normally don't get to talk to people about my sister," Sam admitted.

"I know what you mean," Will said softly.

"So tell me more about this crazy show you watch," Sam said changing topics in efforts to lift the boy's sprits.

"Well there's Angel, and he's pretty cool. Not as cool as Oz though. He's a vampire with a soul, Angel not Oz..."

_

* * *

May 21, 1999_

_7:40am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam left Will's room with a smile on his face. Will was truly beginning to heal. Alley's death had hit the boy hard, but with Will knowing that he had three other siblings who needed him, Will had placed his grief aside. With a shock Sam realized that within less than a month it would be a year to the day that Alley had died. Sam could barely believe it. Just yesterday the twins had given Sam the DSA that proved Jarod's innocence when it came to the murder of Sam's parents. Sam made a mental note to do something special for Will then June 18th rolled around.

Sam then went to go and check on his other charges. Parker was in Alaska and wouldn't be back until noon, leaving Sam with a Jarod free morning. _'Which isn't exactly true,'_ Sam reflected. The sweeper might not be dealing with Jarod directly but, Sam still worked with Jarod's four children. Sam still wondered why Will had ever told Sam, the Jarod was his father. Sam also wondered why he himself had not told Jarod about Will, Alley, Alex, Andros, and Aaron, when Sam had seen the Pretender outside of Parker's house. Yes Sam had promised Will that he would keep the boy's secret. But Sam knew that Will, his brothers and sister could only survive the Centre for so long. Sam came to the conclusion that if things started to get bad he would tell Jarod about the children.

Things were about to get bad. Very bad.

_

* * *

March 22, 1999_

_12:21pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Sam have you ever hear of anything called project Gemini?" Parker asked the sweeper when he entered her room.

"No. Why?" Sam said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"I found this," Parker said handing over a memo. "It's from Momma to the Triumvirate. She was against this project Gemini. Sammy it's dated a few days before she was killed. I heard Raines and Daddy talking about Gemini earlier today."

"Listen be careful. What ever your digging around in could be dangerous," Sam warned her. Broots then entered the office.

"M-miss P-parker, I didn't find anything on Gemini or Pakor," Broots stuttered.

"Then come back when you have something Broots," Parker snapped, Sam frowned at Parker's tone towards the techie. After learning that Broots had risked his life to keep his daughter safe from the Centre, Sam's respect for the techie had grown.

"I did find something else M-miss Parker. Your Father and Mr. Raines are pretty interested in Captain Russell Osborne from the research facility from Alaska. They think that Osborne may know Major Charles. I found his daughter's address." Broots told her.

"Let's go," Parker said, practically leaping out of her seat. "Pull Sydney out of his meeting with the Tower. Sam fire up the jet,"

"You might want to wait Miss Parker," Broots said handing Parker a file. "Your father has already sent Bridgette."

Parker shoved the file back at Broots and stormed off to her father's office. "Sam fire up the jet were going to North Carolina," Parker repeated over he shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am," Sam said and went to the hanger to get the jet prepared.

* * *

"Where's Sydney," Sam asked when Parker and Broots got on the plane. 

"Frued has paper work," Parker replied as she sat down next to Sam.

"You don't believe him," Sam said softly not wanting Broots to over hear.

"Sydney's been acting quite odd as of late. I think he may be hiding something. And you know what happens when Syd hides things..." Parker sighed

"Sub levels and Raines have a tenancy to be blown up," Sam supplied.

"Exactly." Parker said.

"Well he'd be happy to know that your worried about him," Sam told her.

"I'm not worried about him. Sydney is a big boy he can take care of himself," Parker grumbled. Sam snorted not believing for a second that Parker wasn't worried about Sydney.

* * *

The plane landed a few hours later in North Carolina. Sam drove Parker to the airstrip where it was believed Major Charles was staying. They were told by the owner of the airstrip that she had not seen Major Charles for sometime but had seen Jarod recently. 

"He said in passing that he was heading to Florida," Carrie told Parker.

"Really," Parker said. Carrie nodded her head. Sam and Parker then returned to the car.

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked Parker when they got to the car.

"North," Parker said.

"She said that Jarod was heading to Florida," Sam told Parker.

"She was lying."

* * *

Will was in his room pacing. Things were moving quickly. Last night Jaord had found his father. The pyrokinetic knew it would only be a few more hours before his father and grandfather found Gemini. Will also knew that his mother was also quickly approaching the truth of Gemini. And though she seamed as though she held nothing but contempt for his father, Will knew that Parker would be disgusted when she learned what Raines and her father had done.

* * *

_March 23, 1999_

_4:09pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Momma!" Alley screamed as a sharp pain ripped through her chest. Alyssa felt as though she were dying. Three sub levels up her twin was experiencing the same pain. Neither Will or Alley knew what was happening to them, but on some level they understood that what ever it was it related to their mother. Eventually the twins passed out from the amount of pain coursing through their tiny bodies.

Alley woke up hours later in the infirmary on Sl-26. Cox was looking her over. "What's going on?" Alley asked.

"Either an amazing coincidence, or your empathy runs deeper than expected." Cox answered. "You will be kept here for the next few days, your condition monitored."

"And Will. Is he okay?" Alley asked Cox.

"You worry too much about your brother's own safety when you should be concerned about your own." The doctor commented.

"We're still linked Will and I, aren't we? What ever happened to me happen to him. I though that if I cut my telepathic link with Will we wouldn't feel each other any more."

"As did I. Apparently we were both wrong -a rare occurrence on my behalf- or it was something else."

"That something else being my mother?" Alley questioned.

"You know who your mother is?" Cox asked slightly amused.

"No but I know she isn't dead." Alley lied.

"Actually that remains to be seen." Cox told the girl.

"What do you mean?" Alley asked.

"Your mother was shot. She may die," Cox said and left the room.

"Momma," Alley whispered, she then curled into a ball and sobbed, afraid that her mother would indeed die.

"No cry Little Phoenix," Alley heard a man whisper. She looked up and saw Angelo. Alley flung her arms around the empath's neck.

"Angelo! Cox, said Momma might die." Alley cried her hot tears seeping through Angelo's shirt.

"Hush Little Phoenix. Daughter no die. Friend save her." Angelo said wiping the tears from Alley's face. "But Friend captured. Captured trying save Daughter. Loves Daughter, Friend would die for Daughter."

"Is Daddy okay?" Alley asked. Angelo frowned.

"Bad Man took Friend."

"Take me to him Angelo," Alley commanded.

"No. Not safe. Little Phoenix stay here." Angelo told her.

"But Angelo..."

"Little Phoenix stay." Angelo reiterated. "Angelo go now. Check on Big Phoenix. And Baby Files"

* * *

Angelo scurried to the infirmary to check on Will. The boy had awaken but was quite groggy. Jen was tending to him, checking his reflexes, pulse, and so on. 

"Big Phoenix okay?" Angelo asked once Jen had left.

"I'm fine Angelo," Will replied. "But what about Momma, is she okay?"

"Daughter be fine. Friend in trouble. Captured,"Angelo told Will.

"What do I need to do?" Will asked. Angelo shook his head.

"Friend will get out on his own."

"Can I see him?"

"Not safe," Angelo said and left. Will sighed. For the next three months he worried about the safety of his parents. His mother would be kept hidden in a hospital until her location was discovered by Broots. And Will's father would be kept deep in the sub-levels of the Centre.

* * *

Reviews: the best thing since sliced bread

Up Next: Jake and Rachael discover their mother. Will is pissed with Sam. And Sam has been put in a position he doesn't want to be in.


	45. THE WORLD IS CHANGING: PART I

Pretender Fanatic- You know the reason for the delay in this chapter is because I received Angel season 5 Friday. Some would say I'm slightly obsessed with Buffy and Angel -I don't know what they're talking about- so Will didn't have a choice in liking Buffy.

And I too long for the day's in which I didn't have to wake up at 7:00am to watch the pretender. Guess it's a good thing season one comes out on DVD in March.

Joy- You're review had me smiling all day. I hope you like this chapter and the one after it as much as you liked the last.

Crazyrussiangal- Glad you liked the Black Files. And thanks for the words.

Allie- I'll try. I can't promise you I definitely will, but I will see what I can work out. I'm going away today for spring break -no worries I hopefully be able to update while I'm gone- but I have a six hour train trip -both ways- I'll see what I can work up.

I can promise you that there will be more of Jeremiah in the coming chapters. He and Sam will kinda spend some time bonding. And in the chapter after next Jeremiah meets a character we don't get to see that often.

* * *

CHAPTER 45

THE WORLD IS CHANGING: PART I

* * *

_March 26, 1999_

_12:07pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Two four years olds laid crouched in an air vent that looked out at a secretary's

desk. The woman they were looking at was a petite brunette, with cold gray eyes. She sat chewing a piece of gum as she shuffled through a pile of papers.

"You sure?" Rachael asked her brother.

"Positive. See, look at the picture." Jake told his sister holding out an ID picture of the woman sitting at the desk.

"Now what?" Rachael whispered.

"Wait for her t' go t' lunch and we tell her then." Jake whispered back. "Look, she's getting' up let's go."

The two toddlers crawled quickly through the duct work. They stopped outside of a vent that leads to the cafeteria. The woman entered the cafeteria as Jake and Rachael pried off the vent cover. The two children hold hands as they nervously walk over to the isolated spot where the woman was sitting.

"Sylvia Burke?" Jake asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Yeah kid, what do you want? I'm on my break." The woman said not bothering to look down as she read a magazine

"We want meet you." Rachael whispered as she desperately clung to her brother's hand. She was scared; already nothing was going how she imagined it.

"What'd ya want to meet me for?" Sylvia asked chewing away on her gum, she had yet to look down at the children.

"You-you're our mother." Jake said stuttering. Sylvia finally looked down at the twins.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, making the twins jump back in fright. "I was told that I'd never have to see you two again."

"We wanted to meet you. Mr. Lyle told us you were dead and we didn't believe." Jake said, placing himself in front of his sister.

"You should have listened to Mr. Lyle. Now get the hell out of my sight. I know that neither of you are suppose to be here. I hear that Mr. Lyle has a nasty temper, I wonder what he'd do if he knew you two were here."

"But you're our mother." Rachael gasped from behind her brother.

"Lets get one thing clear, you little brat. All that you ever meant to me was a hefty pay check. I never wanted anything to do with you two and never will. Now go or I'll call a team of sweepers," She hissed. Jake grabbed his sister's hand and runs towards the vent. He lifted Rachael in and then pulled himself in. Quickly they make their way back to their room.

Jake held his sister as she sobbed in his arms. "It'll be okay Rach. We got each other. We lived our wholes lives without a Mommy we don't need one now." Jake told her Rachael didn't reply. "I love you Rach," Jake whispered in her ear.

* * *

_October 3, 1999_

_8:12am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam entered Will's room with the boy's breakfast. "Morning Will," Sam said. Will didn't reply.

"What bug crawled up your ass?" Sam asked.

"You delivered my breakfast, you can go now. I'm quite sure you have other pretenders who need their breakfast, and others who need their daily beatings," Will said between clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about Will? I've never laid a finger on any of my kids. You know that," Sam told him.

"Oh so as long as were kids were safe from you. But if were an adult pretender. Say Jarod, then you're just like Lyle!" Will yelled.

"Will you don't understand..."

"What's there to understand Sam. For the past three months you've been beating the shit out of my Dad," Will growled.

"I was just following orders Will," Sam said defending himself.

"Oh so if it was me in his position and Lyle told you to beat me then you would just tell yourself that you were just following orders, that way you can sleep easier at night. You're just like all the rest, a hypocritic bastard," Will said shaking his head. Sam grabbed the boy by his arm.

"I'm not like Lyle," Sam said squeezing Will's arm.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me," Will begged squirming in Sam's grasp. Sam immediately let go.

"Will. Oh good. I'm so sorry."

"Get out!" Will yelled his eyes going red.

"Will, please you don't understand."

"I said leave," Will said between clenched teeth. Sam hung his head in shame of what he had done, and turned to leave.

Outside of Will's cell, Sam rested his head against the cool corridor wall. The past few months had been that most stressful months of Sam's life. His sister was missing. Sam didn't even know if she was alive. Mr. Parker had disappeared as had Raines, thus Lyle was back in charge. It was no secret that Lyle and Sam did not get along. Both men were jealous of each other. Lyle was the biological son of Catherine Parker and Parker's true brother, a fact that Lyle loved to shove in Sam's face. But Sam was the one who Catherine had thought of as her son, it ate at Lyle that the Sweeper had not only been given his mother's affection but his twin sister's as well.

With Lyle in charge, Lyle had placed Sam in a position that Sam did not want to be in. Sam knew that if he did not follow Lyle's every command concerning Jarod then Sam would be taken off of the Black Flies and Phoenix. And maybe Will was right. Maybe Sam was a hypocritic bastard but Sam didn't give a damn. All that mattered to him was the safety of those children. And if keeping them safe meant that Jarod had to suffer so be it. Sam believed that if Jarod knew of the position that Sam was in then the pretender would condone Sam's course of action.

Jarod valued family above all. He had proven that in May when he had sacrificed himself so that his father and clone would get away safely. _'But he didn't just sacrifice himself for his family,' _Sam thought. '_He sacrificed himself for Mor. Jarod saw that she had been shot and ran to her side. He hasn't changed much since we were kids.'_

But for all Sam knew Jarod's forfeit of his freedom may have been in vain. Not only did Sam not know of Parker's condition, the had been rumors that Major Charles, and Gemini had been captured. Sam had no way of knowing if the rumors were true or not. He could have asked Will if the boy knew anything concerning his father's clone, and his grandfather but after the argument the two shared Sam thought it best to let things cool down for awhile.

Sam did hope that for Will's sake Jarod managed to escape soon before he was shipped to Africa later that afternoon. Sam had noticed that his button from off of his shirt had gone missing after he had dealt with Jarod earlier that morning. Sam prayed that Jarod would put his pretender skills to work and try to get the hell out of the Centre.

* * *

Sam stood in the corner of the Black Files sim lab watching the fourteen children

"Lyle's coming," Andros murmured without looking up for his worksheet. Alex and Maddie ran from the corner opposite of Sam and sat back at the table. The two little girls had more than likely been conspiring on how to toy with Lyle.

The door to the sim lab opened a few seconds later and in came Lyle. "Sam, you will be escorting Jarod to Africa," Lyle said with a smug grin on his face.

"I can't. I have both Phoenix and the Black Files to watch over," Sam protested.

"Number one you can. Number two, I'm in charge, that means I make the rules _little brother_. And don't worry your charges will be looked after. Miller will take over until you return," Lyle sneered. The fourteen children exchanged weary glances. Miller was one of the worse sweepers. A cold, heartless man who would kill you without a second thought.

"Fine," Sam replied. He knew that there was no reason to argue with Lyle it would just delay the inevitable.

Sam buckled Jaord into his plane seat. Done Sam went to sit where he could keep a somewhat decent eye on Jaord. Sam was unsure if Jarod was truly asleep or not. All Sam cared about was getting Jarod to Africa. Once Jarod was out of Sam's hands Sam would no longer have to continue with the game he and Lyle were playing.

Shortly before take off Lyle's Albino informed Sam that there would be a stop along the way. A level A project known as Silence. Sam didn't want to hear anymore about the project. Anything that was Level A was never good. Yet Sam had the misfortune of overhearing that the project involved killing a family. The sweepers blood boiled in his veins at the thought of what was going to occur.

When Jarod chose his moment to escape a few hours later Sam was grateful. Jarod had the courage and abilities to stop what Sam could not. The downside was that Jarod ended up knocking Sam out cold but it was a small price to pay, Sam reflected later when he awoke.

* * *

_October 4, 1999_

_7:12am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

When Sam arrived home the next day he noticed that he had a two new messages on his phone. Sam hit the playback button.

"Mr. Grey you have a meeting with Mr. Lyle this afternoon about your failure to escort the Pretender Jarod to Africa. Have a nice day." Came the voice of Lyle's secretary. Sam sighed as he loosened his tie. The next message began to play.

"I'm back," Where the only words spoken. Yet sam knew instantly who the owner of the voice was. He grabbed his keys off of the counter, ran out to the car and broke every single speed limit between his house and Parker's.

"Morgan!" Sam yelled entering her house. "Morgan!"

"Geeze Sammy what are you trying to do wake the dead?" Parker asked entering the house from the back porch. Sam enveloped her in a bone crunching embrace.

"I thought you were dead," Sam murmured into her hair.

"I'm fine Sam. But if you don't loosen your hold I may die from lack of oxygen." Parker told him.

"Sorry," Sam said releasing her. "I thought I had lost you for good this time."

"Once again Sammy I'm fine. Now tell me catch me up on all that's happened since I've been gone. Broots told me that Raines is back and he found God." Parker said leading Sam to the couch.

"Raines is back?"

"You didn't know?"

"No I've been gone all day. Lyle had me transporting Jarod to Africa. He managed to escape though. Knocked me unconscious. My head is still pounding."

"Lyle isn't going to be pleased." Parker commented.

"I know I have a meeting with him in the morning," Sam sighed.

"Well you're blowing it off. Now that I'm back and Jaord has escaped again the hunt has resumed."

"Yeah tell that to Lyle," Sam mumbled.

"Don't worry I will. And as soon as Daddy's back things will be back to normal." Parker told Sam.

"Have you head from your father?" Sam asked.

"He left me a message on my answering machine. He wants me to meet him later tonight," Parker said even though her father had warned her to trust no one.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm a big girl," Parker said.

* * *

_October 4, 1999_

_12:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"You wanted to see me," Sam said entering Lyle's office.

"Ah Sam good you're here. Despite the fact you royally screwed up yesterday I'm giving you another chance to prove yourself. You will come with me to Albany. There is a lead on Jarod."

"Shouldn't I be going with Parker then. She is after all in charge of the hunt for Jaord unless things have changed of course," Sam replied.

"Let's give sis a bit more time to get back on her feet. We don't want to rush her back into things." Lyle told Sam.

"Fine, let me know when your ready," Sam said and turned to leave.

"Oh Sam I forgot to tell you Jake is in the infirmary. Seams he was not co-operative yesterday," Lyle said a grin on his face. Sam clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything to Lyle. He then ran out of the room and down to the infirmary.

He found Jake in the infirmary unconscious and covered in bruises. Sam swore. He knew that Jake had done nothing wrong Lyle had the child beaten to punish Sam. Lyle knew that the only way to get to Sam was through his charges or Parker.

"This is your fault." Sam turned and saw Will.

"Will.."

"They did this to him because of you didn't they?" Will asked angrily.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Jarod escaped yesterday under my watch," Sam answered.

"Stop trying to help Sam. You only make things worse," Will told the sweeper.

"I didn't let him escape. I knew that if he did this would happen!" Sam yelled "I didn't even want to go. I wanted to stay and watch over them. Lyle forced me to take Jarod to Africa. If I hadn't the same thing would have happened, Will. You know that. So stop blaming me for shit I can't control."

"You're right," Will said. "This isn't your fault. It's Lyle's. He's the one who sanctioned this. I'm sorry for blaming you. But I'm not sorry about the other day. I understand that you were just trying to do the best in the situation you were in. But Sam, he's my Dad."

"I know Will. And God I hated standing by, you don't know how many times I wanted to stop Lyle. But it was either watching Jarod get tortured or you, or even worse your brothers or sister," Sam told the boy. Will studied the sweeper for a moment trying to sense if Sam was deceiving him or not.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Will said finally. Sam's face fell knowing that he had damaged the friendship he had with Will "But I still trust you. I still think of you as my friend Sam, and my protector. You still are, right?"

"Of course I am Will." Sam told the boy.

"Good," Will smiled. His smile then faded to a frown. "As my friend I can't let anything bad happen to you. I've been thinking it over all summer and I think it's best if you didn't know who my Dad was. It's safer. That way you won't accidentally tell anyone. Not to mention the other kids need you more than I do. If anything happened to you I doubt they'd make it. Momma needs you too... I'm sorry for doing this. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Sam asked worried.

"This," Will whispered as he focused all of his energy on making Sam forget that Will was Jarod's son, as well as the argument to two had the previous day. Will's head soon began to pound, his nose began to bleed, but he continued on with his task. It took Will close to five minutes to make Sam forget. When he was done he collapsed in front of Sam.

"Will," Sam said shocked. He had no recollection of Will being in the infirmary. Sam scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him to Jen.

* * *

Up next: Lyle is angry and goes after Alex, will Sam come in time to save the little girl.

Review's are lovely


	46. THE WORLD IS CHANGING: PART II

Crazyrussiangal- I'm not sure if the kids will be meeting Parker in this story. I have to see what's going to happen. if they do meet her in this one it will probaly be a tie in to the Black files when Aaron, Andros, and Alex meet her for the first time.

LPJ- OhI still have a few more surprises up my sleeve, mostly concering Sam.

* * *

CHAPTER 46

THE WORLD IS CHANGING: PART II

_

* * *

October 4, 1999_

_3:00pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will woke up three hours later. His head still ached, and he was unable to think to clearly.

"I see your awake," Jen said as she looked over Will's chart.

"Where's Sam?" Will asked.

"He had to go to Albany with Lyle," Jen replied. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Will replied.

"Well I'm going to get you something to eat anyway," Jen told him. Will waited for leave and then carefully climbed out of bed and made his way to where Jake was. Jake was awake and his sister had somehow gotten into the infirmary undetected.

"You okay?" Will asked the boy.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"I saw what you did. He was going for Alex and you took the blows for her. Thank you," Will said.

"She's practically my sister too," Jake told Will.

"All the same. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I have a question how come you're hurt but not Rachael. If Aaron, gets hurt, so does, Andy, Alex, and even sometimes Mike, and Maddie. It was the same with me and Alley," Will stated.

"Rach and I know how to cut our bond. The others don't know how to yet. Well actually they're too scared to. It frightens them not to be able to sense one another," Jake answered. The three children where silent for a while, until Jake spoke again. "I saw what you did to Sam. It was probably for the best."

"Maybe," Will sighed.

"You're worried," Rachael noticed.

"Yeah. Mr. Parker finally realized that he can't control me. So he's gone and produced himself an heir. That means he won't be needing me much longer."

"You're still a pretender," Jake told Will. "As long as you don't keep acting up then you'll be fine."

"No I won't. Over the summer I became Lyle's new pet project. They're trying to break me," Will said lifting up the back of his shirt and revealing angry red lash marks. "With Raines back it will be worse."

"You aren't going to give in are you?" Jake asked.

"Never," Will said his eyes going red. "I'll never give them the satisfaction."

"Good," Rachael said. "Remember that always. It will keep you alive."

"You have so much to learn," Will said shaking his head. "Anger only keeps you alive for so long before it consumes you."

"You giving survival lessons to Jake and Rachael, William?" Jen asked. Will jumped startled. "You aren't suppose to be here Will. Come back to your bed." Jen gently scolded the boy.

"Yes ma'am," Will said and followed her back to his bed.

* * *

_October 10, 1999_

_7:21pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

Alex eased off the vent cover the room she shared with the other children and leapt nimbly to the ground.

"'M back," Alex called out.

"So I noticed," Lyle snarled. He garbed Alex by the scruff of her neck and threw her to the ground. Alex cowered in the corner, wondering were the rest of her group was.

"Stop that insufferable nosie!" Lyle yelled back handing Alex. He hit her with such force that her head ricocheted off of the concrete wall. Alex curled up into a ball, her only defense to fend off the brutal assault by Lyle. Lyle picked Alex up and sent her small body sailing through the air to crash into the side of on of the dressers in the room.

Alex did her best not to cry out in pain, she knew from previous experiences that it would only make Lyle angrier. But Alex could not control the tears streaming down her face. Her tears did not go unnoticed by Lyle.

"You're crying. Alex I haven't even started with you yet." Lyle then began to hit and kick Alex repeatedly. After three minutes she finally blacked out. As the nothingness began to envelop her Alex thought she saw a figure over Lyle's shoulder.

Alex did see someone. It was Sam. Sam flung Lyle off of Alex. Lyle looked up at the sweeper in shock, Sam's eye's were wild with rage his lip curled in a snarl. Lyle made a motion to get up and Sam pulled out his gun.

"Make one move and I will kill you," Sam said.

"Are you threatening me _little brother_?" Lyle smirked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Stay down Lyle." Sam then holstered his gun and bent over to pick up Alex. Lyle lunged at Sam tackling him to the ground. Sam easily overpowered the smaller man and tossed Lyle off of him. Lyle glared up at Sam from the floor. Sam pressed his foot against Lyle's wind pipe.

"I could kill you now. God knows you have it coming. But luckily for you Alex needs to get to the infirmary," Sam said as Lyle squirmed for air. "Stay the fuck away from my kids Lyle." Sam continued putting pressure on Lyle's windpipe until he passed out. For good measure Sam dealt Lyle a blow to the temple, to assure the cannibal would stay unconscious for a while.

Done with Lyle, Sam turned back to Alex. "Oh God. Alex I'm so sorry," Sam said as he carefully picked Alex up. Sam carried her out of the room locking Lyle in, and walked as fast as he could to the infirmary.

"Jen!" Sam yelled for the doctor. Jen ran over to Sam.

"Put her over here," Jen instructed. Sam lovingly placed Alex on the hospital bed. "Where are the others?" Jen asked as she looked over Alex. Sam stared at Jen open mouthed, and then ran out of the infirmary in search of his other charges. Sam nearly ran over Greg, as he rounded the corner to the stairway.

"Sam!" Greg yelled and flung himself into to the sweepers arms. The three and a half year old had tears streaming down his face. Sam sighed as he held Greg in his arms, relieved to know that the boy was alright.

"Where are the others Greg," Sam asked the boy.

"We can't find Alex," Greg cried. "Lyle took us all to a room on Sl-21. Then Air, Andy, Mike, and Maddie stared havin' some sort of fit, and bruises began t' appear all over um. They're unconscious. Jake sent me t' get you."

"Go to Jen, Greg. Tell her what happened and that I'm bringing the rest of your group up okay," Sam instructed the boy. Greg nodded his head as Sam wiped the tears from the boy's face. "Good boy," Sam said and placed a kiss on top of Greg's hair. Greg then wiggled out of Sam's arms and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Sam opened the door to the stairwell and ran down ten flights of stairs to SL-21. "Jake! Rach! Jerry!" Sam yelled as he walked to corridor.

"Sam!" Came the muffled yells of the children. Sam ran to the door and opened it. Jeremiah, Lissa, Rachael, Jake, Cassie, Terra, and Tobias flung themselves at the sweepers. All of them were or had been crying.

"It's okay. It's okay," Sam told them. "Where are the others?" Sam asked Jake. Jake led Sam over to Aaron, Andros, Mike, and, Maddie. "Oh God," Sam groaned. "Marc go find Abrahams and Reed tell them to get down here now I need their help."

Marc along with Cassie ran out of the door in search of the other sweepers. While they were gone Sam checked over the four children. They were all unconscious. Maddie, and Mike's bruises didn't look as bad as Aaron's and Andros's but they were still bad. Mike and Maddie's bruises where lighter in color, but other than that were identical -in size, shape and location- to Andros, and Aaron's.

An out of breath Abrahams and Reed, arrived with Marc and Cassie. "Sam you sent Marc, and Cassie for us?" Reed asked.

"Yeah. Carefully pick up one of the kids," Sam instructed.

"Oh God," Abrahams moaned when he caught sight of the three year olds.

"Just pick them up," Sam said as he lifted Andros, and Aaron in o his arms. The three sweepers carried the four children into the infirmary, the other eight children walking behind them.

By the time the group had reached the infirmary Jen had already assembled a team to tend to the children.

"Sam do you need us to stay?" Abrahams asked as he handed Maddie over to on of the doctors.

"No. But I do need on of you to go up to the records room. Find the DSA of the Files room before Lyle gets someone to destroy it. Bring it to me. Then one of you needs to go to the Tower. Tell them that Lyle attacked the children and that he is locked up in the Black Files room." Sam commanded. The two sweepers nodded their head and set off to do as Sam instructed.

"Sam," Jeremiah said gently tugging on the sweepers suit. Sam scooped Jeremiah up into his arms.

"What is it Jerry?" Sam asked the boy.

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"They will eventually," Sam promised Jeremiah.

"We tried to stop him Sam. We didn't know that he'd do all that t' Alex."

"It's okay Jerry, you and the others aren't the ones to blame. Now once Jen and the other doctors finish with Aaron and the other's I want for them to take a look at the rest of you."

"Kay," Jeremiah replied as her watched Jen begin to sew up Alex's cuts.

* * *

_October 11, 1999_

_1:07am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

Sam sat in the infirmary unable to sleep. All he could think was that Lyle had almost killed five of his charges. Granted Lyle had only beaten Alex but due to the telepathic link the five children shared Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie felt every blow Lyle dealt to Alex. Lyle had caused so much harm to the children that the five of them laid in a coma. There was no telling when or if they would wake from it.

Needless to say the other children were distraught. Jake and Rachael were off brooding over how they were to blame for the younger Black Files condition. Greg and Lissa hadn't spoken since they had entered the infirmary, and after much coaxing on Sam's part they finally drifted off to sleep. Tobias and Terra had been drugged so that they would be able to sleep, every time the two children nodded off they would wake up screaming. Marc and Cassie were also asleep. Marc had spent most of the night doing his best to comfort his obviously scared sister.

Then there was Jeremiah, aside from Jake and Rachael he was the only Black File still awake. Several times Sam had tried to get the boy to sleep but Jeremiah had been firmly latched on to Sam every since Sam had picked him up five hours earlier.

"Jer my arm is stating to go numb," Sam whispered to the little boy. Jeremiah just burrowed himself further into Sam's arms. Sam shook his head. Never had any of the kids been in such a state. Jeremiah was normally a boy who said little and rarely needed human contact. But Lyle's assault on Alex had turned Jeremiah into a little boy who said nothing and need to be held.

"He okay?" Sam turned and saw Will.

"No he isn't okay. They all just had the crap scared out of them today. I can barely get any of them to eat no less talk. If Jake and Rach don't sleep I'm going to have to drug them soon," Sam rambled as Will walked over to his brothers and sisters. Will slowly shook his head. Sam could see the tears glistening on the boys cheeks.

"This should never of happened to them. They didn't deserve this," Will said his voice full of anger.

"Will..."

"I'll kill him. If any of them die I will kill him," Will whispered. His eyes had gone red as he held his fist clenched at his sides. "I am not losing another sibling. They've already taken Alley from me. I won't let them take Aaron and the others too."

"They'll kill you Will if you go after Lyle," Sam warned the boy.

"Yeah but Lyle will be dead. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again," Will said as he stroked Alex's cheek.

"Someone else would just take his place. You know that. Besides I won't allow you to destroy yourself by killing Lyle. They still need you." Sam told Will.

"They need someone who can protect them," Will said forlornly. "They need _you_."

"Maybe you should let them decide what they need," Jake commented. "And maybe you two should discuss this when the others aren't around. Like say Jeremiah, he and Alex are pretty close and Jeremiah isn't good at keeping secrets from her."

"He's asleep," Will told the almost five year old.

"You used your telepathy on him didn't you?" Jake asked. Will nodded his head.

"I couldn't allow for him to overhear what I had to say," Will replied. "I need to go before someone discovers I'm gone. Look over them Sam." Will pressed a quick kiss to each of the five children's foreheads, and turned to leave. Will paused and turned to face Sam again.

"Was there another one of them? Another Black File?" Will asked.

"Yes Markus. He died shortly after he was born. Why do you ask?" Sam said

"Their numbers always seamed wrong. A set on twins in between two sets of triplets," Will replied and then returned back to his room.

* * *

Up next: Jeremiah meets a Centre ghost and Sam faces a T-board

Reviews are always nice


	47. BATTERED AND BRUISED

It's official I have complected GENESIS. I may start updating daily because I'm ready to start posting EXODUS. It all depends my mood.

* * *

Allie- You get your chapter. It's more of a Lyle and Jeremiah interaction though. And unfortunately you have a while to wait, six chapters to be precise. I wanted to add it sooner but there were story lines I couldn't interrupt both of which begin in this chapter.

Pretender Fanatic- Will is an angry little kid huh? Well he does have a lot of issues. And things for him don't get better anytime soon. Poor kid, you gotta love him.

Crazyrussiangal- Yup Lyle's an evil bastard. But he does get a bit better in EXODUS I promise. As for Jarod and Parker I couldn't add much in this chapter because this chapter and the next focus on Sam. After that we move on to Jeremiah. We do see a bit of Parker though in Chapter 50, and 53 , and she comes back for the last chapter which is Chapter 57. Now Jarod on the other hand may not be making anymore appearances, since I've finished writing. I will look back though and see if a can add a glimpse of him though.

LJP- I know, I didn't want to send Sam to a T-board, but he has to go, because he has to find a few things out.

* * *

CHAPTER 47 

BATTERED AND BRUISED

_

* * *

October 11, 1999_

_3:07am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

Alley crept into the infirmary. She needed to see her brothers, sister and cousins to make sure that they were alright. Alley had over heard a group of sweepers talking outside of her cell door, discussing what Lyle had done.

All five of the children were hooked to a series of machines ,respirators, heart monitors, I.V.s etc.. Already small for their age the tubes, and electrodes and machines dwarfed the five children. Their skin was pale save for the black and blue bruising, the cuts along their body and the brown circles under their eyes.

"Who are you," Whispered a small boy with red hair and green eyes with his his thumb in his mouth

"A ghost," Alley said with a sad smile. "What's your name?"

"Jeremiah," The boy replied around his thumb, lisping slightly. "Are you gonna make Alex and da others better?"

"I wish I could. But I swear to you they will be better." Alley told him.

"What's your name?" Jeremiah asked. Alley pondered his question for a moment. She settled on the middle name she knew her parents would give her when she finally found them.

"Winifred. But call me Fred," The eight year old girl replied. "Now shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked.

"Can't sleep," Jeremiah said as he reached up to touch Alley's hair. "I know you," He whispered.

"No you don't. But you will I promise," Alley told him. "Now how about I help you get some sleep?" Alley asked picking the three year old up in her arms. Jeremiah took his thumb out of his mouth and wrapped his arms around Alley's neck. "When I was your age the only way I could sleep was when I was with my brother."

"I have a brother, a sister too. Greg and Lissa," Jeremiah yawned.

"Where are they?" Alley asked.

"By Sam," Jeremiah told her. Alley walked over to the hospital bed behind Sam where two children identical to the boy in her arms slept. Alley laid Jeremiah down next to his sister.

"Now get some sleep," Alley gently commanded as she pressed a kiss to Jeremiah forehead.

"What's your real name?" Jeremiah asked her as he began to fall asleep thanks to Alley's telepathic suggestioning.

"Alyssa," Alley whispered. "Now sleep Jeremiah. You'll see me again soon enough."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Alley said as Jeremiah's eyes closed. Alley watched the little boy sleep for a few moments. She smiled as his thumb crept back into his mouth.

"I've dreamed of you little one haven't I? So has Will. He spoke of you once, I doubt that he remembers. We were trying to get my Dad out of the Centre when Will mentioned your name. Later that night I had a dream about you. You and your Momma. When you meet her it will be for the first and last time. But she'll always be with you. I won't lie to you it won't be easy the next few years. They'll be your hardest. But in the end, in the end it will be worth it. I promise," Alley whispered to the sleeping toddler.

She stayed with Jeremiah for a few moments, a part of her unwilling to leave the little boy's side. Reluctantly she turned away and returned to her brothers, sister, and two cousins. On her way she passed Sam. Alley smiled at the sleeping form of her former sweeper.

"I miss you big guy," Alley whispered. "Look over them for me, will ya." Alley then went to back to the five children She kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Sleep well," See bided them as she slipped out of the infirmary.

_

* * *

October 11, 1999_

_8:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

Sam woke up to find that Jeremiah was no longer asleep in his lap. Sam's heart began to race as he whipped his head around in search of Jeremiah. His fears alleviated when he saw Jeremiah asleep beside his brother and sister.

Sam got up out of the chair and stretched his limbs. He then walked over to the five comatose children. Sam sighed at the sight of them.

"Sam," Reed spoke from behind.

"What is it Reed?" Sam asked wearily.

"The um, Triumvirate would like to have a word with you. I'm to escort you to your T-board," Reed said.

"Stay here and watch the kids Reed. I'll go on my own. Besides unlike you I actually know my way to the Tower." Sam said as he ran a hand through Aaron's hair. Sam paused by Jeremiah, Melissa, and Greg's bed, on his way out.

"Jerry," Sam said softly. Jeremiah opened his eyes. "If Lyle comes, tell Jake to find Will. Okay?"

Jeremiah nodded his head. "You'll be back right?" Jeremiah asked.

"'Course I will. See you in an hour or two." Sam said and ruffled the boy's hair and then left.

Sam's heart was racing as he entered the elevator that would take him to the Tower. As he began to walk to the room in which the T-board would take place Sam figured that what he was feeling had to be the same way convicts felt when they were escorted to their death. _'Note to self: never read the Green Mile or Shawshank Redemption when your about to face a T-Board,' _Sam thought nervously.

Sam entered the dark room without knocking. The only lighting was a single naked bulb above the table. He sat down at the table, and waited for the questioning to commence. Surprisingly the questions started from the moment Sam sat down. Normally the person questioned had to endure hours of silence. Apparently the Triumvirate felt that the event that had taken place were too serious to play trivial mind games.

"Samuel James Grey, yesterday you attacked Mr. Lyle, and locked him in one of the cells on SL-18." Spoke a woman with a heavy African accent. Sam did not reply.

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" The woman questioned.

"I was doing my job. Mr. Lyle nearly killed several of my charges, Michael, Michelle, Aaron-Daniel, Andros, and Alexandra. As it is the five of them remain comatose, due to the severe beating Mr. Lyle gave Alexandra.." Sam said keeping the anger out of his voice. "I only did what was necessary to protect my charges."

"These five children are the youngest of the Black Files correct?" Another woman asked this one with an American accent.

"Yes. And as I'm sure you know the Black Files have been hailed as the Centre's most important as well as profitable project."

"Yes, we know. In fact according to their file in five years the Black Files are to start their training as assassins. At eighteen they will be sold to the highest bidder. A most profitable project indeed." Spoke the third member of the triumvirate. Unlike the other two members the third person was male and spoke with an British accent. Sam did his best to remain calm at the information just reveled to him. He had no idea that the children would be sold.

"Now Mr. Grey do you have any evidence to support your claim?" spoke the first woman.

"Yes," Sam said and sild the DSA down the table. The three members of the triumvirate watched the DSA.

"It seams that your actions were more or less justified," The English man spoke.

"But we do have our worries concerning you and your _attachment_ to the projects. You referred to them as your _kids_," The second woman said placing an emphasis on the word 'kids'.

"I was told that the Black Files along with Phoenix were worth more than my life. I willingly accepted this job knowing that if their was ever a case that any of those children's lives were in danger I would sacrifice my own to save them. They are the future of the Centre."

"I see now why you have managed to survive the Centre as long as you have Mr. Grey. You are very skilled in telling people what they want to hear. You see Mr. Grey this is what I have come to believe. Yes you would lay down your life for any of those children, but not out of loyalty towards the Centre. But because you have grown to care for them. Did you truly believe that we did not know you had the still born child buried." said the man.

"He wasn't still born sir." Sam interrupted.

"That just goes to prove my point, Mr. Grey. You have become to involved with these projects. Maybe it's time that you be removed." The man spoke.

"You remove me Sir and I can assure you that not only will the performance of the children deteriorate they will probably be killed by Mr. Lyle or one of the other sweepers who enjoy dealing blows to a three year old child after they lie unconscious on the ground," Sam replied. "I won't lie, yes I do care about what happens to those children. I won't stand by and let Lyle or some careless sweeper kill them."

"My colleague seems to be more concerned with your actions towards the children. I on the other hand wonder about the relationship you share with the Parker twins. Your parents, your biological parents, were workers at the Centre yes?" Said the American woman

"Yes they were murdered. Their case was unsolved," Sam replied.

"Afterwards you were adopted by Catherine Parker but were placed in Centre care. You and Miss Parker were raised together. You are quite loyal to her. In fact your loyalty to her rivals you loyalty to the Centre and your charges. Now with Mr. Lyle where do the two of you stand?"

"Lyle and I don't exactly get along. It's no secret," Sam said not wanting to get into a conversation concerning his relationship with his sister and Lyle.

"Yes it would appear that the two of you have a bit of...sibling rivalry. And it seemed to have come into play yesterday. Fair warning Mr. Grey, Mr. Lyle is a dangerous man, and one not to be trifled with. He is quite livid concerning the events that occurred yesterday. Stay in his good graces Mr. Grey we don't wish to lose another member of the Grey family. And I don't wish to lose my brother's only child." Sam looked up in shock trying to peer through the shadows to catch a glimpse of the woman who had spoken.

"There was a reason Motumbo didn't have you killed all those years ago once it was discovered you weren't a pretender Samuel. Do you know how many times it has come close it came to having your termination order signed. I can only offer you so much protection now that you are older. Stay out of trouble, and out of Mr. Lyle's and Mr. Raines's way. Good day Mr. Grey, " The second woman said. Stunned Sam got up from his chair and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Mr. Grey, I believe this goes without saying. But what happened in this room today does not leave this room," The woman -Sam's aunt,- called after him. Sam nodded his head an left, trying to comprehend all that happened.

"I need a drink," Sam moaned as he pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

Up Next: Sam does a bit of investigating into his family history. Jake and Rachael find some interesting news on Jeremiah, Lissa, and Greg. And we learn what happened to Sam and Parker's favorite barkeep Zeak.

* * *

Do a good deed, review 


	48. NEW INFORMATION

Hey Gang I just wanted to let you know I posted the first Chapter of Exodus this morning. You all would have gotten it last night had a certain website been functional. And don't worry there is a full list of character's posted before the fist chapter.

-Alex

* * *

Lady Jade Perenhil- You are exactly right. The Triumvirate just wanted to see if they could shake Sam up a bit. Which they sorta succeeded in doing, because now Sam has to find out about this aunt he supposedly has

* * *

CHAPTER 48

NEW INFORMATION

* * *

_October 11, 1999_

_11:49am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

He had an aunt. An aunt on the triumvirate no less. Apparently she had been the one helping protect Sam throughout the years. It made sense. Sam knew he had often pushed the envelope as a boy when it came to Centre authority. But he had always thought that it was the Parker name that protected him, but to learn in fact that it was his own name that held such power was mind blowing.

Sam knew that there was a chance that if his aunt died and had no heirs, Sam stood to inherit her title as Triumvirate member.

"Sam are you okay?" Jake asked the sweeper. Sam looked down at the boy.

"Jake I need you to do me a favor. It's kinda dangerous but I don't have the skills for it," Sam said.

"What do you need me to do?" Jake asked.

"Find out about my past. My father's side of the family his sister in particular. If you need help go to Will," Sam instructed.

"I'll see what I can do. Me and Rach will be back," Jake said, and the boy and his sister went in search of Will. Sam hated sending Jake off the boy was still healing from his own wounds the sweeper, Miller had inflicted when Sam had been away transporting Jarod to Africa. But Jake and Rachael were the only people Sam knew other than Will that were equipped to perform such a task. The other Black Files, were capable of hacking into the Centre mainframe, but they lacked the courage.

* * *

_October 11, 1999_

_12:11pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Center_

"Will," Jake hissed form the air vents. Will glanced up from his work at his laptop and saw the younger boy. Will then looked at the camera and saw that the light was out.

"It's clear," Will said. Jake and Rachael eased their way out of the vent with the help of Will. "What's wrong? Are Aaron and the others okay?" Will asked.

"They're fine, you know besides them still being in a coma" The four year old boy replied softly. " But that's not why we're here, Sam needs your help."

"He want's to know about his family. His Dad's family," Rachael elaborated.

"That stuff is classified. Do you know how hard it was for me to find that DSA that proved that my Dad didn't design the sim that killed Sam's parents."

"You still did it," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah but I had Alley's help. And my inner sense guided me," Will argued.

"You were a year old." Rachael stated.

"I didn't really know what I was doing then. I'm still not even sure how Alley and I even came across the DSA," Will told the girl.

"What do you know?" Jake asked realizing that Will knew something. Will sighed.

"Go find Angelo. Tell him I sent you two to get Sam's file," Will said. The younger children climbed their way back into the air vents and made their way to Angelo's lair.

Angelo was not in his lair when the twins arrived so they began to snoop around awaiting the emapth's return. While rumaging through Angelo's belongings Jake and Rachael came upon fifteen black files. Each had an emblem of fifteen gold stars forming a circle stamped on them.

"Rach these are our files," Jake gasped. As he flipped through the files.

"So what Jake, I've read our files hundreds of times," Rach said as she thumbed through a photo album she had discovered.

"No Rach these are our real files. The ones that aren't missing any information. The ones that say who all our parents are," Jake said. Rachael ran over to where her brother was. The twins already knew who their, Tobias, Terra, Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros, and Alex's parents were. But Jeremiah, Melissa, Greg, Marc, and Cassie's parentage still remained secret.

"Says here that Marc, and Cassie's dad was a former centre project. His name was Devin. Devin was taken from his parents Marie, and Zeak. He had a sister Jane. There all dead. 'parently Zeak discovered Marc and Cassie, and wanted his grandchildren out of the Centre. Of corse the Centre didn't 'llow that so they had Zeak and his daughter killed. Marie -Devin's mom- died ages ago," Jake said some what angrily.

"What 'bout Jer, Greg, and Lissa?" Rachael asked. Jake opened the triplets files.

"Their mom's a resident psychic. Name's Alannah. Hum, so that's where they get their green eyes and red hair from. Alannah was put up for 'doption. Centre took her in once they found out what she was... Holy Shit!" Jake said dropping the file on the floor.

"Jake what is it?" Rachel said trying to get a look at the files.

"Their dad. I-it's Lyle." Rachel stared at her brother as though he had grown an extra head.

"Can't be," Rachael said picking up the files.

"Is," Angelo said as he entered his layer taking the files from Jake and Rachael. "Not yours," Angelo stated.

"We were just looking Angelo. Will sent us for a file. Figured we'd look around," Jake said hastily. The four year old could sense that Angelo was upset that the twins had invaded his privacy.

"Angelo why didn't you tell us about Greg, Lissa, Jer's dad?" Rachael asked.

"Not matter who father was. Still same. 'Fraid you treat diffrent," Angelo said.

"I don't understand," Rachael told him.

"Angelo, thought that we might treat Jer and the other's different because their Lyle's kids," Jake explained.

"Why would we? We already know that Air, Andy, and Alex, are Miss Parker's. Jake and I don't treat them any different." Rachael said.

"Daughter no hit. Daughter no hurt Phoenix and Little Files." Angelo pointed out.

"I see your point," Jake said. "But Angelo you should have known we wouldn't treat them any different. They're our family."

"Angelo only want protect."

"Do we tell them?" Rachael asked. Jake shook his head.

"They aren't ready for that type of knowledge. They may never be," Jake said. "Now Angelo about that file Will sent us for."

Angelo produced Sam's file for the two children. Jake and Rachael then made their way back to the infirmary, in hopes that the other children had waken.

"Here ya go Sam," Jake said passing Sam a blue file.

"Thanks Jake," Sam said and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Welcome." Rachael replied. Sam started to look over the file but noticed Jake and Rachael trying sneak a peek.

"Do you mind," Sam asked closing the file.

"No not at all continue," Jake said.

"Go. Sit. Down." Sam told the twins. Jake and Rachael sighed as they walked over to the other children. Sam opened the file once he was sure the eldest Black File twins were a good distance away. He took a deep breath and began to read

_

* * *

Project: Prodigy _

_Subject: Samuel James Grey_

_Son of Allen Jeremiah Grey and Elizabeth Melissa Grey. Blood work contains pretender anomaly. Was once believed he was a pretender but after testing it has been shown otherwise. Samuel is a carrier for pretender gene though not a pretender himself. _

_Samuel Grey along with Jarod Russell, and Morgan Parker, were the original candidates to begin project Prodigy in 1964. Due to Triumvirate member Susanna Grey , Samuel was not brought onto project Prodigy until the death of his parent's in 1967. _

_In 1967 Samuel was placed under Jacob Green's care. Upon the death of Jacob Green, Samuel spent a brief time under the care of one Dr. William H. Raines. The two were found to be incompatible, after Samuel suffered a sever case of stress resulting in him fainting during one of his simulations._

_Samuel was then transferred to the care of Melanie Bannerman. Under Bannerman it was learned that Samuel was not a pretender. The Triumvirate met to decide the boys fate. Susanna Grey once again stepped in and argued that though the boy was not a pretender he was still able to serve a use. _

_Samuel spent the next ten years as a researcher for the Centre. Twice during Samuel's career as a researcher he had altercations with Dr. Raines, resulting in Samuel's hospitalization -see attachments-. Upon the last incident with Dr. Raines, the Triumvirate again met to decide what to do with the then sixteen year old boy. Again Susanna Grey made a suggestion. This time Samuel would be sent to Europe to watch over Miss Parker, daughter of the Centre chairman. It was a brighter alternative than serval suggested ideas, one that included a termination order._

_From then out Samuel has been a sweeper at the Centre. In February of 1995 Samuel was placed on the Black File's project. Originally placed as the head of security concerning the Black Files his position on the project has evolved over time. Upon the children's eight birthday Samuel will began training them in the arts of self defense._

_Samuel was also placed in charge of security for project Phoenix. And in 1996 he was placed on the pursuit team for the escaped pretender Jarod._

_It is unsure just where Samuel's loyalties lie. It is most certain that he is loyal to Miss Parker. He views himself as her brother, and had demonstrated many times that he would give his life for hers._

_Unbeknownst to Samuel he stands to inherit the Triumvirate chair of Susanna Grey upon her death. Samuel was declared her only heir upon his eighteenth birthday. This fact worries many and there have been several attempts upon Samuel life. Many fear that because of the bond he has with Miss Parker the two will from an unstoppable team._

* * *

Sam leafed through the rest of his file. There were several pages concerning the 'altercations' he had with Raines. Including 8x11 full color photographs that showed the beatings Sam had suffered from Raines. 

There were also five pages that discussed his relationship with Catherine Parker and her daughter. The last page barely a paragraph long was what Sam had been searching for.

_

* * *

Samuel James Grey is the nephew of Susanna Grey, member of the Triumvirate. Susanna Grey is the younger sister of Samuel's father Allen Grey. Samuel's great-grandfather was one of the original member's of the triumvirate. He passed his seat on to his daughter. Never married, and with no offspring Susanna has declared her nephew Samuel as her heir._

* * *

"I'm god damned Centre royalty," Sam mumbled under his breath. 

"Higher up than Miss Parker," Will said from behind Sam. The poor sweeper nearly jumped out of his skin.

"For God sakes, William don't do that," Sam told the boy.

"Sorry," Will said sitting next to Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Figured you were safer not knowing. Sam listen don't pursue this. There are a lot of people who don't want to see you become a member of the triumvirate. They believe that no Centre project, former or otherwise should ever have the opportunity to be anything other than a Centre project... or dead."

"Yeah but they forget before I was a Centre project I was the son of two Centre workers. And apparently heir to a Triumvirate chair."

"Actually you didn't inherit that title until you turned eighteen," Will replied.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled.

"You'll have a lot of power. If you know, your aunt dies before you do." Will said flippantly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Will." Sam replied wryly.

"Did you know you could refuse the seat," Will said suddenly as he watched his comatose brothers and sister. "You don't have to be a triumvirate member. It'll be safe for you in the long run. No having to avoid assassination attempts. I mean hell the last triumvirate member was just killed."

"But think of all the good I could do if I did take the seat," Sam said. "I could try to change the Centre make it a better place than it is now. Make certain that things like what happened to your brothers and sister don't happen again."

"You will have a lot of power. Keep in mind Sam, with great power, comes great responsibility," Will spoke.

"Kid we have got to change your reading material," Sam joked.

"I'm serious Sam. If you do become a Triumvirate member. You will have a great deal of power. More that you think. You will be able to decide who lives or dies!" Will said his voice almost frantic. Sam stared at the little boy remembering that Kyle, Jarod's brother used the exact same phrase.

"What do you know about Kyle, Will?" Sam asked the boy.

"Who's Kyle?" Will asked not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Will you don't expect me to believe that you know all about my heritage but know nothing about a pretender named Kyle," Sam stated.

"He was one of Raines's right? And Jarod's little brother. Lyle killed him a while back," Will stated. He didn't want for Sam to know that he knew a great deal about Kyle. Will was afraid that he may say something that would prompt Sam into remembering that Jarod was Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, and Alex's father.

Will of course knew a great deal about his uncle. The things Kyle had done under Raines's wing. The things that had been done to Kyle as well. It frightened Will that both his mother and father had brothers that weren't altogether sane. Angelo had told Will that before Kyle had been killed the pretender had made the steps to become a better man.

Will still understood that there was a chance that he could become like Lyle or Kyle. Raines had put the two men through a great deal of psychological torture, as well a physical, in order to break them. Will had the unfortunate chance to experience some of Raines's had put Kyle and Lyle through, and had come to understand the two men -Lyle especially- more than Will wanted to.

"Will," Sam said tapping the boy's shoulder.

"Huh. What," Will said as he came out of his musing.

"I asked if you thought that there would be a chance I could help make the Centre a good place again, if I became a member of the triumvirate," sam repeated.

"Many people have walked though the doors of the Centre wanting to do good Sam. Very few actually do. And those that do don't live to tell about it. You will have a better chance to do good. But you'll also have a better chance of winding up dead. Hell your aunt is the only reason you aren't. She's had people watching over you your whole life. She's okay by the way."

'She was a better person when she first started out. She saw things as black and white at first. Hated that she was stuck in a position she didn't want to be in. Your aunt did what she could to keep the Centre more or less legal. But now well. She understands that the would in not in black or white, it's shades of gray. It's changed her, being a triumvirate member. And then you must understand so many things that go on here occur under Triumvirate radar.

'Listen I need to go before anyone discovers I'm gone. Before I go there's one thing I want you to consider. There's this quote it goes 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Sam it's like I said if you do take that Triumvirate seat you will have so much power. Don't let it take control of you, like it did Mr. Parker. He wasn't always the way he is now. But as the Centre grew more powerful under his leadership, he changed," Will said as he got up from his chair.

"Will, I have one more thing to ask you. You said you know my aunt. Do you think that you could arrange a meeting between the two of us?" Sam asked the boy.

"I'm a Centre project Sam. Not your secretary. But I'll see what I can do," Will promised and left, but not before giving each of his siblings a quick kiss.

* * *

Review folks it does the body good.

* * *

Up next: Sam meets his aunt. And the kids awake. 


	49. RELIEF

AN#1- Exodus seems to have gone over fairly well. So expect an update on that sometime this week, maybe even later today. It's been a long time since I've looked over the first few chapters of Exodus

* * *

Crazyrussiangal- Thanks for the review. I'm glad to know you enjoy Sam so much. I've grown rather fond of him as well. Here's the next chapter for you. Oh and in the next chapter Parker's back.

* * *

CHAPTER 49

RELIEF

* * *

_October 16, 1999_

_10:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Lucky's Bar and Tavern_

Sam sat in the back of the bar in attempt to avoid being seen. It was a rather seedy bar. Nothing like Zeak's old place. But sadly Zeak's bar had closed shortly after his death. But Zeak's was not were Sam wanted to be anyway. When the bar was still open it was frequented by Centre employees. And Centre employees were the very people Sam was trying to avoid.

Will had come though for Sam and managed to arrange a meeting between Sam and his aunt. Sam had so many questions to ask the woman, and depending on her answers, Sam also had a favor to ask her.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman asked. Sam looked up and saw that it was his aunt. She looked out of place dressed in her thousand dollar pant suit, and two thousand dollar shoes.

"No, please sit." Sam said, indicating the seat across from him.

"I received a message that you wanted to meet with me. I assume you have questions," Susanna stated.

"Yes, yes I do," Sam said as he studied the woman. She was in herearly fourties, Sam placed her age to be about 41. Susanna was a petit woman, almost a foot shorter than Sam. She had brown eyes, and her black hair was up in a bun.

"By now you know that I am your father's sister. Young William has taken the opportunity in informing me on what you know," Susanna said.

"You know Will. How?" Sam asked.

"I had the pleasure of meeting both William and his sister Alyssa, when they were quite young still toddlers in fact. He reminds me a bit of you," Susanna said.

"How so?"

"Like you were at his age, William is alone. His parents are... gone, as is his twin. His only other family he can't even be near out of fear that they too will be taken from him."

"There's one difference," Sam pointed out. "I had my sister, and mother."

"Yes, yes you did," Susanna agreed. "But lets not talk of William any longer. Our time is short and he is not who we have come to discuss."

"Why did you and not my father take the Triumvirate seat?" Sam asked.

"Your father never wanted it. Allen wanted a family, he knew that if he became a Triumvirate member then he would more than likely not have the family he desired so."

"From what I understand my grandfather had a family and was still a triumvirate member." Sam said. Susanna gave a little chuckle.

"That just goes to show how much you understand Samuel. Your grandfather, my father was much like Mr. Parker. My father spent more time with the Triumvirate than he did with his own family. Allen and I would go months with out seeing him. Allen hated it, and it was the life that he chose not to lead," Susanna told Sam. "Now Samuel ask the question you truly want to ask."

Sam looked down at the beer he was nursing, and debated on if he truly wanted to ask his question. Sam sighed.

"W-why were my parents killed?"

"For a number of reasons, that deal with you, Miss Parker, and... a pretender."

Sam looked up. "Jarod?" he said shocked.

"There were several projects your parents opposed. Project Prodigy, was one of them. As were Phoenix, the Black Files, Gemini, and another which I'm not at liberty to tell you so don't ask." Susanna told Sam

"You said my parents opposed Phoenix, the Black Files and Gemini. But my parents were dead long before Black Files, Phoenix, and Gemini were created." Sam stated.

"Yes but the concepts had been around for years. Phoenix is the prototype for the Black Files. Both groups are the offspring of psychics, pretenders, telekinetics, and telepaths. Created for one reason, to be highly skilled assigns. You can imagine why your parents opposed it. And actually there was a prototype for Phoenix. Years ago a project was formed to create a child that was to be a pretender with a inner sense. But that project failed."

"How does Jaord play into all of this?"

"Your parents found out who Jarod really was."

"And who is he?" Sam prompted. He was no longer buying into the idea that the Centre wanted Jarod back because the man was a pretender. Will was just as good as Jaord if not better.

Susanna sighed debating on if she should tell her nephew the truth. "Jarod is both the savior and downfall of the Centre."

"Care to elaborate?" Sam asked.

"No. Too much information can endanger you," Susanna told her nephew. Sam muttered a curse. His aunts answer to his question had just brought more questions.

"What were your intentions when you first joined the Triumvirate?" Sam questioned deciding to change the topic out of hope he would receive a straight answer.

"I wanted to change the Centre, and the Triumvirate. Turn it into the respectable place it once was. How innocent I was then," Susanna chuckled.

"Are you saying that the way things are will never change?"

"Oh things always change Samuel, for the better or worse," Susanna stated. Sam frowned as he thought of what Will had said a few days prior.

"_Many people have walked though the doors of the Centre wanting to do good Sam. Very few actually do. And those that do don't live to tell about it. You will have a better chance to do good. But you'll also have a better chance of winding up dead."_

"I don't want it," Sam whispered. Susanna stared at him not understanding.

"Don't want what?" The woman asked.

"I don't want to be your heir. I don't want the responsibility, nor do I want the chance that my soul might be corrupted. I've done enough harm in my life. I've turned a blind eye far too often. Said nothing when I should have spoken. I've become a hypocrite. I yelled at my trainer Melanie when I was boy because she didn't stand up for me. And now decades later I've turned into her. I only give a damn when something is done to those I care about. All others be damned. And the sad thing is that though I know I am guilty of these things I'll continue doing them."

"I've been corrupted by the Centre. Just not as bad as others. I don't want to be corrupted any further. So thanks but no thanks. Find a new heir."

"The Grey's have had a seat on the Triumvirate for close to a century," Susanna said.

"All things must come to and end, Aunt Susanna. And I think this is the end of our conversation. Goodbye," Sam said getting up. Sam tossed a twenty on the table to cover his bill, and then walked out of the bar. He got into his car and drove not aware where he was going until he parked.

Sam walked into the Centre and to Will's cell. The boy was done with his sims for the day and about to turn in for the night when Sam entered.

"I declined," Sam stated. Will did not ask for the sweeper to elaborate.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I have enough blood on my hands," Sam said simply. Will did not reply and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Mike and Maddie are awake," Will whispered breaking the silence.

"And the others?" Sam asked. Will swallowed.

"They haven't gotten any worse. But they aren't better either," Sam said. Will didn't need to look at the boy to know he was crying. Will had lost so much already, Sam knew that the boy was beyond terrified of losing his baby brothers and sister.

"They'll wake up Will. Mike and Maddie waking up was a good sign."

"I know," Will whispered.

"Hey listen I need to go and check on the kids. Will you be alright?" Sam asked Will.

"Yeah," Will said. "I'm tired anyway."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning," Sam said and left to go to the infirmary.

Sam arrived at the infirmary to see that Mike and Maddie were indeed awake.

"Sam," The twins said hoarsely upon sight of their sweeper.

"Michael, Michelle, Be still," Jen told the squirming twins. The doctor was in the process of looking over the children.

"How long have they been awake?" Sam asked Jen.

"An hour," Jen replied after consulting her watch.

"Hey you two how are you feeling?" Sam asked Mike and Maddie running a hand through Maddie's hair.

"Tired," Mike yawned.

"What? Tired? Mikey you've been asleep for a week," Sam said smiling. The sweeper regretted his words when he was the twins frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked them.

"Are Air, Andy, and Alex gonna wake up?" Maddie whispered.

"Sure they are baby girl. You two woke up didn't you?" Sam said to the girl.

"Sam's right Maddie they'll wake up," Jeremiah insisted from behind Sam. Jeremiah and the other Black Files were seated on various hospital beds around Mike, Maddie, Jen and Sam.

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"A ghost promised me. Only I don't think she was a ghost I think she was an angel," Jeremiah said remembering the girl that had visited him the night Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros, and Alex had ended up in the infirmary. Sam smiled at the boy, thinking that Jeremiah had made up the story to alleviate Mike and Maddie's worries.

* * *

_October 23, 1999_

_4:28am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jeremiah was right Alex and her brothers did wake up. A few hours before sunrise, the triplets awoke to find themselves in the infirmary. In between Andros' and Alex's beds, asleep in one of the hard plastic infirmary chairs, was Sam. The sweeper had taken to spending the night in the infirmary. When questioned about it Sam just answered that he wanted to keep a close eye on his charges. But really Sam just wanted to be their when the children awoke.

Sam heard a whimper and sat up so suddenly that fell out of his chair. And though confused as to why they were in the infirmary, the triplets let out a short bark of laughter that strained their throats.

"It's not funny," Sam mumbled as he got up off of the floor. Aaron tried to speak in reply but due to the ventilator he was unable to speak.

"Shush, Air don't try to talk," Sam interrupted the boy. "I promise I'll explain everything. Just let me call Jen and let her know that the three of you are finally awake. Then we can get those tubes out of your throats" The sweeper quickly placed a call to the doctor. Jen promised that she would be over as soon as she could. Sam then began to explain to the children how they had ended up in the infirmary.

"Mike, and Maddie woke up a week ago. The three of you have been out for two weeks," Sam finished. Aaron, Andros, and Alex stared up at Sam in shock. Sam fully understood what the children where feeling. The sweeper remembered all too well how he had felt when he had been a few years older than Will, and had awaken to discover that he had been in a coma for five days.

Jen arrived a few moments later to look over the triplets. Most of their bruises had healed. They still had a few fractures, that would take time to mend. But nothing life threatening. Sam sighed with relief at the news.

"I suppose I should tell the other's you three have finally awaken," Sam told the triplets after Jen had examined them.

"No need," Came Jake's voice. Behind the boy stood the rest of the Black Files. All of them wore smiles of relief.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Rachael said grinning at the youngest Black Files. The older Black Files then spent the next fifteen minutes assuring themselves that Aaron, Andros, and Alex were indeed going to be just fine.

From two separate air vents two children stared out at the reunion of the Black Files. Both children were unaware of one another. It was ironic considering that just over a year ago Will and Alley had always been able to sense each other, had always been able to hear one another's thought's in their heads, and had known what the other was feeling at all times.

At the moment both Will and Alley were feeling the same way. Relieved.

* * *

Okay guys it's that time again. Time for me to start begging for reviews. I'd really really like some. They kinda make me happy.

* * *

Up Next: Baby Parker is born. And we find out that what Raines has been putting Will through. And it ain't pretty. 


	50. BROKEN

Crazyrussiangal- So happy you like the last chapter. And I'm glad you were pleased with Sam's choice

Erikstrulove- Hey your back! So how many chapters did you have to read to catch up? 12? Well here's another one for you to read before you leave again. As for your questions. Yes Lyle will be turning around a bit in the next story. I did make him a right evil bastard in this story huh. Hope I pull his turn around off well enough. You'll get your glimpse of around chapter 7 of Lyle, but then disappears for a long, long time, but when he comes back after his vacation he isn't a happy man.

As for Markus. You'll get your answer. I can tell you that if you look closely at Chapter 54 I do allude to Markus. You'll find out what really happened to him in Chapter 21 of Exodus. Yes I know it's so far away. But I promise you'll be happy. I hope.

Pretender Fanatic- Wow everyone's back this week. And might I say good luck with you and your track.. 13 hours, man are you better than me, I use to have a schedule like that between, theater, soccer, and horseback riding, not to mention school. But then my soccer team got disbanded -really funny story there- and I got tired of horses. So now I have a lot of free time to write yay me.

Glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. I am a complete dork when it comes to Angel and Buffy allusions I can't help but insert them in to my story's. So Alley can thank my endless hours of watching Angel re-runs for her middle name. 'Winifred but you can call me Fred'.

And yes Will is Sam's new secretary. You should see how neat he keeps his files. And you really liked Sam being an heir to the triumvirate? Sweet I was hoping that it would go over well.

Oh and I pre-ordered season 1 of the pretender today. Thank you Amazon. March 22 can't get here soon enough.

* * *

CHAPTER 50

BROKEN

* * *

_January 17, 2000_

_2:21am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam entered Parker's house using his old key. The past few days had been hell for Parker. She had discovered Thomas's killer and helped deliver her baby brother. Sam entered the house to find Parker asleep on the couch Thomas's old flannel shirt in her hands.

"Mor," Sam whispered. Parker turned in her sleep, but did not awake. Sam reluctant to wake his sister decided to let her sleep. Not wanting for her to spend the night on the couch, Sam lifted Parker up and carried her into her room. Once Parker was safely in bed for the night Sam took the couch and dozed off.

* * *

Sam awoke a little after seven to the smell of coffee. Sam got up from the couch yawning and stretching. He entered the kitchen when Parker stood poring two cups of coffee.

"I don't know who enters my house more, you or Jarod," Parker said with a wry grin as she passed Sam a mug of coffee.

"Hey at least I didn't remove your firing pin," Sam replied.

"Sammy...I don't really drool in my sleep do I?" Parker asked

"No, of course not," Sam said trying not to smile as he and Parker sat down at the kitchen table. "So, I've heard the _rumors_, can I get the truth?" Sam asked.

"Bridgette... she, killed Thomas. She was following orders but from who she doesn't know. She just said that the orders came from high up," Parker said softly as she stared into her coffee

"You believe her?"

"She had no reason to lie. She was dying...I was going to kill her Sammy. I wanted to so bad. But I saw her laying there, and I couldn't do it," Parker spoke tears threatening to fall. "I wanted to avenge Tommy's death so much. He was a good man, Tommy didn't deserve to die. If he had never gotten involved with me, then he'd still be alive."

"Jarod, he knew Tommy. They were friends. I think that Jarod sent Tommy to me, so that I could have a chance at love."

"I don't understand this dance you two do. I don't pretend to either. I don't think anyone can hurt Jarod the way you can, and vise versa. You two live to torture each other. And yet he wants for you to be happy, to have that bit of normalcy. Both of you pretend that you don't care about each other. I remember the first year of Jarod's escape when he found his first girlfriend. God you were so jealous that your childhood sweetheart found someone," Sam said grinning.

"Please, I could care less about that lab rat. Jarod is my ticket out of the Centre remember."

"Oh I remember. I remember that when we where kids you were head over heels for Jarod," Sam teased.

"Sammy I swear that if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you," Parker said cross. But she couldn't help but to smile. She knew that Sam was trying to make her feel better after the previous days strenuous events.

"Alright, alright fine a new topic then. Tell me about your new brother. Kid have a name yet?"

"No," Parker replied her smile gone. "I helped to deliver him you know. Then Daddy came and took him. I haven't seen him sense. Daddy didn't even ask if it was a boy or a girl."

"So what's his name?" Sam asked.

"Sammy I told you I don't know. As far as anyone knows he's Baby Parker."

"Then you name him Mor. Look lets be real, your Dad wasn't around much when you were growing up. Do you want history to repeat it's self with your baby brother. Hell at least you had Mom. This kid may have no one. He's gonna need you to be their for him Mor. He's gonna need to grow up knowing that he's loved. It's going to fall on to you to make sure that your brother doesn't end up as screwed up as the rest of the family," Sam told her. "So to reiterate my question, what is his name?"

"Peter. Peter Simon Vincent Parker," Parker whispered.

"Peter. Parker," Sam said staring at Parker.

"Yes. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Oh Yeah," Sam said trying not to laugh. _'Poor kid's gonna get teased for the rest of his life.'

* * *

_

_January 17, 2000_

_6:21am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will found himself yanked off of his cot by the scruff of his neck, and then flung into the wall, wearing nothing but his Centre issued pants. Dazed Will looked up and could make out the blurry figure of Miller. Will hated Miller more than any other sweeper at the Centre. Miller was a brute whose only pleasure came from hurting others. Jake had endured a run in with Miller six months prior, shortly before the five youngest Black Files had ended up in a coma. Will had witnessed the damage Miller, had done to Jake, it wasn't pretty.

"Get up," Miller said coldly.

"Are we taking a little stroll?" Will asked voice full of sarcasm. Miller backhanded Will, and the boy sunk to the floor. Rising to his feet, Will used the wall for support. The boy spat a mouthful of blood at Miller's feet in retaliation. Miller then knocked the wind out of Will. Normally Will would have been compliant, but he had a very good idea to where he was being taken. Back in September, Raines had found a way to control Will. Every month Will was beaten just enough so that Will had difficulties controlling his abilities.

Raines made sure that who ever dealt Will's blows, always stuck the boy in areas that would be covered by Will's Centre uniform. Raines did not want for Sam to know what Will was being put through each month. And Raines knew that Will was too stubborn to tell anyone about his beatings.

Recently Raines had taken to trying to break Will. But Will was too stubborn to let Raines win. The former doctor was trying to make Will give up his name. As far as Will was concerned his name was the only thing that he had. And there was no way he was giving it up.

Wheezing Will rose to his feet. He knew that if he angered Miller just enough, Will wouldn't have to endure a whipping. Raines liked to alternate on ways to break Will. It had been a while since Raines had last used his steel studded whip on Will. But the day prior Raines had gloated to the nine year old that he had pulled out the whip just for Will.

"Hey Miller, anyone ever tell you that you're nothing but Raines's butt monkey?" Will grinned his blood stained teeth showing. Miller pulled his arm back and was just about to deal Will a blow that would knock the boy unconscious, when Raines stopped the sweeper.

"Don't," Raines wheezed. Will's grin fell, the young pretender had been banking on Miller knocking him unconscious before Raines arrived. Though Miller was quite ferocious, any beating form Miller, was better than what Raines had in store for Will.

"Escort young Phoenix to the room," Raines said to Miller. Miller grunted in reply and shoved Will in the direction of their destination. Once in the dark room, Miller clasped one end of a manacle around Will's right hand.

"What big guy no dinner first," Will sneered. Had Sam seen his charged he would have realized in that moment that Will was not the same person he was when Alley was alive. Will wasn't even the same boy he was six months ago. Will had grown cold, and had taken on much of the same characteristics of his mother.

When he's beatings had first started Will would beg, scream and cry for Raines to stop. But as they continued Will no longer gave Raines the satisfaction for hearing Will cry. It was rare Will even let out a whimper. Will knew that any emotion was a sign of weakness, and to survive the Centre you couldn't be weak.

Ignoring Will's remark Miller cuffed Wills other hand and hung the boy by the manacles from a hook in the ceiling. Miller then left but not before dealing Will another blow in the stomach that sentthe boy twirling.

Will then heard the squeak of Raines's oxygen tank, and another set of footsteps. The door opened and Raines entered with a sweeper behind him. Will was expecting Willie, but was shocked to see Reed, one of the Centre's more pleasant sweepers. It was upon sight of Reed that Will realized that what ever Raines had planed was not just about Will. Reed had done something to anger Raines and now the sweeper was being punished.

"Ah Phoenix," Raines wheezed. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Just waiting on you baldy," Will replied. Raines nodded his head towards Reed and the sweeper nervously stepped forward, unfurling the whip in his hand. There was a loud crack as the whip came in contact with Will's back.

"What is your name?" Raines asked Will.

"William," Will said between clenched teeth. Another crack filled the air. Will noted that Reed's hands were trembling. _'At this rate I'll out last him,' _Will thought. Eight more times the sequence repeated itself.

"Do I need to ask you again?" Raines wheezed. "I have all day."

Will's body rotated and along his back ten long slashes are visible, blood seeping from the various lashings. But Will showed no sign of giving into Raines.

"You can make this easy or hard, Phoenix." Raines warned. "Cooperate and this will all end now. Continue with this foolishness and you will spend the next few months of your life very uncomfortable."

"My name is William, not Phoenix." Will said and spat in Raines' face. Raines smacked the boy sending him crashing into the wall.

"Your decision." Raines hissed walking away. As he went to exit the room he motioned towards Reed. Reed walked back towards Will unfurling the whip again. Reed then repeatedly begins to hit Will. Each time the whip made contact with Will's back, Will bit back a scream. Blood oozed down his back, down his legs, and dripped off of his toes pooling below his feet, and yet Will refused to cry out or even shed a tear.

Reed unable to stand what he was doing to the boy began to beg Will. "Please Phoenix. He won't let me stop until you give in."

"My name is William, Reed. And I'll never give that ghoul the satisfaction of giving in." Will said, in between lashings. Unable to stand it any longer Reed dropped the whip.

"I can't. I can't," The sweeper began to mumble over and over. Will stared at the broken form of the man. And though Will had always been rather found of the sweeper the boy felt no sympathy for Reed.

_

* * *

January 17, 2000_

_8:06pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Nathan Reed_

Reed sat on his bed and stared at his hands. He hated himself for what he was forced into doing. Reed had joined the Centre thinking that they were a decent corporation. Never in his life did he think he would get involved in to the horrors of the Centre. He had just need a job to pay off his debt and the Centre was hiring.

Reed had never wanted to hurt Will. Will was a good kid, whose only crime was being a pretender. That boy hadn't deserved what Reed had done to him. Reed picked up the gun that was sitting next to him. He then inserted the barrel into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Up Next: The kids have the day off, so Jeremiah does a bit of exploring. What does he find?

* * *

Do a good deed... review. 


	51. FOUND AND LOST

Pretender Fanatic- Computer Lit is a good class to catch up on your reading. I had a class like that my sophomore year in highschool. It was call Biology.

I liked Reed but alas the man had to go. I would of ended up bringing him into Exodus and as you saw from the 'cast' list I have more than enough characters. Besides I kinda like killing of my characters, well the ones I'm not to attached to. An dif I don't kill my characters I just put them through hell...like Will. I think I need to start going easy on the poor kid. I know I'll mess with Jeremiah for a while.

And yes as of Tuesday Pretender season one will be in the mail and one it's way to me. Can't wait. I may do the snoopy dance when it arrives.

Erikstrulove- Yeah my characters have a habit of dying around me. Hell there's someone dying in this chapter. But no worries about Reed he didn't have a family behind, which kinda sucked for him.

As for Markus I can't give you anymore hints on what I've done, with out giving it all away.

Author's Note: This chapter may look slightly familiar to those of you have read The Black Files, but it was too important not to put in.

* * *

CHAPTER 51

FOUND AND LOST

* * *

_February 18, 2000_

_8:35pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jeremiah was bored. There had been no sims that day so the Black Files had been able to spend all day in their room. Jeremiah had spent most of his time reading Shakespear. But he was done with Othello and not yet ready to start, a new play.

Jeremiah got up from his bed and went to see what his brother and sister were doing.

"You go first," Greg told Melissa, the two sat in front of a chess board.

"No you go," Melissa replied.

"Ladies first." Greg insisted.

"I'm no lady." Melissa said a frown on her face.

"That's no surprise," Marc snorted. He then has hit by a knight.

"There I moved," Melissa grinned at Greg.

"That didn't count," Greg said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Jeremiah shook his head at his brother and sister. The two were never really happy unless they were fussing at one another. Jeremiah looked around the room to see what the other children were doing. Marc and Cassie were drawing with charcoals. Jake and Rachael were whispering furiously in the corner. Terra and Tobias had decided to take a nap, and the two were asleep next to each other in Terra's bed. Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros, and Alex were putting together a ten thousand piece puzzle. The five children were not looking at the picture on the box, and they had flipped all of the puzzle pieces over so only the backs were showing.

"Show offs," Jeremiah mumbled. Alex looked up from her section of the puzzle and stuck her tongue out at Jeremiah. Jeremiah just grinned at the younger girl. He was glad the Alex and the others were back to their normal selves. Jeremiah had been worried that after what Lyle had done to the little girl, Alex would never be the same again.

Jeremiah sighed. There was nothing for him to do. Chess was a two player game; he didn't feel like drawing or doing a puzzle.

"I'll be back," Jeremiah said as he sat the camera's in the room on a loop.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked her brother.

"For a walk," Jeremiah replied as he entered the ventilation system.

"Need company?" Alex offered.

"No I'm fine," Jeremiah said and closed the cover, leaving the other children behind. He went up two five sub levels to SL-17 and began to walk the corridor. Jeremiah had no real idea where he was going. He had never been to Sl-17 before, but it looked like all the other Centre sub levels. Dark and cold.

_run go back run go back_

A voice whispered in Jeremiah's head. Jeremiah stopped for a moment trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He came to the conclusion that he had tapped in to one of the other kids' abilities subconsciously. It was a rare occurrence for such a thing to happen. But Jeremiah thought nothing of it and continued on his walk, the voice still whispering.

When Jeremiah reached door 1719 the voice grew louder.

_you don't want to be here _

The voice repeated over and over growing louder with each repetition. Jeremiah's head began to pound, his eyes watered in pain. He stood rooted in spot unable to move due to the intense pain racing through his head. Suddenly the voice stopped and Jeremiah collapsed in relief. He knelt on his knees, head down, staring at the floor as he panted, regaining his composer.

As the pain subsided Jeremiah looked up at the keypad to the door, he was in front of. He shakily got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. The boy stared at the keypad for minutes, prompting the voices to return. Finally the voice began to whisper the numbers 5-3-7-7-9 over and over. Jeremiah punched in the numbers and heard the electronic lock release. He pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping woman.

Jeremiah had heard of angels from the books he had read. With one look at the sleeping woman Jeremiah was convinced that the Centre had managed to capture one of the heavenly creatures.

The woman's long red hair fanned out across her pillow, framing her pale, porcelain like face. She was petite and barely looked twenty-five. Never before had Jeremiah seen such a beautiful woman, and doubted he ever would.

Jeremiah walked over to touch her to see if she was real or not, or just a figment of his imagination. As his fingers came in contact with her face and the woman's dazzling green eyes flung open. She sat up gasping her heart pounding. Startled Jeremiah jumped back. The woman stared at him. As she studied him her expression changed from fear, to compassion and then back to fear. But the second type of fear was a different type of fear. A fear for his safety, not hers.

"You shouldn't be here baby." The woman said with a slight Irish accent as she walked over to him. She knelt down to his eye level taking in his appearance. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "You're more beautiful than I'd thought you'd be." She said gently running her hand down the side of his face. "I never thought I'd get to see any of you again."

"W-who are you?" Jeremiah asked, even though part of him already knew the answer.

"I'm your Mother baby." She whispered.

"My, my mother. But Mr. Lyle said you were dead."

"Your father lied to you." His mother said a slight hint of anger in her voice. "After you, your brother, and sister were born. Mr. Raines, Mr. Cox and your father took the three of you from me."

"Wait, wait, Mr. Lyle is my father?" Jeremiah said gasping.

"Yes, but he is unaware of is."

"I don't... I-I can't. This is all to much." Jeremiah said sitting down on his mother's bed. "I don't even know your name. How did the Centre get you? How do you even know who I am? How do you know that Lyle is my father? Why did the take me, Greg and Lissa form you?" Jeremiah asked quickly.

"Slow down sweet heart. I can only answer one question at a time. My name is Alannah. I spent the first five years of my life in an orphanage. My parents –your grandparents- gave me up for adoption. While at the orphanage the Centre tested me. The Centre quickly learned that I'm a psychic. They then brought me here."

"When I was nineteen they artificially inseminated me. Nine months later you and your brother and sister came along. While I was pregnant with the three of you I over heard Raines telling Cox that Lyle is your father. As for how I knew who you were, you have my eyes and hair. Did I mention that I was a psychic?" She said smiling. Jeremiah returned her smile as he nodded in response to her question.

"The reason that Raines took the three of you away from me is because they did not want for me to have any say in the rearing of you. Nor did they want for the three of you to have any emotional ties to me. From what I later learned Raines's master plan was to have a group of children who were loyal to themselves as well as the Centre. His goal is to turn your group into skilled assigns as well as pretenders. Around your ninth birthday they will start training you in hand to hand combat as well as weaponry. When you all reach your teens Raines wishes to sell you all to the highest bidder." Alannah told him. Jeremiah stared at his mother in shock.

"I take it that this is a little too much for you." She said pulling him in to her arms. Jeremiah stiffened for a moment but then quickly relaxed. He breathed in the scent of his mother, committing it to memory. "You know what? I know nothing about you, your brother or sister. Not even your names." Alannah said sadly.

"Well I'm Jeremiah. I'm your second born, Gregory –or Greg- is the oldest. Melissa -we just call her Lissa for short- is the baby. We look exactly the same. We like to confuse Mr. Raines, Lyle and Cox by pretending to be each other. And Greg and Lissa like to fight with each other." He said grinning deviously. Alannah smiled at him.

"You're really my Mom?" Jeremiah asked partly afraid that she wasn't, and partly afraid that she was. He knew that Raines would never allow for he, Greg and Melissa to be with their mother. Yet with her was the only place he wanted to be at that moment. With the exception of Sam, Jeremiah had never felt safer being in anyone else's presence. In his mother's arms it was as though the evils of the Centre couldn't touch him. The last time Jeremiah had felt that way Sam had been holding him.

"Yes I'm really your Mother." Alannah said dropping a kiss on top of his head.

"I never had a Mom before." Jeremiah said as tears fell from his eyes.

_run. leave her. run. leave her._

'_Shut up! Go away!' _Jeremiah thought savagely as the voice began to speak again.

"Jeremiah you, your brother, and sister have always had I mother. And I have always loved the three of you. And I always will. Nothing, nothing will ever change that." Alannah told her son

"If we get out do you think that we'll be able to be a real family?" Jeremiah asked innocently, ignoring the voice wishing that it we're lying. He felt a drop of water fall on his head and knew that his mother was crying. Alannah wiped away her tears and then her son's.

"Listen to me baby, no matter what I'll always be your family." She told him as she kept the tears at bay.

"Something bad is about to happen isn't it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes baby it is. But all that matters is that I got to see at least one of my babies again… one last time. I love you. Remember that, and tell Greg and Lissa that I love them too." She said.

"I will." Jeremiah promised he was once again crying, for he knew now that he would never see his mother again.

"Quickly now baby, you must go before he finds you." Alannah said wiping the last of the tears from her son's face and kissing him. Jeremiah nodded his head and pulled out a shard of metal from the waistband of his pants. He set himself to the task of unscrewing the cover to the air vent.

"Come with me." He begged.

"I can't baby." Alannah said hugging her son for the last time.

"It's not fair." He murmured into his mother's chest.

"Life never is, for people like us. Now you have to go he's coming. I don't want for him to find you. No more tears my dear sweet boy. I'll be with you always" Alannah said easing Jeremiah into the air vent.

"I love you Mommy." Jeremiah said as Alannah replaced the cover. "Always." He added sticking his fingers through the gaps in the vent. Alannah gently kissed his tiny fingers.

"I love you to baby. Now go." Alannah told her son. She then heard the electric lock unbolt and quickly composed herself. Lyle strolled into her cell.

"Hello Alannah." Lyle sneered.

"Lyle." Alannah spat. She knew that her end was coming and she was determined to face it bravely. She would not give Lyle the satisfaction of seeing her beg for her life.

"It is my duty to inform you that the Centre feels that you no longer serve a purpose. I find it hard to say that your termination order was singed fifteen minutes ago by no other then me. I'm sorry Alannah."

"Like hell you are Lyle." She said calmly.

"Actually Alannah I am. You see you're such a fine specimen to waste." Lyle said running a finger along Alannah's cheek. "Maybe if you make it worth my while I could… change the Chairman's mind. It is a pity that you aren't Asian although in your case I'm willing to make a slight exception." He jeered. Alannah spat in his face, and Lyle backhanded her knocking her to the ground. As she fell Alannah caught sight of Jeremiah's horror struck face. Slightly Alannah prayed that her son would run before he would witness her end. Yet it was an unanswered prayer.

"Fine then Alannah have it your way." Lyle said. Jeremiah looked on in horror as Lyle pulled out his 9mm and shot Alannah point black. The sight of his mother's brains coating the wall would haunt Jeremiah's dreams for the rest of his life.

Shocked at what he had witnessed, Jeremiah laid curled in a fetal position, trembling and unable to move as Lyle walked out of the cell. An hour later Jeremiah somehow made his way back to the room. Pale and covered in sweat and dust, Jeremiah climbed out of the vent and into this bed that was in between Greg and Mike's and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Reviews: the best thing since sliced bread 

Up Next: Jeremiah is in a catatonic shock. Alex, and Jake have a slight scuffle. Alley goes to vist Jeremiah.


	52. SHOCK

Hey guys I tried to up date yesterday but I had to be at rehearsal from 10am to 12am. And today I was there from 6pm-12am. Yay for tech runs. I'll try to post by Thursday because if I don't I doubt I'll be able to since I have a show Friday and two shows Saturday

* * *

Crazyrussiangal- Poor Jeremiah in deed and the sad thing is that it only get's worse for him

Erikstrulove- Yup Lyle's an evil bastard, and he's about to become even more so. Hum maybe I need to do a bit more revision to Exodus, so that he still has a bit more of an edge to him.

LJP- It's indeed a good thing these kids are pretenders, because they are indeed in need of some major tharapy. Poor Jeremiah and Alex are scared for life. In fact you'll see a bit of it in Exodus.

* * *

CHAPTER 52

SHOCK

* * *

_February 19, 2000_

_7:01am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

The lights came on in the children's room and Jake awoke instantly. The boy climbed out of his bed. Across from him, his twin Rachael was also getting up. The two stretched, and yawned, as they started to wake the other children. It was Jake's job to wake the boys, and Rachael's to wake the girls.

Going down the boys' side of the room, Jake proceeded to gently shake Mark, followed by Tobias, and Greg, awake. When Jake got to Jeremiah's bed he could tell that something was instantly wrong with the younger boy.

Jeremiah was curled in the fetal position, the thumb in his mouth. He was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Jerry," Jake said a hint of worry in his voice, as he shook Jeremiah. Jeremiah didn't respond. "Jerry come on. This isn't the time for games," Worry was gone from Jake's voice, and had been replaced with panic. Greg, concerned, walked over to his brother's bed, at the same time the other children not yet out of bed, began to wake sensing something was wrong.

"Jer," Greg said trying to wake his brother. "Jer, wake up. We gotta be in the lab in a hour."

"Greg, Jake, what's goin' on?" Melissa asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Jerry won't wake up," Greg said softly, as Jake checked Jeremiah's vitals.

"His pulse is strong. No fever. Pupils reactive," Jake muttered.

"Then what's wrong with him," Melissa said her voice wavering, her blue eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I th- I'm not sure," Jake said. The boy had a good idea as to what was wrong with Jeremiah but did not want to upset the other children any further. "Air, Andy, Alex go find Sam," Jake told the three youngest Black Files. Aaron, and Andros turned to leave. But Alex stood still staring at Jeremiah's prone form.

"Lexie," Jake said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I need you to go find Sam. _Jeremiah_ needs you," Jake told the girl. Jake knew that he had sunk low by using Jeremiah's name to get Alex to go. But Jake knew playing the guilt card was the only way to get Alex to move.

"Kay. I'll go," Alex said softly.

"Hey look at me," Jake said taking Alex's chin into his hand. His steel grey eye's met Alex's blue ones. Jake smiled at the girl he considered to be more or less his sister. The girl he would stop at nothing to protect -not that Jake loved Alex any more than any of the other children-. "Jer's gonna be okay. He's strong just like you. Okay?" Jake spoke brushing a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear. Alex nodded.

"Okay," She said confidently. The worried expression she had been wearing on her face had vanished and become hard, her blue eyes grew cold, her jaw set. It was in that moment that Jake truly realized how much Alex was like her mother. And for a moment Jake wonder just how much longer the Centre would be able to keep Alex and her brothers a secret.

Alex went to the air vent and Andros, and Aaron pulled her in. The triplets crawled through the vents as fast as they could and made their way to the sweeper lounge. Seeing Sam alone, the triplets entered the enter the room.

"Sam! Sam!" Aaron yelled. Startled Sam nearly dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. The sweepers heart was racing, and he felt uneasy.

"Jerry. He won't wake up," Andros panted. Sam swore that for a moment his heart stopped beating. Regaining his composure, Sam sat off to the children's room, the triplets right behind him. Their tiny legs couldn't carry them fast enough to keep up with Sam's long strides. Before the triplets even reached their room, Sam had already swooped up Jeremiah into his arms and was walking as fast as he could to the infirmary without harming his precious cargo. Aaron, Andros, and Alex nearly collided into Jake and the other children.

Jen was looking over Jeremiah by the time the Black Files arrived, panting and out of breath. "What's wrong with him?" Sam asked the doctor.

"H-he's cationic," Jen stammered. The group of children exchanged worried looks. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He then turned to look at the children behind him.

"What happened yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Jake answered.

"We had the day off. There was nothing that could have brought this on," Rachael spoke.

"Has Raines had your group under any pressure lately?" Jen questioned.

"When doesn't he?" Marc muttered.

"Jerry's catatonia could have been brought on by stress," Jen said but their was doubt in her voice. "Are you all sure nothing happened yesterday that could have brought this on?"

The children remained silent. They knew that they probably should have told Jen and Sam that Jeremiah went for a walk the day prior. But the children were afraid that it would upset the two adults. Sam and Jen frowned on the children exploring the Centre, when not accompanied by anyone.

And the children had no true reason to even suspect that what ever had driven Jeremiah in to his cationic shock even had anything to do with the boy taking a stroll around the Centre. Yes, Jeremiah had returned after all of the other children had fallen asleep for the night, it was rare Jeremiah did such a thing, but not too rare. Jeremiah every now and then would find the need to be alone for a while.

"There was nothing," Greg said unable to meet Sam or Jen's eyes. The adults could sense that the children were holding something back but said nothing.

"Now what?" Tobias asked.

"I'll take you all back to your room so that you can get dressed for the day. And then I take you to the sim lab," Sam sighed.

"Just like normal," Greg said bitterly.

"Greg why don't you and Lissa stay here," Jen suggested.

"Why we can't do anything," Melissa said.

"You can talk to him sweetheart. Let him know that you're here. And that he's not alone," Jen told the girl crouching down to Melissa's level.

"Okay," Greg and Melissa replied.

Sam then escorted the rest of the group back to their room so that the children could dress for the day.

* * *

_February 20, 2000_

_10:57pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"What are you hiding?" Alex asked Jake. The rest of the children save Alex, her brothers, Jake and Rachael had fallen asleep two hours prior.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You and Rach know something. Known it for a while if I'm not mistaken. What ever it is didn't bother you that much at first but now that Jer... now that Jeremiah's in the infirmary, it's bugging the hell out of you," Alex said.

"Watch your mouth, Alex," Jake told the girl.

"Answer me Jake," Alex demanded. Rachael, Andros, and Aaron watched the two not wanting to get involved. Alex was well know for her quick temper, and Jake for his stubbornness.

"He gonna tell her?" Aaron asked Rachael.

"I'm sure Alex will get it out of him some how," Rachael replied.

"It won't come to blows will it?" Andros asked slightly nervous. Rachael and Aaron grinned.

"If it does it will be quite amusing. I bet you my candy bar that Alex will win," Rachael said.

"No deal. I know Alex can kick Jake's butt," Aaron replied.

"Oh well it was worth the try," Rachel sighed.

"I'm assuming you know this little secret as well," Andros spoke.

"Of course," Rachael said.

"Care to share?" Aaron asked. Rachael took a quick look around the room to make sure that the other children were still asleep.

"Jake and I found out who Jer, Greg, and Lissa's father is," Rachael whispered, so that Jake wouldn't overhear.

"Who?" Aaron, and Andros asked.

"Lyle," Rachel answered. Andros, and Aaron looked up at the older girl in shock, just as a scuffle between Alex and Jake broke out. A groan of pain from Jake brought Aaron and Andros out of their shock and the two boys went to pull Alex off of Jake before she could inflict any further damage to the older boy.

"Let me go," Alex hissed as Aaron and Andros held her.

"Chill Alex, you'll wake the others," Aaron told his sister.

"He said I was rash and impulsive," Alex said frowning.

"That's 'cause you are," Andros grinned.

"Oh yeah," Alex said and stopped struggling. Her brothers released her once they deemed her no longer a threat to Jake.

"Geeze Jake your lucky she didn't give you a black eye," Rachael smirked.

"So tell me," Alex demanded, whispering.

'_Jer, Lis, and Greg's father is Lyle,' _Aaron telepathically told his sister. Alex's blue eye's widened and in a rare moment in her short life Alex was struck speechless.

* * *

_February 22, 2000_

_1:23am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

She knew that she shouldn't be in the infirmary. But she cared too much about Jeremiah to let the boy remain in a catatonic state. Alley looked around the room, and stood rooted to the floor form a moment. Jen had placed Jeremiah in the same room Alley had "died" in.

Alley had lost paretically everything in that little room. She vowed that history would not repeat itself. Alley walked over to the bed where Jeremiah laid. He had been in the same position for three days.

"I knew that it would be hard on you, little one. I just didn't know it would come to this. But don't worry your Momma will always be with you. You can hear her now in your head can't you? I use to hear my Gramma Catherine, I heard other voices too, like my Uncle Kyle's. I can't hear them any more. The Centre took that from me, not on purpose mind you," Alley said softly as she telepathically probed into Jeremiah's mind.

"I bet your Momma's telling you that you have to be strong now. That you have to stop hiding, because Greg and Melissa need you. I need you too you know. I need you to look after my brothers and sister. I can't keep them out of trouble like you can. I can't be there for them the way you can.'

"Jerry you need to listen to your Momma and wake up." Alley said brushing the boy's red hair out of his eyes. "If you don't they win. They already took me from Will, don't let them take you from your brother and sister," Alley begged. She pressed a kiss to Jeremiah's brow, and left melting into the shadows.

* * *

_February 22, 2000_

_7:15am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam sat in the chair next to Jeremiah's bed, with a sigh. Sam hated being in the infirmary, and most of all he hated the room he was in. His mind kept flashing back to Alley in the same bed that Jeremiah laid in. Sam had already lost one charge in this room, he refused to lose another. Especially Jeremiah. Sam loved the little boy, not that the sweeper would admit to it to anyone other than himself. It didn't matter what connections Sam had that protected him, if the chairman, Raines, or Lyle ever found out how much Sam truly cared about Jeremiah, Melissa, and Greg, Sam would be removed from the Black Files, and Phoenix, and probably killed.

"God," Sam moaned burying his face into his hands.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up. "Jer?" Jeremiah laid in bed, his green eyes open and staring at Sam. "You're awake," Sam said and pulled Jeremiah into his arms. Sam felt Jeremiah stiffen but the boy then relaxed.

"Sam, what happened?" Jeremiah asked.

"You went into a catatonic shock bud. You've been out of it for three days. Scared the shit out of me and the others," Sam admitted. Jeremiah froze, as his memories came flooding back. His mother was dead, he only had the opportunity of knowing her for less than half an hour and he had loved her so much. Now she was gone. Killed by Lyle, who turned out to be Jeremiah's father.

_it's okay baby_

A voice whispered. Jeremiah recognized it to be his mother's. His green eyes filled with tears and Jeremiah buried his face into Sam's shirt.

"Jerry what is it?" Sam asked the boy.

"I want my Momma," Jeremiah sobbed. Sam closed his eyes, as he rubbed soothing circles on Jeremiah's back. Half an hour later Jeremiah had calmed down. Sam had thought the boy had fallen asleep, but found out otherwise when he went to place Jeremiah back on his bed.

"Sam do you miss your Momma?" Jeremiah asked softly.

"Yeah I miss both of them," Sam admitted. "My dad too."

"I miss my Momma, not my Daddy. You're more my Daddy then him," Jeremiah whispered. Sam sat stunned, at Jeremiah's words. The boy had just referred to Sam as being like Jeremiah's father. Sam was uncertain how to reply. Thankfully Jeremiah sensed the sweeper's uneasiness.

"I know you aren't my Daddy. I know you can't be, even it you wanted to," Jeremiah told Sam. The two sat in silence for a while, both mulling over Jeremiah's words.

"I never said I didn't want to," Sam whispered into Jeremiah's ear so that no one would over hear. "If things were different..."Sam trailed off

"I know," Jeremiah said. "I guess we'd better tell the other's I'm awake."

"I'm surprised they don't know," Sam admitted.

"I cut myself off from Greg, and Lissa, so they couldn't sense me," Jeremiah told Sam.

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready to see them yet."

"Are you ready to see them now?" Sam asked.

"I guess," Jeremiah replied.

"You want me to go get them?"

"Please."

"Alright then I'll be back in a bit. On my out I'll tell Jen you're awake, and she can check you over." Sam told the boy.

"Kay," Jeremiah said and wiggled out of Sam's lap and returned to his bed.

* * *

Reviews- such lovely things to come home to.

* * *

Up next: Jeremiah has a run in with Lyle. And we do a quick overview of the last few episodes of season four. 


	53. COUNTDOWN

LJP- Jeremiah is actually going to use his powers on Lyle but not really in the way you're hoping.

Authors Note: In honor of me getting The Pretender Season One yeasterday, Here is a new chapter today.

* * *

CHAPTER 53

COUNTDOWN

* * *

_February 24, 2000_

_2:21pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

The Black Files all sat around the table in the middle of the sim lab. Having completed their mornings work, the children found themselves bored. Marc looked off into space as he drummed his fingers on the Formica table top.

"Could you stop that?" Alex asked tersely.

"Stop what? Marc asked and intentionally drummed his fingers louder.

"So help me, if you don't stop I'll break them," Alex threatened.

"You could always cut off his thumb them he could look like Lyle," Greg snickered.

"Like I'd ever want to be like that freak," Marc said making a face. Jeremiah squirmed in his seat. He hated it when ever the subject of Lyle was brought up. All Jeremiah wanted to do was forget 'The Day', the day in which his whole world was turned upside down.

Lyle was Jeremiah, Greg, and Melissa's father. The man -monster- had hurt the people Jeremiah loved. It had been six days since Jeremiah had learned the truth and he found it difficult to swallow. He didn't know how he was going to tell Melissa and Greg. And what about the others. What would they think when they learned who his father was. Would they hate he, Greg, and Melissa. The thought shook Jeremiah to the core.

"Jer you okay?" Alex asked sensing something was wrong with the boy. Jeremiah quickly borrowed Alex's empathy abilities to form a mental block around his mind so that Alex couldn't feel what Jeremiah was thinking.

"I'm fine," Jeremiah replied. Alex looked at the boy questioningly. Jeremiah was saved from anymore of Alex's questions when Lyle entered. Jeremiah found himself frozen in his seat. It was the first time he had see Lyle since the day Lyle had murdered Jeremiah's mother.

"What are you all doing?" Lyle asked.

"We've completed our work sir," Jake told the man. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremiah saw Aaron and Andros, slid closer to Alex. It was a subconscious action that all of the boys were guilty of. When ever Lyle, Raines or Cox entered the room, the boys would always move closer to their sisters, as a from of defense for the girls. When it came to their sisters' protection the boys would willingly risk their own safety.

"Really you're done. Well then I have a new assignment for one of you," Lyle smirked.

"Stay way from her," Jeremiah growled getting to his feet. He didn't need to hear anymore of what Lyle was going to say to know that Lyle was going to do something to Alex. It was always Alex when it came to Lyle. Jeremiah didn't know what it was that made Lyle hurt Alex so much but he did. Jeremiah was damned if he was going to sit there and let Lyle hurt Alex. The boy hated himself for hiding in the air vent as he watched Lyle murder Alannah.

"Now Jeremiah you don't even know what I was going to say," Lyle chuckled. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. Lyle's eyes were cold, and they shown with anger and outrage at the fact Jeremiah had spoken.

"I won't let you hurt her. Go find your secretary and lock her in your shed, but leave Alex alone!" Jeremiah yelled. He was vaguely aware of the children behind him gasping. And they weren't the only ones shocked. Jeremiah had no idea where the words that were tumbling out of his mouth were coming from. He then realized that it was the voice of his mother that was whispering the information to him.

"Who told you," Lyle hissed grabbing Jeremiah roughly by the arm.

"I -I heard Ra-raines talking about you t-to Mr. Parker, ages ago," Jeremiah said stuttering. He was frightened, Jake was the one known for his bravery not Jeremiah.

"Mr. Lyle please don't hurt him. He's been acting funny every since his... incident," Greg said. Lyle narrowed his eyes at Jeremiah, studying the boy. Lyle still found Jeremiah's cationic shock to be strange. The boy had gone into shock the same day his mother had been killed. Lyle searched Jeremiah's green eyes trying to find any sign of Jeremiah knowing that Lyle had killed Alannah.

Seeing nothing in Jeremiah's eyes Lyle let the boy go. "Next time I won't be so kind. Next time it won't be just her. It will be her, Melissa, Greg and you," Lyle warned the boy.

"I believe you," Jeremiah replied. Jeremiah then did something he never would have dared. Jeremiah quickly borrowed Alex's empathic abilities, to find the closest telepath. He then borrowed the telepath's powers to take a peak inside Lyle's mind.

It was three seconds before, Lyle felt the tickle of an intrusion into his mind. He realized what it was soon enough.

"Don't do that!" Lyle roared backhanding Jeremiah. "Like I told Alyssa years ago, 'save it for the chairman'."

Jeremiah looked up at Lyle in shock, Lyle had said her name. He said Alyssa's name, did that mean she was really real?

"Who is she?" Jeremiah asked before he could stop his self. "Who's Alyssa?"

"She's dead," Lyle replied. "Nothing but another ghost that hunts this hell hole."

"No," Jeremiah whispered to himself.

"Keep playing theses games Jeremiah and you'll end up like her," Lyle warned with that he left the room.

* * *

Lyle closed the sim lab door behind him, as he walked back to his office he tried to figure out why he hadn't punished Jeremiah for intruding into his mind. Had it been Jake, or any of the others, Lyle was sure he would have had them locked up on SL-15 and tortured for the next three days.

'_Is it guilt?' _Lyle asked himself. Did he feel guilty because he took away the boy's mother, that Jeremiah -Greg and Melissa- would never get the chance to meet. Kindred sprits maybe, both taken away from their mothers, never to know the love of their mothers.

_bond runs much deeper than that_

A voice whispered inside his head whispered.

"Shut up," Lyle muttered.

* * *

_March 25, 2000_

_12:04pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"You guys can't be right. Jarod would never do such a thing," Will said as he reluctantly ate his lunch.

"Hey kid you can't argue with the evidence," Sam pointed out. "His whole lair was full of drug paraphernalia. Who knows maybe old genius finally gave up and gave into drugs," Sam shrugged

"No. You guys thought he had gone crazy earlier and were wrong. And I'm telling you that your wrong about this. Take it from me," Will said firmly.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "Let's play the game then."

"What game?" Will asked.

"The game in which you make me guess what you know," Sam said. "Why do you say that Jarod wouldn't turn to drugs?"

"'Member when you were sixteen and what Raines did to you?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied softly as he subconsciously ran his left hand up and down his right arm. Sam remembered all to well when Raines had gotten Sam addicted to drugs and forced, Sam to endure withdrawal day in and day out. And though it had been over twenty years Sam still had the track marks running along both arms.

"Well that drug Raines gave you was originally intended to make pretenders smarter. But it didn't work turned out that the drug had a rapid addiction, and devastating withdrawals. As you know all too well," Will answered. "Jarod had to endure that, for a week I think. So like I said he wouldn't voluntarily go through all that again."

"Well I guess we'll find out if you're right sooner or later," Sam said.

"You doubt me?" Will asked.

"Kid if there is one things I've learned from being around you is never to doubt you. But all the same everyone is wrong every now and then," Sam told Will.

"Not me," Will said grinning, and for a moment Will reminded Sam of some one by the sweeper couldn't figure out just who.

* * *

_March 26, 2000_

_7:56am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Well you were right," Sam said as he placed Will's breakfast on his desk.

"Like I said I'm never wrong," Will replied.

"Well I bet you didn't know the whole story. About why Sydney..."

"Never stepped in. He did and Raines got Sydney hopped up on the same drug to keep the good doctor out of the way," Will finished. Sam looked disappointed.

"How is it that you know so much about Jarod?" Sam asked.

"Sam Jarod's practically legend to us lab rats. He's one of the few who's actually made it on the outside. Sure he gets captured every now and then, but still it's more than the rest of us can say."

"Why didn't you and Alley try to escape?" Sam asked Will.

"We though about it a couple of times. But where would we have gone to? We were seven years old. It looked pretty suspicious to have a pair of seven year olds wandering the state. More than likely we would have gotten put in an orphanage, and then the Centre would have found us again. And it's not like a could leave now. I couldn't leave the others behind," Will answered.

"You got a point there. Well kid I need to go, I have to go and get the other kids ready. See you at lunch," Sam said.

"See ya later Sam," Will replied. It wasn't until after Sam left did will let his facade down. His face contorted in pain, as he removed his shirt to get a look at his back in the metal mirror over the sink. There were black and blue bruises decorating his back and arms.

"Jesus," Sam gasped. Will turned around and looked up at Sam. Will's heart pounded in his chest. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to find out about Will's beatings. Will was more frighted as to what Raines might do to Sam, than to what Raines would do to Will.

"S-sam I thought you were gone," Will stuttered.

"Will what happened?" Sam asked inspecting Will's back.

"It's nothing," Will said and quickly pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Bull shit Will. How long has this been going on?"

"Sam just let it go okay. You'll only make it worse. Then you'll end up like Reed, and that can't happen the Black Files need you," Will told the sweeper.

"Reed ate his own bullet, Will," Sam reminded Will.

"Yeah, but only 'cause of what Raines made Reed do to me," Will said looking at his feet.

"What did Raines make Reed do?" Sam asked.

"If I tell you Sam, you can't tell anyone. I mean it Sam, you can't tell anyone. Swear to me Sam."

"I swear. Now tell me," Sam said.

"Raines found a way to control my pyrokinesis. Every month he has some sweeper beat the shit out of me. My body's so focused on mending that I can't do much with my P.K. The day Reed ate his bullet, Raines made Reed whip me. He- Raines- wanted me to give up my name. He wanted me to become Phoenix. I wouldn't do it. That whipping hurt Reed more than it did me. Reed couldn't stand what he did. That's why he killed himself." Will explained. Sam shook his head not knowing what to say.

"Let me take a look," Sam said finally.

"No," Will replied "You need to go see to the others. I-I'll let you look later," Will promised. Sam took that as his hint to leave.

* * *

_April 22, 2000_

_2:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Sam stood in the corner of the sim lab watching Will, preform a sim. Sam had managed to get Raines' to stop Will's beatings. The triumvirate was not pleased when they had learned what Raines' was doing to the Centre's top pretender.

Sam's cell phone ranged and he reached for it. "What," Sam said into his cell.

"Stealing my catchphrase little brother?" Parker teased.

"Just borrowing. What do you need?" Sam asked getting down to business.

"Edna Raines showed up at my house. She's in an out of it. At first she though I was Momma. But then she asked me how were my mumps. I'm coming in to the Centre to see if Broots has found anything on Mirage, and to check on Sydney. See if he had any luck with Angelo. Do you think you can watch Edna while I come in?"

"Sure, let me get Adams to cover for me an I'll be over in twenty," Sam replied and hung up.

* * *

_April 22, 2000_

_2:40pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

"So let me get this straight I'm playing babysitter right?" Sam asked Parker as she grabbed her keys.

"Correct. I'll be back as soon as I can," Parker said and left.

Sam sat next to Edna on Parker's couch. "Hello Mrs. Raines. I doubt you remember me. I'm Sam Grey. You took care of me after your husband's sweepers beat the crap out of me," Sam said to the woman. Edna didn't reply.

"You don't mind if I watch a bit of TV do you?" Sam asked. Once again Edna remained silent. "Yeah, didn't think so," Sam muttered as he reached for the remote, all of a sudden Edna closed her hand around Sam's wrist.

"Jesus," Sam panted, the old woman had scared him half to death.

"You're Allen and Liz's boy," Edna stated as she let go of Sam's wrist. Sam nodded his head. "Heir to a triumvirate seat as well."

"Not any more. I declined," Sam said, wondering how a woman who had been doped up for twenty years knew that Sam had been heir to a triumvirate seat.

"Smart boy," Edna said.

"How so?" Sam asked, but Edna did not reply. "Great," Sam muttered "You're worse than Jarod and Angelo combined."

To Sam's surprise Edna then got up off the couch. Sam followed the woman as she made her way to the guest room, and laid down on the bed. Satisfied that Edna wasn't going anywhere, Sam made himself comfortable on the couch, and turned it to CBS so that he could catch the last twenty minutes of As the World Turns.

Sam knew that if Parker ever found out that the sweeper watched the daytime soap operas, Sam would never live it down.

* * *

_April 22, 2000_

_3:52pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

Sam heard the door unlock and quickly turned off the television before Parker could catch him watching Guiding Light.

"Is Edna okay?" Parker asked Sam, as she entered the house with Sydney.

"Yeah. She hasn't made a sound since she went to lay down almost a hour ago," Sam replied. Sydney and Parker walked to the guestroom where they found the bed empty.

"Sam!" Parker yelled.

'_Oh Shit,'_ Sam thought as he made his way to Parker and Sydney.

* * *

_May 6, 2000_

_10:52pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Several sub levels below a girl was doing the exact same thing. Words were being spoken in hushed voices. The one word, both children had heard a great deal was Mirage. Alley knew that she should know something about Mirage. She was pretty sure that right before he inner sense had stopped the voices had told her something about Mirage.

Will on the other hand had a pretty good feeling what Mirage was about. A man named Ethan. A man who like Will also heard the voices. Will was pretty sure that this Ethan was going to have major effect on the Centre. Edna Raines had been killed by her husband, in attempt to keep secrets buried.

The young pretender was pretty sure that Edna's murder had been in vain. Morgan Parker was nothing if not persistent. Will knew that his mother would keep digging to find out the secretes surrounding Mirage. After all she had just dug up her mother's grave and discovered that Catherine Parker was not there.

Parker's son had felt the anguish, as well as hope that his mother had felt when she opened the coffin. Parker no longer knew if her mother was truly dead. If all of the years of morning her mother's death had been for nothing. And there was the slight chance that maybe, just maybe Catherine Parker was alive.

Will knew that Catherine was dead. She would have never left her children to survive the Centre alone. One of the most wonderful things about being a Centre subject is that certain people tended to think that Centre subjects were dead dumb and blind, even if their IQ charts were off the scale.

Raines and a woman by the name of Melanie Bannerman -Will later learned that Bannerman was Sam's former trainer- had been talking. The two were arguing over Mirage, and how Bannerman regretted the fact that Catherine had been killed because of the project. The two had also talked about Sam, Parker and Jarod. Bannerman was afraid that the truth of Mirage would be discovered and that the sweeper, the pretender, and the chairman's daughter would come after Bannerman and Raines.

Later that day Will had asked Angelo about Mirage. Angelo had told Will that Mirage was none of his business. Will had been shocked by Angelo's response, normally the empath would answer any question Will had. But when I came to Mirage, Angelo was dead set on Will staying out of it.

Will had shocked both himself and Angelo by not perusing the subject. Will had no need to. Between the voices, and the rumors being whispered around the Centre, Will was learning more about Mirage than he cared to.

* * *

_May 6, 2000_

_11:05pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Home of Miss Parker_

"Mor," Sam called out entering Parker's house.

"I'm in here," Came Parker's soft -and slightly slurred- reply.

"What happened. Broots told me that you found something," Sam said as he sat on the couch next to Parker. Parker let out a bitter laugh and Sam cast a worried glance at the half empty bottle of scotch that sat on the table.

"That's the thing Sammy we didn't find anything. She's gone."

"What do you mean? Who's gone?" Sam asked.

"Momma, she's gone," Parker said.

'_She's drunker than I thought,'_ Sam thought to himself. "Mor, listen to me. Mom's been gone for a long time now," Sam said softly taking Parker's face into his hands.

"No you idiot. Momma isn't in her grave!" Parker yelled, yanking he face out of Sam's hands. Sam was unsure how to reply.

"Sammy what if she's alive?" Parker asked. Sam still trying to digest the information reached for the bottle of scotch and took a swig.

* * *

_May 13, 2000_

_11:47am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Will crawled his way through the air vents and towards his mother's office. The voices where telling him that there was something he need to see. In his mother's office, was Parker, Sydney, and Broots. The three of them sat around a DSA case. Broots inserted the DSA.

Will watched from the air vent as a young Jarod entered a room in which a very much alive Catherine Parker sits on a couch. Catherine tells Jarod to sit beside her. Will could tell that his father was nervous but Jarod went to sit next to Catherine Parker none the less. Catherine then took Jarod's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Jarod you're going to have a brother," Catherine spoke on the DSA.

Will's jaw dropped. He had the feeling that this Mirage, this Ethan, was connected to him. But never did he think that Ethan was his Uncle.

'_This can't end well,' _Will thought to himself. And he was right

* * *

_May 13, 2000_

_10:21pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Five blue eyed, brown hair children woke up screaming, as hundreds of miles away a bomb exploded

* * *

Please review

Up Next: Jeremiah's in trouble again, and after what hapens to Jermeiah, Jake comes to a Decision


	54. A DECISION MADE

Authors Note #1: Sorry for the delay guys. It's just that I've been extremely busy with the musical I'm working on. But don't worry I'll be done with it -the play- on Sunday.

Authors Note #2: After this chapter there are three more left this story will end a few chapters into where the Black Files begins

* * *

Erikstrulove- Guess what you get a hint about what has happened to Markus in this chapter. You just have to pay close attention. As for Lyle yeah you did know about his inner sense form the Black Files. It was mentioned in the prologue. An attack of conscience for Lyle? Maybe, but he's about to be a right bastard soon, well not that he wasn't before, but if you remember what Lyle did to Alex before the kids escaped you wont be too surprised as to what is going to happen in the next chapter or two.

* * *

CHAPTER 54

A DECISION MADE

* * *

_January 14, 2001_

_6:13am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jeremiah awoke to a hand covering his mouth. Jeremiah squirmed. "Don't struggle," Hissed a man. Jeremiah's looked up and saw that is was Cox.

_RUN_

screamed the voice in Jeremiah's head. Jeremiah began to flail his arms about. Realizing that something was amiss Jake and Rachael awoke.

"What's going on?" Jake demanded.

"Go back to sleep Jacob," Cox told the boy.

"Like hell," Jake snarled. "Let him go!"

"You've forgotten your place," Cox said removing his hand from Jeremiah's mouth. Cox replaced his hand firmly around Jeremiah's wrist. The young red head winced in pain. By that time the other Black Files were beginning to stir due to the commotion.

"Jake," Jeremiah said his eyes pleading with Jake to get him out of the situation.

"It's gonna be okay Jer," Jake replied. "Take me in his place."

"They don't want you Jacob they want him. Now get out of my way or I'll send Mr. Lyle to punish you," Cox threatened.

"I'm not afraid of Lyle," Jake replied. Jake would willingly take anything Lyle would dish if it meant that Jeremiah would remain safe.

"I know. But Alexandra is," Cox said glancing a Alex. Aaron, and Andros instinctively wrapped their arms around their sister.

"I'll go," Jeremiah whispered. The last thing he wanted was for any of the girls to be hurt because of him.

"Jer no!" Greg yelled. "Take me instead I'm older." Melissa let out a strangled sob knowing that either way one of her brothers was going to be hurt.

"That's sweet of you Gregory but no," Cox said and led Jeremiah out of the room. It was eight days before any of the children saw Jeremiah again.

* * *

_January 17, 2001_

_8:32pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Remind me again why we are doing this," Cox said. He had become bored with the experiments being done to Jeremiah the day prior, unlike Raines and Lyle the screams did nothing for Cox, but unsettle his stomach.

"I told you. I've believe that the best way to make the boy's inner sense present is by a life altering experience. Take Miss Parker for example, every since the explosion she has become more in tune with her inner sense. Ethan didn't fully develop his inner sense until he nearly died when he was a child," Raines answered from his wheelchair.

"And what about the other children wouldn't of it have made more sense to put Alexandra, Aaron, or Andros through this? Jeremiah, Gregory, nor Melissa have ever showed any signs of having an inner sense," Cox stated.

"Which is why I chose Jeremiah. Out of his siblings he is the one with the least potential. Why damage our top products when we have a flawed one to experiment with," Raines replied.

"But if we cause too much damage to him, won't the worth of the Black Files decrease?" Cox asked.

"It will only be a loss of a million or two. All the buyers really need is for the children to reach puberty. The Black Files genetics are worth more than the Centre makes a year." Raines said.

"Will Project Shadow be sold along side of the Black Files?"

"No. There are still a few... kinks to work out," Raines wheezed. "Erik is doing a fine job but we haven't had a single one make it past a year of age. It was a good idea to send Shadow to England, the Triumvirate would have never gone for the project. Hopefully, they nor Alexander will never learn of it."

"Hopefully Michael and Michelle will never learn of Shadow," Cox muttered, as he left the observation room to check on Jeremiah.

The young boy was strapped down to a table, electrodes placed over his tiny frame. Cox walked over to the boy. The doctor checked Jeremiah's pulse. Satisfied, Cox snapped his fingers and a nurse handed him a syringe filled with a red liquid. He the proceeded to search for a vein, along Jeremiah's needle, scared forearms.

"Please...Stop," Jeremiah begged wearily. "I'll do...anything."

"Anything?" Cox says raising an eyebrow.

"Anything," Jeremiah repeated closing his eyes. Tears cascaded down his pale face.

"Die," Cox said as he injected the drug into Jeremiah's veins.

Jeremiah began to thrash about wildly, his screams echoing through out the room. The heart monitor he was connected to began to race wildly. A minute later, Jeremiah suddenly collapsed, and a steady high pitched beep filled the room as Jeremiah flat lined.

Cox reached for a pair of paddles, and charged them. After being shocked five times Jeremiah was brought back to the land of the living. Gesturing for the nurse to tend to the boy, Cox left the room to return to Raines.

"Until tomorrow, old chap," Cox said.

"Tomorrow," Raines replied.

* * *

January 21, 2001

11:54pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

Home of Samuel Grey

The ringing of his cell phone brought Sam out of his slumber. He reached blindly for it.

"Hello," Sam said into his phone.

"Sam, they brought him back," Jen said and hung up. Sam leapt out of bed, and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black sweatshirt. As the sweeper pulled on his sneakers he was vaguely aware the he had dressed his self like Jarod. Sam got into his car and sped off to the Centre.

When he arrived in the infirmary Jen was there tending to and unconscious Jeremiah.

"Oh God," Sam gasped when he caught sight of the boy in the dim light. Jeremiah was beyond pale, there was an unhealthy brown hue under his eyes, his lips were chapped. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. All along his forearms were track marks. And on Jeremiah's small chest were what appeared burn marks.

"What did they do to him?" Sam asked sitting down in the chair next to Jeremiah's bed.

"I don't know," Jen said. "Rita, she's normally in charge of this shift called me. Told me that a kid had been brought in, and needed serious treatment. So I came over. When I found out it was Jerry, I called you."

"And Will?" Sam questioned.

"Still no sign of him," Jen replied. Sam sighed. Will had disappeared the day before Jeremiah had.Sam knew that Will had not escaped. There was no way that Will would leave his siblings behind.

"Do the other kids know that Jeremiah's back?" Sam asked.

"No. I have Abrahams keeping an eye on them," Jen replied.

"Good," Sam whispered.

"I hope the bastard that did this to Jerry, dies a slow painful death," Jen growled.

"It won't matter. No matter how many times you kill Raines he keeps coming back," Sam said.

"Raines did this? How can you tell?"

"He did the same thing to me I think," Sam said rolling up his sleeves. Jen could just make out the track marks on Sam's arms. "I was sixteen. I attacked Raines. Raines didn't really like that so he tortured me. I think he did the same thing to Jerry."

"You're wrong," Came a voice. Startled Sam nearly leapt out of his chair. Realizing who it was Sam sighed.

"Will where have you been," Sam asked.

"I tried to stop them, from hurting him. I found out what they were going to do to him. I tried to destroy the project but the caught me. Kept me locked up in the cell they had Jarod in the summer he was caught," Will said. "They just let me out."

"Sit down Will let me look you over," Jen said.

"I'm fine. A little dehydrated and hungry, but other than that I'm fine." Will said wearily.

"Sit down William," Jen commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Will said too tired to fight.

"Will you said that you knew what Raines did to Jeremiah," Sam prompted.

"They gave him a drug... Stopped his heart, and then revived him. Roughly the same thing Raines and Lyle did to Jarod a few months before he escaped." Will said.

"Why?" Jen asked, a look of horror had crossed her face.

"To make him special. See Raines figured that when a person has a near death accident that it improves their chance of developing an inner sense. Some thing about a brush with death lets you hear the voices of the dead. Dumbest idea I ever heard. You can't force a gift like that. It's genetic," Will scoffed. The boy then quickly paled realizing that if Sam and Jen paid close enough attention to what he had just said then they might just discover who his parents were.

"I need to go now," Will stated.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"Back to my cell before they discover that I'm gone," Will said leaving the room Will stealthily made his way back to his cell, taking a slight detour past the room where his younger brothers and sister slept. He peered into the cell checking on the children. Reassured that all was well, Will continued on his way.

* * *

January 22, 2001

6:16am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Sam," Jen said shaking the sweeper awake.

"Huh?"

"It's a quarter after six. You need to get dressed for work," Jen told him.

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he stood up stretching his limbs. "Jerry, awake yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Jen said. "And he won't for I while. I gave him something to help him sleep. He'll be up by noon."

"I'll see about bringing the kids by at lunch. If I can't I'll try to come by," Sam promised.

"I'll call you when we awakens. Now go get dressed," Jen instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied wryly. He then cast a glance at Jeremiah, Sam brushed the Jeremiah's hair back from his forehead. "You will call me the moment he awakens?"

"Sam I said I would. Don't worry he's safe with me," Jen said placing a hand on Sam's arm.

"I know he is. I just want to be there when he wakes up," Sam replied.

"He knows how much you care about him Sam." Jen told him. "And if you don't leave he'll be angry with you for not being with the other children. Maddie, Greg and the others mean the world to Jeremiah. If anything were to happen to then while you were watching over him, he wouldn't blame you, he'd blame himself."

"I'm gone," Sam said.

* * *

January 22, 2001

7:00am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

Sam entered the Black Files room, the children were already awake and dressed for the day. Sam smiled, at the eager looks on their faces.

"He's back isn't he?" Melissa asked.

"Can we go see him?" Greg questioned.

"He's not awake yet. Jen said he won't be up till noon," Sam told the children.

"I-is he okay?" Alex asked hesitantly. She knew that she was part of the reason the Jeremiah had left willingly.

"He'll be fine, Alex. Jer just needs some rest," Sam told the girl. "Now let's get you all to the sim lab, so you all can get breakfast."

The thirteen children followed Sam to the sim lab where they had their morning meal followed by a round of sims. Done for the afternoon, Sam was allowed to escort the children to the infirmary.

Jeremiah was beginning to stir when the group entered his room. Jen was by his bedside keeping an eye on his vitals. Sam stood on the opposite side of Jeremiah, Melissa and Greg on either side of the sweeper.

When Jeremiah opened his green eyes, Sam was the first person he saw. "Hey buddy how you feeling?" Sam asked. Jeremiah's eyes widened confused as to where he was. He tried to sit up but found that his arms had been strapped to the bed. Jeremiah began to thrash about struggling, to get himself free.

"No! Not again please!" the boy yelled.

"Jeremiah, Jer. It's me," Sam said holding the boy down. As Jen took the restraints off of Jeremiah. "It's okay, you're safe," Sam told him as he pulled Jeremiah into his arms. Realizing that it was Sam and not Cox, Jeremiah clung to his sweeper, sobbing out of relief that he was safe.

"Don't wanna go back. Please don't let him take me again," Jeremiah said between tears.

"It's okay buddy you aren't going anywhere," Sam promised.

Everyone was too caught up in the drama, to notice the looks exchange by Jake and Rachael. In that moment Jake came to a conclusion that he was through waiting. They were leaving.

* * *

Please, please, please review

* * *

So I'm going to lay off Jeremiah for a while and give the poor kid a break. As Jeremiah is resting Jake gathers up his group and they all plan an escape. But will they make it? 


	55. AN ATTEMPT AT FREEDOM

Crazyrussiangal- Glad you like how things are moving. And just so know there are two chapters left.

* * *

CHAPTER 55

AN ATTEMPT AT FREEDOM

* * *

_May 4, 2001_

_6:13am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Jake do we have to do this tonight?" Cassie asked the older boy.

"Cassie, we need to get the hell out of here. I wanted us to be gone months ago. I'm tired of waiting around for them to hurt us again. What if the next time It's not me, or Jerry, that Cox takes. What if instead it's Alex and Lyle takes her instead of Cox. Lyle wants to hurt her, I wont allow him," Jake said

"I really hate it when you talk about me like I'm not here," Alex grumbled

"Why can't we tell Sam or Jen?" Greg asked changing the subject. He knew that Alex was already angry that Jake was uprooting the group and that they would all be going their separate ways. It hadn't come to blows between Alex and Jake just yet but all of the other children knew that given time it would Greg was trying his best to delay the inevitable.

"It'll only put them in danger," Rachael replied. "We can't afford that."

"What do we do once we get outside?" Alex whispered. Jake sighed.

"We discussed this already baby girl. We have to split up. We can't stay together. But I promise you I'll keep tabs on all of us, and once things die down we can be together again," Jake told Alex.

"We'll get stuck in an orphanage, or a group home. We may be cute and young but lets be realistic, we've simmed people who want to adopt. And there aren't a lot of people who are willing to adopt six year old twins, no less five year old triplets," Greg stated.

"Jake if we're sent to an orphanage we might as well just stay here. The Centre will find us," Andros argued.

"Not if we lay low," Jake rebutted.

"Fine. But when we get brought back here, just remember we told you so," Aaron said.

"What about Jarod?" Rachael said softly. Jake shot his twin a look.

"No." Jake replied firmly.

"Jake he could help us. Hell he's probably the _only_ person capable enough to," Rachel protested.

"Damn it Rach I said no, let's just leave it at that!" Jake yelled. Rachael scowled at her brother, got up from he spot on the floor and walked off. Jake followed her "Where are you going?" Jake hissed grabbing her arm.

"I'm pissed at you right now Jacob, and I don't trust myself not to pull and Alex and hit you," Rachael snapped.

"Rach..."

"Why can't we go to him Jake? You know he can help, besides he has a right to know. They have a right to know," Rachael stated.

"Jarod is still searching for clues to his past. If we go to him he'll stop. And if he stops then the Centre will never be brought down," Jake told her.

"Bull. See I think , no I know that you're mad at Jarod. You blame him for Daddy's death. Will there's nothing Jarod could have done to save Daddy. Don't blame him for what that sociopath Alex did. And don't punish him by taking away what's rightfully his. Because not only are you punishing him, you're punishing them," Rachael said casting a glance at Aaron, Andros and Alex.

"Fine. We'll contact him once were out," Jake sighed.

"Good. Now what about Will?" Rachael asked.

"He won't come," Jake said hesitantly.

"Have you even talked to him about this?" Jake shook his head in response. "They're his brothers and sister." Rachael hissed.

"Rach, he's waiting for Jarod to play hero. I'm not going to stand back and watch them get hurt as we keep waiting to be saved. Will is more than capable of escaping on his own. Don't worry, once he finds out we're gone he'll come after us anyway. Okay?" Jake said.

"Okay," Rachel replied.

* * *

_May 5, 2001_

_12:15am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"So the children are planing to escape. Are you certain?" Lyle asked the sweeper next to him.

"Positive sir," Miller replied.

"We'll then it seems that the children need to be taught a little lesson. Let them sneak out of their room. In fact let them get out of the Centre. Have your men waiting for them outside in the fields. Make sure not a single one of them gets away, especially not Alex. I have plans for her," Lyle said a grin crossing his face.

"Yes sir," Miller replied and he turned to go and for a team.

"Oh and Miller," Lyle called over his shoulder, the sweeper turned to face the other man. "Sam is not to learn about this. We can't have him screwing anything up."

"Yes sir," Miller sais again and left.

* * *

_May 5, 2001_

_1:02am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"I'm I the only one who fells like this is way too easy?" Marc asked as he and the others crawled through the air vents.

"No you aren't the only one," Aaron replied, he had an uneasy feeling all day concerning the escape, and at that moment Aaron just wanted to turn around and head back to his cell.

"Relax we're almost there," Jake hissed as they came to the ladder that would take them outside. "Wait until I give the all clear. Marc, Cassie you two will come first. Terra, Toby come up as soon as the other two are out. Jer, Maddie, Greg are next. Mike, Maddie, Andy, Air, and Alex follow them. Rach you'll bring up the rear."

The children nodded their heads, and Jake began to climb the ladder. Jake lifted the manhole cover and smiled as the moonlight hit him. He looked around seeing no signs of sweepers, Jake let out a low whistle signaling Marc and Cassie that the coast was clear.

One by one the children took their first steeps outside of the Centre, each were unable to stop the grins that crossed their faces.

"Come one lets make it to the road. I rented us an apartment in town. From there we'll call Jarod, and ask us to come get us," Jake instructed.

"How in the hell did you manage to rent an apartment?" Greg asked

"All I need was a credit card, and an e-mail adress. The guy left the key under the door mat," Jake replied "And look from here on out no talking until we get off of Centre grounds. Am I clear?"

"As glass," Marc whispered. Jake scowled, and then gestured for the others to follow him.

* * *

_May 5, 2001_

_1:16am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Sir still no sign of them," Spoke a sweeper into his walkie-talkie.

"Well keep looking, they should be making an appearance soon," Miller replied.

"Unless they've already managed to slip by," The other sweeper muttered.

"You better hope not or we're all dead," Said another sweeper.

"Wait I see something," The first sweeper hissed. "It's them."

"All units move out!" Miller yelled.

* * *

_May 5, 2001_

_1:16am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Something's not right," Alex said her blue eyes going wide.

"I said no talking," Jake hissed.

"Alex is right Jake. We should go back," Andros said his eyes darting back and forth.

"It's just nerves," Rachael said her voice unsteady. If Alex and her brothers' felt that something was wrong then Rachael thought they should be turning back.

"It's not nerves," Jeremiah whispered reaching for Melissa's hand.

"How do you know Jerry, since when were you physic?" Jake snapped.

"You don't need to be physic to see the sweepers! Run!" Greg yelled as a team of twenty sweepers came running out of the woods. The fourteen children scattered, scrambling to get away.

"Alex!" Aaron, and Andros yelled as their sister stumbled on a rock. The boys turned back to help her. They yanked her up by her arms helping her get to her feet.

"Air look out!" Jake yelled but he was too late. A sweeper pulled out a tazer zapping Aaron, due to his physic bond with Alex, Andros, Mike and Maddie the other four children collapsed.

Jake was torn as to what to do. He refused to leave his friends -no his family- behind. But the others were counting on him to help them escape. But the decision was made up for him. In the ten seconds he stood frozen contemplating what he should do Marc, Cassie, Terra and Tobias had been captured and two sweepers were closing in on Rachael. Jeremiah, Greg, and Melissa stood in a protective circle around the prone bodies of Mike, Maddie, Alex, Andros, and Aaron.

"Looks like you still don't know your place, Jacob," Miller sneered as he approached Jake.

"I know it's not in the Centre," Jake spat, Miller knocked Jake to the ground.

"Gather the rest of them up. Mr. Lyle would like to have a little talk with them," Miller said grinning as though he was the cat that ate the cannery.

Several sweepers picked up the unconscious children while Miller and the rest of the team escorted Jake, Rachael, Jeremiah, Melissa and Greg to Lyle.

* * *

_May 6, 2001_

_2:09am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

The children had been relocated to one of the sim-labs located on one of the lower sub-levels. All fourteen were each strapped to a chair. Alex, her brothers, Mike, Maddie, Marc, Cassie, Terra, and Tobias groaned in pain as they began to awake. Jake cradled his forehead in his hand, his head was swimming due to the blow Miller had dealt him.

"W-where are we?" Cassie asked as she returned to consciousness.

"Back at the Centre," Jake said softly.

"Do I need to say I told you so?" Aaron moaned.

"Next time we say we should turn around Jake maybe we, ya know, should," Andros snapped.

"You should of listened to young Andros here Jacob," Lyle said entering the sim-lab.

"Go to hell Lyle," Jake snapped.

"We're already here Jacob," Lyle grinned.

"Hey Lyle, digging the new thumb," Greg said darkly.

"Yeah why don't you stick it up your..." Andros was unable to continue for Lyle cuffed the young boy. Andros, Aaron, Alex, Mike and Maddie cried out in pain.

"You five must be hating that bond right about now," Lyle said. "You're about to hate it a bit more. I think that it's time for the fourteen of you to understand just what you are. You are Centre property. You were born Centre property, and you shall remain Centre property even unto death. Think of yourselves as livestock. You were breed from the best and once you all reach proper age you the next line of pretenders will generate from you. And they too will be Centre property."

"What are you going to do to us?" Jeremiah asked unable to meet Lyle's eyes. The man -the monster- that stood before him was Jeremiah's father. His father who had murdered countless woman including Jeremiah's mother.

"Oh you all won't be punished as a whole. Only one of you will suffer for what has occurred tonight. The rest of you won't suffer, physically anyway. Well actually let me rephrase that. Most of you won't suffer physically." Lyle answered.

"Then lets get this over with," Jake said raising his chin.

"Yes Jacob lets," Lyle smiled. "Miller, why don't you bring it in," Lyle called out to the sweeper. Miller nodded his head, the sweeper returned moments latter with a branding iron, and a metal trash bin. Miller lit a match and tossed it in to the bin setting the timber inside of it ablaze.

"You're going to brand me?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Oh not you Jacob," Lyle replied. "Her."

Thirteen pairs of eyes shifted to look at Alex.

* * *

Please, please review. I'm begging here

* * *

Up Next: Lyle brands Alex, and Jeremiah goes in search for help for the younger girl and finds it in the form of Will. 


	56. NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

Authors Note: One more chapter to go and this baby is done. And for those of you who don't know, this story is the first in a trilogy. The second story is titled The Black Files and picks up right where this one leaves off, you can access The Black Files via my profile. After the Black files is a one shot story titled Idle hands that takes place a few weeks where The Black Files leaves off. And Last but not least is Exodus the story that I've recently started posting. Exodus takes place about six to seven years after The Black Files.

K- I plan on it I only have one more chapter left and I'm done with this story, but I still have Exodus to complete.

Phi4858- yeah life sucks for these poor kids, but it will get better, grated they will have more baggage than an airport but they get their happy ending. And the kids inner sense did warn them about the sweepers just not quite as soon as they need, mostly because this chapter plays a big role in Alex's character so the kids had to be caught.

Erikstrulove- Yes Project Shadow and just so you know it does in a way relate to Markus and that's all I'm telling you or else you'll figure it all out, and I want for you to be shocked. Although if you go back to the last chapter you just maybe able to figure it out.

You're right Syd does seem to be missing. I swear I have got to keep a better eye on these characters. But really Syd didn't have that much of a role to play in this story.

LJP- Okay I'll be nice to Jerry, I didn't mean to pick on him so much but I was rereading the Black Files and realized that during some point in time I alluded to some pretty bad things happening to Jerry. But that's it I swear no more. Now it's Alex's turn. As for a Tony for my play, I wish. But the critic did seem to think we did a exceptional job.

Pretender Fanatic- Yes I know I'm evil. I put these poor kids through such hell. And yes Angel season five was quite lovely, now if they would just make that Spike movie I keep hearing about.

* * *

CHAPTER 56

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED

* * *

_May 6, 2001_

_2:09am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"You're going to brand me?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Oh not you Jacob," Lyle replied. "Her."

Thirteen pairs of eyes shifted to look at Alex.

"No!" all of the boys yelled.

"Look Miller, chivalry isn't dead," Lyle smirked. Miller let out a low chuckle.

"Please not her," Aaron begged tears beginning to fall down his face. Alex had been hurt enough at the hands of Lyle, Aaron wanted to spare his sister. "Pick me instead, just not her."

"I've made my decision Aaron-Daniel," Lyle told the boy.

"It wasn't her idea. It was mine, please, please don't punish her for my idea," Jake pleaded.

"Or me. Alex wanted to go back," Marc spoke.

"I'll do it. Just not Alex," Tobias volunteered.

"Let her be, just this once please Mr. Lyle," Greg begged.

"You can hurt me instead, just not my sister. Haven't you done enough to her as it is?" Andros asked through tears.

"What about you Jeremiah. You've remained quite this whole time. Are you not willing to lay down your life for her?" Lyle asked.

"I'd die for her, for any of us," Jeremiah spoke softly. "It's what family does for one another, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Lyle's face turned an interesting shade of red as Jeremiah continued.

"Alex is my sister just as much as Melissa is, just as much as Michelle is, or Terra, or Cassie or Rachael. Aaron, Andros, Michael, Marc, and Jake are my brothers, just as Greg is my brother. So yeah I'm willing to lay down my life for her."

"Such a lovely speech Jeremiah," Lyle sneered. "To bad it won't help her."

Lyle nodded to Miller, and the sweeper unchained a struggling Alex from her chair. Alex did her best to fight, but it was all in vain. Miller removed Alex's shirt and then strapped the girl stomach down on to a metal table. All the while the other children were begging, screaming, and crying for Lyle and Miller to stop.

Ignoring their pleas Lyle sauntered over to the where Miller had placed the branding iron and the metal bin that was roaring with fire. Lyle placed the iron in the fire waiting for it to glow red, satisfied Lyle pulled it out and turned.

"I won't lie to you Alexandra, this will hurt," Lyle said Alex could detect the joy in Lyle's voice.

"Go to hell," Alex said between tears.

"You are truly your mother's daughter. The both of you are so beautiful when you're angry," Lyle said and then placed the branding iron in the small of Alex's back. Alex let out a blood curdling scream. But she was not the only one, as Lyle placed the iron on Alex's back Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie felt their own skin blister and burn. Their screams mixed with Alex's screams and the protest of the rest of the children.

Lyle pulled back the iron, and on Alex's back was an angry red circle formed out of fourteen stars, in the center of the circle were the words 'CENTRE PROPERTY'. Lyle repeated the process thirteen more times until there were fourteen circles that formed a larger circle. Each brand represented each Black File.

When he was finally done, Lyle had Miller douse the fire and remove the metal trash bin and branding iron. Lyle then had Miller release each of the children. As soon as they were free the thirteen older Black Files -including Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie who were almost in as much pain as Alex- ran over to the youngest Black File.

She had tears streaming down her face, her voice was to strained from screaming to even make a sound other than whimpering.

"I'm so sorry, baby sister. I'm so sorry," Jake repeated over and over, as he cradled Alex in his lap.

"I will do it again," Lyle warned Jake and the other children. "And if Sam or Jen learns about this I will have them killed." Lyle and Miller then left the children locked in the room.

"Jake we need to get them help," Rachael said as she lifted up the back of Aaron's shirt. Thanks to the bond he shared with Alex, Andros, Mike, and Maddie, Aaron too had fourteen brands on his back. But Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie were the lucky ones, with in the next year or two their brands would completely fade away, where as Alex would carry hers for life.

"Who are we going to ask for help. You heard Lyle we can't tell Sam or Jen," Greg said panic evident in his voice.

Jeremiah began to contemplate on who the children could call on for help. The first person who came to mind was the girl- "Winifred, but you can call me Fred," She had told him. Only later to tell him that her name was Alley- he had seen the night Alex, Andros, Aaron, Mike and Maddie had been in a coma. But Jeremiah was unsure if the girl -if Alley- was actually real or if she was a dream. And even if she wasn't a dream Lyle said she was dead. But then again Lyle was known for his lies. The only other person Jeremiah could think of for help was Angelo.

"I'll be back," Jeremiah said softly.

"Jer where are you going?" Jake asked the younger boy.

"For help," Jeremiah said as he pulled off the cover for the air-vent and went to find Angelo. Jeremiah found the empath in his lair, but Angelo wasn't alone. With Angelo was a boy five years Jeremiah's senior.

"Angelo," Jeremiah called out to the Centre savant as he entered the room. "We need your help. Lyle hurt Alex."

"What," the boy said turning around to face Jeremiah. Jeremiah green eyes grew clouded with confusion, for a split second Jeremiah thought the boy was the Alley.

"Who are you," Jeremiah asked the boy.

"That doesn't matter," The boy replied. "You said that Alex was hurt, are the others okay?"

"Yes. No. Air, Andy, Mike and Maddie are hurt too because of their telepathic bond. They don't know how to turn it off yet." Jeremiah answered. "How do you know about the others? Who are you."

"Tell," Angelo said placing a hand on the older boy's arm. "Loves them too. Die for them."

"Fine," The boy sighed. "My name is Will. And that is more than you need to know. Now take me to them."

_trust him_

The voice of his mother told Jeremiah. "Fine, follow me," Jeremiah told Will.

"Wait a second. I need some things," Will said grabbing a few simple medical supplies.

"Hurry," Jeremiah said impatiently.

"Hold your horses kid," Will replied.

"I'm not a kid," Jeremiah said.

"Yeah you're more than that aren't you," Will said his blue eyes meeting Jeremiah's green ones.

"Get out of my head," Jeremiah snapped.

"You're a borrower," Will gasped. "I didn't even know the Centre had any of you."

"There's three of us," Jeremiah said leading Will to where the other Black Files were.

"So how does that work exactly?" Will asked. "Is it like the whole Rouge from X-men thing?"

"No. I just have to focus on a person and I get their abilities," Jeremiah said.

"How'd you know I was a telepath?"

"She told me," Jeremiah whispered.

"Who?" Will asked "Jen?"

"No my Mom," Jeremiah replied as he and Will entered the room.

"Jer you're back," Jake stated. "And I see you brought help."

"Jake what's going on?" Will asked.

"You two know each other?" Greg asked but his question was ignored.

"We tried to escape. We were caught. Lyle..." Jake faltered as he saw Will's eyes go red.

"Cool dude's a pyro," Marc muttered.

"What did Lyle do?" Will growled.

"He branded Alex. And because of their bond. Air, Andy, Mike and Maddie felt it too," Rachael answered.

Will didn't know who he was angrier with the most at that moment. Jake or Lyle. Jake was going to leave taking Will's baby brothers and sister with him. Will knew Jake well enough to know that Jake had no intentions of telling Will of the escape.

Will pushed aside his anger and walked over to where Alex, Maddie and the boys all laid on their stomachs, their shirts removed. Will winced at the brands that decorated the five children's backs. He felt tears well in his eyes but like the anger he forced it way.

The five children were bordering on unconsciousness. The only thing they were aware of was pain. Will wanted so bad to comfort them, to tell them that everything would be alright, but he was too frightened to reveal who he was. He didn't want to place his siblings in danger by revealing who he was. Will crouched down and dug through his bag and pulled out some paracetamol, that would help the children with the pain they were in.

"Hey kid, Jeremiah. Take a few of you to the cafeteria get me some ice, some water and some bowls. You two what are your names?" Will said as he filled the syringe.

"Tobias and Terra," Tobias answered.

"Find on of the linen rooms I need towels." The twins set off along with Jeremiah, Greg and Melissa to do Will's biding.

"What can I do?" Jake asked.

"You've done enough," Will snapped.

"I didn't think..." Jake began

"Obviously," Will said.

"Take it easy Will," Rachael said.

"Take it easy. Lyle branded m-them," Will hissed.

"That's right _Lyle_ branded them. Not Jake. Right now you need to focus on them. They need you right now." Rachael told the older boy.

"Hey anyone here get that feeling that they're missing a big part of the puzzle?" Marc asked.

"All the time," Cassie replied as Jeremiah and the other four children returned with the items Will asked for.

"Kid, fill the bowls with water and ice. Dampen the towels and place them on their backs okay?" Will told Jeremiah.

"Sam's your sweeper," Jeremiah commented.

"You go rooting around in my head?" Will asked.

"No. You talk like Sam when you get scared. Here's a question why are you so scared?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm not," Will said tapping the syringe to get rid of the air bubbles so that he could inject Alex with the paracetamol.

"Really because your shaking hands say otherwise," Jeremiah replied.

"Shit," Will muttered.

"Here let me," Jeremiah said taking the syringe from Will, and injecting Alex with the drug.

"You're good at this," Will commented filling another syringe and passing it to Jeremiah.

"I've watched Jen," Jeremiah stated.

"Me too," Will said, and found himself trusting the younger boy. He realized that Angelo was right Jeremiah did love the others as much as Will did. As Jeremiah administered the drug to the five children, Will placed cool damp cloths on the children's backs.

"Greg, Lissa, help Will out," Jeremiah called over his shoulder to his brother and sister. Greg and Melissa slowly approached Will, unsure what to think of the older boy.

"What do we do?" Greg asked.

"Keep their backs cool, for the next fifteen minutes or so. After that we'll cover it with some cling film to keep the area dry," Will told the children.

"We aren't going to put any sort of salve over the burns?" Tobias asked.

"No," Will replied. "They just need paracetamol for the pain."

"Are you going to leave?" Jeremiah asked, he was shocked to find that he didn't want Will to leave.

"Yeah. I'm not suppose to be around you guys," Will said as he carefully dabbed the damp towel along Alex's back.

"Why not?" Jeremiah asked.

"Lyle doesn't know I know about you guys," Will replied.

"What's your connection to us?"

"Jer let it go," Jake said firmly, knowing that Will did not want to reveal his identity.

"Listen I need to go ," Will said ten minutes later. "I have a sim to perform in front of the triumvirate at eight, and I haven't prepared yet."

"Will you be back?" Jake asked.

"Maybe, to check on them," Will whispered brushing a stand of hair out of Alex's face. She and the others had finally passed out due to a combination of pain and the drug.

"I'll look after them don't worry," Jeremiah said.

"I know you will," Will replied he then quickly pressed a kiss to Alex, Andros, and Aaron's foreheads, whispered into their ears and left.

* * *

Will crawled as fast as he could through the air-vents he needed to get away from the smell of burnt flesh, from the emotions radiating off of the other children. He had tried to push away the emotions he felt from the Black Files but Will had spent most of his energy keeping Jeremiah and the others from realizing that he was Alex, Aaron, and Andros' brother.

Will was emotionally and physically sick as tears streamed down his face. Lyle would pay for what he had done, he was certain of that. Will burst through the air vent through his room and fell to the floor, he crawled his way to the toilet and began to retch until he had nothing left in his stomach. And when everything in his stomach was gone Will proceeded to dry heave for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Reviewing is a good thing.

* * *

Up Next: The final chapter, which is just the beginning. Alex, Aaron, and Andros keep having dreams of a boy who looks remarkably like them. Jake comes to the conclusion that if he can't get the kids out on his own it's time to set every thing in motion. 


	57. THE BEGINNING

Pretender Fanatic- Yup Alex got fourteen brands one for each living Black File. And I'm glad you liked Will's part. I was debating on whether I should have used him or Alley. In the end I thought Will was the best choice.

Crazyrussingal- Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it

phi4858- Yeah Poor Alex, but on the brighter side that's about the extent of what happens to her. As for Lyle he knows he's Centre property his just in denile, I believe that Alley or Will may have pointed out a time or two that Lyle -like them- was owned by the Centre.

LPJ- Lyle is an evil, evil man, or maybe I'm the evil one for coming up with that? Ehh... And I'm glad you thought that Will did a good job hiding who he was from the kids. But you'll soon find out he didn't do quite as good of a job as he thought.

* * *

CHAPTER 57

THE BEGINNING

* * *

_May 6, 2001_

_6:30am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

After two and a half hours of sleep Will woke up to prepare himself for his sim that would take place in the next hour and a half. Will made his way over to his desk and a pulled out a red file with a picture of a black silhouette of a phoenix on it. Will flipped through the file but his mind was not in it. His brain kept turning back to what Angelo had told him before Jeremiah had come the night before.

According to the empath Raines had sent both Will's mother and father a photograph of Catherine Parker and Margaret Russell. Both woman were quite young in the photograph as they stood outside of an ivy covered building. Will knew that the secrets to his family's past were hidden in that photograph.

Angelo had told Will that Raines was searching for the scrolls, that held a prophecy. What information the prophecy contained Angelo did not know, or would not tell Will. Angelo did inform Will that both Jarod and Parker were searching for clues. Clues that would eventually lead the two to the scrolls.

Will hoped that when his parents discovered the scrolls, that the discovery of Will and his siblings wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

_May 6, 2001_

_6:52am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

Jeremiah had yet to fall asleep. Though beyond exhausted - he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours- he wanted to be awake when Aaron, Andros, Alex, Mike, and Maddie awoke. Jake and the others had long since fallen asleep. Greg had several times attempted to get Jeremiah to rest for just a few moments, but it was to no avail.

A few minutes before seven the five children began to stir. Mike and Maddie were the first.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living," Jeremiah said smiling at the twins. "How are you two feeling.

"Like someone took a hot iron to my back," Mike groaned.

"I can help you out with that," Jeremiah said and reached into the bag Will left behind and pulled out five bottles of paracetamol, and five syringes. Jeremiah filled two of the syringes tapping out the air bubbles

"Your arm," Jeremiah said to Maddie. The girl held out her arm and Jeremiah located a vein and injected the drug. He did the same with Mike, and a few moments later he heard them sigh as the pain began to ebb.

"You two should lay back down and get some rest, okay?"

"Kay," Mike and Maddie yawned.

"Hey Jer who died and made you leader," Maddie asked smiling as she laid down on her stomach.

"No one. Jake's taking a nap. Although I doubt that he's half as good as I am when it comes to playing doctor. Now get some sleep baby sister," Jeremiah said pressing a kiss to her temple.

"What no kiss for me?" Mike asked sleepily.

"Get some sleep little brother," Jeremiah told the boy.

"Have they awaken yet?" Mike asked as he gazed at Aaron, Andros, and Alex.

"No, but they probably will soon," Jeremiah replied tucking his knees under his chin. Mike and Maddie returned to sleep as Jeremiah kept an eye on the youngest set of triplets. Exhaustion began to creep up on him and his eyes began to droop. He was just about to nod of as he heard a moan. Jeremiah sat up suddenly as though he had been struck, and nearly toppled over.

Jeremiah scooted closer to Aaron, Andros, and Alex. They stirred slightly and a moaned escaped their lips. Jeremiah readied the other three syringes. He turned from his work to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi," Alex said softly.

"Hey," Jeremiah whispered. "You want something for the pain?"

"No," Alex said.

"I know you're in pain. I won't stand for you to keep yourself in such a state," Jeremiah told the girl. He knew that Alex was quite stubborn when it came to taking medicine. She and her brothers refused to take anything that would muddle their senses.

"Don't worry Alex. I'll look after you. I promised Will," Jeremiah said pulling a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Who's Will?" Alex asked.

"I think he just may be your guardian angel," Jeremiah told her.

"An angel in Hell who would of thought," Alex said smiling as Jeremiah injected her with the paracetamol.

"Oh there are many fallen angels here. One came to me in a dream, in fact she came to me the last time you were hurt. You know they all seem to come around when ever you're hurt. You must call to them," Jeremiah said.

"He's right you know Alex. You must call to them," Aaron spoke. He and Andros had awaken to here what Jeremiah had said to Alex.

"Hey Jer you gonna play doctor to us too?" Andros asked.

"Of course," Jeremiah said reaching for the last two syringes. Done administering the last of the paracetamol to Aaron and Andros, Jeremiah placed the caps on the used syringes and then placed them in the bag Will had left.

"Have you been watching over us the whole time?" Alex asked.

"That's what doctors do," Jeremiah replied.

"You're not a doctor Jer. You're our brother," Andros stated. Jeremiah found himself blushing in the dim light of the room.

"You should get some rest big brother," Aaron said closing his eyes.

"I think I will," Jeremiah whispered, he then hunkered down next to Greg, and Maddie

and drifted off to sleep.

As Alex slept she dreamed of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes flecked with gold. She saw him standing over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered something into her ear. Alex strained her hearing trying to make out his words. But it was in vain.

Eventually Alex would come to learn the words whispered to her. But not for quite a few months would she learn the words spoke by Will...

"Love you baby sister."

* * *

_January 6, 2002_

_6:52am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Damn it!" Will yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

"Big Phoenix angry," Angelo said from his spot on the floor.

"Phoenix is pissed," Will replied. "They we're so close. If those ass holes would have just stayed away Mom would have gone with him. She would have left. Now the chairman is presumably dead. Dad's disappeared of the face of the earth 'cause Mom rejected him. Raines is in charge, Lyle is his right hand man, and both of them are breathing down Mom's back. Oh and lets not forget Mom thinks that Raines may be her father,"

"Things get better," Angelo promised Will.

"Only 'cause they can't get much worse," Will snapped.

"Not Angelo's fault," The empath said offended. Will sighed.

"I know it's not your fault Angelo, it's just... I'm tired. I'm so damn tired of fighting, I just want to rest," Will said burying his face in his hands. "I don't think I can do this anymore Angelo. I can't do this alone. It would be different if Alley... if she was here. I wish I could hear her. I need to know if I'm making the right decisions."

"Little Phoenix still talks to you. Talk's here," Angelo said tapping Will's heart. "And not alone, have Angelo, have Sam. Have Daughter."

"Angelo we talked about this I can't tell her. They'll kill her. Raines doesn't need her anymore. They have me and the triplets," Will replied.

"Have you and Baby Files for long time, since before Friend escape," Angelo told Will. Will stared at the empath.

"You're right. Why Angelo, why don't they kill Dad? They don't need him they have us. And as for Momma she's been nothing but a thorn in Raines side since well forever. Momma isn't Raines's daughter so why is Raines keeping her around?"

"Triumvirate. Only give Raines's chairmanship if he keeps Daughter," Angelo told Will.

"I assume that is thanks to Sam's aunt," Will stated, Angelo nodded his head in confirmation.

"Scrolls too. Raines no know what they say. Thinks Daughter and Friend involved."

"Which is why they won't let Dad find Grandma Margaret. She knows what the scrolls are about. And they won't let Mom and Dad get together because they're afraid that Mom and Dad will find out about me, Air, Andy, and Alex," Will said.

"Tell Daughter," Angelo said almost pleading with Will.

"I will...just not yet. Let me give them a bit more time," Will replied. "I've waited this long."

"Waited too long. Waited ten years," Angelo said.

"So what's a few more months?" Will asked shrugging his shoulders

* * *

_January 21, 2003_

_6:52am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Air I had that dream again," Alex told her brother.

"You gonna tell me what it's about now? You've been having this dream for the past year in a half, every since..." Aaron trailed off he didn't want to mention the branding out of shame. Over the past year and a half Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie's brands had begun to fade. Mike and Maddie's had disappeared close to five months ago, Aaron and Andros' had become so faint you could barely see them.

"Alex, are you gonna tell us?" Andros asked his sister.

"Yeah, I was just going over everything," Alex replied. "It starts out with a boy leaning over me he has..."

"Blue eyes flecked with gold..." Andros interrupted

"And dark brown hair like ours, slightly curly," Aaron finished. Alex looked at her brothers in shock.

"You've had it too," Alex gasped.

"I don't think it was a dream it was a memory when Lyle... you know," Andros said.

"He helped us. He was going to give us a drug but he couldn't his hands were shaking. Jer did it instead. So the boy..." Aaron began but was cut off buy his sister

"Will, his name is Will," Alex stated. "He kept rubbing our backs down. Then he had to leave. But before he did he kissed each of us on our brow and said." Alex stopped.

"He said 'I love you'," Aaron finished.

"No he didn't," Andros said.

"He said 'I love you baby sister'," Alex corrected "To me I mean."

"But that doesn't mean a thing. Jake calls you baby sister all the time. This Will could just be another Centre pretender. Maybe a prototype for our group," Aaron told her. "Hell maybe..."

"He's our brother Aaron-Daniel," Alex insisted. "He's been watching over us since I stole Sophie's key card when we were little. I saw him, I felt him. I knew that there was something familiar about him, I could sense it. He's a part of us."

"How are you so certain?" Aaron asked.

"Aren't the voices telling you?" Alex asked. Aaron looked down at his hands in shame, Andros glanced between his brother and sister.

"I didn't want to believe it was true," Aaron said a few moments later.

"It is Air. We have a brother, and he loves us," Alex said taking Aaron's hand into her own.

* * *

_February 24, 2003_

_11:09pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"Will," Jake hissed from the air vent. Will looked up and sighed.

"Come in," Will said. Jake entered Will's room. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow. I'm making sure your Mom sees the triplets tomorrow. Nine am sharp. Jarod got their files months ago and has yet to figure it out yet. I'm hoping that your Mom seeing them will make her look into them," Jake said.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Will asked Jake.

"Aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that's what scares me," Will whispered as Jake left.

* * *

_February 25, 2003_

_8:55am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

"This is gonna be so cool," Greg said grinning.

"Sam's gonna be mad," Jeremiah stated.

"Don't be such a goodie two shoes Jer," Marc told the boy.

"I just don't want for Sam to be mad," Jeremiah stated.

"He'll get over it," Jake said as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Okay all set. Alarm will go off at nine exactly."

"I can't wait to see all the little secretaries scatterings about like ants," Rachael grinned.

"Now what?" Tobias asked.

"Now we wait," Jake replied.

Three minutes later sirens began to blare, at the same time the Black Files door unlocked. The children grinned at each other as Jake opened the door. The children all then ran out of the room splitting up in opposite directions. Alex, her brothers, Mike and Maddie ran off in one direction as Jake in the others went in the other.

The five youngest Black Files came to rest at an alcove next to the elevators on the first floor. They giggled watching sweepers, cleaners, assistants and secretaries went running by.

"Oh, were gonna get in to so much trouble." Mike said out of breath.

"It was worth it Mikey." Maddie told her brother

"Did you see Sam's face when he went running by?" Aaron chuckled

"He knew it was us." Andros said. From behind the children some one cleared their throat. The five Black Files spun around, Mike, Aaron, and Andros stepping in front of their sisters in a protective stance. Facing the woman who had cleared her throat.

"Hello," The woman said. Alex's jaw dropped, she knew exactly who that woman was. She was Miss Parker. Alex had seen her once and thought Parker to be extraordinarily beautiful. Her long hair and grey-blue eyes. Alex hoped to one day look as beautiful as the Centre Ice Queen. And for a brief second Alex wondered if Jeremiah was right, if there truly were angels trapped in the Centre -if Miss Parker was one of the heavenly creatures- and maybe the little girl did call to them.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked bring Alex out of her musings.

"I could ask you the same." Parker replied curtly.

"I asked first." The Aaron said defiantly. Alex wanted to smack her brother for being an idiot. Didn't he know that he was talking to Miss Parker

"My, my aren't you bold for a Center project," Parker replied wryly

"I'm not a project. I'm a person." Aaron said. His voice full of anger. Alex saw Parker's face soften, and Alex realized that it was true the Ice Queen was nothing more than a facade, hiding a little girl who missed her mother.

"Forgive me. I'm Miss Parker. And you are?"

"I knew it," Alex said softly unable to stop herself form speaking. Aaron resisted sighing how could he not have known who the woman was in front of him. Yet he found himself not afraid of her.

"I'm Aaron-Daniel." Aaron spoke. "To my left is my brother Andros, to my right is our cousin Michael. My sister Alexandra." He said pointing to the Alex behind him to his left. "And Michelle, Michael's sister." He said pointing at the other girl.

"Are you sure they're your cousins? You all look like quintuplets."

"Were positive,"

"We did"

"The blood"

"Test"

"Our selves." The children spoke each taking a turn. Parker smiled at their way of speech.

"What are the five of you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your trainers?" Parker questioned them.

"We were bored." Aaron said

"So we decided to go on a..." Andros faltered.

"Exploration." Alex supplied with a mischievous grin.

"In order to do so," spoke Michael

"We had to cause a little…chaos" Finished his sister.

"Not that it was just the five of them." Spoke a deep voice. The five children grinned at Sam who stood behind Parker. Sam's heart was racing. Parker wasn't suppose to be anywhere near the Black Files. _'This is not going to end well,' _Sam thought to himself.

Sam was quite wrong. Things weren't even starting to end. In fact it was all just beginning.

-THE BEGINNING-

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought of the story.

* * *

Oh and just in case any one still doesn't know this story continues into The Black Files, which you can access via my profile.

* * *

First a special thanks to my five most constant reviewers:

Erikstrulove

LadyJadePerenhil

Pretender Fanatic

Joy

Crazyrussingal

And a special thanks to suspensewriter also, for keeping me on my toes, and not slacking by letting too many facts slide.

And a thank you to everyone else that has reviewed this story:

Joel-Gomes

Miss Dynamite

Me

Morgan

Ann

Goldentail

Jill

Parker's Pretender

lilyvbt

marie55

Allie

phi4858

k

If I've forgotten any one sorry, and thanks for reviewing


End file.
